Highschool DxD: Life of the Warrior
by Galatic
Summary: Tatsuya Yukimura is a ordinary 17 year old boy. Or is he? A story about the life of Tatsuya during a supernatural infested world. Will he survive the dangers with his friends and allies? Or will he face death from those who seek to end his life? OC x Harem and Issei x Harem.
1. Character Bio

**Name: **Tatsuya Yukimura (Norse name: Ingvar)

**Race: **Demi-god, Dragon, Nine tailed Fox, Human

**Age: **17

**Nicknames: **Strongest Demi-god, Future King of the Ice Dragon, Dragon of the North, Future King of the Yōkai, Hero of the Underworld, Knight of Heaven, Monster (by enemies), The Overlord and Alpha (nicknames gained during Cero), Ta-chan and Tatsu-chan (by friends)

**Gender: **Male

**Eye color: Left Eye: **Red with a scar over the eye. **Right eye: **Brown

**Hairstyle & color: **Short brown with a white streaks on the sides and golden bangs in the front.

**Appearance: **Average height (170-175), slim muscular build.

**Occupation: **2nd year high school student, Part time bounty hunter, Former Mercenary, Member and Leader of the Underworld's special forces,_ Cero _

**Personality: **Lazy, carefree, kind, caring, slight tsundere, serious, composed, prone to anger when insulted or when his friends or loved ones are hurt, injured or insulted.

**Likes: **Music, sleeping, relaxing, reading, training, teasing people, collecting weapons (mostly swords)

**Dislikes: **Useless and unnecessary fight's, harming the weak, arrogant people

**Family:** Odin and half dragon human (Grandfather and Grandmother on father's side), Amaterasu and nine tailed fox (Grandmother and Grandfather on mother's side), unnamed parents (deceased) (**names revealed later in the story**)

**Background &** **History (Other details will be added later on in the story): **Tatsuya was born with immense powers as two of his grandparents were gods and the other two were powerful beings of power. He also holds the lost spirit of the Ice Dragon King, Isreel in his blood after the dragon king sealed himself into a human body for eternal slumber until someone, powerful enough to reawaken him again. He lived peacefully until the age of 6 when he lost his parents and his powers awakened. He used his powers to kill the killers of his parents and after that he decided to train himself to become a stronger person so he can find the one who sent the killers and kill him. He went around and met each of his grandparents and asked them to train him. They did and in less than 5 years, he learned all of the skills and techniques that they all taught him. After learning these skills, he went around the world, doing mercenary work and bounty hunting while honing his skills and practicing and learning new techniques. He met various people and helped them while trying to find the true culprit behind the deaths of his parents. During his travels he became fascinated with weapons, mainly swords so he began collecting them. He has participated in the Devil Civil War and fought alongside with Sirzechs Lucifer and the other Maous against the Old Satan Faction. Not only that he also participated in the Heaven rebellion and fought with the Seraph against rebel Angels and the Grigori revolt where he fought together with Azazel against rebel Fallen Angels, causing him to be well known by the leaders of the three factions. He later joined the Underworld's Special Forces, _Cero _who are known for doing mercenary work for various supernatural factions while allied with the Underworld. There he gained the codename 'Alpha', given to the strongest member and leader of the group. He left the group and began traveling around the world again. After traveling for a some time, he decided to settle down in the same city where he used to live in Japan.

**Skills and Feats: **Master weapons user, Master close combat fighter, Skilled magician (Fire, Light, Wind, Fox-fire, Lightning, Ice, Norse magic, Barriers), Senjutsu, Youjutsu, Summoned Swords, Harden, Teleportation

**Abilities: **

**Dragon Arm: **Can turn his arm into that of a dragon.

**- Dragon Style: **A fighting style based on his dragon powers, brute strength and speed. Different stances give different abilities. Stances include Senkou(ability to move extremely quickly like a flash of light),

**- Dragon Force: **Can cover his whole body with dragon scales that becomes like he is wearing armor.

**- Dragon Mode: **Can transform into a full sized dragon.

**Fox Mode: **Allows him to sprout his ears and his nine tails without becoming a full nine tailed fox.

**- Nine-tailed Fox Mode: **Can transform into a full nine tailed fox.

**- Senjutsu: **Able to control his ki very well and is very skilled in using Touki mixed with his dragon powers

**- Youjutsu: **Able to create illusions of himself and trick people to gather information.

**Power of the Sun: **Unleashes his True powers from Amaterasu that he hides with his Magatama. Transforms him into a Yukata wearing Samurai. Increase his Fire and Light magic.

**- Burning Light of the Sun: **His ultimate attack in this form. Creates a huge orb of light and fire that is so bright and hot that barriers can never stop the attack.

**Norse Magic: **Magic of the Norse Mythology. The spells of the Norse Magic are divided into four groups depending on the number of seals needed and the strength of the spell. The four groups are 1 seal, 3 seal, 9 seal and 27 seal. However the 27 seal is a group of forbidden spells because of its destructive nature and the amount of magic power it uses is off the charts and therefore is only allowed to be used by the Norse Gods, mainly Odin. However as his grandson and because of his high magic power, Tatsuya was able to learn some of the most powerful 27 seal spells and all of the 9 seal, 3 seal and 1 seal spells. (**Names of the spells will be added when they appear**)

**- True Norse Form: **Unleashes his True Norse powers once he destroys the 8 draupnir rings. Transforms him into a silver armor-plated knight with a cape. Increases his Norse Powers

**- Norse Magic Over Burst: **His ultimate Norse Attack. Can create hundreds of magic circles in forms of different magic that can shot out at enemies.

**Summoned Swords: **A technique he created which he summons a ring of swords that can protect him and attack enemies. Need to have a swords stored somewhere to use this technique.

**- Summoned Swords Cannon: **Creates a cannon using swords, which can shot magic.

**- Summoned Swords Over burst bits: **The summoned swords will shot lasers at the opponent in multiple directions (Multi Lock on system and DRAGOON system of the Freedom Gundam)

**Harden: **A technique he learned when he tried to master Touki in his childhood. Hardens the muscles on a specific part of the body. Grants him destructive and defensive powers.

**Sword Reform: **A Greek spell that has the ability of fixing a broken sword with the option of upgrading it slightly to make it a better sword. This spell was taught to him by Hephaestus, Greek god of fire, volcanoes, metals and blacksmiths.

**Devils Eye: **His red eye glows and creates a dark aura around him that takes form of a smiling black devil. Enhances his magic attacks and speed. Overuse of this power however makes him turn into a bloodthirsty killer.

**Equipment: **

**- Kusanagi no Tsurugi:** Sword given to him by Amaterasu. It is a sister sword of the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. Can control winds and is able to cut through anything

**- Yasakuni no Magatama: **A necklace that hides his Power of the Sun

**- Yata no Kagami: **A mirror that is able to reflect any magic attack back to the opponent. Is able to have the mirror float around him like a disk.

**- Draupnir: **A ring that creates 8 new rings every nine days. Original has no purpose but was modified by Odin to hide his magic powers and his True Norse Form. Tatsuya is able to destroy one ring at a time which allows him to slowly unlock his magic powers.

**- Gungnir: **A replica of the original Gungnir owned by Odin. Is as strong as the original. When thrown, it will always hit the target.

**- Dark Mist: **A sword which has the ability of creating a dark mist that surrounds the user and has the ability of teleporting the tips of the weapons into other people in the mist.

**- Colada and Tizona: **Twin swords belonging to the Spanish Hero, El Cid. They have the power of frightening opponents and confusing them depending on the strength of the user.

- Different types of weapons from normal swords to unique weapons like shurikens and Chinese hooked swords and magical weapons. (**Names of magical weapons will be added later on when they appear**) Weapons appearing so far: Kophis, Rapier, Twin Scimitars.

**Harem:** Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, OC's (WIP)

* * *

**This is my OC profile for my first fan fiction. I will try to update it regularly whenever I can. I hope to have the next chapter done in the next 2-3 weeks. (fingers crossed)**

**I wanted this OC to have no sacred gear and just rely on powers that he gained through training and through the blood of the different beings in him and although he might seem pretty strong already from the beginning, he will be facing lots of powerful OC characters and of course characters from the light novels. **

**Issei's Harem will still be the same ones from the book: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis. (May expand his harem to include other characters like OC's, Tsubasa Yura, Rossweisse, Isabela, Kunou and Kiyome Abe). **

**I hope this will interest a few of you. If you have any suggestions or ideas for Harem's, abilities or OC characters, please feel free to send me a message or a review. Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of Life of a Warrior. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

"Ka-chan! Lets play!" exclaimed a little boy as he took his mothers hand and was swinging wildly.

"Tatsuya. We had a long day today. You should let her rest." as the man said so with a slight smile; Tatsuya could only stare at him with teary eyes

"It's alright dear. Now Tatsuya-kun." the woman smiled brightly and the little boy, Tatsuya started to excitedly lean closer to her mother. "What would you like to play?"

"I want to play house! I am the baby and ka-chan is the mommy!" said Tatsuya; smiling and beaming with happiness that ka-chan is going to play his favorite game.

As Tatsuya and his mother started to play, a knock on the door was heard and the father started to head towards the door.

"I'll get it" As he opened the door, "Yes? Can I help-?" he stops halfway before he could finish his sentence. He felt a sudden pain in his chest as he realizes that a sword stabbed him.

"What-?!" another stab from the sword pierced in to him. He slowly fell backwards and he collapsed. The mother heard a thud suddenly and decided to see what happen to her husband.

"Dear, are you alright? I thought I heard a thud?" as she walked in to the hallway, she could stand there in shock as she sees the lifeless body of her husband. The cloaked man, who stood above him, spotted her and quickly rushed in and stabbed her in the abdomen.

She staggers backwards and quickly ran inside the room, holding her wound. Tatsuya spots her holding her stomach was shocked and looks confused. "Ka chan…? Where is To-chan….? And why are…. you bleeding…?"

As Tatsuya asks her so, he sees two men walking into the room, one holding a bleeding sword and the other holding a spear. She walks up to him, hugs him and starts whispering into his ear. "Run… as fast… as you can." Tatsuya was surprised to hear that from his mother.

"What do you mean Ka-chan….? I need you….." Tatsuya had tears in his eyes and it was making it hard for him to see.

With teary eyes, she placed her hand on Tatsuya's cheek. "Please…. live…. Be… strong…. And…. I love you….. Tatsuya…." then her hands fall from his cheeks and she closes her eyes. Her lifeless body was now lying on the ground.

"Ka-chan…? Please… wake up….?" Tatsuya was shaking his mothers body. He couldn't bring himself to leave her mother. All he could do was sit there, shaking her lifeless body. He starts to looks over at the attackers with tears streaming down and his hatred building.

The man with the sword looks at the boy and smirks wildly as he starts to twirl his sword. "Oh? Are you angry boy? Well its natural isn't it? But enough of this talk. You are going to die right now." as he tries to walk towards Tatsuya, the other man stopped him with his spear.

"You killed his parents so I get to kill him." the man with the sword glares at him and leans against the wall, letting the other man walk towards the boy. The man with the spear stops a few meters in front of him with his spear, pointing at Tatsuya's face. He smirks and calls out to him "Any last words before you're death, boy?"

Tatsuya shook his head in anger and saids out loud, "Why? Why! Why did you kill my parents?! What have they done to you!? And WHO ARE YOU!?" Tatsuya was overcome by anger and sadness as all he could think of the reason of his parent's death.

"Us? AHAHAHAHA! I have no reason of telling who we are as there is no reason for you to know since you are going to die anyway. But I'm guessing you want to know why we killed your parent's right? As he says so, he starts to point his finger at Tatsuya.

Tatsuya could only be shocked that he was the reason for the death of his parents. "Me? But why? What did I ever do to deserve this!?" the man smirked even wider and continued "Your existence is a potentially threat to the balance of the world and we were hired by someone to kill you."

As he saids so, he brings his spear up and stabs his mother's lifeless body. Tatsuya looks at him angrily and rushes up to him and pushes him. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" the man grabs his hand and throws him to the ground nearby and at the same time, stabs his leg.

Tatsuya's leg was hurt pretty badly but he trying to endure it and not cry. The man then brings his spear in front of his heart and starts to smile and slowly brings his spear up. "Goodbye, boy."

_This is it. I'm going to die… _

**[Giving up so easily huh? So this is my latest descendant. Pathetic]**

As the spear was still being brought up, Tatsuya heard a voice, a deep but husky voice.

_Huh? Who…? Whose there!? _

**[Who I am is not important right now. You are preparing yourself for death yet your mother wanted you to live]**

_!_

Tatsuya could only be shocked at this revelation. The voice was right. His mother did want him to live. He starts to remember the voice of her mother, pleading to him to live.

**[Kukukuku. Boy, are you going to betray your mother's wish? Is that what you want to do?]**

_No… I don't want to do that…. _

**[Then live! Fight! Become stronger! That is what you have to do now.]**

As the voice said so, Tatsuya started to look down. He down started to mouth something. At first nothing was coming out of his mouth because of his fear but slowly his voice grew louder.

The man holding his spear stops and looks at him. "Boy, what are you do-?"

Suddenly Tatsuya shouted as loud as he can "I WANT TO LIVEEEEEEE!"

As he shouted so the man noticed his left eye turning from a brown to red and soon after, his body began radiating with darkness and this same darkness threw the man with the spear across the room. The man, who was leading against the wall, could only stare at the boy in shock.

The aura around Tatsuya stabilized as he slowly stood up. He looked at the two men, now standing in a battle stance, ready to fight this threat. Tatsuya smiled and a voice that was mixture of his and something dangerous rang from his mouth.

"**Games over. You two will die, right here, right now." **Finishing saying so, he brought his right front of him, as he continued to smile at them

"**Dragon arm" **

As he said so, a white scaly dragon arm appeared on his right arm. The arm began producing a small freezing mist. The two men suddenly felt cold and wet, their breaths producing a cloud of smoke. They prepared for an attack.

Tatsuya brought his arm slowly down but then suddenly disappeared. The men began frantically looking side to side, trying to spot the man.

"Where the hell-" As the man with the spear began to speak, he felt an intense pain rippling from his stomach. As he looks down, he sees scale arm that has pierced through his stomach. Tatsuya pulled the arm and as he does so, the man falls backwards to the ground.

The other man looked at the boy in shock but at the same time excitement. He readied his sword as Tatsuya slowly turned to look at him. Then in an instance, he was in front of him, preparing his arm to strike. The man parried the attack with his sword and quickly brought his sword above his head to strike down.

The boy managed to dodge the sword but gained a cut over his left eye. Luckily it wasn't too deep allowing him to still use it. He touched his eye and looked at his hand, now smeared with his blood. He quickly looked up only to see the man preparing to attack again. Tatsuya rolled on the ground and got behind him, dodging his attack.

"Shit!" The man with surprised eye tried to turn around but was too late. Tatsuya's punch punctured his side, causing him to cough blood. He staggered a bit and falls to his knees. He looks up and sees Tatsuya standing above him, his eyes staring coldly at him. The man smirks wildly and begins to speak.

"Hehehehehe looks like I'm a goner." As he saids so Tatsuya punches him and a crack is heard from his neck. He flops to the floor, lifeless.

**Minutes later**

Tatsuya wakes up from his trance like state. He found himself standing in the middle of the room and he could see the two men who killed his parents were dead, lifeless on the floor.

"Wha…. What? What happened here?" He looks around and feels something weird from his right arm. He brings his arm to look and sees it's all scaly. "And what happened to my arm!"

**[Kukukuku. Beautiful isn't it?]**

Suddenly the voice he heard moment before began to speak. He turns his head to try to find the voice.

"Where are you!?" as he begins talking, he feels intense pain coming from his right arm. He looks at it and sees a jewel appearing in the back of the hand. While he is staring at it in awe, the jewel begins to blink and as it does so, a voice begins to ring out from it.

**[Kukukuku. You like my jewel boy?]**

"Who are you?"

**[I am Isreel, King of the Ice Dragons and your ancestor, Tatsuya Yukimura] **the voice called Isreel ranged out from the jewel.

"Oh…. Wait, my ANCESTOR?!" Tatsuya could only shout and look at the jewel in shock. He was talking to a dragon that says he is his ancestor. "Why are you in body and what do you mean by 'dragon'?"

**[Tch. For a little kid, you ask too many questions. Anyway first of all, you are a member of the Dragon race. An Ice Dragon to be precise, making you my descendant. If you don't believe me, look at your scaly arm. That is the arm of a dragon. Don't worry; you can turn the arm back into a human arm with some practice.]**

Tatsuya sighed with relief after the Dragon, Isreel said so. He then realized something and tapped his jewel. "You still didn't answer why you are in my body."

**[Calm down kid, I'm getting to that part. You see in the distant past, there were many dragon kingdoms and they lived peacefully with humans. One day some humans began attacking destroying these kingdoms and soon, the only one left was the Ice Dragon kingdom. I was the king and so when I heard a huge army was heading to my kingdom, I went to fight it.]**

Tatsuya was staring intently at the jewel, trying to take in all the information Isreel was saying. Isreel continues to talk about how he got in his body.

**[I was victorious in the battle but I was on the verge of death. So I split myself into two separate jewels, one holding my full power and the other my soul. One of the jewels is back at the kingdom while the other one went into an unborn son, my son. I was supposed to wake up when the son was born but because I used too much power in the fight with the army, I couldn't so I decided to sleep until I was ready and someone worthy would wake me. After many generations, I was finally able to wake up thanks to you, kid.] **

As Isreel finishes his story, Tatsuya smiled and mouth "your welcome" to the dragon in him. He was happy that although he lost his parents, he was able to meet his ancient ancestor.

**[I'm still surprised I was able to wake up from a brat like you though. I actually thought you would be older.] **

Hearing this, Tatsuya glared at the jewel and started to smack it.

**[OUCH! What was that for?]**

"Meanie"

**[Humph.] **

The dragon snorted at Tatsuya's remark. Tatsuya could only smile. Suddenly he felt something and turn his body towards the hallway, reading his arm. From the hallway, a woman stepped into view. She had long black hair, radiating golden eyes and wore a white and red kimono. She smiled at Tatsuya, who could only glare at her. She looked down at the lifeless body of his mother and he saw something streaming down her face. After a few moments of silence, Tatsuya was the first to speak.

"Who are you? What do you want?" As he said so, the moonlight began to shine inside the house and it shined on her. He could now see that she was Japanese and that she was streaming down tears.

"My child, I'm sorry to have caused you trouble. I came here as soon as I felt something was wrong. I'm your grandmother, Amaterasu. I'm here to take you to Kyoto."

Tatsuya could only stare in confusing and in wonder at what the woman was saying. Before he could speak, he suddenly felt faint and he began to slowly fall forwards.

_What…? What's happening to me?_

**[Looks like the fight exhausted you. I could expect that after you used that much power on your awakening. Don't worry you will only fall unconscious. I will see you later kid, when you wake up again.]**

As he hears the dragon says so to him, he falls to the ground and slowly his eyelids began to shut. The last thing he saw was the strange woman running towards him before darkness finally took him.

* * *

Tatsuya woke up only to find himself in his room. As he sat up on his bed, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand while at the same time, smashing his right hand against the wall. A small crater was formed from the punch.

"Damn it. Why did I have to remember that day in my dreams. Man todays gonna suck."

It's been 11 years since that fateful day and a lot has happened to Tatsuya. The most obvious one is that he was now older as he was 17 years old. Besides that he has now complete control of all his secret powers that he was in his blood and is considered by many opponents he has fought as being "extremely powerful".

Tatsuya honestly couldn't care less about what they think about him because all he got stronger was to be able to live his life. Tatsuya sat up from his bed and grabbed his uniform and headed towards the shower.

**20 minutes later**

With a towel wrapped around his neck, Tatsuya walks into his room only to see three swords he has never seen before up against his wall. He walks up to them and takes a quick glance at each of the swords. The first sword had a black sheath and looked as if it was a single edge blade. What made it interesting was that the tip of the blade was curved forward, making it look like a hybrid of an axe and a sword.

The second blade was a slender sword with a very complex looking hilt. It was sheathed in a red sheath with elegant patterns on it. The last sword look liked a normal European sword but there was a strange aura that was felt from it. As he was about to pick up the last sword, a glowing circle appeared next to him. It was covered in flames and in the middle housed a unique symbol that looked Greek.

He looked at it and sighed as he touched the circle to activate it.

"Hey kid. It's been a while," said a gruff, masculine voice from the circle, which didn't show an image of the person. Tatsuya sighed as he began to speak.

"What do you want?"

"Not going to say hello to me? Do you even know who I am?

"A workaholic?"

"Funny but I'm not even gonna deny that since it's true. Anyway I'm sure you received the weapons I sent you, correct?"

"Yeah, three swords."

"Good. I want you to test those weapons out and get some combat data on them. I want the results of those weapons in a week."

Tatsuya sighed as he looked back at the swords.

_Great. More work. _thought Tatsuya as he went back to face the voice.

"Mind telling me what kind of weapons they are?"

"The first sword is kopis, an ancient Greek sword. The second one is a rapier. I'm sure you have heard of it. The last one... well, you will see when you use it. Good luck."

_Tch. Great. It's a surprise huh. _thought Tatsuya as the magic circle disappeared. He grabbed each of the swords and sent them to his weapon storage dimension so that he can use them when he goes into battle. He looks at the clock that was on his room. He noticed that it was time for him to head to his first day in school.

"Well I better get going" Tatsuya sighed as he grabbed his bag and headed down stairs. Quickly putting on his shoes, he headed outside, ready to take on his first day of school at Kuoh Academy.

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter. From the next chapter, its going to follow the light novels with of course some changes to the story. The battle scene seems very short but I made that on purpose since he was stronger than two men armed with just a sword and spear. Don't worry, bigger and tougher battles will come soon. I hope you all like this and review if you have an suggestions ideas or just want to review. Thanks :)**

**Here is the progress for the harem for Tatsuya so far:**

**Tatsuya: Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, ****OC's** (WIP)


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tatsuya walks out the door and turns around and locks it. Once locking the door, he opens his bag and grabs his headphones and begins to sling it around his neck while looking in his postbox. He heads onto the street after taking one quick glance at his house.

_Man. My house is way too big. Why the hell did they give me such a large house? _thought Tatsuya as he walked towards school while putting his headphones on. His house was like mansion. It had 3 floors above ground with 3 basement floors. He has an underground swimming pool and an onsen with a sauna in one of the basement floors, and to complete all that with a koi pond in front of his home.

He signed as he continued on to the school. The school was 20 minutes or so away from his house. This was good for him because then he can enjoy watching the scenery around. The city where he lives is a pretty standard Japanese city. The city has one or two major shopping districts near the center of the city with a few small ones here and there. Other than that, the majority of the area is covered with houses and parks. There are 2 shrines in one side of the city and an abandoned church on a hill on the other side though lately there as been some activity coming from the church.

_Looks like some Fallen Angels are living in the church. Better make sure not to piss them off. _thought Tatsuya as he stopped at a gate. Before him was his new school.

Kuoh Academy. Apparently a few years back it was an all girls' school but just recently it turned into a co-Ed school. Though he heard that there were still more girls than guys.

_Great. I better not attract any unwanted attention from the girls. _thought Tatsuya as he started heading towards the main entrance.

**[I sense a few devils that go to this school.] **

Isreel suddenly starts speaking to him in his head. Tatsuya flinched when he heard his voice.

_Whoa. You scared me there._

**[Kukukuku]**

Isreel could only laugh at Tatsuya's reaction. Tatsuya, getting annoyed at Isreel for laughing at him, rubbed his forehead.

_Would you stop laughing? It's not funny._

**[Kukukukuku. I can't help it. It was funny how you flinched.]**

Tatsuya took a deep breath and sighed. He still doesn't like the idea that he has an all powerful dragon spirit sealed within him.

_Anyway I sense that the devils are either from the Sitri clan or the Gremory clan. Tch. Never expected to be in the same school as two high-class devils. _

**[Besides the fact that Sitri is ranked Prince and Gremory ranked Duke, two of the Maous originated from those clans. Do you think they know you since you fought alongside their sister and brother?]**

_No, I doubt it. I asked them to keep my identity a secret from the higher ups though they did erect a monument for saving the Underworld. Those idiots…_

**[Kukuku. I remember your look when you saw it. Priceless]**

_Oh shut up! _

Tatsuya was really annoyed at Isreel. As he walked inside the school he could sense people looking at him. This was to be expected because of his unique hair color and of his left eye. He had short brown hair with white streaks on the sides and golden bangs on the front. What made him stand out even more were his eyes. His right was brown while his left was red with a scar over his eye. He didn't really mind being stared at mainly because he was used to it.

As he slowly walked towards the teacher's room, he sensed two strong powers coming from the building. One was a member of the Sitri clan while the other was a normal human but he had a massive aura that was incomparable to the other. However both had something in common and that they were both powers from a dragon.

_Isreel. You feel it? I sense two people with the powers of the dragon in them in this school. Do you mind identifying whom the dragon is?_

**[Already done Tatsuya. The one with the Sitri clan has 'The Prison Dragon', Vritra and the other has…. Ddraig! The 'Welsh Dragon' and the 'Red Emperor Dragon'!]**

Tatsuya suddenly stopped walking. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was amazing that one of the Five Great Dragon Kings was here at this school but was even more surprised that one of the Heavenly Dragons was in this school.

_Ddraig and Vritra!? You aren't joking right? You are sure that Ddraig and Vritra are in this school?_

**[Yes, I'm hundred percent sure its them. I can never forget their energies. Kukukuku sensing them brings back memories. Though the user of Ddraig appears like he wasn't woken yet and since Vritra was split into multiple sacred gears, I doubt he is conscious.]**

"Is that so?" Tatsuya said aloud as his mouth start to turn into a smile as he stops in front of the teacher's room.

"Looks like things are getting interesting" as Tatsuya saids so he heads inside.

**A few minutes later**

Tatsuya was following his homeroom teacher to his classroom. They soon arrive at his class and the teacher tells him to wait here till he calls him in. Tatsuya leaned against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed with his headphones around his neck. He was wearing the schools black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt and black pants. However Tatsuya kept his dress shirt unbuttoned and wears a black shirt underneath it and also instead of dress shoes, he was wearing just a pair of sneakers. Suddenly he heard the teacher to come in and Tatsuya walks in the door with his hands down his pocket.

"Hello everybody. I'm Tatsuya Yukimura. Pleased to meet you." smiled Tatsuya as he introduced himself to the class. He looked around the class and most of the girls and some of the guys looked at him wearily. He knew that it was because of his eyes and hair. As he was surveying around the room, he spots someone looking out the window and immediately knew who he was.

_So he is the user of Ddraig huh. _thought Tatsuya as looked at him. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. The guy felt eyes watching him and looks up to Tatsuya staring. He then frowned at him and looked away.

Tatsuya snapped out of his trance as he was then told by the teacher to sit at the back. He nodded at the teacher and started to walk towards the seat and he quickly sat down and as he did, the class began.

**During Lunch break**

_Argh. So tired. Man those girls are hard to deal with. _sighed Tatsuya as he walked towards a certain classroom. During the beginning of lunch break, many of the girls asked him lots of different questions from where he was born to what is his favorite food. However thanks to them, he has become known as a scary looking handsome but nice guy and so he is now known as the 'Cool Prince of Danger' by everyone in his school.

_Seriously though. Where the hell did 'danger' come from? _

**[Must be your scar over your eye.] **

Isreel told him in his mind as Tatsuya kept walking, sighing at the same time.

**[Remind where we are going again?]**

_Really? You already forgot? Jeez stop forgetting things Isreel._

**[Shut up and tell me you teaser.]**

As Isreel called Tatsuya a teaser, he smiled at his comment as he continued walking.

_We are going to go meet the Student Council President. Her name is Souna Shitori but that's her alias. Her real name is Sona Sitri meaning that she is a devil so I am going to meet her and give her a warning. _said Tatsuya as he stopped in front of the door. Above the door it said 'Student Council' in big letters. He smiled, finally finding the room he was looking for. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice rang out from inside the door. As Tatsuya turns the doorknob, he creates a magic barrier around the room to make sure that no one listens in on the conversation that is going to take place.

As he steps in the room, he looks around the room to get familiar with the new surroundings. In the middle of the room was a long table lined with computers with a few seats. There sat two girls and a boy. One of the girls had long brown hair that ends in two short braids and the other also has brown hair but in twin ponytails. He then faced the boy. He had short blond hair with grey eyes.

_One [Bishop] and two [Pawns]. Though I can feel that he has 4 [Pawn] pieces in him. Looks like the boy is the wielder of Vritra. I wonder which Sacred Gear he has. _

He turned his head to one side of the room and there was a couch. Two girls were sitting on the couch, one had reddish-brown hair and the other had black hair. The reddish-brown hair looked like she could run really fast while the other girl has some skill in magic.

_A [Knight] and another [Bishop]. _Tatsuya thought to himself as he turned to a girl who was leaning against the wall near some lockers. He knew instantly that there were weapons inside those lockers. She has blue hair and looks a little like a tomboy. He knew that she was a [Rook] just by looking at her.

At the end of the room was a desk and sitting there was a young woman with a black hair styled in a short-bob cut and violet eyes with red glasses. Next to her was long black haired girl with blue glasses. What was interesting about her was that her left eye was violet and her right eye was light brown.

_Huh. So she knows to keep her [Queen] close to her as possible. But man, it's good to know that there is someone who has eyes like me. _thought Tatsuya as the girl sitting on the desk began to speak.

"Hello there. My name is S-"

"Sona Sitri. Heiress to the Sitri Clan who is one of the 34 surviving devil families of the 72 pillars and is ranked Prince. Also is the younger sister of Maou Leviathan." as she was about to say her name, Tatsuya speaks up and interrupts her speaking. The rest of the members of the student council stops what they were doing and looks up to stare at Tatsuya. Tatsuya watched Sona Sitri, her eyes widening with surprise and was trying to keep her calm but he could tell that she was sweating a little.

"W-what are you ta-?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I already know that all of them are also devils and are part of your peerage. Judging from their looks and demonic energy, you have a [Queen], 2 [Bishops], a [Knight], a [Rook] and 2 [Pawns] with him using 4 pieces instead of 1." said Tatsuya as he began pointing at each person when mentioning their pieces. All of them look very surprised at him, as he was able to accurately say what they were. Sona Sitri took a deep breath and managed to calm down. She clasped her hands and looked at him.

"As much as I would like to admit that I am a devil, I can't as people will hear our conversation so-" she suddenly stopped talking when Tatsuya started to laugh. They all looked at him bewildered.

"Hahahaha. You call yourself a High-class devil when you could not even realize that I put a magic barrier around this room. No one will be able to listen in." Tatsuya said between his laugh. Sona Sitri and the others looked at him with huge eyes. She looked at her queen and she walked towards the wall and created a magic circle. She suddenly gasped and looked at Sona.

"He is saying the truth. There is a very powerful barrier seal placed around this room." as she said so, they all stared at Tatsuya as he shrugged. Sona opened her mouth and begins to speak.

"Alright we can talk…?" said Sona as she looked at him in wonder. He noticed her stare and smiled.

"Tatsuya. Tatsuya Yukimura. I'm new here and is a 2nd year student."

"Alright, Tatsuya-kun. What would you like to talk about?" as she said so, Tatsuya crossed his arms and stood there, looking at them and turned his smile into a serious face.

"I came here to give you a warning, Sona Sitri. As you could have guessed, I am no ordinary human and I am related with the supernatural world. I would like you to not interfere in my business and in return I will not interfere with you devils." Tatsuya looked at Sona, his arms still crossed. At the same time, he allowed a bit of his magic power leak from his body. Sona was looking at him calmly, still clasping her hands but he knew that she was afraid of him. The other members are also shivering at how cold the room suddenly become.

"And if we disobey?"

"Then I will have no choice but to destroy whoever got in my way." Tatsuya suddenly released huge amounts of magic power from his body and they started to form a powerful aura around him. He could see their eyes widening with surprise and fear from the amount of magic power he was releasing. After a few seconds he lowered it and took a deep breath.

"Now then. I take my leave. Oh and I will be meeting Rias Gremory tomorrow so don't tell her anything about this meeting. Understood?" Tatsuya said so and Sona Sitri could only nod. As Tatsuya was almost out of the door, he stopped and turned, brought his arm up and pointed at the male pawn.

"You. What's your name?" The boy was pointing at himself and was looking nervously when Tatsuya pointed at him. The boy stood up and bowed at him.

"I- I'm Genshirou Saji! I'm also in second year. P- Pleased to meet!" Tatsuya looked at him and stared at him. He crossed his arms again and began to speak, at both Saji and his master, Sona.

"Sona Sitri, I advise you to train him. I don't know if you noticed but he has the power of the Dragon in him." Tatsuya's words could only widen their eyes in shock. They started to stare at Saji while Saji continued to look at Tatsuya.

"Dragons are powerful creatures and they have a tendency of either creating trouble or bringing trouble to them. Therefore those with Dragon powers are advised to get stronger. Especially with someone who has a very powerful Dragon sealed in his Sacred Gear." Tatsuya explained, bringing more shock to the members of the student council. Sona stared at Saji and then back at Tatsuya.

"Saji has a Dragon sealed in his Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, The 'Prison Dragon' Vritra. I could sense his aura as soon as I arrived in this school. It's amazing that one of the members of the Five Great Dragon Kings is in this school. Now Saji, do you mind showing me your Sacred Gear?" Tatsuya asked after explaining to them.

Saji was now looked like he was worried. He looked at Sona and she gave him a small nod. He looked back at Tatsuya and brought out his left hand. Suddenly a small lizard with violet eyes appears on his hand. Tatsuya walks closer to him and leans forward to look at it.

"Huh, "Absorption Line", the ability to create lines to absorb power from opponents. Very powerful Sacred Gear if you know how to use it but looks like you can't talk to Vritra." Saji looked up at Tatsuya after saying so and had a curious look on his face. Tatsuya looked up and continued to explain.

"Vritra was split into multiple Sacred Gears by Indra. There are four major Sacred Gears for Vritra. One you own. The other three are "Blaze Black Flare", "Delete Field" and "Shadow Prison". If you manage to collect the rest, then it's possible for Vritra to wake up. Until then you should train and get better at using your current Sacred Gear." as he says so, the girl with reddish-brown hair begins to open her mouth to speak.

"How do you know so much about Sacred Gears?" she asked. Tatsuya straightened up, shrugged and smiled at her.

"I have my sources. Now, I shall take my leave. Remember what I said Sona Sitri. Have a nice day." as he finished talking, he walked out the door while waving his hands. He also took off the magic barrier surrounding the room once he leaves the room. Sona Sitri took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Looks like things just got livelier"

**Moments Later**

**[Did you really have to tell them about Vritra and that he has multiple Sacred Gears?] **

Isreel questioned Tatsuya as they walked out of the building. They still had some time in lunch so he decided to take a walk around the school.

_Sorry. I got a little carried away. Besides, he will find out sooner or later anyway. Better tell him earlier than later. _mentally saying so to Isreel as he walked pasted the baseball pitch when he heard some rustling from Kendo Club. Curiously, he walked towards it and when went round the building, he saw the reason for the rustling. There were three boys trying to look through a small hole into the Kendo Club.

_Looks like they are doing something indecent. Hehehe time to step in. _thought Tatsuya as he walked up to them. He stopped a few meters before them and began to smirk.

"Oi. May I ask what you are doing?" asked Tatsuya as he began cracking his knuckles. The three boys turned around and saw a guy smirking and looking at them. They instantly began to stand up and Tatsuya noticed the owner of Ddraig, Issei Hyoudou were one of the three boys.

"Hey man! You are Tatsuya right? From our class? What are you doing here?" said a boy with glasses. Tatsuya remembered his name was Motohama.

"I should be the one who is asking you. What are you three doing?" asked Tatsuya one more time, as he didn't like people trying to avoid his questions. He slowly began to build up his anger and a bald boy called Matsuda answered for the three boys.

"We are peeping at girls breasts and panties from the Kendo Club. Wanna see it too? Matsuda smirked as the other two boys nodded their heads.

Tatsuya felt a tick mark develop on his forehead as he began to glare at them, intensifying his cracking of knuckles.

"Hehehehe. Looks like I need to teach a few brats about women's privacy. Kukukuku." he begins to walk towards them, who were now shivering with fear.

"What are you…? Hey… man? Re- Relax?"

"""AAAAAAHHHHHH!"""

**Moments Later**

**[Kukukuku. You didn't have to go that far with the punishment Tatsuya.]**

_Shut up Isreel. They deserve it._

Tatsuya was dragging three bodies outside of the forest and once he was outside, he threw all three of them onto the ground. He began cleaning the dirt from his hands when a group of girls with shinais run out of the Kendo building. They had heard screaming coming from behind the building and they were heading to investigate only to find someone with three unconscious bodies lying on the dirt.

Tatsuya looks up at them and smiles while pointing to the three on the ground.

"I found these three peeping into the Kendo club's changing room. I just taught these three a lesson about women's privacy."

The members looked at each other and two girls walked towards him. One had long brown hair in a ponytail and the other had short pink hair. He noticed these two girls were in the same class as him. One was called Murayama and the other Katase.

"Tatsuya-kun. Thank you for saving us from the peeping of the perverted trio." as Katase said so, Murayama and the rest of the girls began to bow their heads. Tatsuya could only stand there and smile.

"My pleasure. These perverts have no right to peep at you girls changing, no matter how attractive you are." hearing such words from Tatsuya, Katase and Murayama could only stand there, trying to hide their blushing face. Tatsuya could only lightly laugh at their reaction. He walked to them and leaned forward.

"Aww. What a cute reaction" whispered Tatsuya into their ears, making them blush even more. He stood up straight and began swinging his arms.

"Say, is it alright if I have a duel with one of you? I want to see the strength of the Kendo Club." Katase and Murayama looked at each other and nodded. They led Tatsuya into the club. Once inside, he grabbed a shinai and got into the ring. Murayama was on the other side of the ring, waiting for him. As Tatsuya stepped on the ring, he nodded to them that he was ready. The Kendo girls were wondering why he only had a shinai until Katase spoke up.

"Excuse me Tatsuya-kun but are you sure you don't need any protective gear? You might get hurt," said Katase.

"Thanks for your concern and trust me, I will be alright." Tatsuya smiled, reassuring Katase.

The two fighters took their stances, while Murayama was using the traditional stance to wield the shinai; Tatsuya was simply holding the sword out in front of him. One member took to the middle, raising her hand and acting as the referee for the duel. The rules were simple, first person to hit the opponent wins. The room turned silent as they were watching to see who would strike first.

As the referee threw her hand down, Murayama began shifting sideways to try to find an opening while Tatsuya just stood there, smiling. She finally dashed towards him with full speed, ready to pull off a horizontal strike on his head. As everyone knew that Murayama would win this duel, something unexpected happened.

Tatsuya quickly parried her attack with great speed and hit her protective headgear. They couldn't believe their eyes. Tatsuya won the duel with one quick strike. Murayama could not believe what just happened. She thought she had him but he reacted quicker than she anticipated. She dropped her shinai and took off her headgear, feeling a bit ashamed but then she saw a hand in front of her.

"Man. That was too close for comfort. You almost got me there." Tatsuya said cheerfully.

She looked up at him, still having that ashamed look on her face. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her cheek. It was Tatsuya's hand. He had moved closer to her and was caressing her face while keeping his smile.

"Hey, no need to be ashamed or depressed. You were almost there. You just have to try harder next time and don't worry, whenever you want another match, come and ask. I will take you on anytime." Tatsuya told her.

Murayama could only become more flustered seeing him up so close to him. She gazed at him and noticed that he was indeed, very handsome. His unique hair color made him very attractive and though he had weird eyes, she could tell that they were gentle and caring looking eyes. His smile showed cheerfulness and sweetness as she began to want to feel his soft looking…

She mentally shocked her head, snapping her out of what she was thinking. He was a new student and now she feels a slight pounding in her chest for some reason. Tatsuya stopped caressing her face and began to rub his head. He gave the referee his shinai and walked out of the kendo club, stopping at the door.

"I will see you at class Murayama, Katase." Tatsuya said with a wink and smile. Both girls began to blush even more and gave him a cute wave as he left the building with the other girls screaming in delight. After a few steps, Isreel began to speak up.

**[Kukukuku. Are you trying to create a harem with those girls in it? Kukukuku]**

_Shut up. I just wanted a duel._

**[Uh huh. Sureeeee. On top of that, you just happen to caress her face. Kukuku]**

…_. Shut up Isreel. _

**[Oh come on. You have to admit that those two were cute.]**

…_. I'm going to ignore you now._

**[Kukuku. Yet you are speaking to me right now]**

_Grrrr! Shut up! _

**[Kukukuku]**

**After school**

_Finally! Man, today was tiring. _thought Tatsuya as he began stretching his arms on his chair. He yawned and began to stand up. He noticed that Issei Hyoudou had quickly left the room, seemingly in a hurry. While he was watching him leave, he caught the sight of Murayama staring at him. He grinned and grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. As he walked past Murayama's seat, he winked at her and walked out the door smiling.

As Tatsuya left the school, he remembered that he needed to get a few ingredients for his dinner and breakfast in the morning. As he walked towards the super market, he notices Issei with a girl walking a few meters ahead of them.

_Huh. So looks like he is dating her. That's unexpected especially since he was peeping today. _

**[Tatsuya, check her aura. I have a bad feeling about that girl.]**

Tatsuya was going to ignore them, Isreel told him to check her aura just in case. He sighed and he did as he was requested. While he was checking her aura, realized that this girl was no human.

_Fallen Angel_

**[I thought so. Do you think they have something planned?]**

_I don't know but I don't like where this is going. I better keep a close watch on him. _as Tatsuya brought his black hood over his head and began to trail after them. He followed the two of them to an empty park while he was on top of a roof, watching them closely. She stood up in front of the fountain and suddenly something unexpected happened. At first it looked like she was going to tell him something important. However she created black wings and a light spear and stabbed Issei. Tatsuya, who was watching, widened his eyes in surprise and began to jump off the roof and run towards them.

_Shit! I knew something like this might happen! _Tatsuya ran towards the park. She was standing in front of Issei, preparing to walk away when she suddenly turned to face him.

"Oh? So someone was watching me kill him. I should get rid off you too," she said as she flew in to the air, creating another light spear. She began to throw it at him, only for him to crush it with his hands. Her eyes widened with shock at what she just saw. Tatsuya smirked.

"Not if I defeat you first but first answer this. Why'd you kill him?"

"Because he will become a threat if his Sacred Gear awoke." said the girl as she began to throw more light spears at him. Tatsuya stood there and sighed.

_Looks like I have to fight again. I should probably test out one of the weapons. _thought Tatsuya as he summoned his new rapier and began parrying her light spears. He then ran towards her and using wind magic jumped up in the air, thrusting his rapier towards her. She dodged it gracefully and prepared to stab him only to be parried. He then brought his leg up and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her away and losing her balance in the air.

With an opportunity, he began thrusting his rapier at her though only lightly grazing her. She created another spear and charged him with it. They clashed and as they locked weapons, Tatsuya sighed.

"Can't you make anything besides these spears?"

"Shut up!" She yelled as she created another spear to try to stab his side. Tatsuya thought quickly and disappeared from her sight. She looked around for a bit, only to have a kick hit her back. The kick forced her to cough a little bit of blood as she tried to regain her balance in the air. She turned around and prepared to strike when Tatsuya spoke up.

"Mind telling me you name?"

"Why should I tell you my name, human?"

"I just want to know the name of my enemies" Tatsuya shrugged.

"I rather die than tell you my name."

"Aw playing tough are we?"

"Shut up and don't you dare tease me!"

"Then tell me your name or I will continue with the teasing," said Tatsuya. The girl looked at him hesitantly and glared at him but gave him her name.

"It's Raynare. Happy now?"

"Raynare huh. What a cute name." Tatsuya teased causing Raynare to blush. Suddenly a red magic circle appeared below them. Tatsuya knew the sign just by looking at it. It was the sign of the Gremory. Raynare, feeling outnumbered flew away when Tatsuya was distracted.

"Tch. She got away." Tatsuya said as he landed on the ground, dispersing his rapier. He looked at the magic circle and from it, a crimson haired woman appeared. She looked at the body of the almost unconscious Issei and a man in a hood who was standing before them. She curiously surveyed the man, who looked like a well-built body but couldn't really see his face as it was covered with a hood.

"I was going to heal him but looks like you beat me to it, Rias Gremory." he said while looking at her.

"Who are you? And are you the one who stabbed him?" pointing to Issei.

"I'm Tatsuya Yukimura and no. A Fallen Angel did that and I was fighting her but she ran away when you came." Tatsuya said as he began to turn. He looked back at her and waved his hand.

"I leave Issei Hyoudou in your hands. I will take my leave." and before she could stop him for leaving, he disappeared. She looked at the man who was standing there seconds before and then looked back down at Issei Hyoudou. She smiled and said.

"So you were the one who called me."

**In front of Tatsuya's home**

Tatsuya teleported in front of his home and sighed deeply, removing his hood. He opened his bag and grabbed his keys to his house and began to unlock it.

_Man, I'm tired. Might as well go to bed. _thought Tatsuya as he walked in his house, shutting the door and locking it after his long first day at school. He was walking towards the stairs when suddenly he stops.

"CRAP! I forgot to buy food! Oh well." sighed Tatsuya as he continued walking. Tatsuya then began to form a grin.

"Looks like life is going to get a little bit interesting." Tatsuya grinned and walked up the stairs, waiting for tomorrow to start.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter for my story. Never expected I had lots of time to write this chapter. Now onto some questions I was asked in the reviews.**

**Slattern and Argorok: Add Yubelluna? Hmmm. Maybe. I will think about it. **

**Gameboy172: I don't really wanna add Rias or Akeno to my OC's harem mainly because I want them to fall for Issei as I want to try keep what is happening in the light novels as close as possible to my story. However depending on how the story plays out in the future, I might have one or two characters from Issei's harem join my OC's harem. We shall see if that happens. And don't worry about Issei. I will be expanding his harem to include some other characters like OC's and others.**

**Here is the progress for the harem for Tatsuya so far:**

**Tatsuya: Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, ****OC's** (WIP)

**Murayama and Katase will be gaining special powers in the future. We shall see what they are in the distant future. **

**I hope you all like this and please review. Thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

_Damn it! I shouldn't have left Hyoudou with Rias Gremory._

**[And why is that Tatsuya?]**

_Because she hasn't even told him that he is a devil yet! I mean I am grateful that he is all right but after experiencing death, he should be told that he is a devil. I swear she is doing this just to see if I make my move and if I would appear. _

**[And you know this because?]**

_I'm pretty sure she has done some research into me and should have realized I am the new kid in town. _

Tatsuya was leaning against the fence on the school's roof, eating his lunch during his lunch break while talking to Isreel. It was only yesterday when Issei Hyoudou was killed and he already could tell that he has been reincarnated as a devil. What baffles him however is that he overheard him asking his friends if they know a girl called Yuuma Amano. Tatsuya assumed that Issei asked this question to them because he doesn't know that he has become a devil. This was irritating to Tatsuya because he felt like he has to protect him from harm until he finds out that he is a devil.

"Are you okay Tatsuya-kun?" asked Murayama with a worried expression. It's only been one day and already a girl is worried for him. He smiles.

"I'm fine, Murayama-chan." Tatsuya said. He started calling her Murayama-chan because she calls him Tatsuya-kun. To Tatsuya, it's like a give or take kind of idea. She smiled cutely and went back talking to her friend Katase who was sitting next to her.

_Man. Looks like these two have fallen for me _sighed Tatsuya as he thought to himself. Isreel, hearing his thoughts, chuckled lightly.

**[You have to start accepting that we dragons like to create harems. It's nice to know that you are beginning to develop it.]**

_I am not going to start a harem you idiot. And besides I can't call it a harem if it's just two girls._

**[Kukuku. You forgot the other four.] **

_Oh, don't you start about those four. _mentally replying in an irritated tone to Isreel. All he heard was Isreel chuckling as he slowly quieted down.

He looked over at the other two who was both sitting at a bench close by him while he was on the ground, eating their lunch and talking about kendo. Katase noticed him staring and got up and pointed her finger at him.

"Today we are going to have a kendo match! You versus me! Got it?" she shouted and Tatsuya grinned and looked up at the blue sky.

"Your on Katase. I will beat you like I beat Murayama yesterday." as Tatsuya said so, Murayama started to look down.

_Man, she is still depressed that she lost huh. _

Tatsuya got up and walked up to her. Murayama looked up to see him standing there. He looked sideways and patted his head.

"I'm only doing this once because you looked down, got it?" said Tatsuya while looking away. Murayama who was staring at his actions smiled and happily took the pat. Katase although was happy that her friend was getting some attention from the boy she liked, was feeling a bit jealous. Tatsuya spotted that she felt jealous and then smirked.

"If you lose then, I might do something like this to you." winked Tatsuya while Katase began blushing and then looked back at him with hint of pink on her cheeks.

"If I win, you are going to have do something for me, got it?"

"Deal."

As they agreed to make a bet, Tatsuya grabbed his lunch box and head for the stairs. Katase and Murayama followed him, knowing that it was almost time for afternoon classes.

**Later that Night**

Tatsuya was on top of a roof of a near by house, swinging his arms wildly. He was currently staying guard close by of Matsuda's house where the perverted trios was busy watching porn.

_Seriously… They have been watching for hours… How can they even do that… _Tatsuya looked on with a bewildered look at the same time, face palming. He was a guy so it was natural for him to watch things like that too but never for 6 hours straight.

While they were watching porn straight after school, Tatsuya was at the kendo club, dueling Katase. Like Murayama, he beat her in an instant and like Murayama; she became sad that she lost. So of course Tatsuya had to do the same thing he did to Murayama to Katase, just to make her happy. As expected she was very happy.

After the duel, he left the kendo club building and began wondering around the town just to know the feel and get used to his way around. Then he headed where he is now just to check on Issei. As he stood there watching them from a distance, he could feel someone's demonic energy close by. He knew the energy; he felt it before when he was in the student councils room. He crossed his arms and sighed.

_Looks like Sona Sitri sent someone to watch me just in case. _

Tatsuya uncrossed his arms and disappeared instantly. Reacting to this, his pursuer came out of her hiding space and was searching for him.

"Looking for me?" as she heard a voice, she turned around to see Tatsuya standing there, his arms crossed. She was surprised at how quickly he was able to teleport behind her. She had brought her katana and was preparing to draw it.

"Relax. I'm not here to fight. Just came to say hello to my pursuer that was sent by the Kaichou-san." Tatsuya smiled and she brought her hand away from her sword. She was watching him wearily if he would suddenly move.

"Geez, is Kaichou-san that weary of me?"

"Yes"

"Hahaha, oh well. Can't be helped I guess. I did threaten her." as he said so, he stuck his tongue out playfully. All she could do was stare at the boy who was threatening them yesterday to be completely different from what she thought. Suddenly she saw herself gazing at him and felt blood gushing to her cheeks. She shook that thought away, only to see Tatsuya's face up close to hers. She could feel his breath and their noses were almost touching.

"You are blushing. That's very cute, cutie." Tatsuya replied with a smile. She suddenly felt her cheeks burning at his comment. She looks away but with the corner of her eye, continues to stare at him. She could see that he was still smiling at her. Suddenly, like a dog that was startled, he looks up. He suddenly begins to run full speed towards an unknown location.

"Sorry, I got to go. I will see talk to you tomorrow, cutie" Tatsuya yelled back as he continued to run. He jumped up into the air and continued running on the roofs.

_Shit! I got carried away! I hope I make it!_

**Switching to Issei POV. **

Issei was running as fast he can and after about 15 minutes, he came to a park. He walks to the water fountain and looks around. The area mysteriously seems familiar to him. Then he realizes that this is the park that he came to when he was dating Yuma-chan.

_Man, what a coincidence! I never thought I would come back here. _as Issei thought to himself, he suddenly felt chills coming from behind him. He turns around and sees a black feather dropping in front of me.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The person who appeared in front of him was a man wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of his back.

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait; are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face." The suspicious guy is mumbling to himself.

_What is he talking about!? _Issei looked on with a confused face. He continues to look on as the man begins to talk again.

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you." The man said so and began raising his hands. Something began to materialize in his hands as light gathered around his hand. Issei could only stare in shock that a spear of light was created. He had seen this before in his dreams but he would never thought to see it in real life. The man began to bring his arm behind, preparing to strike.

Issei, realizing what he was about to do, was about to run but realized that he was too late. The man had already thrown his spear and was heading towards him. It was only a matter of time till it stabs him. As he closed his eyes in fear something unexpected happened.

The spear never hit him.

He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find that a man was standing in front of him, his right hand in front of him. Issei guessed that this guy saved his life but how? As he wondered how he could stop a spear of light, the boy turned around and smiled, his brown eyes looking at him.

"Sorry Hyoudou but this might feel a little weird," the guy said and as he finished saying so, Issei felt really dizzy. He then began to fall forwards and the last thing he saw has a smiling guy before blacking out.

**Switching to Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya caught a fainted Issei and laid him softly down on the ground. He had used his magic and made him fall asleep. As he laid him on the ground, he looked up at the man who was staring at him in shock.

"H- How? How were you able to destroy my spear of light." the man said while Tatsuya shrugged back at him. He smirked and the man glared at him, creating another spear. Tatsuya sighed and called out to him.

"Hey, I rather not fight unneeded fights." Tatsuya called out only getting a reply from the man. He looked at him as the man began to smirk widely at him.

"Not a chance! I will defeat you right now!" shouted the man as he charged towards him, swinging his spear widely.

Tatsuya sighed and glanced back. He knew he could not go back because Issei would become in danger. Tatsuya summoned his rapier and charged towards him. Their weapons clash as the man realizes whom he is up against.

"You! You are the guy who fought against Raynare yesterday."

"Huh. So you are one of her friends. Pleased to meet you."

"Ku! Don't you get friendly with me!"

They both jumped back and he threw his spear. With a swing of his blade Tatsuya destroyed it and with that, he charged straight for him quickly. He added some wind magic to his blade and began thrusting at his opponent. The infused wind magic shot out like bullets and some scrapped his skin. He staggered backwards in pain as they clashed weapons once more. The man creates another light spear on his left hand and tries to stab him. Tatsuya, seeing this attack kicks him back and back flips in the air. The man staggers back again but manages to throw his spear.

Tatsuya was about to dodge, only to see in corner of his eyes, the same girl he was talking to a few minutes back. Thinking quickly, he replaced his rapier to his second new weapon, the kopis and brought it down in front of him. The sword was able to cut through the light spear in half. This move astonished the man who was two seconds late to react as Tatsuya was now in front of him. He swung his sword horizontally, managing to give the man a cut in his abdomen. Tatsuya backed away after the man tried to stab him with one more spear.

As they prepared to charge again, Tatsuya caught his sight on a crimson magic circle appearing near him. From it, a women with red hair stepped out. The other man glared at her and spoke up.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…" says the man who glares at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred. He begins to grunt in pain as he pressed his hand on the wound on his abdomen.

"Hello there. My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt that boy, then I won't hold back. " she said, pointing to Issei.

"…Fufu. Well, well. So that boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologize. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, woman of the House of Gremory. My name is Dohnaseek. I hope we won't meet again." the man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky. As he disappears in the night sky, she sighs and turns around to face Tatsuya. She smiles and bows.

"Hello there, Tatsuya Yukimura. I believe we met yesterday after you saved him."

"Yes we have Rias Gremory. I was planning to go to your clubroom to properly introduce myself but when I found out that you have yet to tell Hyoudou that he is a devil, I took it up to myself to protect him. I hope it didn't bother you. I advise you to tell him properly before he gets killed again. I don't want save him again." Tatsuya said and she continued to smile.

"No it's fine and yes I will be telling him tomorrow that we are devils. Along with the introductions of Issei into a devil, would you mind coming to the clubroom? I'm sure you have something to talk about. I shall send one of my servants to pick you up along with Issei."

"That would be good, Rias Gremory." said Tatsuya. She smiles wider at him and she walks over to Issei and stands next to him. She activates a magic circle and smiles at Tatsuya.

"I hope to see you tomorrow." and she vanishes from the scene. Tatsuya stood their, rubbing the back of his head and sighing.

"I know you are still there, you know." with those words, the girl stepped out from behind the trees and walks towards Tatsuya. He looks at her and smiles.

"What's your name?"

"… Tomoe Meguri, a 2nd year student."

"Huh. Tomoe-chan. What a cute name. Very fitting for a cutie like yourself." Tatsuya smiled at her, making her blush once again. She stood there, looking at the ground. Tatsuya turns around and starts to walk away when he suddenly stops. He sighed and called out to her.

"Hey Tomoe-chan. Where do you live? I don't want to leave a beautiful girl such as yourself alone in the park in the night so I'm gonna take you home. Let's go." hearing his words, she looks up and nods and walks slowly towards him, every time getting a strange feeling in his chest.

**[Kukukuku. Another one to your harem Tatsuya?]**

_Shut up Isreel._

Tatsuya turns and goes back to walking with Tomoe walking behind him while mentally telling Isreel to shut up as they head towards her home.

**The Next Day**

_Ugh. I hate this… _Tatsuya thought as he walked towards school. Next to him was Tomoe and they both were walking together to school. Along the way, they passed students who asked Tomoe if they were going out. She would reply they were just friends although he could see that she was blushing when they asked that.

"Tomoe-chan, first of all how did find my house and why were you waiting in front of it?"

"Well, Kaichou did ask me to watch you so I decided find where you live and waited outside so we can walk together and so I can watch you." she replied cheerfully. Tatsuya plugged his one of his ears because she was practically screaming into his ear.

_Man she is really cheerful. This must be how she really acts. _

**[It looks like she is falling in love with you Tatsuya]**

_Isreel why do you assume things like that? I have never talked to her before and the first time I met her, I threatened her master so I doubt it. _

**[Kukuku. Trust me, girls tend to fall in love with strong guys and you are immensely strong. Trust me, you will see soon enough.]**

_Isreel I don't like what you are thinking. Please don't torment me anymore with things like this._

**[Kukukuku. No promises]**

As he was talking to Isreel, he heard screams and shouts of disgust in the distance. He looks at Tomoe who in turn looks at him and they both hurry towards the noise. As they arrive closer to the gate, they see what the noise was about. In front of them was Issei who was walking next to Rias.

Tatsuya heard girls saying cruel words and some of them fainted with shock. He looked and spotted Katase fainted. He sighed and turned to walk towards the gate with Tomoe following him.

"Man. Senpai is getting all the attention. Maybe if I do something bold like wrap myself around you're arm then maybe people will look at us." said Tomoe, as she slowly stepped closer to him.

"I'm not gonna cause a commotion at my third day in school." sighed Tatsuya as he began to walk faster.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Not in a million years!"

**After School**

_What a day._

Tatsuya stretched his arms as school was finally over. Lessons were long and boring. He even fell asleep a few times but luckily wasn't caught by the teacher. As Tatsuya got up and headed towards where Murayama and Katase who were busy packing there bags and preparing to go to the kendo club, he caught sight of someone talking to Issei. He recognized instantly that he was the so-called 'Number 1 Best Looking Prince', Yuuto Kiba.

_So, he's a devil and is a servant of Rias Gremory huh. I'm going to guess he is a [Knight]. _

While Kiba is talking to Issei, some of the girls were screaming after he asked him to follow him and now are saying some pretty random crap.

_Geez. He is popular. _thought Tatsuya. He turned his head to look at Katase and Murayama and they also had a shocked expression. Tatsuya lightly chuckled at their reactions causing them to immediately turn away with a tint of red on their cheeks. With the corner of his eyes he saw Kiba, turn to face him, with a smile on his face.

"Tatsuya Yukimura-kun. I would also like for you to-"

"I know. No need to tell me what to do." Tatsuya grabbed his bag and walked towards the door after saying goodbye to Murayama and Katase. As the three boys walked on, the girls were looking at disgust at one of the members of the perverted trio but was excited and screaming loudly at the sight of the 'Prince of Kuoh' and the 'Prince of Danger'. Issei looked at them in jealousy while Tatsuya sighed and Kiba just continued to smile at them. Finally Tatsuya spoke up.

"How can stand those girls, Kiba? They are so loud and annoying."

"You get used to them." he replied with a smile.

After walking for a few more minutes, they arrived at a very old, creepy looking building made of wood. Tatsuya heard that this was the old school building that was surround by a forest. It has been named as 'one of the seven wonders of the school'.

"Buchou is in here," said Kiba. Issei was staring at Kiba with a confused look while Tatsuya had his hands in pocket waiting to go in. Kiba opens the door to the building and starts climbing the stairs. The other two followed him and they soon find themselves standing in front of a particular room. There was a sign on the near the door and it read 'Occult Research Club'. Tatsuya stood there, while Issei had a look of nervousness. Kiba knocks on the door and speaks up.

"Buchou, I have brought them."

"Ah, come in." she replies. Kiba opens the door and leads us through it. The room is filled with weird symbols and signs and on the floor in front of them was a huge magic circle. Issei looked at the signs wearily while Tatsuya kept his cool. There were also a couple of sofas and desks in the room and a girl was sitting in the sofa eating youkan. It's a girl with a small build with white hair.

"Koneko-chan, this is Issei Hyoudou-kun and this is Tatsuya Yukimura-kun. Issei-kun and Tatsuya-kun, this is Koneko Toujou." Kiba introduces them to her and vice versa. She looks at them with an emotionless face and bows.

"Ah, nice to meet you" Issei replies with a bow. Tatsuya just looks at her and bows without saying anything.

_A Nekomata…? No a Nekoshou. Huh, rare to see a high-level Youkai species as a devil. _

At the corner of the room, there was a shower and it looks like someone is taking a shower. The shower stops and you can see that the girl is changing. Tatsuya glances at Issei, who was making a lecherous face and imagining something. Koneko-chan was about to open her mouth to comment when Tatsuya, who was face palming, opens his mouth instead.

"Hyoudou, your face."

"Huh? What about my face, Yukimura?"

"You have a dirty look… Stop it." as he saids, Issei glares at him. Tatsuya sighs and looks ahead as the curtains open, Rias Gremory steps out and heads to her table with a towel around her neck. Behind her was a girl with long black hair, tied in a ponytail. Issei was shocked at the sight of meeting the other "Great Onee-samas" of Kuoh Academy. Tatsuya starts rubbing the back of his head as he closed his eyes for a bit.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"O-Oh. My name is Issei Hyoudou. N-Nice to meet you too"

"Tatsuya Yukimura. Nice to meet you."

**[So this is the daughter of Baraqiel. Interesting.]**

_Baraqiel huh? I bet she can use his Holy Lighting. Not only that, she seems to be part of the Himejima Clan. Or maybe used to be part of them._

After finishing with the introductions, Rias motioned Issei to sit in the couch while Akeno went to prepare Tea. Kiba sat on the couch next to Koneko. Tatsuya walked over to the window and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

**Switching to Issei POV**

Issei looked wearily at the members as Rias-senpai begins to speak.

"Looks like everyone is here. Issei Hyoudou-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

_What!? _thought Issei in shock. While in his shocked state, he was given tea by Himejima-senpai. He stared at it and drank it quickly.

"It tastes good." replied Issei with a smile.

"Ara ara. Thank you very much." Himejima-senpai replies with a small chuckle as she goes to sit next to Rias-senpai. Rias-senpai then continues to speak.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

Issei stared at her in shock and disbelief. She notices this and sighs.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?"

Issei nods to the question that was asked by Rias-senpai.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings that have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils. We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?" asks Issei with a curious tone.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils." replies Rias and begins to say a name that caught Issei by surprise.

"Yuuma Amano. That day, you were on a date with Yuuma Amano, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here." Issei replied with a tint of anger in his voice. He didn't want to talk about her because no one remembers her and people didn't believe him, thinking he was some kind of mad man.

"She existed and she tried to erase all of the evidence around you." Rias-senpai says that clearly as she clicks her finger, and Himejima-senpai takes out a photo.

Issei was speechless after seeing who is in that photo.

"This is her, right? Yuuma Amano-chan."

Issei nodded once again to her question.

"This girl is… no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

…_A Fallen Angel? Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel?_

Rias-senpai continues.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding her."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you."

_W-What the hell!_

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!" as Issei shouts at her, he notices something weird. Yuuma-chan succeeded in killing him but for some reason he is still alive.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear."

_Sacred Gear. _thought Tatsuya as he starts to remember what Yuuma-chan said to him when she killed him. Kiba then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Himejima-senpai continues explaining after Kiba.

Rias-senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand."

_What? Raise my hand? Why? _

"Do it quickly." Rias-senpai urges me to do it so Issei raises his left hand.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being… Son Goku from Dragon Ball…"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest. Now lower your arm slowly and stand up." Rias saids and Issei does just that.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

_Crap. _thought Issei as he stands there staring at Rias-senpai. She looks up at him and smiles. Issei knew that her smile was urging him to do the pose. Issei began to get into the pose of doing the Kamehameha pose.

"Kamehameha!" he said it while he had both my opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. He suddenly heard one person chuckling lightly and it is coming from the opposite side of the room. Issei thought it was Tatsuya who was laughing at him.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily." Issei opens his eyes just like Rias-senpai tells him to. Then suddenly his left arm begins to glow. The light starts to take form and covers his left arm. After the light disappears, his left arm is covered in a red gauntlet. It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item. The part that covers the back of his hand has a jewel-like object embedded in it.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?" Issei screamed with shock. He has never seen anything like this before in his life. Rias-senpai begins to explain what it is.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will. The Fallen Angel, Yuuma Amano, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

Issei understands why he was killed but he was wondering how he was able to survive death.

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." Rias-senpai explains and pulls out a single leaflet. Issei instantly recognized the leaflet. He got that before his date with Yuuma-chan.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After the Fallen Angel attacked you, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned." Rias-senpai explained the purpose of the leaflet and how he was able to live.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil." After hearing that, he was saved by Rias-senpai and that he was her servant, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around him. They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

Suddenly Issei also felt some kind of sensation on his back. He looks over his shoulder and sees the same black wings protruding from his back.

…_Are you serious? I'm a Devil?_

"Now Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles at Issei after Rias-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Issei Hyoudou-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. … Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Koneko Toujou-chan bows her head.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Akeno Himejima, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Himejima-senpai bows her head very politely and smiles.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise." as she and the other members reintroduces themselves. Issei looks at each one of them and looks at Tatsuya and asks him.

"Are you a Devil too, Yukimura?"

"No, I'm no Devil. I'm just a human who is involved with the supernatural world." he replies to my question with his eyes closed. He then suddenly smirks and opens his eyes and looks at Issei.

"By the way, nice Kamehameha pose." Issei then glares at him, realizing that he was the one who was laughing at him. As Issei was about to get into a fight with him, Rias stands up and points at Tatsuya.

"Now then. Tatsuya Yukimura, who are you and what do you want?"

**Switching to Tatsuya POV**

_Hmph. She's a very forceful girl. _thought Tatsuya as she was pointing at him. Tatsuya uncrosses his arms and bows on spot. He lifts his head and begins to smile widely.

"Hello members of the Occult Research Club. I am Tatsuya Yukimura, a new student in 2nd year. As you could have guessed I am part human and am related to the supernatural world. I came here to give you all a warning. I would like for you to not interfere in my business and in turn, I will not interfere with your business." Tatsuya glared at each one of the members. Rias Gremory stood there and smiled. He knew what she was thinking. She wanted to make me a part of her peerage. Sadly because of his demigod blood, that was impossible.

"And if we interfere, what will you do?" She replied with a smile. Tatsuya sighed and glared at them intensely. He released a little bit more magic power than he did to Sona Sitri. This magic power was very powerful; it made everyone in the room go on their knees because of the immense pressure. After a few seconds he calmed down and looked at them. They looked at him in shock and horror. They couldn't believe that someone like him could be this strong.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave. Remember what I told you Gremory-senpai," saids Tatsuya as he was walking towards the door with his hands in his pocket. He stops and turns and smiles at Issei.

"Hyoudou. Get stronger. You need to get stronger to survive. There will be enemies that will try to kill you so get stronger and defeat them. I can't wait to see your growth." Tatsuya opens the door and leaves the building. As he was walking the hallway to go back home, he smirked as he was thinking about the future.

_Hehehehe. Looks like the future is going to be fun. _

**Five days later – Issei POV**

_Man. This sucks _thought Issei as he sighed and continued to walk home after school. Issei has settled into his life as a devil nicely after gaining a goal, to become a Harem King and to create a peerage with girls. First he has to become a high-class devil and one of the ways to do that was to go one contracts. However for the last three days, he has been riding his bike around the neighborhood handing out leaflets to people who have lots of greed. These leaflets give the people the ability to summon devils.

Two nights ago, he was going to have his first contract when he found out that he can't teleport using the magic circle so he had to bike to there. Although it was fun, Issei couldn't get the contract and was scolded by Buchou.

And Yesterday was his second attempt and once again he failed and was again scolded by Buchou.

_Haa. It's a long path to become a harem king. _thought Issei when suddenly.

"Hawaau!"

The sudden voice startled Issei prompting him to turn around to see that there is a Sister who is on the floor. She had her arms spread wide open and had her face on the ground.

"…A-Are you okay?" Issei said as she approached the Sister and held his hand out to help her stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

As she takes Issei's hand, the wind suddenly blows her veil of. He was surprised to see that the Sister was the same age as him. She had blonde hair that went down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine. Issei gazes at her because a blonde beauty is standing in front of him.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?" the Sister looks directly into his face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…" Issei stutters, feeling nervous talking to a very beautiful girl. He was instantly attracted to her. He then notices the traveling bag she is carrying on her shoulder. He wonders why a nun is in this town as he goes to pick up her veil.

"T-Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." she bows her head.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…_So that means this person can't speak Japanese. Lucky I can speak lots of languages thanks to the power of being a devil. _Issei thought.

"I think I might know where the Church is." remembering an old Church in the outer part of this town.

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" she smiles at him with tears flowing from her eyes. Issei looked at her thinking how cute she was but he also knew that its dangerous for a devil like him to go to a church. However Issei couldn't leave a girl in trouble alone. On their way to the Church, they went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

Issei heard a boy crying.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" as he heard a voice of an older women talking to him.

_Must be his mother. Then it should be fine since he tripped over. _

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind him walks towards the park.

"Hey." Issei follows the sister who went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

The sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself. Issei was standing behind him when he widened his eyes in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. As Issei wonders what kind of powers it was, he sees that the boy's injury begins to heal when he realized what it is.

_Scared Gear. So she has a Scared Gear too huh. _Issei thought as he heard Kiba explain to him that it is a special power that is bestowed upon certain people.

As Issei looks again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left. The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at Issei.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." she looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Issei felt like she has some dark past about it. They continued walking towards the Church and after walking for a few minutes they reached the Old Church. Issei was sweating because the church was enemy's territory and he was warned by Buchou not to get close to a church.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared their location with the map she has. Issei smiles as he begins to turn around.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!" Issei stops moving after she started to talk to him again.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled. Issei could tell and of course he wanted to stay with this cute blonde girl. However he couldn't because they were supposed to be enemies. He smiles and opens his mouth to speak.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bows her head down as Issei left the place after waving his hands towards her. She watched him until he was out of her sight.

**Switching to Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was on top of a nearby roof watching Issei walking away from her. He had spotted them walking together, heading to this church so he followed them just to make sure Issei doesn't go into the church to get killed.

_Looks like Issei is smarter than he looks. _smirked Tatsuya as he continued to watch him walk further away from her. He turns his sight to the nun and crosses his arms.

_Isreel, seen that Scared Gear before? _mentally asking Isreel as he continued to stare at her.

**[If I remember correctly, that is "Twilight Healing". It has the ability of healing Humans, Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. It is rare Scared Gear but not unique. We have met one user of it during our travels remember?]**

_Yeah, I remember Isreel but I feel like she has potential of becoming very proficient in it. Not only that she has a potential of becoming a 'Dragon Tamer'. _

**[Kukuku. So you sensed it too huh? Just watching her makes me very attracted to her. And her smell is very intriguing for us Dragons.]**

_Don't get any ideas you perverted Dragon._

**[Tatsuya, it's a pretty normal thing to be attracted to someone of the opposite sex.]**

"Whatever" saids Tatsuya in an uncaring tone as he starts to walk away from the area, not wanting to fight the Fallen Angels that live in the church. As he continues to walk on the roof, his phone suddenly begins to ring. He shoves his hand down his pocket, pulls it out and checks the caller

_Not him. _thought Tatsuya as he answers the call.

"Hello?"

"YOOOOOOOO! Tatsuya! My man!" says the voice as Tatsuya pulls the phone away from his ear. He looks at it with an irritated look and brings closer to him.

"…What do you want, Theta?"

"Huh. Still gonna call me by my codename and not my real name? Man you haven't changed Tatsuya."

"If you are calling me for no reason, I'm going to hang up."

"Damnnnnn, cruel as usual. Anyway we got a request to eliminate a certain stray devil."

"And you are telling me this because…?"

"It escaped into the town you live right now. So we are asking you to eliminate it. Can you do that Tatsuya?" the voice said. Tatsuya paused for a second and replied.

"Sure, I can do that. I was getting bored anyway. Send all the information into my black list tablet."

"Already done man. So are you getting it on with some-" as he started to hear the voice talk, Tatsuya hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, sighing at the same time.

"Haa. That perverted playboy lion."

**[Kukukuku. He should teach you a thing or two about women Tatsuya.]**

"NOT going to happen!" as Tatsuya yelled as he began to break into a run. He pulled out his tablet and began heading to the location where the stray devil is while looking at its abilities.

**Meanwhile…**

"Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT! He hanged up on me AGAIN!"

"Haa. What did you ask him Theta?"

"I was going to ask him if he was 'getting it on' with some women. And then he hanged up on me!"

"Haa and there you go Theta. That's why he hanged up on you. He was never in to those things unlike some stupid perverted playboy lion."

"Shut up Iota! And how do you know that?"

"A woman's intuition, Theta. Woman's Intuition."

"…"

"Theta?"

"GAHHHHHHH! Now I'm really pissed off! He hanged up on me twelve times already! That's it! Next time I see, he is so dead!"

"Haa. Oh boy."

**Switching to Issei POV – ORC Club**

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

Issei was being scolded by Buchou in the clubroom when he returned to club later in the night. Buchou's expression looks more serious than usual.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

…_Are you serious? _Issei stood there, his eyes and mouth open.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because the prayer of God supports their powers, more so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

Buchou looks at him directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair.

Her eye is serious, so she isn't joking. Issei nodded his head. That was all he could do to respond.

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?" Buchou shakes her head after seeing his confused face.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes."

The lecture ends there and Issei stood there, processing all the information she just said to him. Suddenly he heard a voice talking to them.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?"

"Owaa." He turns around to Akeno-san is standing behind him. He didn't realize she was there until she had spoken up. She is smiling like usual.

"Akeno, did something happen?" Akeno-senpai's expression changes after Buchou asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

**Switching to Tatsuya POV**

_Looks like this is the place. _thought Tatsuya as he started walking towards an abandoned building in front of him. To him it looked like an ideal place for a stray devil to hide. He stopped in front of the door of the building and took a deep breath. He coughed a bit and covered his nose.

"Damn, smells of blood. It must have been killing lots of humans." Tatsuya said as he kicked the door open. He stepped in and surveyed the inside of the building. The room inside was spacious with high ceilings the walls were far apart from each other. He snapped his fingers and created a barrier around the building to make sure the stray devil doesn't escape. He turned back to face the room after he suddenly felt the presence of his enemy.

"I smell something delicious, something of immense power. I wonder if you are sweet or sour?"

He sees a young white haired woman appearing topless in front of him. She seems to be floating but he knows that it gained a body of the beast after consuming humans for food.

"You must be Stray Devil Viser. I'm going to have to ask you to die."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa… I will not be killed from a brat like you!" Viser screams as she charges him with twin lances she brought out. Tatsuya smirks as he points at her with his both index fingers. She then thrusts the lance at him, only for them to be easily blocked by his fingers. She looks at him in shock. She growls in anger and begins to spin around to have her tail attack him.

Tatsuya, sensing the attack summons the third sword he got and disappears from sight, moments before her tail hit him. She swirls her head left to right to see where he had gone when suddenly she felt a pain in her legs. She looks to see Tatsuya in front of him, with her blood dripping from it. Her legs start to wobble and she tumbles to the ground.

_Huh. This sword is very sharp but I sense it has an interesting ability. _thought Tatsuya quickly because Viser started to produce demonic energy in her hands. She shot it out and Tatsuya points the sword at it. The sword glows and the demonic energy is forced onto the ground with the power of his sword. The demonic energy begins to shrink into nothingness.

_Huh. So this sword has the ability to control gravity. Interesting. _thought Tatsuya as he got into his battle stance. Viser ignored her pain and managed to stand up and began to thrust one of her lances at him. He parried it and at the same time brought his sword up and down. Viser screamed in pain again as her hand was cut off from his attack. Tatsuya pointed his index left finger at her left shoulder and from his finger shot out a bolt of lightning. It pierced her flesh and once again she winced in pain.

He was preparing to strike when he sensed a demonic energy coming from outside. He turned his head and looked out the door.

_Tch. So they were ordered to come and fight it huh. Well better let them in and also should make sure to finish it off quickly. _

**Issei POV**

We arrived outside a certain abandoned building where a stray devil lived. Stray devils were Devils who were turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil within a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. These Devils uses that power for their own self-interests.

We were requested from the High-class Devil to hunt it because it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory. As we start to head towards the abandon building, Buchou begins to talk about the traits the servants get.

"The traits servants have?" Issei puts on a confused look, but Buchou continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Buchou starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Buchou speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"[Evil Piece]?" Issei asks with a curious tone.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My [Knight] is stronger!" or "No, my [Rook] is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

Issei listens to her explanation but still couldn't help to get confused from what she was saying. He knew that the Devil world was complicated but not this complicated.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Buchou continues.

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah." Kiba answers my question.

_I wonder what my [Piece] is. I should ask Buchou. _thought Issei as he opened his mind to speak.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are—" as Buchou was about to speak, Akeno-san walks up to us with a complicated look. Buchou notices this and looks at her.

"Akeno? What's wrong?"

"There seems to be a very strong magic barrier that is preventing us from getting in. It will take sometime I wonder who can put up such a thing…" Buchou raises her hands and creates a magic circle. Immediately her eyes open widely with surprise at how strong the barrier is. She turns to all of us with a complicated look.

"I don't think we will be able to-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A loud scream was heard from inside the building and at the same time the barrier disappeared. The members all looked at each other and ran inside the building. When they entered the building they were surprised to see Tatsuya taking on a stray devil by himself. Not only that he had received no damage from the stray.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" said the stray as she brought her fist in front of her to punch him. Tatsuya ran towards her and twirled in mid air to avoid it. Then he disappeared and appeared behind her, bringing his sword down to slash at it's arm. The attack managed to cut the whole arm off and it staggered forward in pain.

They were watching closely as Tatsuya spun around in mid air and kicked her back, causing her to fall to the ground. Tatsuya, now in the air created a magic circle and from it, a ball of fire appears. He reared his arm back and threw the fireball at her. An agonizing scream was heard throughout the building and they could see she was burning in pain. Tatsuya landed close by of her head and dispersed his sword and opened his mouth to speak to the now prone monster.

"Any last words?"

"…. Kill me"

"As you wish." says Tatsuya as he brings his right index finger out and from it a yellow magic circle appears. It shoots a bullet of light and it pierces her head causing her whole body to crumble into dust.

The Devils were staring at the sight that they had just witnessed. Tatsuya turns his head to face them and as he does, they began to quiver in fear. They knew that he didn't want his business to be interfered and that's what they did when they ran in the building. Tatsuya begins to walk towards them and the members stiffened with fear, wondering what he would do to them. He summoned a black tablet into his hands, swiping away at it as he continued to walk towards them. He smirks and clicks a button and puts it into his pocket and looks up. All of them couldn't speak. All they could was stare at him.

They were few meters in front of him now, his hands in his pocket. They waited for him to do anything but all he did was close his eyes and walks past them and out through the door.

"Make sure to clean up the mess and to explain to Hyoudou about [Evil Pieces], Gremory-senpai." Tatsuya says prompting the members to turn around to face him. He just continues walking until he teleports away. Once he disappears, Buchou falls to the ground, breathing deeply as if she was in pain. The others were sweating a lot.

_What kind of being are you Yukimura? _thought Issei as continues to look at the direction he disappeared into, wondering who he was.

* * *

**Here is the third chapter of my story. It's the longest chapter I wrote. Of course there are some bits mixed in from the light novels but they were parts that I deemed ****necessary so thats why I put them in.  
**

**Theta and Iota are code names for two characters that will be revealed later. You can probably guess from which organization they are from just by looking at Tatsuya's bio. **

**Harems for both Issei and Tatsuya. No changes in them so far although I do have ideas of moving Xenovia and Ravel to Tatsuya's Harem. We shall see if I will do it because it depends how the story pans out during writing. Same goes with Yubelluna because it depends on how the story turns out when I'm writing. However I do want to know why Yubelluna should be in the OC's harem because I have always felt that she should stay as Riser's No.1 girl after Rias rejected him. **

**Tatsuya: ****Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, ****OC's** (WIP)

**Issei: ****Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis (WIP)**


	5. Chapter 4

******Sorry it took a while but here is the fourth chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Issei POV – Next Day**

"Haa… The road to achieving a successful career sure is hard." sighed Issei as he lay in his bed. After Tatsuya left last night, Buchou had explained to him what each of the [Evil Pieces] were. Kiba is a [Knight] and his trait was speed. Koneko-chan is a [Rook] and her trait was absolute strength and also very high defense. Akeno-san is a [Queen] meant that she was 2nd in command and she has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop] and [Rook]. Buchou also told him that she already has a [Bishop] but that [Bishop] is doing something somewhere.

_Pawn. So that's my trait and role. _Issei thought. He was depressed by this fact because now his road to become a proper devil has become much difficult. He lays there pondering why he had to be killed by a Fallen Angel because of a Scared Gear.

However Issei was happy because thanks to the Fallen Angel, he was able to meet Buchou and the rest of the members of the Occult Research Club. As he thinks about the rest of the members, he remembers about the beautiful blonde Sister, Asia. Although he wanted to meet her one more time, he knew he couldn't. She was someone who was standing on the opposite of him, as he was a servant of a Devil while she was a servant of God.

Shaking his head from depressing thoughts, Issei stands up from his bed, fist clenched. He decided that he needs to take his steps slowly so it can help him achieve his ultimate goal.

_First of all, my goal will be to use the magic-circle to get transported. _Issei states as he runs out of his room to head to the ORC for his contract today.

**That Night**

It's late at night, and Issei was on his bicycle heading towards a particular house. As he ponders what to do if the client's family sees him, he notices something strange about the house. The entrance of the door is open. As he walks through the door, he suddenly feels uneasy. He looks inside and finds there is only one room with any light on although it's a faint light.

…_Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human. _Issei thought as he takes off his shoes and carries them in his hand as he walks into the room without making a sound. Issei looks into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and notices that the brightness is due to the candles.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?"

Issei asks quietly, but there is no reply. He looks at his left and right and he walks into the room. It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room—.

Issei stops breathing. His eyes are glued to the wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…_A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…?_

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough." vomited Issei. He didn't vomit when he saw that monster, but his body reacted to seeing this corpse. He couldn't endure looking at this corpse any more. The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

_This isn't normal. Not normal at all! You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind! _Issei mentally shouted. He notices a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There is also writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." a voice said suddenly, promoting Issei to turn around. When he turns around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a bishounen. Seeing Issei, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!" he happily exclaimed. Issei continues to stare at him when something that Buchou told him comes to mind.

"—_Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because the prayer of God supports their powers."_

_He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. This is bad… _Issei thought as stares on at him while the priest suddenly smirks wildly.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

The priest starts to sing as he continues to smirk.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

Issei stares on at him with a shocked expression. This guy in front of him was making no sense. Issei couldn't get what he was saying and plus this guy is an exorcist meaning that Issei was in trouble now.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

Hearing his reason for killing the man, he open his eyes widely and looked at the priest.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really WEIRD. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

_This guy is crazy! You can't even have a normal conversation with him! _Issei thought as he continues to stare at him. He opens his mouth to speak.

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha! It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun. Suddenly from the beam appeared that forms a blade. He starts twirling it in his hands and smirks even wider and points the blade at Issei.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this 'blade of light', and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

The priest begins to sprint towards him at full speed, slashing his blade of light at Issei. He dodges it, but intense pain runs through his leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. He looked on when suddenly he felt another shot of pain on his leg again.

"Guaaaah!"

Issei fell on his knees while moaning. He looked at his left calf and sees a small hole. He holds his legs in pain but he sensed a familiar feeling coming from the pain.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

_The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light. _thought Issei remembering what he was told by Buchou that light is poisonous for devils.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" The priest is standing in front of him, laughing madly and is about to finish him off.

"Please stop!" Then there is a voice of a woman coming from the door. Issei couldn't help but feel familiar to this voice. The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack him, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from. Issei also look to the same direction, only to widen his eyes in surprise.

—_!_

A blonde Sister is there, and he knows her.

"Asia."

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!" Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…" She then looks at them and gets shocked to see Issei.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at Issei directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?" She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, the priest looks at both Asia and Issei.

…_I didn't want her to know. _Issei thought. He knew that it was better for her not to know and he didn't plan on seeing her again. He just wanted her to think of him as a kind high school student who lives in this town. Issei looks away, feeling bad that he is a Devil.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

_Fallen Angel? _Issei thought in confusion. He thought that priests and nuns work under God, not for Fallen Angels.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" The priest smirks widely and thrusts his sword toward him again. He knows that if the sword stabs him, he will die and become like the corpse who is nailed to the wall. Fear starts to overtake him when suddenly the blond Sister walks between the priest and him.

She stood in front of him with her arms spread as if she is protecting him.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

Issei became speechless after hearing her. He never thought that Asia would protect him.

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!" She saw the corpse, and she found out that Issei is a Devil, so she should be shocked but instead, Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest. Suddenly the priest raised his gun and hit Asia to the side. Asia fell to the ground with a bruise mark on her face. Issei went to Asia and looked at the priest with angry eyes.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at him again. Issei couldn't run away because he would have to leave Asia here. Even though Issei didn't know what kinds of effects his Scared Gear has and knowing that he is a [Pawn], Issei took a fighting posture in front of the priest. The priest whistles and seems really happy.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then, let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

He's talking something creepy again. The priest prepares to attack, when suddenly the floor glows in a red color.

"What is this?"

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The red light starts to form a shape. Issei knew instantly what it was.

_The magic-circle of the Gremory household! I-Is it…! _Issei thought as the circle shined and out from it, the other members of Occult Research Club came out.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you." Kiba smiles at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful." smiled Akeno-san.

"…Priest." Koneko-chan said, glaring at the priest.

Issei was happy that his comrades came to save him.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" The priest starts running towards Issei, slashing his sword wildly but Kiba blocks the priest's attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you one the sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head. Kiba looks at him with disgust as they continue to exchange swords. Kiba tried to slash at him only for him to jump in to the air.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why! Screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Both of them are still exchanging their swords. Kiba has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe. The boy priest Freed is still laughing and enjoying the fight. He charges and tries to find a spot to stab with his light sword but Kiba quickly turns to parry his attempt.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear." The person who appears on Issei's side is the crimson-haired Rias-buchou!

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist would visit this client's house." Buchou, who is apologizing to me, narrows her eyes after seeing my wounds.

"…Ise. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…" Issei tries to deceive her by laughing but it looks like she will yell at him afterwards. Buchou didn't say anything to Issei and turns to look to give a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" said Buchou in a low and scary tone. Issei could instantly tell that she is pissed.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

Suddenly a section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away.

It's Buchou. Buchou shot out a ball of demonic-power.

"I'll make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intents lurk around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Buchou.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Seems like Akeno-san detected something and informs them. Buchou gives another stare at the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno-san starts to cast a spell as soon as Buchou urges her to. Teleport? Issei looks at Asia and points at her.

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!" said Issei.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants." Issei's eye widen with shock from this and turns to look at Asia. She was on the ground, smiling at him.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, let's meet again."

The next moment, Akeno-san finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko-chan grabs the sofa nearby and threw it against him. By the time the priest smacks away the sofa with his sword, we were already teleported to the clubroom. Issei stood in the room and all he could remember was the smile Asia gave him.

**Tatsuya POV – Moments Earlier**

Tatsuya was sitting on a roof of a building, staring down into the house. Using his magic, he was watching the battle that was unfolding between Rias Gremory and a stray priest. He had been sitting there for a while after seeing Issei walking into the house and instantly knew that there was an exorcist in the house. As he saw Rias Gremory shoot a ball of demonic power at furniture's behind the stray priest, he felt 4 energies heading to their direction.

_Fallen Angels… This might lead to some trouble. Better pay them a visit. _smirked Tatsuya as he stood up. He brushed the dust off of him and looked up. In the distance were four Fallen Angel's flying in this direction. He recognized two of them instantly.

_Dohnaseek and Raynare. The other two must be their friends. _

**[Tatsuya is this really a good idea? They aren't really your problem you know.] **

Isreel spoke up in a worried tone. Tatsuya looked down at his right arm and smiled.

_I know that Isreel but there is something I want to check first. _

**[Which is?]**

_You will see soon enough. _Tatsuya mentally said to Isreel as he raised his index fingers and creates a magic circle and shoot a beam of light towards them. As the light flew towards them, he saw them dodge it and soon they were staying afloat in midair. Tatsuya create a seal on his feet and flew up to meet them. While he headed towards them, he sensed that Rias Gremory and her peerage have teleported away. As Tatsuya stops in mid air in front of them, Dohnaseek and Raynare looked shocked to see him. Dohnaseek creates a spear of light and points it at him.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!"

"I was taking a stroll and I sensed a group of Fallen Angel's, you guys heading out of the church so I decided to drop by and say hello." Tatsuya said with a small smile. Raynare and the other two girls create light spears and Raynare points it at him.

"Nice try but lying won't get you anywhere!"

"I agree… Haa. Can you please stop blushing every time you see me?"

"I- I am not blushing!" Raynare exclaimed loudly who had felt her cheeks get slightly warm when she saw him standing in front of him.

"Umm… Raynare? Why then is your cheeks red?" said a girl with twin blonde ponytails.

"I- I am not red Mittelt!" Raynare turns to shout at the girl called Mittelt, only to get even warmer. A woman with navy blue hair was shaking her head while looking at the two who have started to argue. Dohnaseek who was glaring with powerful killing intent at Tatsuya, who was standing there with his eyes closed and crossed arms.

"SHUT UP RAYNARE AND MITTELT! AND YOU! DIE!" Dohnaseek shouted to them and at the same time threw his spear towards him. The two girls instantly closed their mouths and stared at the spear that was heading to their opponent. Tatsuya opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms. He dodged it in the last second and grabbed the handle of the light spear.

The four Fallen Angel's stared in shock as someone was twirling a light spear in his bare hands. Tatsuya crushed the light spear to disperse and summoned the last of the three swords he got. He smiled as he pointed it at them while bringing his other hand up to taunt them. Dohnaseek created another spear and charged him. The two clashed their weapons and jumped back. Dohnaseek threw his spear towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya slashed at the spear with his sword and the spear dispersed.

As the spear dispersed, he saw with the corner of his eye, Raynare charging him from the side. He turned to face her and their weapons clashed. While their weapons, he saw the other two fallen angels charging towards him.

_Shit. They have the number advantage. However… That won't be enough to win against me! _

Tatsuya managed to push Raynare back right before two spears stabbed him. He teleported behind them and prepared to attack, only to spot Dohnaseek charging at him. Dohnaseek was close to stabbing him in the side and thought that he had him when suddenly Tatsuya twirled in mid-air and kicked his face. Dohnaseek fly to the side and staggered a bit. He looked up and created another light spear only to see Tatsuya preparing to punch. He had no time to react and took the blow. The blow struck his face but he managed to stay in place.

"Is that all you got?" smirked Dohnaseek, only to notice Tatsuya smiling. Wondering why he was smiling, he was too late to notice a magic circle behind Tatsuya's elbow. The magic circle glowed bright orange as it ignited in flame.

"FLY!"

With the added flame, Tatsuya was able to push Dohnaseek straight towards the building where Hyoudou was fighting the priest. Dohnaseek crashed into the roof of the building and managed to destroy half of the building. Tatsuya looked up at the other three Fallen Angels who could only stare in shock.

"Looks like it's just you three beautiful Fallen Angel women and me." Tatsuya said with a smirk. The three girls looked at him in anger but all of them could feel their cheeks start to heat up. Mittelt was the first of the three to charge at him. Tatsuya re-summoned the same sword and blocked an attack from her as he did, he didn't notice the blue haired girl get behind him to stab him.

"I've got you now!" she exclaimed as she stabbed him. She smiled knowing that he was finished and looked up to see that he had his head turned and was looking at her.

"You sure you got me?" he said with a smirk. She looked at him with surprise and noticed that a black mist was surrounding him and the tip of her spear had disappeared. Suddenly she felt a pain in her thigh. She looks down to see the tip of the spear in her thigh. Tatsuya opened his mouth to speak.

"This sword is called 'Dark Mist'. It has the ability of creating a dark mist around the user. That mist has the ability of teleporting the tips of the weapons into other people in the mist."

As Tatsuya finished talking, he pushed Mittelt back and twirled and kicked her face and sent her straight down to the road. She crashed into ground and the impact created a crater in the middle of the road.

"Kalawarner!" Mittelt shouted when she suddenly saw the heel of a foot in front of her.

"You know, you should pay attention to your surroundings a bit more than your friends" Tatsuya said as he heel kicked her down to the ground. She also crashed into the road and created a crater. Tatsuya looked up and saw Raynare standing there with her light spear out.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Raynare"

"-! You bastard! You will pay!" She flapped her wings and charged straight for him. He held his sword ready to block. She tried to stab him but he had parried the attack away. He tried to slash at her, only for her to block his attack with a second spear. As they stood there clashing their weapons, Raynare begins to gaze at his face, which is shining from the moonlight, making him look more handsome than he already is.

"Raynare. Why are you doing this? Why did you kill Issei and what are you planning to do with the Sister?"

"Tha- that is none of your business!" she shouts as she mentally shakes the thought out of her head. Tatsuya sighs and pushes her backwards. She staggers a bit but couldn't react as Tatsuya grabbed her neck and he flew down towards the ground and smashed her into it. The impact made a huge crater and as the dust settle, Raynare was lying on the ground with Tatsuya standing above her. Raynare was coughing some blood and was watching Tatsuya wearily. Tatsuya brought his sword to her neck.

"Answer me. Why are you doing this?"

Raynare lay there quietly for several seconds but soon began to open her mouth to speak.

"I am doing this for revenge against those who looked down on me and for Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama! I will take that girl's Scared Gear and become a supreme Fallen Angel!"

**[So her plan is to extract that girl's "Twilight Healing" for revenge and love. Such a sad girl.]**

Tatsuya looked at her and sighed.

"Revenge won't get you anywhere Raynare. It will leave you empty and sad."

"Like I care! If I could become a great to Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama than that is enough."

Tatsuya had her sword close to her neck when suddenly he jumped in the air to dodge two light spears that were flying towards him. As he looked on, he saw Dohnaseek and Mittelt standing close to the Raynare. Some distance away was Kalawarner and a priest, holding an unconscious sister. Tatsuya continues to look at them as they prepare another round of light spears. Tatsuya sighs, raises his arm and shakes his head.

"I am tired from this fighting so I will be leaving. I've got what I wanted." Tatsuya said as he began walking in the air in the opposite direction. He could hear Dohnaseek shouting at him. Tatsuya ignores him and rubs the back of his head and disappears instantly from the area.

**Later that night**

"Man. Today was tiring." Tatsuya was in his room, twisting his arm. He had just came home from fighting against a group of Fallen Angels although he wasn't really going at it seriously. After twirling his arm, he pulled out his phone and begins to dial some numbers.

**[Whom are you calling?]**

"The Governor."

**[Now I see why you let them live.]**

As Isreel finished talking, the phone stopped ringing and the next thing Tatsuya heard was a voice.

"Heyyyyy Tatsuya! What's up? Need something from me? Is it advice on getting women? Or are you finally wanting to join the Grigori?"

"Hey Azazel. I'm gonna get straight to the point. What were the orders given to Raynare?" asked Tatsuya. The voice quickly became quiet for a few seconds but then he spoke again.

"The orders given to Raynare were to watch over Issei Hyoudou and make sure his Scared Gear doesn't awaken because it might cause him to go berserk. Why?"

"So it has nothing to do with killing him. What about a plan to extract a Sister's "Twilight Healing"?"

"Wait… Killing him!? Extracting a Scared Gear!? What are you talking about Tatsuya? What's going on!?"

Tatsuya sighed and began to explain what is happening in his town for the last couple of days. The voice remained quiet until he was finished when he started to be heard again.

"That idiot! She disobeyed my orders…"

"Any idea who could have influenced her in killing Hyoudou and given her a plan to extract a Scared Gear?"

"No, I wouldn't- Kokabiel! That bastard! He always wanted to start a war!"

"Kokabiel… I have a feeling he is planning something big. Azazel you should watch."

"No need to tell me that Tatsuya. Anyway what are you going to do now?"

"Well I still owe you a favor so I'm going to save them so I can clear my name."

"Hahaha. Just like I thought. You never like owing favors. Anyway when you saved them, call me. See you later." Azazel hanged up the call. Tatsuya put the phone on the table and lay on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and gradually sleep took him in.

**Issei POV – The evening of the next day**

The sky is already dark as Kiba, Koneko-chan and Issei are examining the Church from a place where they can see it. After the incident with the priest yesterday, Issei was determined to save Asia from the Fallen Angels. Although he was told not to go and was even slapped by Buchou, he was eventually given the go and now all three of them are in front of the Church. Kiba was glaring at the Church as he grabbed a map of the Church from his pocket.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious." Kiba points at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?"

"Most likely. Most "Stray Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?" Issei asked as Kiba made a bitter smile.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because God rejected them, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred. Anyway the sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us." as Kiba finishes talking he looks at the other two and nod his head. Issei and Koneko-chan nods back at them and prepare to head inside the Church. They passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary. By now they knew that the Fallen Angels would have realized that they are in their territory.

They open the door to the sanctuary. Inside there is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candlelight's and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary. One thing that isn't right however is that the statue of the people around are all destroyed.

As they looked they heard someone clapping. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar. Seeing his face, Issei becomes disgusted.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that white haired shitty Priest, Freed!

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now. He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before. The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar.

Issei looks towards the altar and back at him. He readies his fists to fight him.

"Sacred Gear!" synchronized with his shout, a red gauntlet appears on his left arm.

_Equipping the Sacred Gear, completed! Okay! _Issei thought as he looks at Kiba, who is drawing his sword from the sheath and Koneko-chan is-

Issei was standing there in shock as Koneko-chan is lifting up the pews that are several times bigger than her.

"…Get smashed." Koneko-chan throws the pews at the Priest! Super Girl that is totally an unexpected method of attack!

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

The Priest did a small dance and cuts the chair in half with his blade of light. The chair hits the ground and with that, Kiba instantly moved in front of him.

_Man he is fast! _thought Issei as he saw there were sparks between Kiba's sword and the Priest's blade of light.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Kiba dodges the soundless bullets with his legs he is proud of while continuing to attack his enemy. Kiba who is dodging all of the Priest's attack is amazing but the Priest is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil. Issei couldn't catch Kiba's movements with his eyes, but the Priest can.

Kiba and the Priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A [Knight], huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then."

_Wait Kiba isn't fighting seriously? _Issei looked when suddenly he heard a low pitched voice coming from Kiba saying.

"Eat this."

After saying so, some black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. It starts to cover the whole sword. To Issei, it looks like darkness is covering the sword. The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"

The Priest seems confused.

"—[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

_Sacred Gear! Kiba too!?_

The Priest's blade of light is completely devoured by Kiba's sword, and it can't maintain its shape after having the lights devoured. Seeing this chance, Issei charges towards him.

"Sacred Gear! Activate!"

[Boost!]

A sound comes out from the jewel and the power flows into his body.

"I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!"

He points his gun that is loaded with bullets of light at me with an annoyed look. The bullet is shot without making any sound. Seeing the opportunity, Issei sets his plan into motion.

"Promotion, [Rook]!" shouted Issei as the bullets of light didn't pierce through me, and instead returns to nothing.

"-! Promotion!? A [Pawn]!?" The Priest seems to be in shock.

"The traits of a [Rook]!Unreal defence and-!"

Issei's fist plunged into the right side of the priests face. The force of the attack pushes the priest back a little.

"Ridiculous attack strength." Issei laughs while breathing hard.

"That's for hitting Asia that time. I feel relieved that I hit you once."

The Priest is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground. His right cheek is swollen. Issei saw that his handle only sword is smashed up. Issei guessed that at the last moment he blocked his attack by using it as a shield.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me…—Don't fuck with me." The Priest makes a howl. He looks really pissed.

"Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

The Priest takes out his second sword, which only has its handle. However as he prepares to attack, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Issei surround the Priest. The Priest notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor. Instantly, their eyes are blinded with a shining light.

_Shit! A smoke screen!? _Issei thought as he tried to cover his eyes. By the time his eyes healed, the Priest was gone. Then the Priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Ise-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

_So he escaped… _Issei thought about it for a second but shock that thought away. He nodded at the others and they went towards the altar's hidden stairs. The staircase was dimly light as there was electricity. After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall.

"Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…" Koneko-chan said while pointing at the end of the passage. They continued to walk further in, a big door appears.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

Koneko-chan and Issei nod at Kiba.

"Okay. Then we'll open the door—"

As Kiba and Issei were about to open the door, the door opened on themselves.

"Welcome. Devils." the Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room. The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands. There was a girl attached to a giant cross and Issei, seeing this shouted her name.

"Asiaaa!" Asia noticed his voice and looks up.

"…Ise-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"

Issei smiles at her and sees a tear drop from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

_The ritual is finished? What is she talking- _

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia screams. She looks very painfully.

"Asia!"

Issei tried to reach her, but the priests begin to surround Issei.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Move! Shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with you all!" shouted Issei as he punches a nearby Priest. Koneko-chan is also punching one of the priests away.

"…Please don't touch me."

Kiba readies his darkness-sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Kiba's eyes become sharp and Issei could feel hatred coming from his eyes. The darkness is showing a very dense killing intent. This will be an all-out war.

"Iyaaaaaa…" at the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body. Raynare takes it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!" with an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light and soon the bright light envelops the ritual room. When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green colored light from her body.

"Ufufu… Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" the Fallen Angel makes a big laugh. Issei ignored her as he tried to reach Asia but the priests are trying to stop him but Kiba and Koneko-chan are blowing them away. Kiba's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko-chan hit the priests who have lost their weapon with one mighty hit. The combination of these two is remarkable, and it's obvious that it isn't the type of combination possible with a few days of practice. With ease, Issei was able to reach the cross where Asia is attached. Issei unties the things on her hands and legs, and hold her in his arms.

"…I-Ise-san…"

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes." her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively. Issei looked on worried when he heard someone speak.

"It's futile." He turns around to see Raynare looking at him.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—! Then give the Sacred Gear back!" Issei shouted but she shook her head and smirked at him.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"…Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember." hearing that, she starts to laugh.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"…You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

"…I was serious about taking care of you."

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"…I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

"Ahahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"…Yuuma-chan."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"

At that point Issei was in rage. With an angry look he shouted at her.

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

While Issei was glaring at her, Kiba shouts at him.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Issei looks around and can still say there were a great number of priests left. Issei continues to glare at Raynare, and then left the place carrying Asia.

"Koneko-chan, we will make an escape path for Hyoudou-kun!"

"…Affirmative."

The two of them starts to take down the priests who are trying to get in his way.

Issei quickly arrived at the entrance and looked back at them.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"…Please go quickly."

"But!"

"Just go!"

_Damn! Kiba! Koneko-chan! Both of you are showing off too much! _Issei thought but he had to trust them. He turns and begins to leave the place.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! When I get back, call me "Ise"! Definitely! We are comrades!" Issei said as he began carrying Asia up the stairs.

**Back at the Sanctuary**

Issei was back upstairs but had a worried expression. Asia didn't look all right. She was looked pale and weak.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!" Asia makes a small smile at his words. She then takes his hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…" Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game center! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

Issei can't stop his tears from coming out. Issei already know what is happening to her.

_This girl is dying. She is going to die. Even so, I want to deny it. That this has to be a joke—_

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats his cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting his cheeks drops slowly.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words. She passed away smiling. Issei lost his strength. He stood there looking at her face all the while his tears won't stop.

_Why? Why did this girl have to die?_

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!? Issei shouted at the ceiling of the Church. Issei didn't care who would answer him; he just wanted to scream at the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

Issei stands there looking at the ceiling and regretting that he was too weak to save her and the reason for her death was him when all of a sudden a voice is heard behind him.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

Issei turns around to see the Fallen Angel, Raynare standing there, smirking.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound. The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present. My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care."

Issei was glaring at Raynare.

"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups because they possess a powerful ability and because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself—"

Issei couldn't forgive himself. He couldn't forgive himself that he couldn't protect Asia. As he thought of that he suddenly remember what Buchou said to him.

"—_Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well." _

"Give her back."

"—_Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."_

"Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

[Dragon booster!]

Reacting to Issei's desire, the Sacred Gear on his left arm activates. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine and some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet. At the same time, power flows into his body. Issei thrusts his fist towards the Fallen Angel front of him who is smirking. Raynare dodges it easily ss if she's dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Boost!]

Another sound from the jewel is heard and the mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II]. With this change, Issei suddenly felt a rise in power.

"Uoooooooooo!"

Issei went charging at her while concentrating his overflowing power to his fist. Luckily he has already promoted to a [Rook].

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

She dodges his attack again and next thing Issei sees was that light was being gathered to Raynare's hand and it forms into two spears on both hands.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

The spears of light pierce both of his legs. It went deep into both of his thighs. Even with the defence of a [Rook], it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei screamed as his knees begins to get heavy. In desperation, Issei grabs onto both spears immediately.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The spear was hot and there were smokes coming from his hands and thighs. Also he feels his flesh is slowly being burned. Raynare starts to laugh as she watches him trying to pull out the spears.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's—"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

Issei screams as he continues to pull out the spears. There is intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing his legs. He is about to lose consciousness because of it. He ignores it as he imagines the pain that Asia went through and soon managed to pull both spears out from his legs. When he pulled them out, they disappear and from his wounds, blood starts to flow out from the wounds.

[Boost!]

Even though a spear pierced Issei, his gauntlet was still making those sounds. Issei lost some strength and he fell on his butt.

"…Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

Issei couldn't understand what she was talking about so decides to ignore it.

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

Issei could feel the pain of light all over his body. He feels like he is going to die soon if he doesn't get treated soon.

However he knew he couldn't sit around. He needed to stand up. He looks at Asia, who was sleeping quietly. He smiles at her and then looks up at the ceiling once more.

"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?"

Suddenly that slipped out of his mouth without realizing it. Raynare seems puzzled but Issei continue to talk.

"But God is no good. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. Hahaha, such a useless God."

"I wonder what you are trying to say. Did you finally break?"

"Then, him. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no one interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. –Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her."

Issei slowly moves his legs and pretty soon he was standing on his legs although he was feeling an intense pain, he just wanted to hit her once.

"—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—"

Raynare had a shocked expression and was looking at Issei who was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."

Issei glared straight at his opponent without even blinking.

_My next hit will be my last blow. If I use it, I will fall down. _

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong. The jewel shines even brighter but unlike the light of a Fallen Angel, this light didn't give damage him but instead it gave him peace.

Issei took a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from his wounds. He also coughed some blood. Issei felt overwhelming power course through him. He could feel insane amount of power and he knows that it's because the he is the Scared Gear possessor. He made a posture to punch. He had no experience in fighting but if he could land one hit then he was happy.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

Issei was shocked that because of his Scared Gear, he now has the strength of a High-class Devil.

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

Raynare once again has a spear of light in her hands. As she was about to stab him with it, Issei, hits it to the side with his fist. The spear of light disappears easily. Seeing him hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away. Issei saw this and glared as he grabbed her arm with unbelievable speed. Issei pulled her arm towards him.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior—!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in his left arm, and Issei concentrated them onto his fist. He used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy. His fist dugs into her face, and he pushed his fist deeper and managed to send her flying backwards. The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere. When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction Issei punched Raynare towards. The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground. She wasn't moving and Issei knew that she was just unconscious.

"Serves you right."

Issei smiled as he felt good punching him but he turned to look at Asia and sadness took over him.

"…Asia"

**Moments earlier – Tatsuya POV**

"…Take this" Koneko was busy punching away at priests while next to her Kiba was slashing away at the priests. He had cuts in his forearms made by the priests. He parried an attack and slashed back at the attacker.

"Koneko-chan! We should fall back! There are too many priests. We won't be able to handle this much longer!" as Kiba saids so, he was kicked in the back and dropped to his knees. Koneko looks at him and was too busy being worried about him when she turned around to a priest about to stab a sword in her. As she prepared for the worst, something extraordinary happened.

The guy was frozen by ice. Not only him, but also some of the others in the room were also frozen. The priests were staring in shock.

"Who could have done this!? Show yourself!" as a priest said so, he coughed blood and fell down dead. The others looked at him and saw an ice spear had pierced his stomach. They looked up to see a priest pointing his fingers at them.

Koneko and Kiba stood up and looked at this priest and wondered who he was. The priests pointed their weapons at him.

"You traitor! How could you kill a fellow member!?"

"Who said I was a fellow exorcist?"

"WHAT?!"

The priest grabbed his uniform and threw it aside. Kiba and Koneko were shocked to see how the man was.

"Yukimura-kun!"

"… Yukimura-senpai"

"Please just call me Tatsuya, Kiba and Koneko-chan." he said smiling as he looked at them. He then turned to glare at the other priests and began to crack his knuckles.

"Koneko-chan, Kiba, I will handle it from here. Go help Hyoudou."

"But will you be alright by yourself?" as Kiba asks so, a priest charged towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya looks at Kiba and smiles as he summons a sword and blocks the attack with his sword.

"I don't think you should worry about me." as turns to glare at the attacking priest. He summons another sword and slashes the priest. He spills blood and falls on the ground.

The priests who were watching suddenly begin to back away in fear. They were also shaking uncontrollably and they felt frightened by the aura that was being emitted by the two swords. Kiba and Koneko were also shaking from the aura the swords were giving and wondered what are those swords when he saw Tatsuya smirk.

"Looks like all of you are frightened by the aura these swords are creating. It can't be helped. These two swords can only be wielded by strong swordsmen that they accept as their wielder and also depending on the strength of swordsmen, they can produce a frightening aura."

"Wha- What are those swords!?" one of the priests shouts loudly at him, pointing at the swords. Tatsuya looks at him and smirks even wider.

"Normally I don't tell the names of my swords to trash like yourselves but I will just this once. This is Tizona and this is Colada. These two are the legendary swords of El Cid." as he finished talking, the priests looked at the swords in shock. Kiba was also staring at him in shock. He had heard of those two swords, as they were legendary swords belonging to the Spanish hero, El Cid. He had heard they went missing after El Cid died but to be able to see them in the hands of Tatsuya was shock for him. Tatsuya begins to twirl the swords and takes up a battle stance and looks over at Kiba and Koneko.

"Go. I can handle them." as he saids he charges towards the priests, slashing away at incredible speed. As Kiba and Koneko were heading for the door, Kiba turned back to see him slashing, parrying, stabbing, twisting and turning to out maneuver the priests. Kiba looks ahead and leaves Tatsuya to clear up the priests.

**Switching to Issei POV - Present Time**

After punching the Fallen Angel, he felt his body get heavy and he was about to fall. However someone caught him. He turns to look and see that it was Kiba. He was supporting my shoulder.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

Kiba smiles at him and Issei smiles back.

"Yo, you are late Casanova."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

_Buchou did?_

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When he turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou is walking towards him smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the entrance. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou makes a sigh while talking to him.

"What about the exorcists?"

"Tatsuya-kun came to help us out and is taking care of them."

_Wait Yukimura is here!? _thought Issei as he sees Koneko-chan walks past him. He wonders where she is going when Buchou stands in front of him.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on his nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno-san has a troubled face.

"…Is something wrong?"

Issei ask Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when assassins target us. For revenge and payback. However it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

Issei sighs in relief. He didn't want to get involve in a war so suddenly.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan. She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare. Raynare coughs after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her. Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawarner, Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, and Fallen Angel Mittelt."

"Lies!"

Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight.

Buchou takes out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Buchou smirks. Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

Issei now realizes why she disappear suddenly in the meeting today.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

Kiba makes a comment to praise his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"

Akeno-san says it while smiling.

_R-Ruin Princess… What a scary nickname…_

Buchou looks at Issei's left arm.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…"

Issei notices that Buchou looks a bit shocked but he decided to ignore it.

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel."

Buchou says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

_Are you serious, Buchou!? I can defeat God!? _Issei mentally shouted in his head as he looked down at his Scared Gear. He sees that there is a mark of a Red Dragon carved into my gauntlet.

_Boosted Gear. My Sacred Gear. This is an incredible Sacred Gear._

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

With that comment Issei looked a little sad. Buchou, seeing this walks up to him and starts to pat his head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

Buchou smiles at him.

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Buchou is smiling. Issei bows his head down because he feels guilty.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…"

After apologizing, he noticed that he was crying without even realizing it.

"B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…"

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But…but, I…"

Buchou wipes his tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise."

"Yes."

With that Issei clenches his fist and becomes determined to become stronger.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless. Buchou gets close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

She says in a cold tone with a killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare and is looking like she will kill her in one blow.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. The Priest—, Freed Zelzan.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare and with that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. She looks miserable. Freed makes a big smile at Issei.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Issei felt chills down his spine as the guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at them.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

Buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone. Raynare starts to shiver and then looks at Issei. She then makes sorrowful eyes at him.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice is that of Yuuma-chan, when she was his girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help at him. He just glares at her and looks at Buchou.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

Suddenly she shot demonic energy towards her and just about she was to perish something appeared to block her attack.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to kill her." said a voice standing in front of them.

**Tatsuya POV**

The members of the Occult Research Club were shocked to see that it was Tatsuya who was standing in front of them. He had his hand out and a puff of smoke was coming out of it. Buchou was shocked to see him but suddenly glared at him angrily.

"…What are you doing Tatsuya-kun?"

"What do you think I'm doing Gremory senpai? I'm saving her." he said as he turned to face Raynare. She was looking at him with wide-open eyes and he could see she was crying because she didn't want to die.

"Why?" Buchou said as Issei was standing next to her. He had never seen her so angry before.

"I owe someone a favor and this is my way or repaying him by saving her. Now I should take my leave." as he saids so he places a finger on her forehead. She looks at the finger and then looks at him who was smiling at her. Suddenly she closed her eyes and fell on the ground. He caught her before she hit her head on the stone floor. Tatsuya then proceeded to place his hands over her chest.

"Yukimura? What are you doing?" Issei asked as he was watching him.

"I'm removing the Scared Gear from her by using Senjutsu" as he said so a green light enveloped Raynare's body and something began to float out from it. Issei was surprised to see that it was Asia's Scared Gear. Tatsuya stepped closer to Issei and placed the light on his hands.

"There. Place that inside her and use a [Bishop] chess piece to revive her. That way she can alive with you again." smiles Tatsuya as Issei looks at him with wide eyes. He then looks at Rias who stands there, glaring at Tatsuya but at the same time sighing. She takes out her [Bishop] piece and places it on top of her body. She begins to chant something.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Issei looks on and after a short while, Asia opens her eyes. Issei was standing there crying while Asia had confused look. Issei hugged Asia who still had a confused look. Tatsuya was looking on, smiling and turns and picks up Raynare, bridal style.

**[Kukukukukuku. You look like you are married to her Tatsuya.]**

_Now is not the time Isreel. _

"Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave." Tatsuya saids as he turns around begins to walk past them. As he was almost out of the door, he creates a barrier to stop an attack by Rias. He sighs and turns around.

"At your level, you will be unable to scratch me let alone touch me, Gremory senpai. And Hyoudou."

At the calling of his name, Issei stands up and looks at Tatsuya, who was looking at him with a smile.

"I know it might be hard but please don't hate this girl. She was being tricked to this. She was also a victim in this scheme. Please forgive her for everything." Issei was shocked to see Tatsuya bow slightly towards like he was responsible for everything. Issei nods at him and Tatsuya turns around and disappears; leaving the Gremory peerage to stare at Tatsuya while Asia looks around with a puzzled look. Rias calms down, sighs and smiles.

"Come on. Lets go home."

**Next morning - Tatsuya's home**

It was early morning on the next day. The sunlight flashed into the room. Raynare, who was sleeping on a bed slowly woke up. She was staring at a ceiling, a ceiling she had never seen before.

"…..Unnn. Whe-Where am I?"

"You're in my house, in one of my guest rooms."

A voice was suddenly heard. She turned her head to the right and saw someone sitting on a chair. His arms were crossed and he was looking at her. She noticed that he had a scar over one of his eyes. She immediately recognized him.

"Y-You! What are you-" with that Raynare began to rise up out of her bed.

"Hey relax. You aren't exactly fully healed yet. By the way I'm Tatsuya." Tatsuya said as he pushed her back down. She couldn't resist him because she felt pain spreading to all parts of her body. She was lying on the ground and was glaring at him now.

"Is it alright to tell me, a Fallen Angel you're name? I mean you are a Devil after all. And where is my Scared Gear!?" she said only for her to spot him sighing.

"Haa. First, I'm no Devil. I'm a human who is related to the supernatural world. Second, I saved your life from being obliterated by Rias Gremory and besides; it's polite to tell a guest your name. Third, I removed it from you by using senjutsu since I can remove foreign objects from people's bodies like extracted Scared Gears and return them, to their owners." he said as he began to stand up and walk towards the door. He stops in front of the door and turns back to her.

"Come down when you are ready, your three friends are waiting for you."

"Three friends? ….!? You mean Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek?! But that's impossible! They were obliterated by that Gremory b-"

"I saved them before they were killed and brought them here. All three of them are fine." Tatsuya interrupted Raynare and she looked at him, shocked but at the same time relieved. He turned back and was about to open the door when he heard her voice again.

"Why did you save me? I was defeated in battle and I should have d-." as Raynare was saying while looking down at her hands, when suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up to see it was Tatsuya who was caressing her cheeks and was smiling at her.

"That's not true. You should not say that you were supposed to die because no one is supposed to die. Now why did I save, you ask? Well… I owe Azazel a favor so I repaid him by saving you four. But I also saved you because I felt that you and the other three deserved a second chance to live." Tatsuya said as he continued to smile at her. Raynare was looking at him with wide opened eyes and was looking at him. Suddenly she felt something soft on her forehead and to her surprise it was Tatsuya's lips. Tatsuya had kissed her forehead. After the quick kiss he got up and opened the door and turned his head to look at her. Suddenly she feels her cheeks burning up as she realized what happened.

**Hallway**

"Why the hell did I just do that…"

Tatsuya was walking away from Raynare's room and was heading down stairs to the living room.

**[Kukukuku. You are getting soft Tatsuya. You used to be much more colder towards girls. Looks like you are finally accepting the idea of a harem]**

As Isreel said so, Tatsuya continued walking with a frown. He didn't like the idea at all because he didn't want lots of wives or girlfriends. Tatsuya walked down the steps and turn to his living room. In the living room were two couches on both sides and a chair at the end of the room. A small table was in the middle of the room. On one couch sat a blue haired woman, Kalawarner and a blond haired girl, Mittelt. Leaning against the wall was man, Dohnaseek who was glaring at him.

Tatsuya ignored his glare. He sat on the chair, arms crossed and legs crossed.

"Raynare is alright. She is coming down in a second." said Tatsuya with a smile. The other three looked at him tensely but he could tell that all of them were relieved to hear that. As they heard her walking down, they all turned to see her. As Raynare stepped into the living room, Kalawarner and Mittelt rushed to her and embraced her with Mittelt crying slightly in relief. Dohnaseek was leaning on the wall but Tatsuya could see that he was happy that she as all right.

Tatsuya waited until the Fallen Angels had there moment and sat down on the couches before he spoke.

"Now I'm sure you all have lots of questions but first let me introduce myself because you are my guest and I am your host. I'm Tatsuya Yukimura, a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy. Now I am going to say this once: I am no Devil. I am a human who is related to the supernatural world."

"Why did you save us? said Dohnaseek in a distrusting tone.

"I owed Azazel a favor so I decided to repay him by saving four of his subordinates." said Tatsuya.

"Wait how do you know Azazel-sama?" said Mittelt in shock.

"Lets just he and I are acquaintances." said Tatsuya as he tried to hide the fact how he met and fought together with Azazel before during the Grigori Revolt.

"So what are you going to do with us? Fool around with us for your pleasure? said Kalawarner in disgust while the other two girls started to quiver in fear. Tatsuya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"First of all, I'm not interested in those things. Second I'm just here to tell you a message from Azazel."

"A message?" asked Raynare in a curious tone.

"Yeah. He told me to tell all of you that he will let this incident slide and ignore what happened just this once but he expects all of you to give him a report at the Grigori HQ." explained Tatsuya.

"I don't believe you." said Dohnaseek promoting everyone to turn to look at him.

"How do we know that you are not lying? I can't trust someone who I have been enemies with. I know you aren't a human. From the battles we had, you have the skill and knowledge that a normal human who is related to the supernatural world wouldn't have. And I don't believe your reason for saving us Fallen Angels when we are known by the many as tricksters. I want to know who you really are and why you saved us."

As Dohnaseek finished talking, Raynare opened her mouth to speak.

"Dohnaseek, I don't think-"

"Quiet Raynare. I know you like him but I need answers before I can trust him. explained Dohnaseek as he interrupted Raynare. She looked at him and looked down with slightly red cheeks.

"Haa. Very well. I will tell you who I really am but I expect all of you to not tell anyone about this. Deal?" sighed Tatsuya as he stood up from his chair. The other four nodded their heads. He looks at Dohnaseek as he begins to talk.

"You are right Dohnaseek. I am no ordinary human. I am part human. I am in fact a nine tailed fox, a dragon and a demigod." as Tatsuya, said so the Fallen Angels stared at him with shock at this revelation.

"Prove it." said Dohnaseek as he was looking at him. Tatsuya turned to face him as he sprouted dragon wings from his back, fox ears and nine tails, a spear in his right hand and a sword in his left. From the sword and the spear they could feel an overwhelming power coming from it.

"Okay we get that you are a nine tailed fox and dragon but what are those weapons for?" said Mittelt.

"This is the only way to show you that I am a demigod of both the Shinto Faction and the Norse Faction."

"Oh…. Wait TWO!?" exclaimed Raynare as she stood up. The others including Dohnaseek were staring at him in shock.

"Yes. This spear is the only replica of the Gungnir, spear of Odin. It was created to match the original spear and was given to a worthy descendent of Odin. And this sword is the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. This sword was given to me by my grandmother, Amaterasu." said Tatsuya as he dispersed his weapons and made his wings, tails, and ears disappear. He was now standing there; getting shocked looks from the Fallen Angel when suddenly the back of his hand began to glow. They all looked to see a jewel appearing from the hand.

**[…Tatsuya, you forgot to introduce me…]**

A voice was heard from the jewel, which made the Fallen Angels jump. They all stared at the jewel as Tatsuya looked down at it.

"I didn't forget. I was just about to introduce you."

**[Yeah right…] **

The voice muttered quietly as Tatsuya glared at. Mittelt pointed at it as she began to speak.

"What is that?! A Scared Gear?"

**[Scared Gear? Please. I am not some toy created by the God of the Bible. I am Isreel! The King of the Ice Dragons!]**

Isreel shouted as the jewel began to be surrounded in a blue and white aura. Kalawarner was staring at it in shock as began pointed at it.

"…Isreel!? The 'Ice Storm Dragon'!? The dragon that has the same power as the 'Infinite Dragon God' and 'Ouroboros Dragon', Ophis and the 'Wondering Dragon' Guldrain! I was told that Isreel was killed thus making him impossible to be alive again!"

**[Kukuku. Looks like this blue haired woman knows her history very well but is missing a few important details. Yes I was killed but before I died, I sealed my soul and portions of my power into two jewels and sealed one of them in my descendants. After centuries Tatsuya finally revived me because of his heritage and high magic power.] **

Isreel finished talking and silence filled the room. The Fallen Angels were staring at Tatsuya in shock and could not bring themselves to speak.

"You done, Isreel?"

**[Yea I'm done Tatsuya. Wake me up when something interesting happens]**

As Isreel said so, the jewel in his hand disappears. Tatsuya looks at Dohnaseek and points at him causing Dohnaseek to flinch a bit.

"You wanted to know why I saved you?" Dohnaseek began to nod as Tatsuya asked him.

"Haa. Well besides repaying Azazel, I didn't want to see innocent people dying when they were influenced by someone else to do deeds. And also I wanted to give all of you a second chance in life." said Tatsuya as he stops pointing and sits back down. All of them were staring at him with shocked expressions. Mittelt shakes her head and points her finger at him.

"Influence? That's absurd! We were doing this-"

"Don't play dumb. Azazel and I know Kokabiel is behind this. Sadly Kokabiel went into hiding." interrupted Tatsuya causing every one of the Fallen Angels to look down in defeat. He turns to Dohnaseek and smiles at him.

"I hope that answers your question Dohnaseek." he saids as Dohnaseek nods his head slightly to reply. After the nod Tatsuya stands up and begins to walk out of the living room but stops before he leaves the room.

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?" asks Tatsuya as he looked at each of them. All of them looked up at him and shock their heads.

"We gave away our rooms when we came to this city's church." said Raynare in a disappointed tone. Tatsuya sighed and scratches his head.

"Well… If you guys want, you guys can stay here since I have plenty of room and space." at his reply, the Fallen Angels stared at him in shock. They could not believe what they were hearing.

"Bu-But we are Fallen Angels… and-" Mittelt was stuttering as she tried to talk.

"So what?" interrupted Tatsuya causing them to flinch. Tatsuya continues to talk.

"That's not the deciding factor. You all are Fallen Angels but at the same time you are who you are. You can't change that. You can only accept that and I accept that. You are Fallen Angels but at the same time people with different personalities and I can accept that." smiled Tatsuya. Mittelt who was staring at him suddenly felt something burning in her chest. She looks away from Tatsuya but slightly glances towards him.

"And besides, I was getting lonely living alone in this freaking huge house." sighed Tatsuya as he walked out the door, scratching his head.

"You don't have to decide now. Take your time and think it through. I will just go make breakfast for all of us." called out Tatsuya as he headed into the kitchen. In the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator when Isreel began to speak to him mentally.

**[Kukuku. Looks like you have more girls added to your harem Tatsuya.]**

Tatsuya frowned at his comment as he grabbed eggs and bacon to make scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast.

_Shut up Isreel. I doubt they will fall in love with me._

**[Kukukukukuku. You never know partner.] **

Isreel teased as Tatsuya sighed and looked out the window.

_I hope today ends without any trouble _sighed Tatsuya as he started to crack the eggs, wishing for a peaceful day.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story. Man this took a while. Sorry this took some time to upload. School was killing me but now I am on my spring break which gives me lots of time to write. It's longer than the previous chapter. **

**Guldrain is a dragon that will come out in the later part of the series. Also Colada and Tizona are actual swords used by El Cid. If you don't believe me than look it up. **

**I have decided to add Yubelluna in Tatsuya's harem. Thanks to Argorok for an idea of how to make Yubelluna fall in love with Tatsuya. Also for Ravel and Xenovia, for now I will leave them in Issei's harem but I will later add them to Tatsuya's harem. I have an idea of how to add them in but until it becomes official, I will leave them where they are right now. **

**Tatsuya: ****Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna ****OC's** (WIP)

**Issei: ****Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis (WIP)**

******I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. Next up is the Rating Game with Riser! Going to be interesting. See ya soon :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Fifth Chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tatsuya POV**

_Man this is going to be a tiring week._

**[Well it is your fault for making enemies with the Sitri girl and the Gremory girl.]**

_Hey. I am not letting the Fallen Angels stay at my house, doing nothing. This is the least Azazel and I could have done. _

It was a couple of days after Tatsuya had saved the Fallen Angels Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek. After they had eaten breakfast on that day, the four of them went to Azazel to report about the incident and when they came back they were given new instructions.

They were told to live in Tatsuya's home and use it as a base of operations and as the representatives of the Fallen Angel's in that city. Although Tatsuya didn't mind that, he didn't want the Fallen Angels to hang around his house doing nothing so on the permission of Azazel, all of them were enrolled in his school. Kalawarner was the new history teacher and Dohnaseek was the new gym teacher while Mittelt enrolled as a first year and Raynare as a second year.

However enrolling Fallen Angels to a school where there were already two High-class Devils has caused some friction with them and they soon became wary of Tatsuya.

Tatsuya yawned as he rested his head on his desk. School hasn't started yet but Tatsuya was already feeling drowsy and tired. Close by were Murayama and Katase talking to their newest friend, Yuuma Amano, the human name for Raynare. While they were talking, Yuuma noticed Tatsuya yawning and walks over to him and knocks him on the head.

"Haa. Tatsuya, stop sleeping." sighed Yuuma as Tatsuya looks up at her with a drowsy look.

"Fuaaaa. Come on Yuuma-chan. Let me sleep till class starts." Tatsuya said lazily.

"No. Get up."

"Geez. Meanie." pouted Tatsuya as he sat up straight. He stretched his arms out and yawned once again. This motion caused some of the girls in the classroom like Murayama and Katase to look at him cutely and they thought he was kawaii.

"But why are you so tired lately, Tatsuya-kun?" said Murayama as she walked over to his desk.

"I'm busy doing lots of things lately, Murayama-chan" lied Tatsuya, as he couldn't tell her what he was doing at night. Lately there had been a large number of stray devils appearing in the area and Tatsuya was sent to fight them. On some occasions, he allowed the Fallen Angels to come along and this allowed him to see their abilities in battle. Although he was impressed, he found many areas that needed improvement. Murayama looked at him with a worried expression as she headed towards her seat with Katase as the bell was almost about to ring. Yuuma, whose seat was next to his, sat down and waited for the teacher to come.

Tatsuya looked at one corner of the room only to find Issei and Asia staring at him. Tatsuya sighed and turned to look at the board. Due to the enrollment of Fallen Angels, the Student Council and Occult Research Club have sent some of their members to watch him and the Fallen Angels. From the ORC were Kiba, Issei and Asia and from the Student Council were Saji and Tomoe. Although most of them watched from a distance, Tomoe lately started to eat lunch with Tatsuya and his group at the roof and appears to have gotten along with Murayama, Katase and Yuuma. Mittelt was another member who eats with them but because she is one year below them, she is wary and nervous of talking to them so she sits closer to Tatsuya than anyone else.

"What's the first class we have Yuuma-chan?" asked Tatsuya as she brought out the schedule with the list of classes.

"We have… history with Kalawarner-sensei." replied Yuuma with a happy tone. To Yuuma, Kalawarner was like a sister to her.

"Huh. Okay. Since it's Kalawarner, I'm going to take a nap. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Tatsuya said as he laid his head on the desk only to have Yuuma sigh at his actions.

"Don't blame me if she gets mad Tatsuya." said Yuuma as the bell rang to start another rough day at school.

**Later that night – Issei POV**

Issei couldn't believe what was happening. After his work as a Devil and spying on Tatsuya for the whole day during school, he came home late and decided to relax and wait for Asia to come out of the shower. During the wait something unexpected happened. Buchou teleported in his room and asked him to make love to him.

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now." Buchou hassles him while taking her uniform off.

_H-Hold on! What is this!? What's happening!? _thought Issei as his mind can't catch up to Buchou's actions. She takes her skirt off and her underwear becomes visible. Her pure white panties are so bright. Her beautiful long legs are excellent like always. She still has thighs that you want to touch a lot.

She then reaches for her bra.

"B-Buchou! This is—!?"

Issei is staring at her although he was panicking. He didn't know what was going. While he was panicking, Buchou finally takes her bra off and her oppai becomes visible. Issei couldn't take his eyes off her white and huge breasts. Buchou who only has her panties on, takes a huge breath, and then walks towards him.

"Ise, aren't I good enough?"

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

_Method for what!?_ Issei thought as he couldn't see where this is leading to.

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

Issei looked shocked and glad that he is chosen to be her first time. He wonders why Kiba wasn't chosen when she answers his thought.

"…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Ise."

_I won over Kiba!? Uhahaha!_ Issei didn't know what was going on but he was somewhat proud that he was able to beat Kiba.

"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."

Buchou's fingertip touches his cheek. Issei's heart is beating.

"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."

"B-Buchou…"

Buchou approaches him and is pushed down onto the bed. Buchou horse rides on top of him. The place where her buttocks and thighs are touching is his important part.

Her crimson hair falls down on his body. The smell of her crimson hair excites Issei as he stared at her breasts. Her beautiful pink nipples are already erect. Her breasts bounce with her slight movements.

"This is your first time, right Ise? Or do you already have experience?"

"I-It's my first time!"

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here."

Buchou touches her important part with her finger. As Issei was watching her do so, he suddenly felt something soft. That's when he realized that his right hand was placed on top of her oppai. He could feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers while it sinks in. It's a guy's thing to concentrate their thoughts and sensations on their right hand at times like this.

While Issei was thinking about, he could feel an insane amount of blood gushing from his nose.

"Do you realize it?" Buchou says that to him with a charming voice.

"I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?"

As she mentions it, he could feel her heart beating fast, making him realize that she is also nervous. Then Buchou starts to strip his clothes off.

"B-But! I-I don't actually have the confidence!" said Issei in a whiny voice due to being nervous. Buchou gets her face close to his and opens her mouth to speak.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

With that comment, Issei grabs Buchou by her shoulders and put her down against his bed. After Issei gulped down his spit and took a deep breath, he leaned his body against Buchou when suddenly the floor of his room flashes once again.

Seeing that, Buchou sighs.

"…Looks like I was a bit late…"

Buchou stares at the magic circle with disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is of the Gremory group. As he anticipated a member of Buchou's peerage would come when a silver haired woman appears from the magic circle. Her clothes look like that of a maid. The beautiful silver-haired maid speaks silently after seeing Buchou and him.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Buchou twitches her eyebrows hearing that.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

_Master? S-Sirzechs-sama? Is that Buchou's father and brother. So Buchou has a brother. _thought Issei while he stares at the maid in shock after being called lowly by her. Hearing the maid woman say that, Buchou becomes unpleasant immediately.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

_B-Buchouuuuu! I'm so moved because you became mad for me! _mentally cried Issei, holding in urges to hug her.

The woman called Grayfia picks up Buchou's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then puts the bra on Buchou's body. The woman looks at him. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Issei received a polite introduction from her though he feels a bit awkward that he was called lowly when he first met her. As Issei looked at her carefully, he noticed that she was quite a beauty. If she's human then she will be in her early 20's. She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful. She has her hair split into three strings, which are then knotted with each other.

_Grayfia-san huh, I think older woman are also quite good… _thought Issei only to get pinched by Buchou because he was gazing at Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

Buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her that Issei haven't seen.

"All of them."

Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Buchou picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her wonderful naked body is getting covered.

"I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

"Ise? Wait, is this person?" said Grayfia with a shocked expression. Issei never expected a cool person like her get shocked.

"Yes, Issei Hyoudou. My [Pawn]. The user of the "Boosted Gear"."

"…"Boosted Gear", the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…"

Grayfia turns to look at him, as if he was some extraordinary being.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise."

Buchou calls him and she walks towards and plants a kiss on his cheeks.

_I got kissed on the cheeeeeeeek! _Issei exclaimed happily in his mind.

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gives him a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

Issei was standing there with a dazed look while touching the spot he got kissed by Buchou.

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!"

Issei heard Asia's voice soon after that.

**Meanwhile – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was sitting on the sofa of his living room, listening to the newest album by a rock band called 'Man with a Mission'. After a few days of fighting strays non-stop, he was finally able to get some time off and relax in his home. Sitting on the floor in front of him was Mittelt who was busy doing her math homework with a complicated expression.

_Looks like she isn't so good at math _Tatsuya thought as he continued to watch her. Sitting on the other sofa was Dohnaseek who was busy reading his book. Kalawarner and Raynare were busy taking a bath together. Both of them warned him that they would beat him up if he peaked only for Tatsuya to tell them that he isn't into that stuff.

_Man these Fallen Angel's are weird… _thought Tatsuya when he noticed Mittelt waving at him to get his attention. He took of his headphones and smiles at her.

"What's wrong Mittelt-chan?" asked Tatsuya. Hearing him call her 'Mittelt-chan' caused her to blush slightly as she pointed to a math problem in the textbook.

"I… I need some help on this question…" said Mittelt shyly. Tatsuya moved closer to her to the point that she could feel and smell his breath. The smell of his breath caused her to gaze at him with a strange feeling in her chest. He looked at the question intently and then looked at her. He grabbed a pencil that was lying on the table and began to show her how to solve it.

"Well you have to use this formula in here which allows you to use this formula so you could get the answer." Tatsuya said with a smile as he put the pencil down. Mittelt smiled at him and said thank you as she started to solve the problem. Tatsuya sat back down and was about to up his headphones back on when suddenly he felt a familiar presence. This forced him to stand up at great speed, causing the two Fallen Angels to look at him.

_You feel that Isreel? _

**[Yea. It's been a while since we sensed her energy.]**

_Tch. I hope she isn't going to be at the ORC tomorrow when we meet Rias for our meeting._

"Tatsuya-sama? Is everything alright?" said Mittelt with a worried expression. Tatsuya snapped out of his trance like state and sat back down.

"Yea, I'm alright Mittelt-chan." Tatsuya said with a smile as he sat down. When he sat down he blinked several times and looked at Mittelt who was back to doing her math problem.

_Did she just call me…_ thought Issei as he continued to look at Mittelt when Isreel began to talk to him.

**[Well… that was unexpected but strangely amusing. Kukukuku.] **

Hearing Isreel say that Tatsuya shook his head and sighed at his comment.

"So remind me why we have to have a meeting with the Gremory?" said Dohnaseek as he closed his book and looked at Tatsuya. Tatsuya looked up at him and sighed, as he didn't like explaining things twice. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I told Gremory-senpai that we will have a meeting tomorrow so I can explain my actions on why I saved you guys. It also gives the opportunity for Raynare to apologize to Issei and Asia. Besides, I am not planning to stay enemies with her for too long." said Tatsuya as he opened his eyes to look at Dohnaseek. Mittelt also stopped doing her math homework and stared at the two of them. Dohnaseek sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay I get that but why do we have to join you in the meeting? Can't you go alone?"

"Haa no. It's better if you guys come with me because it makes things easier. Don't worry about it Dohnaseek. I don't think the meeting will be that long and besides I will be doing the talking so all you have to do is sit and listen." said Tatsuya causing Dohnaseek to sigh and open his book again to read.

"Fine. Whatever." said Dohnaseek.

Tatsuya stared at his ceiling, wondering how the meeting will go as he heard Kalawarner and Raynare walking down the stairs.

**Afterschool of the next day – Issei POV**

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba says that to Issei as they were walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building. Issei met with Kiba while he was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So he asked Kiba about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?" asks Issei and Kiba nods at his question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

Issei knew that asking Buchou about her problem is rude, but he is becoming concerned about her since what happened last night. However Issei didn't feel like talking about it cause it will cause an uproar.

When they reached the door of the clubroom, Kiba notice something.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…"

Kiba puts on a serious face by narrowing his eyes. Issei gives him a confused glance and opens the door without any hesitation.

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and—. The silver haired maid Grayfia-san. She sure does act calm. Buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe. Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible. The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking.

Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind Issei and the three of them goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to them like they always do.

Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto his sleeve with an uneasy face. Issei pats on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe. Buchou speaks after looking at each of them.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

As Buchou was about to speak a magic circle appears on the floor. Issei stared at in shock and wondered who it could be. All of the members of the Gremory Group were here. He wondered if it was another Devil who serves the House of Gremory.

The symbol suddenly changes into a different an unfamiliar pattern.

"—Phenex" said Kiba. Issei stared at him and then stared back at the circle.

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle. Flames appear from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets. To Issei, he looked like a host.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…_M-My lovely Rias?_ thought Issei as he wondered what kind of relationship does he have with Buchou. Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy but the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

Issei is staring at him with disgust as he wondered what clan he was from. The guy suddenly grabs Buchou's arm.

"…Let go of me, Riser."

Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off.

_Uwah, her voice sounds really scary… She's really pissed off! _thought Issei as he continued to watch the situation unfolding in front of him. The guy called Riser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" said Issei clearly to him. The guy looks at him, and starts looking at him as if he is looking at some trash.

"Ah? Who are you?" he said it with a displeased voice.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei." said Issei as he told him his name.

"Hmm. Ah, okay." replied the guy causing Issei to slip after his dull reaction.

"I mean, who the heck are you?" asked Issei again which the guy looked at him with a surprised expression.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia-san comes into the discussion.

"Issei Hyoudou-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex."

Grayfia-san explains it to him about this guy. Issei gets that he is a High-class but what he wanted to know was the relationship between Buchou and him. His suspicions were soon answered by Grayfia-san.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

…_Hm? H-H-Husband...? The next heiress…she's talking about Buchou right…? _Issei was staring at her at her with a dumbfounded look, promoting her to repeat what she just said.

"He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" screamed Issei.

After Issei finished screaming and started to calm down, all Issei could was stare at the man, Riser. Riser, liking his expression smirks and sits down on the sofa and urges Rias to sit down next to him. As he was about to sit down, a knock was heard from the door. Everyone turns to face the door and Rias calls out to the person knocking at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Gremory-senpai, it's me. Is it alright if I come in?" said the voice from behind the door.

"Y-Yes. You can come in." she said as the door slowly opened.

**Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya had opened the door and noticed how tense the room is. He surveyed the room and saw a maid standing close by Rias and a man in a suit standing close to her as well.

_Tch. So Grayfia is here huh. That man… so a member of the Phenex Clan. Must be senpai's fiancé. _thought Tatsuya as he walked in the room. Following close behind him were Raynare and the other Fallen Angels. The Fallen Angels kept quiet and had a look of uneasiness and nervousness. Raynare stepped closer to Tatsuya and Mittelt was grabbing his shirt. Tatsuya sighed and walked to one corner of the room only to be stopped by the man from the Phenex clan.

"YOU! How dare you disturb my precious meeting with Rias! Do you know it's rude to enter a room when there is an important meeting that is going on?" said the man. Tatsuya stopped walking and stared at him.

"I am also supposed to have a meeting with Gremory-senpai today." said Tatsuya as he continued to look at him.

"I see but why are you bringing those Fallen Angels here?" said the man in a displeasing tone, which caused them to hide behind Tatsuya.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem. You see, I despise Fallen Angels and so, I am going to burn-" before the man could finish talking, he felt something hit his stomach as he fell to the ground, and was coughing out blood. The other members were surprised when Tatsuya had punched his gut and now was staring at him with a powerful aura.

"Threaten my friends and I will not hesitate to use force." said Tatsuya as he walked to the corner of the room where the Fallen Angels were already sitting. The man stands up and points at him.

"How dare you punch me! Do you know who I am? I am Riser Phenex, third son of the House of Phenex!"

"You're point being?" replied Tatsuya coldly as he started to release his magic power, causing everyone to freeze on sight. Riser sensing this enormous power, backed down and sat on the sofa. Tatsuya continued walking and sat at the corner of the room and began to ignore the meeting as the meeting between Riser and Rias continued.

**Moments Later**

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy, Riser praises the tea made by Akeno. After that small incident, the room finally calmed down. Issei turned his head to look at Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels. The Fallen Angels were a little tense because they were in a room with Devils but what Issei found surprising was how relaxed Tatsuya is after he punched Riser. Issei turns back to look at Rias and Riser. She was sitting on a sofa while Riser is sitting next to her and holding her shoulder. Rias keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. Meanwhile, Issei and the others were sitting on the sofa across from them and could only look at them.

Issei was pissed at the fact that Riser was touching Rias. However he soon began to realize that he saw her naked body before his fiancé did and this made him very pleased with himself.

"U-Umm, Ise-san. Did something good happen?"

Asia who is next to him, asks with a worried face.

"…Indecent thinking is prohibited." said Koneko-chan harshly.

"Ise-kun, in any case you should wipe your drool."

Kiba gives him a handkerchief with a refreshing smile.

"I-It's none of your business!"

Issei tried to wipe his drool with his sleeve, but Asia wipes it for him with her handkerchief.

"It's almost time to eat snacks, so you drooled thinking about it, correct?" she said with a smile. While Asia was wiping his drool, Issei could hear small laughs coming from the corner of the room and turned to see Tatsuya covering his mouth with one hand to try to hold it in. Issei glared at him but then turned back to face Asia.

"Thank you, Asia." thanked Issei as the same time apologized to her in his heart.

"Stop it already!"

Suddenly Rias's angry voice echoes through the room.

When everyone looks, Rias got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Riser. Riser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pureblood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pureblood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pureblood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pureblood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Rias and Riser start to argue about something important to the World of Devils. Tatsuya could feel hostilities coming from the Fallen Angels. He sighs and turns to them and shook his head, making them calm down. Meanwhile Rias becomes quiet when Riser started a serious topic though her sharp eyes haven't changed. Riser continues to talk after drinking the tea.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who get close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be all right. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pureblood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the purebloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as '72 pillars'. This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

_The '72 pillars' huh. If I recall correctly, only 34 of the 72 are active. _thought Tatsuya as he opened his eyes and listened the conversation.

Issei was sitting on the sofa with anger building up but at the same time he was really confused at the complicated topic. Issei knew that he had no say in this discussion so he decided to agree with Rias's decision.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Rias, Riser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Riser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Rias talks over Riser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Riser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" as he saids so, there are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Suddenly the air in the room starts feel cold and the flames of Riser starts to disappear. Riser looks around in shock and wonders how it's becoming extinguished as the other ORC member's do the same. Suddenly they feel a powerful aura coming from behind them. They turn around to see Tatsuya walking up to them with an intense aura around him. He stops in front of Riser, who looks at him with shocked expressions and prepares to bring his fist up.

"That's enough, Tatsuya-sama." all of the members of the room turn to see the maid, Grayfia walking towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya glances at Grayfia and is glaring at her.

"Why are you stopping me Grayfia?"

"What you are about to do Tatsuya-sama, is not the right thing to do. Please calm down." said Grayfia. Tatsuya continues to glare at her and brings down his fist and sighs.

"Tch man. Fia-chan ruined my fun." pouted Tatsuya. Grayfia sweatdrops after hearing that nickname. Tatsuya brings his face closer to Riser's face and stares into his eyes while maintaining his aura.

"One more threat punk and not even Grayfia will be able to save you from my wrath." declared Tatsuya as he turned around and walked back to his seat.

After watching him walk back to his seat, Grayfia sighs and looks at both Riser and Rias calmly.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Rias and Riser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. Riser calms the remaining flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

Rias also stops her red demonic-power and disbands her battle position. Seeing that both Rias and Riser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Riser-sama?

"…!?"

Rias becomes speechless hearing Grayfia. She seems to be very shocked.

_Huh. A [Rating Game]. So that's the Devil's answer. Hehehe this might become interesting. _thought Tatsuya with an evil grin after he had sat back down and calmed down. Raynare was now clinging on to him to prevent him from trying to killing Riser.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle."

Tatsuya hears Kiba explaining it to Issei because he had a confused look. Issei heard that only mature Devil's could participate so how can Rias, who isn't a mature Devil, participate. Grayfia continues her explanation and answers my questions.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pureblood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Rias continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Rias is really ticked off. She is releasing large amount of demonic energy from her body.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. All right then, let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Riser smirks after Rias's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Riser replied back with even more provocative words. Rias sends back a fearless smile. Tatsuya looked at her and smirked at her foolish stubbornness and bravery.

"I will. I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glare at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias and Riser both agree to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bows her head after confirming. Issei couldn't believe that he will be participating in a game so quickly. Riser looks at Issei and then smirks.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here besides the four Fallen Angels and that boy be your servants?"

Rias twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Riser starts laughing after Rias answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Riser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phenex that Riser appeared from. Then shadows appear from the magic-circle. Issei got speechless after he saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic-circle. Tatsuya looked up and only to find 15 people appear from the magic-circle.

_Huh. So he has the maximum 15 servants. Sadly they all seem weak compared to me but stronger than Gremory-senpai's peerage. _thought Tatsuya as he surveyed each one.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Riser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him. There's a person in armour that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician. Issei was shocked that Riser has the maximum number of servants but was also shocked to find that it will be 6 versus 16 during the [Rating Game]. Although that shocked Issei he was also shocked because of another fact that they were all girls. Tatsuya sighs and face palms himself when spots Issei staring at the girls and surveying their nice bodies. He even noticed Issei starting to tear up.

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Riser said it while looking at Issei. Buchou places her hand on her forehead when she sees him.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Issei nods his head while he continues to cry.

"Gross~."

"Riser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Riser's girls make a disgusted face while looking at him. Riser calms them while patting their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

Saying that, Riser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls. He is even making noise by moving his tongue around. Buchou seems like she didn't care. While Issei was looking at him with jealousy, Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels looked at him with disgust.

"Nn…afu…"

The girl is making a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's!

"Hauhauhauuu…"

Next to Issei, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia.

Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl. After Riser finishes his 2nd tongue kiss, he smirks at Issei and says.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't you dare say that! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" shouted Issei as his head became full of rage and jealousy as puts his left hand in the air. The room is brightened by red lights and a red gauntlet that has the mark of the dragon appears. The "Boosted Gear". Issei points his finger at Riser and then tells him.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?"

Issei took a step back from the comment he got from Riser.

_That idiot… _Tatsuya sighed and shock his head on how stupid he is.

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

Once again Issei talks a step back again and is thinking of what to say next. Tatsuya now could only roll his eyes from this idiot. That's when Issei shouted to Riser.

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Firebird Phenex? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Riser puts a furious expression at my provocation.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Rias just looks away and says, "Like I care".

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!" said Issei as he prepares to rush into battle.

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet to indicate that his power has just doubled. Tatsuya hearing this sighs. As Issei was full of spirits, Riser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Riser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko-chan and has a childish face. She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around. Issei charges at her to try to land a punch on her. However the girl, Mira was faster and was almost about to hit him in the stomach when suddenly something blocked both of their attacks.

All of the members in the room were shocked to find Tatsuya gripping Issei's "Boosted Gear" with his left hand and blocking the girl's stick with a sword. He turns to Mira and smiles at her.

"Mira was it? I'm going to have you back down. You can save it for the Game." said Tatsuya as he turns to Issei, also with a smile but with a serious expression in his eyes.

"Hyoudou. Don't get so fired up. You are far from mastering the "Boosted Gear". Don't assume that you will be able to beat everyone. Besides if she had hit you, you would have lost." as Tatsuya said so Issei was shocked at what Tatsuya said. Mira and Issei both backs down and Mira walks back to her group only to slightly glance back at Tatsuya as she hurried back to her group. Riser was smirking and begins to walk towards Issei who was standing there.

"You are weak."

Hearing this Issei looks up at him as Riser continues to smirk.

"The one who you were about to fight is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

Raiser starts knocking on his Sacred Gear and starts laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but also you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's [Pawn]-kun!"

Raiser starts slapping his head while laughing so loud. Issei was clenching his teeth and wanted to talk back at him but couldn't because he felt he would embarrass himself.

Suddenly he saw a fist being plunged into Riser's face. The force of the punch flew him back. Issei looked next to him and saw it was Tatsuya who had punched. He had an expression of anger towards Riser.

"YOU! You dare- GAH!" said Riser as he was punched again on the face, followed by a kick in the stomach that flew him across to the other side. The girls in his peerage was about to help him out and started to step forward when a line of ice appeared in front of their foots. Tatsuya was pointing his right hand on the ground and glared at them.

"Step across the line and I will freeze all of you." threatened Tatsuya. He turned to face Riser and glared at him intensely. Riser had blood dripping from his mouth and anger in his eyes.

"Riser. There is a limit were I can take insults and you have just pissed me off beyond limits." said Tatsuya. He brings up his right arm and smirks at Riser.

"Let's go Partner." said Tatsuya when everyone in the room suddenly heard a voice ring out of his arm.

**[Kukukukukuku. Finally. I was getting tired of waiting.]**

"Dragon Arm!" shouted Tatsuya as his arm began to change. It turned scaly and had a white color. It was also sending out a cold aura. On the back of the palm a jewel appeared that seemed similar to Issei's "Boosted Gear". Riser gets into a fighting stance and prepares to attack when Tatsuya disappears and instantly appears in front of him. Tatsuya was bringing in his whole arm backwards.

"Touki!" shouted Tatsuya as a greenish aura surrounds his arm. Riser stares at it in shock and could not react to it as the punch hits his stomach.

"Fly, burnt chicken." said Tatsuya coldly as the walls behind Riser began to crack and Riser is sent flying across, destroying the other walls. As the room gets cleared from the dust they are shocked to see that Riser was defeated with one punch. His peerage tries to step forward to go to their master only to be met by a glare from Tatsuya.

"Step forward and you will freeze." said Tatsuya as he tries to walk away thinking that his job is done. Everyone in the room were shocked at what Tatsuya had done and thought that no one could stop him until they heard a large smack sound and saw Tatsuya holding his head.

"Ow… Who the hell did-… F- Fia-chan!?" screamed Tatsuya only to get hit by her harisen again.

"Ouch… What was that for…" complained Tatsuya as rubbed the back of his head and he looked at Grayfia who had an annoyed look but slightly embarrassed red cheeks.

"P-Please stop calling me that Tatsuya-sama when I'm at work. It's embarrassing."

"Awwww. Is Fia-chan getting embarrassed?" teased Tatsuya only to get smacked by the harisen one more time.

"OW! Okay okay! I got it, I got it. I won't call you that at work." said Tatsuya in fear as he rubbed his head. Grayfia sighs and points at the hole made in the wall.

"Good. Now Tatsuya-sama, would you be so kind to go and pick Riser-sama and heal him?"

"WHAT! Why?!"

"Because you punched him so you have the responsibility of getting him and healing him."

"Bu-But Fia-chan-" whined Tatsuya only to get smacked by Grayfia for the fourth time.

"No buts. Go pick him up." said Grayfia sternly. Tatsuya couldn't argue with her anymore so he started to grumble as he went through the hole to pick Riser up. Grayfia sighed and bowed to the members of Riser's peerage to apologize at what happened. All of the people present in the room had eyes widened with surprise at how casual Tatsuya was talking to Grayfia, the strongest [Queen] of the Underworld and the wife of a Maou-sama. Tatsuya soon comes back dragging the unconscious body of Riser with his human right arm. He lightly puts him on the ground and places his hands together and slowly splits them apart as a circular green aura takes from between his hands. He brings this aura into Riser's body and after a few seconds it comes out all black and red.

"What's that?" One of the girls of Riser's peerage asks out loud. He looks up and sees a girl in navy blue qipao was standing closer to him than the rest of his peerage. They all had a look of concern towards their master and look of anger towards Tatsuya. However this girl looked at him with curious eyes. Tatsuya sighed and turned back to the orb as he stood up.

"This orb contains all the damage I gave a few seconds back. I used senjutsu to remove pain from people's bodies and transfer it to myself. One of my fastest healing methods that I know." said Tatsuya as he began to absorb the orb. An intense light began to cover Tatsuya a bit as he cringed and closed one eye in pain. The girl looked at Tatsuya with a worried expression and wondered if he was okay as blood came out his mouth. Tatsuya wipes the blood and nods to the members of Riser's peerage. He walks out of the way as they surround Riser to see if he is okay.

Riser soon wakes up and wondered why he wasn't feeling any pain. The girls explained that Tatsuya had healed him. Riser stood up and stared at Tatsuya. Tatsuya was leaning against the wall and pointed at Grayfia.

"I only did it because she told me to."

Riser nods at him and then looks at Rias as he got an idea forming in his mind.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Riser's said.

When Riser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to appear and glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at Issei.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow."

Issei immediately understood that his words to him carried concern for Rias.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

**Moments later**

After he disappeared, silence took over the clubroom. Everyone in the room was feeling down and under pressure. Rias was trying very hard to hit the table.

_Looks like they are feeling the pressure of the game huh. If only I could help- _thought Tatsuya when he realized something. He started to form a smirk.

Grayfia, having accomplished her goal decided to leave. She bowed to everyone in the room and was about to leave when she spotted Tatsuya. He was leaning on the wall and was smirking widely. Grayfia knew he was up to no good.

"Tatsuya-sama whatever you are thinking, it is not a great idea."

"You didn't even know my idea Fi-… Grayfia."

"Then tell me what is your idea?" asked Grayfia which caused Tatsuya to smirk even more.

"Let me help Rias Gremory and her peerage in the [Rating Game]."

As Tatsuya said so, all heads shot up and looked at Tatsuya. They could not believe their ears. Tatsuya wanted to join in on the side of Rias Gremory during the [Rating Game].

"Haa. I had expected this…" sighed Grayfia as she shock her head.

"Grayfia I am sure you know the favor Sirzechs owes me. If I participate as a member of her peerage than Sirzechs doesn't need to owe me anything. Remember he was thinking really hard on how to repay me? Well, this is how he can repay me. And besides I am pretty sure he doesn't want his cute little sister being taken away by that guy." explained Tatsuya to a sighing Grayfia. She starts to walk to one side of the room and summons a small magic-circle.

"Let me contact Sirzechs-sama." said Grayfia. Tatsuya was smiling at her when he saw the looks that everyone was giving him.

"What?"

"You… You know my Onii-sama? And how can you participate in a [Rating Game] when you are not a Devil?" asked Rias with shocked expression.

"Well… Long story. Let's just say I know most of the leaders of various factions like Three Factions. And I am allowed, after gaining permission from a Maou to participate in an unofficial [Rating Game] though that rarely happens because either I am not interested or I'm not allowed." said Tatsuya as he leaned back. He yawns and rubs his eyes as he continues to talk.

"I have seen a few official [Rating Game]'s so that did acquire my interest." smirked Tatsuya as he continued to yawn. Grayfia came back from the corner with the magic-circle active. She looked at him and smiled.

"Maou, Sirzechs-sama is on the line" said Grayfia as she placed the magic-circle in his hand. Tatsuya thank Grayfia and turned to magic-circle.

"Yo, Sirzechs. You there?"

"Hello, Tatsuya-kun. It's been a while since we last talked."

"Yeah. Hahaha. Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch. I'm always pestered by a certain Governor to join his organization and a certain workaholic who keeps sending weapons to test out. Haa."

"Hahaha. No worries. I know you have it tough. I heard you met my lovely little sister."

"Yes, your lovely little sister Ria-tan who is currently blushing bright red and is looking at me with shocked eyes."

"Oh really? Tatsuya please send me a photo of that." said Sirzechs with a chuckle.

"Sirzechs-sama. Please don't get distracted." warned Grayfia while sending out bits of her aura to shut Sirzechs up from chuckling. The ORC members and the Fallen Angels were shocked at how casually Tatsuya was talking to the Maou.

"Ri-Right. Sorry about that Grayfia. Now, what can I do for you 'Hero of the Underworld'?"

"Sirzechs… I told I don't want to be called by that nickname."

"I know you don't Tatsuya but it's the truth. You fought together with me and the other Maou's during the Devil Civil War. Thanks to you, we achieve victory and gained peace. We Maou's are forever in your debt. And you still haven't allowed us to give you your reward."

"Sirzechs, I was a mercenary back then. I didn't want it and I didn't need it."

"Oh… Well that is disappointing. Sera always wanted to give you the reward."

"I know. She also wanted me to be her 'other'."

"Haha. Why don't you become that when you meet her next time?"

"Not going to happen. Anyway Sirzechs, I ask for your permission to participate in the [Rating Game] between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex as a 'servant' of Rias Gremory."

"I will allow but first explain to me why you want to do so."

"Like I told Grayfia, I have a slight interest towards them and it's not a fair match if its 16 versus 6. Having me as a temporary member will be a great asset to her for this game. Besides she has one member missing so it should be all right if I participate this once." explained Tatsuya once again as Sirzechs listened carefully to his explanation. The other members in the room also listened to his reason including Rias although she was shocked that he knew about the other [Bishop].

"Good reason Tatsuya and like I said before, I will allow it just this once. I will have Grayfia inform Both Houses on your participation. I look forward to the game Tatsuya." said Sirzechs as the magic-circle disappeared. Grayfia sighs after hearing her new order from her master and creates a magic-circle below her. As she prepares to leaves she looks at me with a smile.

"It was nice to see you again Tatsuya… no Leader. I hope you don't go berserk during the game."

"Hahaha. I will try not to do that. Send my best regards to the others Epsilon."

"Will do" said Grayfia with a nod as she disappeared from the room. Once again silence crept in the room and the first to talk was Tatsuya. He yawns and looks at the ORC members.

"And there you have it. Members of the ORC, for the next [Rating Game] I will be a temporary member and 'servant' of you, Rias Gremory. It's an honor working with all of you." said Tatsuya as all of them stared at him with surprised looks. Rias continued to stare at him but shock her head and smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure going to work with you Tatsuya. Or the 'Hero of the Underworld'." teased Rias as Tatsuya shock his head and sighed. Tatsuya didn't like to be called by that nickname cause it gives lots of attention and doesn't like that.

"Please stop calling me that, Rias-buchou."

"I understand that Tatsuya but you know, I have always wanted to meet the Hero who saved my brother during that Civil War." said Rias

"I was told he was skilled with various types of magic spells. I have always wanted to meet him and learn from him." continued Akeno.

"I heard he was a master swordsman who rivaled by master. I have always wanted to test my sword skills with him." comment Kiba.

"… I heard he was strong in close combat so I wanted to fighting him." added Koneko.

Tatsuya stared at each one of the members who were looking at him with sparkling eyes and slowly stepping closer towards him. Tatsuya sighs and looks back at the Fallen Angels who have now stood behind him, also wanting to learn from him.

_This is why I hate attention… _thought Tatsuya.

**[Kukuku. You better start getting used to it Tatsuya. It's only going to get worse.] **

The only ones who were not doing what the others were doing were Issei and Asia because they have no idea about the Civil War. Rias and the others soon began explaining to them about Tatsuya.

"Okay Issei and Asia. We will give you a quick history lesson. 7 years ago there was a revolt which lead to another Civil War between the Anti-Maou Faction lead by their Ace, Sirzechs Lucifer and the Old Maou Faction led by descendants of the original Maou's. Although the Anti-Maou Faction had won the previous Civil War, they were overwhelmed because they used many tricks, which caused many Devils on the Anti-Maou Faction to lose their lives." Rias explained as Akeno stepped forward to continue where she left off.

"The Maou's and their allies kept on fighting until huge attack was almost about to blast Leviathan-sama, one of the current Maou's and kill her. All the Maou's tried to go save her but they couldn't reach her and they thought that was the end of her when suddenly a boy appeared and saved her." Akeno continued as she clasped her hands together. Kiba continued from where Akeno left off.

"After saving Leviathan-sama, The boy began assisting the Anti-Maou Faction in defeating their enemies. He summoned a wheel of swords and starts blasting away and also creates lots of magic circles to blast at his enemies. He then charged towards them wielding a sword and spear and began decimating his opponents as the Anti-Maou Faction followed him with a charge." said Kiba. Koneko also begins to speak right after him.

"… Although he was able to defeat lots of enemies, there were many standing so he told the Anti-Maou Faction to fall back a safe distance so he could use his spell. He ascended towards the sky and summoned 27 seals and blasted the Old Maou Faction. After the battle he flew towards the Maou's and revealed himself then flew away without a trace or informing anyone about his whereabouts." finished Koneko. Issei and Asia had shocked looks and began to stare at Tatsuya. Tatsuya, from embarrassment, starts to scratch his cheeks and smiles uneasily.

"You know there are love plays and movies about that, Tatsuya? 'The love story between the Mysterious Boy and the Female Maou'. It's the second most popular love story after Onii-sama's." said Rias with a smile as the other members nodded in agreement. Even the Fallen Angels nodded and began saying at how they loved the story.

"Wait there is a love play and movie about that!? Geez… What is Sera and Sirzechs thinking…" face palmed Tatsuya in shock and embarrassment.

"Can we please get to the real reason why I am here? This is getting sort of embarrassing." said Tatsuya as Rias quickly remembered why Tatsuya was in the room. The other members began to sit on the sofa as Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels were standing in front of them. Rias coughs and her eyes turn serious.

"Now Tatsuya-kun. Although I am happy that you will be fighting with us, I would like to know your reason of saving those Fallen Angels." said Rias as she pointed at them. Tatsuya continued to stare at her and crossed his arms.

"I saved them because they were forced to the deeds by Kokabiel. It was him who influenced them to kill Hyoudou and steal her Scared Gear, making it not their fault. Sadly Kokabiel went into hiding and currently is nowhere to be found. When I found this out, I made it my responsibility to save them and give them a second chance that they all deserve." Tatsuya explained firmly. Rias looked at him but soon smiled.

"All right Tatsuya. I accept your reason and I shall let these Fallen Angels continue attending our school. I will inform Sona of the outcome of this meeting when I have to inform here of my [Rating Game] with Riser. Welcome to the Kuoh Academy and the Occult Research Club." said Rias with a smile towards the Fallen Angels behind me as they all bowed in unison. Tatsuya nodded his head towards Raynare as she stepped forward nervously and looks at Asia and Issei. They spot her looking at them, thinking she has something to say to them.

"Umm… I-Issei-san and Asia-san… I- I am very sorry for the trouble I caused you! Please forgive me!" said Raynare nervously as she bowed in place. As she waited for the worst, she felt warm hands touching her hand and looks up to see Asia smiling at her.

"It's all right Raynare-san. I forgive you. Thanks to you, I was able to meet Ise-san so I am very grateful for that. Let's be friends, alright?" said Asia innocently and caused Raynare to cry and hug Asia. The two girls stood there while Issei put his hands on her shoulder and just smiled. Tatsuya smiled at the wonderful sight and touched Raynare's shoulder.

_Two down, one more to go. Lets finish this. _thought Tatsuya as he called Issei over. Issei pointed at himself as he walked over to him.

"Hyoudou, summon your Boosted Gear."

"Eh? Right here?"

"Yeah."

"Umm…. okay. Boosted Gear!" shouted Issei as the red gauntlet appeared on his left hand. Tatsuya studied it and nodded his head. All of the members of the ORC were wondering what's wrong.

"Just what I thought. Your dragon hasn't woken up yet. Maybe it's time to wake him up. You ready partner?" explained as he looked at his right arm. From the back of his hand, a jewel started to appear. The jewel began to blink brightly and a deep voice ran out from it.

**[Kukuku. Whenever you are Partner.] **

After the voice saids so, Tatsuya touches Issei's gauntlet. Issei began to feel large amount of energy flowing through him and suddenly his gauntlet began to shine bright red. After a few seconds it began to die down only for his jewel began to blink as well.

**[Finally. Finally. After all this time of trying to talk to this weak brat, I am able reach out and talked to you.]**

said the voice from the gauntlet as everyone in the room stared at Issei's gauntlet. Issei also had a shocked expression while Tatsuya was smiling.

"Umm… Who are you!?" shouted Issei to his gauntlet.

**[Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. Issei Hyoudou, I am the one who dwells in your left arm.]**

The members of the room were shocked to hear the voice of one of the 'Two Heavenly Dragons'. Silence continues to surround the room as Ddraig speaks once again.

**[Strange. Although I was woken up because I felt my host became stronger, his strength as returned to a weakling like before. I wonder how he managed to summon me…]**

"That would be thanks to me, 'Welsh Dragon' Ddraig." said Tatsuya.

**[And how might you be brat? I feel a strong powers coming from you.]**

"I am Tatsuya Yukimura, a second year student and a friend of your host Issei Hyoudou. And I am a member of the Dragon Race." said Tatsuya causing the others to look at him with shocked eyes. The Fallen Angels, already knowing who he truly is smiles and doesn't show any sign of shock.

**[…Interesting. A fellow Dragon. That explains many things but tell me, why are you emitting a familiar Dragon aura as the 'Ice Storm Dragon' Isreel?"**

**[Kukuku. That's because I am residing in him Ddraig. It's been a while Ddraig boy.] **

Suddenly Tatsuya's jewel began to glow and spoke out to Ddraig. All of the members even Ddraig were shocked to hear a voice coming from Tatsuya's hand.

**[I- I- Isreel-sama!? You were alive!? I heard you died in battle against those humans!]**

**[I did but I managed to seal my soul and my power into two jewels before my death. After many millennia, I was revived thanks to my host, Tatsuya.] **

Said Isreel as he explained to Ddraig. Tatsuya noticed that some people had confused expressions so he turned to explain to them.

"Like I told Ddraig here, I am a member of the Dragon race. However I am a very special Dragon. In me resides the spirit of 'Ice Dragon King' and the 'Ice Storm Dragon' Isreel. Unlike Ddraig here who was sealed into a Scared Gear, Isreel wasn't. Humans killed him when they tried to destroy his kingdom. Although he successfully save his kingdom, he died of his wounds but before he did he created two jewels, one holding his soul and the other his left over power he had during the battle. I am one of his descendants and bore Isreel in body until I managed to revive him."

After explaining, Issei raises his hand to ask a question.

"Umm… Dragons had a kingdom?" asked Issei only to be answered by Ddraig.

**[Many millennia ago, Dragons and humans co-existed and created kingdoms. From the Dragons, Humans learned to use tools and Dragons allowed them to live in their lands as long as they worked for them. However when Human began to believe in religions, they soon decided to destroy the kingdoms and kill of the Dragons. After many centuries of fighting, only one kingdom remained. The Ice Dragon Kingdom of the Far North, ruled by Isreel. The Humans gathered huge armies to crush the Dragons, only to be decimated by Isreel at the cost of his life.] **

After he finished explaining, everyone looked at the jewel in Tatsuya's hand. Tatsuya felt uneasy about the looks but he had to bear with it.

**[But you are lucky; Issei Hyoudou to meet and be allies with a very powerful Dragon.]**

"I am?" asked Issei in confusion. The other members of the ORC also continued to look at Tatsuya's jewel. They could hear Ddraig chuckling as he continues to speak.

**[Of course. Although Isreel is classed as a 'Dragon King' as King of the Ice Dragons, he has more power than the 'Two Heavenly Dragons' and is one of the four Dragons who are stronger than 'Two Heavenly Dragons'. I remember my battle against him. I wasn't able to defeat and instead was beaten to a pulp in less than 10 minutes.]**

Ddraig laughed quietly and weakly. Issei knew that he was frustrated about his loss so he patted his gauntlet to try to make him feel better. Meanwhile the other members like Rias were staring with shocked eyes at Tatsuya, who stood there and just rubbed the back of his head.

**[Anyway Issei Hyoudou. I am getting bored of talking. Wake me up when something interesting happens or when you need to talk to me. It was a pleasure meeting you, Isreel-sama.]**

**[It was good to see you too Ddraig.] **

As Ddraig bids farewell, the gauntlet disappears from Issei's hand. The jewel on Tatsuya's hand also begins to disappear after its conversation. After completely disappearing Tatsuya looks at Rias-Buchou.

"Rias-Buchou. I am guessing we are going to your private mansion in the mountains to train?"

"Y-Yes that's right. How do you know that?"

"A guess. It's best to train in the mountain if I am going to train you all."

I see… Wait you are going to train us!?" exclaimed Rias-Buchou loudly. Tatsuya plugged his right ear from her scream. The other members looked as if he was lying to them. They all looked at each other and stood up.

"""""REALLY!?"""""

"Yeah. I already have a training regime in mind for each member as wells as you guys" said Tatsuya as he looked back at the Fallen Angels.

"Now get ready for tomorrow and don't underestimate my training. It's going to be the most toughest training you will ever do."

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story. Compared to the last chapter it's not that long but still enough. I am planning to try to finish this arc before my break ends. Depends on how fast I am able to write.**

**Like Theta and Iota who appeared two chapters ago, Epsilon (Grayfia) is also a member of the organization but won't appear a lot with them because she has to deal with her husband a lot. Most of the core members will appear during the Gathering of the Young Devils. I will tell all of you now that Epsilon (Grayfia) is the fifth strongest member of the organization meaning there is four members above her who are stronger. You all know who one of them is. **

**No changes for both characters harems for now. **

**Tatsuya: ****Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna ****OC's** (WIP)

**Issei: ****Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis (WIP)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Sixth Chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Next Day – Issei POV**

"Hee-hee…"

Issei was inhaling a lot of air while carrying a crazy number of bags.

"Yahoo!"

[Yahoo!]

Issei heard someone else's echo and thought they must be a mountain hiker. He was envious at how much fun they must be having. Right now, they are in the mountains. Buchou brought them here, after she and Tatsuya said we were going to train.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and the cries of the birds fill the air. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible but the problem is this slope. Every step Issei takes, he feels his stamina being drained away.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick."

Buchou, who is way ahead of him, urges him. Beside Buchou is Asia. She is looking at Issei with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much."

Issei could hear those two talking. He silently thanked Asia and called Buchou cruel.

…_More importantly, carrying this much luggage is impossible. Buchou, they are too heavy… _thought Issei as he was carrying huge pieces of luggage on his back. He had to carry his bags, Buchou's bag, Akeno-san's bags and Asia's. Issei was told by Buchou that these were part of his training and this will help him get stronger.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

Kiba says that while walking pass him with a cool expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. Issei is lost with words when he saw him walk up the mountains without any difficulty. Issei was sure he had quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs during their way here.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than him walks past him. Issei stared at them with shocked eyes only to get shocked by the next person.

"Oi Hyoudou! What are you standing there with a shocked expression? Keep moving up that slope." Issei heard a voice and looked around to find the voice only for him to spot him climbing the side of the slope with ease. He was carrying an even bigger luggage compared to Koneko-chan. He stops and smirks at Issei.

"Hey Hyoudou! Race you to the mansion." said Tatsuya as he got a head start. Accepting his challenge, Issei took a deep breath and screamed.

"Uoryaaaaaa!"

He then went up the mountain at full throttle! He was laughing like a maniac and telling himself that he will die. After a few repeats like that, they soon reached the mansion.

**Mansion**

When they arrived at the mansion, Fallen Angels who flew to the mansion and were waiting for them greeted them. This mansion in front of made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory. Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. Issei could smell the scent of wood after getting inside. He went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed."

Kiba went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey. Tatsuya was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't peek."

Kiba says something messed up jokingly.

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!"

Issei didn't have the strength to stand, so he glared at him with eyes filled with killing intent. The girls in their school have started to talk about strange things of BL pairings of Kiba and him. Issei didn't like that at all because he was interested in girls, not guys.

Issei got changed at the empty room after he rested for a bit, and his stamina restored a bit as well. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use but it doesn't come with a television.

By the time he finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees him.

"Okay, looks like everyone is here. Tatsuya-kun, let's start our training right away."

"Oh, so you are eager. Fufufu, very well. Let's start right away." smirked Tatsuya as he stopped leaning on the wall and headed outside with everyone. All of them stood in front of him as he begins to talk.

"Starting from today, I will be training each and everyone of you individually. Any questions?" asked Tatsuya when Issei raised his hand. Tatsuya points at him to start talking.

"I have two questions. Why haven't you changed yet and those this training also involve Asia? asked Issei. Tatsuya sighed and snapped his fingers. A magic circle appeared above him and covers him with light. As the light dies down, everyone saw him that he changed his clothes as he was wearing black tracksuit pants and a white t-shirt.

"That's one answer. Now Asia will not be doing this part of my training because it is mainly about combat and she is a non-combatant. However I will teach her how to use defensive spells but that's after she learns how to concentrate her demonic-power." said Tatsuya as he turns to look at Akeno-san.

"Himejima-sempai. Would you mind teaching Asia-san and Hyoudou on how to concentrate their demonic-power while you wait for me to train you?" asked Tatsuya, only to get a nod from Akeno-san. Rias was the next one to speak.

"So who is going to train first?"

"Good question. The order is Kiba, Koneko-san, Himejima-senpai, Gremory-senpai, Fallen Angels and lastly, Hyoudou. I will train Asia once she's ready."

"Why am I last?" asked Issei.

"Because I will be training a lot with your Scared Gear and you also need the most training out of everyone. Now that's done, Kiba, let's go."

Kiba nodded as he followed Tatsuya.

**Tatsuya POV**

"So Tatsuya-kun, what are we going to train on first?" asked Kiba.

"If I recall, you have the Scared Gear [Sword Birth] right?" asked Tatsuya as Kiba nodded at Tatsuya's question.

"And I'm guessing you have already created swords to counter the Phenex's wind and fire." followed Tatsuya as Kiba nodded to that question as well.

"Good then we should probably test those swords out." said Tatsuya as he summoned twin scimitars. Tatsuya twirled the swords in his hands as he pointed them at Kiba and got into a battle position. Kiba drew the sword, Holy Eraser first to test Tatsuya out. Tatsuya immediately saw through his plan and smiled.

_So he intends to test my skill with a different sword first huh. Interesting. _

Kiba then charged at him and their swords clashed. Tatsuya pushed Kiba back and tried to slash him only for him to get parried by Kiba's sword.

"You are good with swords Kiba. Maybe it's time to get serious." said Tatsuya as he backed away and prepared his swords.

"Ignite! Whirl!" shouted Tatsuya as flames surrounded one sword while the other sword was surrounded by wind. Tatsuya charged at him and slashed at Kiba who tried to parry his attacks only for his sword to break. He backed away and began to summon his next sword. A pile of ice began to appear from the guard of his sword. After it finished taking shape, the ice shatters revealing a new blade.

Tatsuya launches a wave of fire only for the fire to disperse and disappear by Kiba's sword. Impressed by this, Tatsuya now shoots a wave of wind. Kiba quickly changes swords. This new sword had a new blade with a unique top and had a whole in the middle of it. The wave of wind was shocked into to sphere of energy created by the hole of the sword. Tatsuya impressed with the swords, stops his attacks and dispersed his swords. Kiba noticing this also did the same.

"Those were some very nice swords Kiba. They will be useful against them"

"Thanks Yukimura-kun. I call the first sword "Flame Delete" and the second "Replenish Calm"."

"Very nice names, Kiba. Now onto the next part of the training" said Tatsuya as Kiba took a seat on the ground to rest himself as Tatsuya continued to talk.

"I am going to teach you my original sword spell that I have created."

"Really? What kind of spell is it? And why do you think I would need it?"

"Well, since you are a [Knight], you have great speed. However they have one weakness and that is they lack defense. Normally I would recommend you wearing armor but that will greatly reduce your speed. Therefore I have decided to teach the sword spell because it can help with that lacking." said Tatsuya as Kiba looked him eagerly, wanting to turn the technique. Tatsuya smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly eight small magic circles appeared around him and out from came out 8 swords. Kiba instantly knew that this was legendary wheel of swords that Tatsuya used during the Civil War.

"This is called Summon Swords, a technique where you are able to control and manipulate this swords using your mind. You can create a shield like this one." said Tatsuya as he began manipulating the sword to form a shield in front of him.

"Or you can create a cannon with the swords." said Tatsuya as he extended his arms and 8 swords surround his arms, splitting it into 2 groups of 4. He then began to charge demonic energy and shot it into the distance, causing a huge explosion. Kiba stared in awe at the power and effectiveness of the technique.

"Now the benefits of this technique is that not only it provides protection, you can reequip yourself if for example your sword broke." continued Tatsuya as he grabbed a sword and wielded it in front of Kiba.

"However a drawback to this power is that you require large amounts of swords in your inventory to make this technique effective. However this is not a problem for you Kiba."

"Why is that?"

"Because you can use you're "Sword Birth" to create the swords required for this technique. Now time to teach it to you so stand up." said Tatsuya. Kiba stood up and was getting ready to start when Tatsuya touched his forehead. Kiba looked at him with confusion when he suddenly felt something go into his head and looked to see it when he was shocked to find it was information about the Summon Swords. Kiba closed his eyes as he began to focus his demonic energy on creating swords around him with "Sword Birth". When he opened his eyes again, four magic circles appeared around him and from them four swords appeared. Kiba looked around and was very pleased that he was able to this technique. Tatsuya smiled at him and told him to work on using the Summon Swords to create a shield and try to master it as he walked away to find Koneko.

**Moments Later**

Tatsuya walked around a bit and finally he was able to spot Koneko. She spotted him and walked up to him.

"…Senpai, are you done with Yuuto-senpai's training?" asked Koneko.

"Yeah. Now it's your turn. Let's start with sparring first to see where you are at." said Tatsuya. Koneko nodded and got into a fighting stance. Tatsuya did the same and soon found he was charging towards Koneko. Tatsuya readied his fist to punch her as she crossed her arms to block it. Tatsuya hit her pretty hard and the force of the attack pushed her back. Tatsuya was impressed at the how strong her defense is while she was impressed at how strong he is.

They both began exchanging blows as both of them blocked and punched. While they were fighting Tatsuya began to feel small amounts of ki coming from her.

_So she is emitting ki meaning she can use senjutsu… From the looks of it, she might be a Youkai. But it looks like she doesn't want to use it huh. _thought Tatsuya only for her to find an opening in his guard.

"… Senpai, don't get distracted" said Koneko as a she delivered a sharp kick causing him to stagger backwards. Tatsuya held the place where he got kicked and looked at Koneko, who stood there in fighting stance. Tatsuya then got back into a fighting stance as she charged towards him. As she was about to punch him, he was able to block it with his palms and shot his right arm forward and knocked her to the ground with an invisible force.

"Sorry about that. You okay?" asked Tatsuya as he brought his hand out to help her get up. She nodded and took his hand. Although she didn't show it, she had shocked expression when he used senjutsu on her even though she expected it when he used touki on Riser.

"Do you mind telling me why you don't use senjutsu?" asked Tatsuya only for her to look at him uncomfortably. Tatsuya immediately guessed why.

"Alright I won't ask anymore about it. Let's move on to the next part of your training" said Tatsuya causing Koneko to lighten up at how considerate he was of her.

"Now I am going to teach you Harden, a technique I created when I was kid when I couldn't use senjutsu. Don't worry; it doesn't require you to use ki or senjutsu. Just you're demonic power." said Tatsuya to reassure Koneko. He placed his fingers on her forehead. She looked at the finger but then suddenly felt the knowledge of the technique seeping into her body.

"All right Koneko-san concentrate your demonic energy on one part of your body and imagine it becoming hard like rock." explained Tatsuya as she tried to focus it on her arm. After a while she noticed that her arm started to become a grayish color. After another second or so, her arm turned completely into gray metal. She looked at it in awe as she began moving it around. Tatsuya smiled and motioned her to punch the ground. She did what she was told and punched the ground. The ground cracked and was shocked to find that she was able to create a crater with this power.

"Harden grants you extra defense and destructive powers. For now you should focus and being able to harden one part of your body quickly. That's all for your training. Good luck." said Tatsuya as he began to walk away to the next person, leaving a determined Koneko to try to master this technique.

**Moments Later**

Tatsuya walked around for a while and finally found Akeno waiting for him. She spots him and smiles towards him. He walks up to her.

"Ara ara Tatsuya-kun. What a mess. You must have been training hard with Koneko-chan." said Akeno as he smiled weakly.

"Himejima-senpai. Let's start with a small match with magic." said Tatsuya as she nodded seriously towards him. She brought her hands out and creates yellow magic circles that shot lightning towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya on the other deflects the attacks with the back of his hand, causing Akeno to stare in surprise. Tatsuya then brings his left arm out and creates a magic-circle and out from it balls of lightning appear as they flew towards Akeno. She easily dodges it as the balls start destroying the forest behind her. She creates more magic-circles and all of them shots lightning only for Tatsuya to block all of them. Tatsuya then snaps his fingers. Akeno could not believe her eyes as Tatsuya summoned at least 30 magic-circles and they all shot out lightning towards her. Realizing that she couldn't dodge all of them, she created barriers of defensive magic to block the attacks. As the attack dies down, Tatsuya was surprised to notice that the barrier she created were able to withstand his attacks. Tatsuya waved his hand to stop as he walked towards her.

"Okay you have good control with demonic power so you all you need to do is increase it so you can use more attacks. And I know you will hate me for saying this but if you can, try using your holy lightning powers." said Tatsuya which surprised her. She never expected that he knew her father. She stayed silent and didn't answer him. Tatsuya sighed as knew that she hated her father.

"Baraqiel-san is not a bad person you know." said Tatsuya as he placed his fingers on her forehead. She stared at him with curiosity only to be shocked.

"I sent you some advanced level lightning spells that could be useful for the game. I recommended trying to learn some of them." said Tatsuya as his work was done. Akeno-san bowed in gratitude as he walked away to find Rias-buchou.

**Moments Later**

He found Rias-Buchou waiting for him in a meadow in front of the mansion. She had her arms crossed and was waiting for him impatiently. When she heard his footsteps she turned around to face him, looking seriously at him.

_She looks tense… She must be nervous to train with me…_ thought Tatsuya as he told her to relax. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Now Rias-Buchou. Lets start our training. First lets have a little battle with magic." said Tatsuya as he started to summon magic circles and started shooting fire at her. Rias-Buchou dodges it and shoots her 'Power of Destruction' towards him. He dodges out of the way as the trees behind him gets blown away completely. He whistled and turned back to face her.

_So that was her 'Power of Destruction' huh. It has the power but lacks the control and technique like Sirzechs. _thought Tatsuya as he continued to dodge her attacks. He put his hand up to signify stop shooting and she did. He walks up to her as she is breathing heavily.

"Nice. Your 'Power of Destruction' has nice power but it's not good enough to beat Riser. You need to try condensing or hardening the power and then firing it. That would increase the damage given to opponents. Try to also manipulate it into different weapons. That would also help but right now, lets work on condensing it." said Tatsuya as she nodded. She created an orb in her hand and used her mind to try to harden it. The swirling orb of destruction slowly hardens and turns into ball. Tatsuya picked the ball up and threw it in the air and caught it. He gave it back to her and asked her to manipulate that into a shield or weapon.

She was able to create a spear from the 'Power of Destruction' and threw it towards a mountain. The spear managed to destroy the peak of the mountain in an instant as Tatsuya looked on with a smile. Rias-buchou went on her knees and it looked like she had used too much demonic-power. Seeing this, Tatsuya placed his hand on her forehead and transferred bits of his energy. He smiled as she thanked him and he walked away to find the Fallen Angels to train them quickly before training Issei.

**Moments Later**

He found them Fallen Angels waiting for him in another field. They were all standing there, talking when they spotted Tatsuya walking towards them. Raynare rushes towards him and hugs him.

"Um… Raynare-chan? Can you get off? It's embarrassing." said Tatsuya as she did and smiled brightly at him. She was happy that they could finally spend sometime together.

"Now I know your capabilities in battle so I am going get straight to the point. All of you need more variety when using light magic. You guys can create spears but you should all try creating other types of weapons such as swords, axes, arrows and such. That way, you can use a variety of different weapons to overwhelm opponents. Try it" explained Tatsuya and told them to try making different types of weapons. All of them focused their magic and tried to manipulate their light power to form different weapons.

Tatsuya sat on a boulder and just watched them trying to manipulate light. From the looks that they were having, it was difficult as they were so used to using light spears only. However after a few minutes of waiting, Mittelt was the first one to create a light sword. She swung it around and slashed a tree and watched it collapse.

"That's really good Mittelt-chan." Tatsuya commented and smiled. She smiled back at him happily, which promoted Tatsuya to pat her head. Mittelt stared at him and then looked away as she blushed bright red. While he was doing that he felt killing intent coming from behind him and turned to see Raynare glaring at him with a pout and Kalawarner glaring at him with a smile.

_Hahaha… I think I'm gonna die one day… _

**[Kukuku. I will prepare your funeral.] **

_You would be the last person who I while ask to prepare my funeral. _thought Tatsuya as Isreel chuckled at his comment. After the other three Fallen Angels managed to create light swords, Tatsuya left them to try to find Hyoudou and train him.

**Behind the Mansion**

Issei was waiting for Tatsuya by continuing to try to manipulate his demonic energy with little results. The demonic energy he was able to create was the size of a rice grain. He continued to manipulate it, only for him to notice Tatsuya appearing in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late Hyoudou. The Fallen Angels took longer than expected." said Tatsuya as he noticed him trying to manipulate his demonic energy. Tatsuya knew that if he used his "Boosted Gear", he is able to better manipulate his demonic energy. Issei stops manipulating his demonic energy and looks at Tatsuya.

"So what are we going to do Yukimura?" said Issei with a hint of curiosity.

"First lets see how good you are in combat. Hyoudou use your "Boosted Gear" against me." said Tatsuya as he got into his battle stance. Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and did the same.

[Boost!]

A sound came out of the jewel causing an overflow of power for Issei and he began to charge towards Tatsuya. Issei punched only for Tatsuya to easily block it and punch back. Issei staggered backwards and ran straight towards. Tatsuya prepared to punch for Issei to dodge in the last second and punch the side of his waist. Tatsuya staggers a bit and quickly twist around, bring his leg up to kick him. Issei managed to block it with his arm and tried to punch with his right arm. Tatsuya sees this and backs up.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Issei fell on the ground, as he was exhausted with fighting Tatsuya. Tatsuya on the other hand, wasn't breaking a sweat.

"Okay good. You can fight pretty well Hyoudou. Now I am going to teach you a style of fighting that are only limited to us dragons."

"A… style of fighting for dragons?" panted Issei as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Yeah. It's called Dragon Style. It relies on speed, brute strength or pure power of Dragons and a Dragon's ability. Here I will show it so try to attack me." said Tatsuya as Issei stood up. Issei prepared his fists as Tatsuya went on all fours with a unique battle stance. Issei charged at him tried to attack him only for Tatsuya to dodge it immediately and got behind him and knocked him forward. Issei staggers and quickly turns around to punch again, only for Tatsuya to block the punch and instantly vanish. He appears seconds later under Issei as he gave Issei an uppercut. The force of the uppercut pushed Issei to the ground. Issei stared at him in shock at the speed and power of the Dragon Style. Tatsuya brought his hand out to pull him up.

"Wanna learn it?"

"Hell yeah Yukimura!"

"Good. Lets start a little bit of it right now." said Tatsuya as he began to teach Issei the different stances of the Dragon style. Each stance is used differently and by using the right stance against the right opponent, can one achieve victory. After about 30 minutes of teaching the different stances and getting some fight experience with each, Tatsuya and Issei rested.

"Now the final part of your training involves talking to your Dragon."

"Talking to Ddraig?"

"Yup. Talking to him will help you develop your Dragons powers because they are different from mine. Also he could tell you areas that you need to improve. He is a strong Dragon who has tons of battle experience and knowledge. He also has a way to give you more power."

"Did your Dragon help gain more power?"

"Isreel? Sure he did. He was pretty reluctant to do so though at first but he did give me power. Now call out Ddraig."

**[No need to call me out. I was listening the whole time. I see you are learning the Dragon Style Issei Hyoudou.]**

Ddraig's voice rang out from Issei's gauntlet causing him to jump. Tatsuya smiled at his reaction and looked at the gauntlet.

"What does Hyoudou need to do to use more power from you?"

**[Use more power? I can give him more power if he wants it but he needs to give me something in return.]**

Ddraig explained only for Issei to be shocked. He didn't expect that his Dragon expected him to give him something in return to use more of his power.

"W-What do I have to give to use more power, Ddraig?" asked Issei hesitantly. The Dragon chuckled darkly as he spoke up.

**[You must give me the humanity of one arm for more power.]**

Issei felt uneasy that he had to give one arm to be allowed to use more power. Tatsuya however reassured him that he doesn't have to do it now and that he can do it later. Issei agreed and proceeded to go back to training on fighting in Dragon Style with Tatsuya. They continued doing so until the sun was about to set and that was when they head back in the mansion of dinner.

**Dinner – Issei POV**

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!" Issei exclaimed as he grabbed lots of meat and fish and threw them into his mouth. All of them were eating dinner after finishing a day of training. The herbs that Kiba collected earlier were used for spices. There was a meat dish that was made by the boar Buchou hunted. There was also a fish dish and Buchou also caught this. There were also many different types of food on the table.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

The one who refills his rice is Akeno-san. She made all of this food.

_Kaaaa! It's good! It's really good! _mentally shouted Issei as he gobbled everything on his plate. Everyone's digging into the food. They are all seriously tired from the training after all and that's why he can fill my stomach with lots of food. Tatsuya was the only one who was eating quietly and calmly in the corner. Though everyone couldn't notice it but he was also wearing earphones and was listening to some music while eating food. However the volume was low so he can hear the conversations that everyone was having. The Fallen Angels were also gobbling down the food.

Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying that entire luggage desperately from that hard mountain path if they were all able to eat deliciously. Issei probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko-chan is eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me."

Akeno-san smiles while she puts her hand on her cheek.

"...I also made this soup."

The one who is looking sad beside him is Asia. She looks so sulky. The onion soup that is on the table was apparently the one Asia made. She probably feels down because he only praised Akeno-san's food. He gets a bowl and drinks the soup with one sip.

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can become Ise-san's..."

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N-No, it's nothing!"

Asia waves her hand while her face becomes red. Issei stared at her in confusion and glares at Tatsuya who was laughing at him. Tatsuya was chuckling when he noticed Mittelt looking at him strangely. He turns to look at her and smiled towards her. She immediately shifts closer to him and pushes a dish towards him.

"I-I made this… Would you please try it?" she said with a blush as she pushed a corn soup towards him. Tatsuya looks at it and starts to drink it. He nods his head and smiles towards her.

"It's good Mittelt-chan. You could become a good wife." replied causing Mittelt to blush furiously.

"Really!? I-I'm glad you liked it. I… tried my best to make it for you…" she said shyly as she mumbled the last part. However Tatsuya heard what she had said and began patting her head and she blushed even more but had a smile on her face. Meanwhile that was unfolding, Kalawarner looked on and smiled but Raynare had a jealous look at Mittelt.

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

Buchou asks Issei after drinking green tea. Issei put his chopsticks down and give her his honest answer.

"...I am the weakest among us."

"Yes. That's for sure." answers Buchou plainly. Issei felt like crying after she plainly answers that.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?"

Tatsuya nods at his question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

Asia and Issei reply to Tatsuya at the same time. It's unavoidable that Asia got involved in this fight since she became a member of the Gremory group.

_...I also need to have the power to protect Asia as well. In the worst case I will have to become Asia's shield._ thought Issei as he made up that mind.

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

With Buchou's words Issei started to think about naughty stuff. Tatsuya saw through that thought and just face palmed himself.

_Bath!? Outdoor bath!? The open air bath!? _thought Issei with a lecherous look. He wanted to peek and take a look at all of their sexy bodies.

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun."

Kiba says that beforehand with a smile.

"Same here Hyoudou. I'm not into those stuff anyway."

Followed Tatsuya as Dohnaseek nodded at their comments.

"Idiots! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

Everyone looks at him after Buchou's question. The atmosphere instantly becomes awkward and Issei inwardly apologizes with us. Buchou chuckles.

"Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind."

_What! _shouted Issei mentally as he felt electricity running through his body.

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if it's Ise-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back."

Akeno-san gives her approval with a smile! Issei totally wanted her to wash his back.

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Ise, right?"

Asia got red and became quiet after Buchou's question, but she eventually makes a small nod with her head.

_Uwah! I never thought a situation like this would happen to me!? _thought Issei as he was sweating just by thinking about it.

"Koneko? How about it?"

"...No."

Issei stood there with widened eyes. Tatsuya was controlling so hard to makes sure he doesn't laugh. The Fallen Angels were also trying to hold in their laughter.

"Then, it's a no. Too bad, Ise."

Buchou chuckles with a naughty expression.

Issei was devastated at how easily they shot them down. Issei was now preparing his strategy of peeking.

"...If you peek, then I will hold a grudge against you forever."

Koneko-chan says that to him first. So he wasn't allowed to look at all.

"Ise-kun, let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your back."

"Shuuuuuut up! I'll seriously kill you, Kibaaaa!"

His shout of anger echoed the whole mansion. Tatsuya was laughing really hard.

"Hahaha rejected Hyoudou."

"Shut up Yukimura! I bet that never happens to you." said Issei with anger. Tatsuya stopped laughing and began lifting three fingers and showed them to Issei.

"Are you kidding me? I have three beautiful Fallen Angels living in my house so I see lots of cute moments about them." smirked Tatsuya and begins to brag about it. The three girls looked down with blushes from Tatsuya's comment.

"You know maybe I should sleep in one day and have one of them wake me up. Hehehe." said Tatsuya with his tongue out as Issei looked at him with jealousy. The girls looked at him with wide eyes and then began formulating ideas on how to wake him up. Then Tatsuya stood up and told them he will be in the bath before them as he walked towards the bath.

**The Next morning – Tatsuya POV**

The sun shined inside the bedroom as Tatsuya was lying in bed. He slowly tried to sit up when he felt something holding him down. He looks around to find what is holding him down when suddenly.

"…Unnnn…"

He lifted his blanket and to his surprise he sees Raynare sleeping next to him. She was wearing yellow pajamas with white stripes in them. He looked around and saw that Kiba and Issei were already downstairs.

"Raynare-chan? What are you doing in my bed?" asked Tatsuya as she slowly stirred awake. She sat up and yawned. She looked at Tatsuya, blinked twice and then fell of the bed.

"Wh-What are you doing in my bed Tatsuya-kun!?"

"That's what I want to know!"

She had a shocked look as she continued to stare at him.

"I went to sleep early because I was tired" she explained

"And you fell asleep in my bed!?"

"Well I thought it was my bed!" she said with a hint of red in her cheeks. Tatsuya sighed and got up and headed for the door with Raynare following him as they left the room. They walked down to find the others eating breakfast without them. They said their good mornings and began to eat breakfast.

Issei and the others had trained in the night and because of that, they looked even more tired than the others.

"There's a night training planned for doing it at night as well. We are the resident of night after all."

Buchou says.

The training was much harder than the training Issei does in the morning. It was a few times more training than the one he did in the morning but the one in the morning was tough.

Issei was already in a bad mood because he had to share the room with Kiba and Tatsuya. When he heard the girls' voices that are having fun from upstairs, he regretted being born as a guy. Then in the morning for day 2, it was study time.

Everyone gathered at the living room, and they apparently decided to teach him and Asia about Devils' knowledge. Therefore they were teaching Issei some weird names that were hard to remember. Because he was taught things that he doesn't even understand, his brain was about to get fried. When they pumped quite a decent amount of information, Kiba asks him a question.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

"Ummm, it's "Seraphim", right? The members are...Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and...hmm, Uriel?"

"Correct."

Issei breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered that they all have an "-el" at the end of their name.

"Next is our "Maou"-sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-sama"?"

"Sure! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names perfectly! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the female Maou-sama that I look up to, Leviathan-sama!"

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-sama!"

Suddenly Tatsuya had shocked look at Issei.

"You are planning to meet Sera or should I say Leviathan?" exclaimed Tatsuya causing everyone to face him. He was shivering a little as he watched Issei.

"Wait you met her right? What's she like? Is she beautiful?"

"Yea she is beautiful and all but…"

"But?"

"You will see eventually…" replied Tatsuya as Kalawarner begins to speak.

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Issei."

Issei had a bit of an annoyed face as he began to list the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angels have more leaders than the other factions. And their names are complicated. Issei however remembers the top two.

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhazai". I know completely up to here. And the name of the leaders are... Armaros...Baraqiel...Tamiel... Ah, and, hmmm, huh? Pene-something and C-C-Cociane...?"

"Penemue, Kokabiel and Sahariel. You have to remember them properly. This is also the basics. It's the same as remembering the names of the prime minister and the vice-prime minister of Japan as well as the leaders of the surrounding countries." said Kalawarner as he wondered why they have so many leaders. Issei remembered that Tatsuya was once asked to join the "Grigori" but declined.

He also explained that they watch over the "Children of God", in other words the "Sacred Gear" possessors twenty-four seven. That's also the reason why Issei was attacked and why Asia was killed once.

Like this Issei was taught about the Angels and the Fallen Angels. It's becoming quite useful to know. Issei needed to remember especially about the relation between the Devils and other factions since they are important. Then next, Asia starts her lesson.

"Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

Issei gives a clap to Asia who is about to speak front of everyone. She turns red from his clap.

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?"

Asia nods at his question.

"The first type is the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, and then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They are exorcists on the "surface". So the exorcists on the "behind" are the ones that is a threat to us."

Buchou continues from where Asia left off.

"Ise, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Then Issei remembered the crazy priest boy from before. He was a crazy exorcist with white hair. He not only kills Devils but also those who have connections to a Devil. To tell the truth, he's the type of person he didn't want to meet ever again.

While he was thinking about it, Asia takes out loads of stuff from her bag. Tatsuya was looking up at them now after he shuts his book.

Buchou picks up a small bottle with water inside it with her fingers and is holding it as if she is touching something disgusting.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more..."

Asia gets shocked after hearing Buchou's comment. Well, she is a Devil after all.

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them."

Most likely this is her strong field, so Asia continues to talk energetically.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible any more!"

Asia starts to have teary eyes after everyone points it out to her. Tatsuya was snickering in the background after everyone points that out to her. Issei heard from Buchou before that Devils suffer greatly if someone reads out the Bible to them.

"However, this is my favorite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!"

She received damage again by praying to God.

Issei and Tatsuya sweat dropped after witnessing that situation as they went back to training with Tatsuya teaching everyone again and having short battles.

**At night – Issei POV**

Issei was looking at the ceiling while lying down on his bed. Issei look towards Kiba who is sleeping on the bed besides his. He's sleeping peacefully. He then turns to face Tatsuya who was also sleeping peacefully.

Issei realized that Kiba was amazing and he could see the difference between them the more they train together. Issei was sulking as he felt that he could never beat Kiba in a sword fight. He also saw that Asia kept on improving her skill in demonic energy training. She has started to master using fire, water and lightning while Issei was still trying to create demonic energy the size of a grain of rice.

_Ah, damn it! _thought Issei as he got up from his bed slowly and headed towards the kitchen. When he was drinking a cup of water—.

"Ara? Your awake?"

Buchou's voice came from the living room. When he looks, there is Buchou, sitting where the table is.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The candle makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, they were able to train even at night. Issei realized that this candle is used probably for looks then.

Issei then sits opposite of Buchou where they have the table between the two of them. Buchou is wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Buchou chuckles. Even Buchou with glasses looked beautiful. More like, she also looks wonderful when she wears a negligee.

On the table there is loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation. _…Was she making a plan by herself at night? _thought Issei as he watched Buchou close the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind." Buchou says it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"? Then what's wrong?"

"Riser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phenex."

Buchou takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. She then points out at an opened page. There is a picture of a firebird with its wings spread wide open heroically.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. However there was also another clan that is different from the mystical beast Phoenix. They are the Devils that had the rank of Marquis, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

_Immortal!? H-Hold on! _thought Issei as he swallowed her words.

"That's cheating! I mean being immortal is basically being invincible!"

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Riser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

…_What_. Issei lost the words from his mouth. He now understands what Buchou meant by "problem". —It's Riser! She is thinking of a way to beat that bastard!

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Riser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Riser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

No matter how strong Buchou is, her parents knew that there was no way that that Buchou could beat someone immortal. Issei felt that was unfair for Buchou.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."

If they are immortal, then they can resurrect no matter how many times they are defeated. The other Devils have limits to their powers unlike the Phoenix, so they would get defeated once they get exhausted.

_Uwa! They are so insanely strong that it's unfair! _thought Issei as cursed their immortal powers. He knew that even if they defeated his servants, it doesn't mean anything if they can't defeat Riser. Buchou chuckles after looking at my serious face.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Riser?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Riser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phenex's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike, which takes down both his body and mind. We are lucky that there is someone who has the strength of a God-class." saids Buchou as Issei was thinking about both methods when he stops thinking when he hears her say that.

_Wait we have someone who has the strength of a God-class!? _mentally shouted Issei as Buchou starts to talk again.

"Yes we do Issei. Tatsuya Yukimura. The 'Hero of the Underworld' himself has that strength. I asked him if he had a video of him in combat and I was impressed. His strength is off the charts. Not only that he is resourceful, using his surroundings to his advantage and is skilled in using weapons and magic. He is on a completely different level from us and he will be helping us fight Riser. I could never ask for a better helper." said Buchou excitedly as Issei remembers something and begins to ask her the question that has been bothering him this whole time.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Riser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?"

Buchou sighs at his question.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

_Oh, I think I get it. _thought Issei as he asked her another question.

"Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

Buchou has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes. She told him a story of the world that he can never imagine. He was Issei Hyoudou, and he never felt anything to his name. Right now, wherever he goes, people looks at him as "Issei Hyoudou" as an individual. Buchou has been spending her life while carrying the name of Gremory on her back. That will be the same from now on.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Riser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

_So Buchou wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex… That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh. _thought Issei as he listened intently to her words. He didn't really understand both the feelings of a girl and the structure of the Devils' society, so he didn't know what to say to her.

"I like Buchou as Buchou." Issei just said what he thought. But Buchou stares at him in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou… Nggh, I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!"

He said everything he can think of with a smile. He knew it didn't sound romantic but when he looked at Buchou, she had red cheeks.

"B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?" Issei asked her with a dubious voice, but Buchou shakes her head where she says, "I-It's nothing!" while panicking.

_What? Did something happen? Well, I'll leave that aside. _Issei stared at her with a confused expression.

"But having an opponent like that for the genius Buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?"

Buchou answers him still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the House of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Buchou says it to him as if she was saying it to herself. Issei thought that Buchou is strong compared to him.

"Buchou, I'm worthless. I have been useless…since I got here."

Buchou makes a dubious expression while looking at him as he said that in a weak voice.

"Ise?"

"I think I've gotten stronger since I came here and trained with everyone, but more than that…I felt the difference between us. If I do sword training, I realized how amazing Kiba is and realized that "I won't be able to become a swordsman like Kiba"… When I do the training for using demonic-power, I realize how superior Akeno-san is while Asia is improving her demonic-powers… And I can't do anything… I'm fine as long as I have my Boosted Gear! I acted tough by thinking like that…"

Issei had tears flowing out from his eyes without realizing it. He was frustrated at himself. He realized that the more he trained, the more he realized how weak he was.

"I found out that I was the weakest… I also found out that…I'm the most useless… I realized it means nothing if I'm the one with the ultimate Sacred Gear. That's why I was laughed at by Riser back then, right? "Pearl before swine, certainly a fitting phrase for me."

Issei start to shed lots of tears in front of Buchou. As he was shedding tears, Buchou stands up and sits next to him. She then proceeds to hug him. He stared at her with a shocked expression. She was hugging him gently and starts to pat his head many times.

"You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. But now, you have to rest your body and mind. I will be with you until you feel like sleeping."

Issei didn't know what she was talking about but he felt her warmth coming to him and he felt that was enough for him.

**Tatsuya POV**

While Issei was getting hugged by Rias, Tatsuya was leaning on the wall with arms crossed as he was listening in on their conversation. He was sad that Issei called himself weak but was proud to see that Issei understands his weakness and could feel that he was prepared to overcome it. A jewel appeared in his hand as it began to blink.

**[Kukukuku. You know it's not nice to listen into someone's conversation Tatsuya. However that boy reminds me of you when you were younger. That boy you taught will become stronger than anyone. Kukukuku. I can sense your excitement in fighting him in the future Tatsuya.]**

Tatsuya smirks as he uncrosses his arms and looks at Issei who was still being hugged by Rias.

"Hehehe. The future is getting interesting Isreel. Everything is moving forward. Be that boy's strength Gremory-senpai. He'll need it." and with that Tatsuya left the area and went back to bed.

**The Next Morning – Issei POV**

"Use your Boosted Gear, Ise."

Buchou says that to him before the start of the training. She is allowing him to use his Sacred Gear that he was forbidden to use against battling anyone except Tatsuya since he got into the mountains. Tatsuya points at Kiba.

"Kiba. Be his opponent."

"Yes."

Kiba comes forward after Tatsuya points to him. He stands in front of Issei.

"Ise, activate your Sacred Gear before the mock battle. Let's see…we will start the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear."

"Y-Yes."

Issei makes his Boosted Gear appear on my left arm just like Buchou orders him to.

"Boost!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear makes a sound at his words, and he can feel the power coming into his body. With this his power has doubled. Ten seconds later.

[Boost!]

His power doubles again. The power he can feel from his Sacred Gear runs through his body. It's all right that his power is getting doubled, but there are things that he needed to keep in mind when he uses his Boosted Gear. He knew himself that are limits to increasing his strength. He had once activated his Boosted Gear to see how far he could increase his power but after a few minutes he fainted. The reason is simple. His body couldn't handle the power as it increases more. When he asked Buchou afterwards,

"For example think that you are a truck. What will happen if you carry more package than the truck can carry? It won't move right? That's how it is."

That's how she explained to him.

The package equals his powers that are doubling. If the quantity of package keeps on doubling, then the truck will decrease in speed and by the end it won't move. So in other words if the power gets too big, then it puts stress on his body. That's why he fainted. His body, which is a vessel, won't be able to withstand the increased power. That's what happened when he activated it for a few minutes. The jewel in the gauntlet made a sound, which said [Burst], then his body got heavier and it felt like all his senses froze.

Even if there are no limits to the Sacred Gear, the user does have limits. That's his Sacred Gear's or his weakness.

He got his twelfth power up after Buchou ordered him to power up. Then Buchou orders him to "Stop" the Sacred Gear's power up.

"Let's do this, Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

This sound also represents the stop of the power up and acts as a stopper.

Once the power up stops, he can fight with that increased power for a certain time. The length of time he can use it depends on his action during the power up. The more he moves, and the more he attacks, it minimizes the time. This also affects his stamina, and if he is in a tired state, then the time will also be shorter. One of the ways to use this Sacred Gear is that he doesn't receive any damage.

Yeah, that's why his current state where he has no damage and has full stamina is the best time to use the ability of his Boosted Gear.

His power is increasing while during the boost, but it is unstable compared to the time when he stop the boost to use the power up for a limited time. If he moves around too much, there are risks that it may change back to his normal self. For that reason, it's better to stop the boost then use the power up. It will be wise to run around and hide while getting a boost.

Now, his power is in an unthinkable state because of the two minutes boost. The power he feels within his body isn't normal.

"Ise, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will ask you to be his opponent."

"Yes, Buchou."

Kiba makes his stance by pointing his bokuto toward him after Buchou ordered him. She looks at Tatsuya, who nods at her.

"Ise, do you want to use a sword? Or do you want to fight with bare hands?"

Buchou asks him how he will be fighting.

_Hmm, even if I have a bokuto, I won't be able to use it… _thought Issei as he made up his mind.

"I will fight bare handed!"

"Very well. Now then, I'll ask the both of you to start."

He also makes a stance against Kiba. Well, it's a newbie's stance. Kiba suddenly disappears from his sight. The trait of [Knight] is speed. Kiba has god-speed. Once he loses sight of him, he will receive the attack. Kiba's swing came down at him, but Issei guard it by using his arm.

"!"

Kiba makes a shocked expression. Issei noticed he had let his guard down and he moved to punch towards Kiba who stopped moving. Kiba's body disappears just before he hits him, and his punches cut through the air.

_Where's Kiba? I try to chase him by looking around. …He's gone! If he isn't in front of me or to my left or right, then he's behind me! _thought Issei as he turned around only to find that he couldn't see Kiba.

_! Above me!?_ When he looks up, Kiba is coming down with his bokuto aimed downwards. He heard a nasty sound. He receive a blow on his head.

"Ouch…" said Issei as he didn't have time to touch the part he was hit and he released a kick towards Kiba who just landed on the ground. He dodged it again!

"Hyoudou! Shoot with block of demonic-power! When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most!"

Tatsuya shouted.

_A block of demonic-power? I have to do it here? I don't know if it will hit but there's no other choice!_ thought Issei at Tatsuya's words but he decided to do it anyway.

He gathered the demonic-power flowing within his body and concentrated it into his palm. There is a block of demonic-power that is the size of a rice ball. He then shoots it towards Kiba. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The magic ball that he had shot got bigger. It was now the size of a huge rock. The huge block of magic got closer to Kiba. The velocity was quite fast as well. However Kiba dodges it easily. The demonic-power ball that missed its target went towards the mountain next to the one they were on and the mountain blows up while making a huge sound and blast!

_Eh! Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!? _Issei looked on in shock as a single shot of his demonic power managed to blow a huge hole in the mountain. Issei couldn't say anything for this sudden turn of events.

[Reset]

The gauntlet made a sound and he could also feel the power leaving his body at the same time. Looks like the time he powered up for is finished. Then he lost all of his strength at once. It feels like his insides became empty and he guessed that he used up all his demonic-power.

"I'll have both of you stop it there."

Buchou ends their spar. Kiba also put his bokuto down. Issei also sits on the ground as he lost his strength. Issei still had a shocked look as he destroyed a whole mountain.

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuto, how was it?"

Kiba answers Buchou's question.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike."

_Eh? The first strike as in the one I was able to block? _thought Issei.

"But I couldn't break through Ise-kun's guard. I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above the air, but that failed as well."

Kiba answers it while laughing out "Hahaha" with a refreshing expression. Kiba put his bokuto to the front to show it to everyone and they all noticed that it was already broken.

"I strengthened the bokuto with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Ise-kun because his body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon."

"Thank you, Yuuto. That's how it is, Ise."

_That's how it is? Is this the thing she told me yesterday when she said, "I'll give you confidence"? _thought Issei as he continued to look at Buchou.

"Ise. You said to me that you were "the weakest and have no talent", right?"

"Y-Yes."

"That's half correct. You, who haven't activated your Sacred Gear, is weak. However, you become a totally different person if you use the power of the Boosted Gear."

Tatsuya steps forward and points at the mountain that was blown away.

"Hyoudou, that attack is one of a High-class Devil. If that hits, most people will be blown away."

Issei stared at Tatsuya's comment in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tatsuya then continues to talk.

"Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that increases the power drastically. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. I told you before, right? You can become the strongest as long as you improve your basics. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. The basic stamina rises from "1" to "2". Even something like that would become a big factor for you to become strong."

_My power is amazing…? _Issei thought in disbelief as Buchou says it with confidence to him.

"You are the key to the game. Ise's attack becomes the factor that decides the outcome of the battle. If it were only you fighting, then it would be scary because you would have your guard down while powering up. However, this battle is a team battle. You will have your comrades that will support you. Trust in us. Then, you will become strong as well as us. We can win this!"

—_Become stronger. Me? _

"Let's show it to those that looked down on you. It doesn't matter if the opponent is Phenex or not. We need to teach them very strictly in how strong Rias Gremory and her servants are!"

[Yes!]

Everyone replies to her with a strong voice. Issei had everyone and Buchou with them. He could become stronger and he will become stronger with everyone else. He will defeat Riser Phenex!

With this newfound determination, Tatsuya was forced to train them much harder and trained them until the day came for the decisive battle.

**Meanwhile in the Underworld**

"… That is all I have to report."

"… Huh? Oh right. Thank you Iota. Now if anyone else has anything else to say, then I guess this concludes the meeting."

"Ufufufufu. I have something to say. I got this message from Epsilon-chan and according to her, our leader is going to be fight in an unofficial [Rating Game] for Rias Gremory."

"LEADER IS GONNA DO WHAT!? Are you serious Delta!?"

"Yes Zeta. After all these years, our Leader is finally making his move. Beta, Epsilon-chan invited us to go watch the game. I plan to go watch it."

"So…. he is going to participate in a game huh… Maybe I should disrupt the game to beat him up."

"Theta, please don't be stupid. It's the Leader who we are talking about. He is stronger than all of us here."

"Yeah I know Iota but…"

"Shut up all of you! If the Leader is going to have a game then we will all go and watch it. Hehehe. The future of this world is getting interesting."

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story. My break ends today and I wasn't able to finish this arc before my break ends. I will try to finish the next chapter in 2 weeks. **

**In this chapter a couple of characters from the organization appeared though only in name. They are Delta, Beta and Zeta with Beta as the Acting Leader of the organization as their main Leader is not there at the moment. I know you readers can guess where he is. **

**No changes for both characters harems for now.**

**Tatsuya: ****Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna ****OC's** (WIP)

**Issei: ****Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis (WIP)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. It's been a while but here it is! The Seventh chapter. Enjoy!**

**The day of the decisive battle – Issei POV**

"I'm ready." said Issei as he was getting fired up in his own room. Right now, it's 10 o'clock at night. The decisive battle will start in two hours, exactly at 12am.

Today the job as a Devil is off. Everyone went home straight after school because everyone may end up wasting their stamina.

They had planed to meet up at the clubroom 30 minutes prior to the match, so Issei could only stay here for about 90 minutes. However Issei felt very relaxed here in his own rooms so he wanted to stay here as long as he can.

Issei knew if he goes to the clubroom, he would start to feel nervous. This was more nerve racking than the time he had to wait for his entrance exam results to Kuoh Academy.

He was wearing his uniform. He had thought that this would be the most fitting clothing for this. When he asked Buchou if he should wear battle clothing,

"If my group has a uniform, then it has to be the uniform of Kuoh academy. We are the members of the Occult Research Club after all."

Buchou replied like that to him with a smile so that's why his battle uniform will be his school uniform.

There are lots of banana peels near him. He ate all of them already, and that technique that he had been practicing ever since camp is almost complete.

_I can do this. I can do this! My new ultimate technique! _mentally shouted Issei when someone knocks on the door.

"Ise-san, may I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

He gets a bit shocked when he saw the clothing that Asia was wearing because she was wearing a nun outfit. She didn't have her veil on her head or wearing the cross around her neck.

"Asia that outfit…"

"Y-Yes. When I asked Buchou-san, she told me, "Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in". I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in. …I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…"

_I'm sure that you need a lot of guts to appear in a nun's outfit for a battle between Devils, but if that's what Asia chose then I don't have any complaints_. thought Issei as he knew Buchou will also allow it with a smile.

"Yeah. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great."

"Thank you very much."

Asia makes a very happy face when he praises her.

"U-Umm, Ise-san?"

Asia suddenly becomes hesitant as she starts to stare shy at him.

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

Asia approaches him who is sitting on his bed and then she sits beside him. She then hugs onto his arm tightly.

"W-What's wrong?"

Issei panics but he could feel her shaking.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Ise-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia…"

"Ehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Ise-san after all. …Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Sure but first can you grab something from your room Asia?"

"What do you need?" asked Asia as Issei began explaining to her what he wanted to have from her. She agrees to it and runs to her room to quickly pick it up. He smiles and closes his eyes.

_Oi, come out if you can hear me. You are there, aren't you? Ddraig! I need to talk to you. Come out! _

**[So you are ready to trade. What a brave brat. Very well, Let's begin.] **

said Ddraig as Issei began to feel a pulse in his arm. Asia returns to the room and finds out what happens. Although she is sad that it happens, Issei holds on to Asia's hand gently and they stay like that till they leave the house.

**Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was in his room, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He still had about an hour before he had to go back to the clubroom. Unlike the others, he wasn't nervous at all and was expecting members of Rias Gremory's peerage to easily win Riser's peerage because of the intense training they have done with him.

As he lay in his bed, he heard a knock on the door and saw the three Fallen Angel girls, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare entering the room.

"Something wrong?" asked Tatsuya as they walked towards him.

"Nope we are just here to wish you luck on the [Rating Game]." said Raynare with a slight blush. Tatsuya sat up and smiled at them.

"Thanks but I don't need luck. Besides this is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Oh? You believe that Rias-senpai and her peerage can win against that jerk?" asked Mittelt.

"Of course. Besides I have a score to settle with him and I won't take a defeat."

"A score to settle?" asked Kalawarner with a curious look.

"Yup. I need to defeat him and crush him to bits for insulting you three and Dohnaseek." replied Tatsuya causing the girls to go into a blush. All three of them sat around him and hugged him. Tatsuya looked on with a surprised looked.

"We have to thank you Tatsuya-sama. Thanks to you, we were able to live and granted a second chance." said Mittelt as the other two nodded their heads and continued to hug him. Tatsuya smiled and group hugged them.

"Hey I don't really deserve the thanks. I saved you guys because I felt you all need a second chance." replied Tatsuya as he saw them getting bigger blushes.

"Be careful Tatsuya. You might have a couple of Fallen Angel girls falling in love with you." winked Kalawarner as she teased Tatsuya. Tatsuya sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. The girls soon let him go and he moved to the middle of the room. He turned around to face them as they stood in front of him with smiles on their faces.

"You guys are watching the game right? asked Tatsuya as they all nodded at him. They were allowed to go to the Student Council room to watch the game with Sona Sitri. He smiled as he rubbed each of the girl's heads, as they blushed even more.

"Good. I will see you all after the game." said Tatsuya as he gave them a thumbs up. Before he could teleport away Raynare stepped towards him shyly. Tatsuya looked on with curiosity until he felt something soft on his cheeks when he realized that she kissed him.

"For good luck and payback for the forehead" said Raynare shyly as the other two girls looked on at Raynare with jealous looks. Tatsuya smiles at her and thanks her as he disappears to the clubroom for the preparations for the battle against Riser.

**Later that Night – Issei POV**

It was around 11:40 pm as the other club members and Issei has gathered in the old school building. They are waiting in their most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia and Tatsuya is wearing their uniform. Tatsuya was wearing black jeans, a t-shirt with a black hoodie over it. Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armor on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall. Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it. Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-samas, they sure are calm. Asia and Issei sit on the chair quietly while they wait for the time to come. Issei looks over at Tatsuya who was listening to music on his headphones while summoning different types of weapons and swinging them around in his hand.

Unlike the rest of us, Tatsuya had a very relaxed look and feeling. He would occasionally hum and sing out loud to the songs he was listening to. He looked as if he was used to battle and combat. Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up besides Tatsuya was already standing up. Grayfia-san looks at each of us and sighs when she sees Tatsuya who was still listening to his music. She walks over to him and grabs his headphone off his head.

"Huh? Oh you were here Fia-chan?"

"Yes and please stop calling me Fia-chan. Even Delta calls me that now…" she saids with a blush. Tatsuya smiles and flicks her forehead to get her back to her usual cool demeanor. She clears her throat and starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

_I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well. _thought Issei as he deduced that if they fought in the human world or Devil world, they would destroy everything so it means that they need a place where they won't harm anything. Issei leaves that thought and asks Buchou something he was concerned about.

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?"

She told Issei that the she had another [Bishop] besides Asia and this [Bishop] was doing another mission, but wondered why isn't the [Bishop] here under this serious situation.

After Issei asks the question, everyone except Tatsuya, Asia and Issei acts weird. It seems like he asked something he shouldn't have. It feels like the atmosphere in this room has changed. All of them are keeping their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Buchou says that to him without looking at him in the eyes.

_Seems like there's something complicated about this matter. I probably should stop asking about this topic now. _thought Issei as he continued to wonder what this [Bishop] could be doing. He looks at Asia as she tilted her head at his look and looks at Tatsuya who suddenly put on a very serious face and then sighs and turns to Grayfia-san who begins to speak under this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

_Are you serious? So they will be watching us? So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. They sure must be having fun._ thought Issei knowing that Buchou's parents are watching this as well so he couldn't show them an unsightly scene.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

_Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow, that makes me nervous._ thought Issei as he gulped his spit down. Buchou then makes a shocked face.

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

…_Huh? I think I heard it wrong. What did Buchou just say? O-Onii-sama…?_ Issei got confused so he puts his hand up and ask.

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answers him straight away.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

_What…_

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"

"Yes."

Buchou confirms it straight away.

_Are you serious!? Seriously!? No, wait. But Buchou is part of the "Gremory clan", isn't she? I think her last name is different from any of the Maou's last name… _thought Issei as he began listing the last names of the Maou's. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. It doesn't match with any of their last names.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?" Tatsuya asks as he guesses what Issei was thinking.

"Yeah, that's it."

Tatsuya starts to explain after Issei admit it reluctantly.

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why the Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the Ultimate-class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names." explained Tatsuya as Issei nods his head as he understands what was going. It wasn't their personal name but more like a managerial position.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas." finished Kiba as Issei was pretty shocked to hear that the Maou-samas that have their names recorded in the books found in the libraries are already dead.

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at his question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

—_Sirzechs Lucifer. Not a "Gremory" but a "Lucifer" huh. So he isn't referred by his family name any more like Buchou is._

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household."

It can't be helped since her brother became a Maou. Her brother has to carry the world of the Devils on his back. Issei thought in amazement when Grayfia turns to face Tatsuya with a serious expression.

"Tatsuya, "they" will also be watching the game." as she finishes talking Tatsuya had a shocked look. Buchou was looking at both of them in confusion while the rest looked on in curiosity.

"So those idiots will be watching huh… Great…" commented Tatsuya as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"I also have a message delivered to you from one of them." continued Grayfia as everyone looked at her with curiosity, wanting to know what kind of friends Tatsuya has. Grayfia takes a deep breath and suddenly her expression changes from being cool and calm to a look of anger.

"Yo shithead! If you loss then I will be taking your place got it!?" said Grayfia as she tried to imitate the voice of the person. Everyone looked on in confusion and shock while Tatsuya just stood there shaking his head and sighing. Grayfia then points to the magic-circle and walks towards it.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

They began to gather on the magic-circle.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

_So we can only return here after the outcome. _thought Issei as the magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix so Issei guesses that it's the one used for the games. While Issei was thinking about it, the light covers them and the teleportation begins.

**Seconds Later**

When Issei opens his eyes, he tilted his head when he witnessed the view because this place is the clubroom.

_What the, did the teleportation fail? But everyone besides Asia and I are calm and they aren't even shocked about this situation we are in. _Issei continued to look on when he noticed Grayfia-san was gone and was about to ask Buchou what was going on when suddenly.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]

_School broadcast? It's Grayfia-san's voice. _thought Issei as he listened on.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield, which is a replica of the school, Kuoh academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

_What! T-Then this clubroom is a replica? It's exactly the same! The location of the furniture and even the scratches on the wall is the exact same so it really has a high reproduction of the real thing! _Issei mentally shouted as he looked on in shock. When he looks out the window he noticed that the sky is white so they must have made a replica of the school in this world of white. Issei was shocked at the power of the Devils as Grayfia continued to speak.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Riser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

_That's me! So I can't promote unless I go to the enemy's base. Due to the trait of my role, using "promotion" is absolutely necessary. _Issei thought as he remembered what "promotion" was. "Promotion" is a special move you are able to do if the [Pawn] reaches the furthest part of the enemy's base and he could change into any pieces besides the [King] piece.

_So I have to reach the enemy's base no matter what. Student Council room, huh._ thought Issei as the Student Council room is at the corner of the highest floor in the school building. Likewise, Riser's [Pawns] can promote if they get here. Unlike them, where Issei was the only [Pawn], they have 8 [Pawns]. If they all turn into [Queen], Issei realized that they would be in deep shit. The [Queen] is the ultimate piece. It's certain that they all will be in danger if they are to promote. It's normal for [Pawns] to be sent first so they can take down each other.

_Does that means I have to take down 8 beautiful girls of [Pawns] all by myself…?_ _Wow, I have rough roads ahead of me. _thought Issei as Akeno-san walks towards them with something in her hands.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Buchou says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

_So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I don't break it. _thought Issei as Grayfia-san begins to speak again.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the human's time. So, Game starts now.]

The school bell rings signifying the start of the match and Issei's first Rating Game.

**Moments Later**

"First we have to take down Riser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]."

Buchou says it while sitting on the sofa. She's quite confident.

Akeno-san starts to prepare tea.

_U-Umm, we are in a middle of a match, you know…? _thought Issei as he looked on.

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

_I-Is that how it's played? I thought it will be like those battles you often see in films…_ thought Issei as he felt it was something like those "ultimate fight between monsters" types of things.

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Buchou urges him. Issei looks on realization, as it was the map of whole school. It's divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it. He realizes that it's broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard.

Buchou draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen to mark their base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Riser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

She is right. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Once they enter the battlefield, it's impossible to teleport using the magic-circle. So it's impossible to teleport from the old school building to the new school building. So they would have to use their feet to move around then. Well, they can use their wings to fly, but they will become a sitting ducks. Also, Issei couldn't fly yet.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckles at his question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … He'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one [Knight] and three [Pawns], a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility."

…_Wow, they started to talk about the strategy in a way that I don't understand! W-Well, I'll just follow the order! I just need to make sure that I don't cause any trouble for them. _thought Issei as he looked over at Tatsuya who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looks uninterested in the meeting.

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking toolbox with them. Tatsuya seeing them also stands up.

"Buchou, I will also go step up some traps as well."

"Eh…? That's alright with me but why?" asked a curious Rias.

"Let's say I have some special traps for Riser" said Tatsuya with a smirk as he walked out of the room. Rias looks at the rest of the people who were left in the room.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto, Koneko and Tatsuya returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Riser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirms. The strategy has already begun. Both Asia and Issei didn't know what they are supposed to do.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?" asked Issei, as he wanted to do something.

"Yes. Ise, you are a [Pawn] so you have to use "promotion"."

"Yes!"

He replies to her energetically. Buchou waves her hand towards him.

"Sit here."

Issei sits next to Buchou because she told him to. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

—_! W-Wait, is that…the legendary "lap pillow"!? I-I can really…use that white legs of yours…am I really allowed to do it!? _thought Issei as he looked on in shock and happiness.

"I-I will be in your care!"

Issei unconsciously bowed his head to Buchou politely. He starts to put his head on Buchou's lap slowly while gulping down his saliva. He could feel a really soft sensation on his cheek.

_Ooooooooh! Why are you so soft, Buchou!? My head is about to explode because I'm having lots of physical contacts with Buchou! Her actions towards me are too great for someone like me who am going through that age! _thought Issei as he starts to have tears in his eyes without even noticing it.

_Lap pillow. Out of all the things I want to get done by a girl, it's definitely among the "Top 10". And right now it became a reality… _thought Issei as he didn't know what he was doing in the middle of an important match.

Buchou sighs while looking at him.

"Geez. Why are you crying?"

"Sob, getting a "lap pillow" from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

"If it's just "lap pillow", then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting boy."

_What!? T-This is absurd!? You will!? Why is Buchou so nice to me!? No, that's not important now! So something like that is possible!? _thought Issei as he will definitely ask her again some time later. He looks at Asia who is looking at him with teary eyes and she is making a weird face. Issei couldn't understand why but she had a very unpleasant look. Buchou then puts her hand on his forehead.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment Issei says his doubts, there is a big change in his body. He could a power growing within him. He didn't what it was but it was amazing. He feels different than the power up that he gets from his Boosted Gear. If that is a power that he receives from elsewhere, then this power up is coming from within him and it feels comfortable.

_What is this—?_ wonders Issei only for Buchou to answer him as she says it in his ears.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of [Pawns] to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a [Pawn]. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of [Pawns]. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

_Unsealing it—. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power. _thought Issei as she continued to talk.

"Thanks to Tatsuya's training, you have slowly began to cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the [Pawn]. Though there are areas you still lack in."

So there was actually a meaning to that harsh training. Issei was glad that he went through that training by training hard! Buchou then starts to pat his head. He notices Asia looking at me with sharp eyes.

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"That's a good boy. Use the "promotion" to change into [Queen]. The battle will change if you promote into the [Queen] that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a [Queen]."

Buchou makes a small laugh at his opinion.

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Riser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

Buchou already thought about their roles carefully and has already made a plan for their move. Apparently Tatsuya helped her a little bit. The battle can be settled if he charged up his demonic-power with his Sacred Gear and shoot it to the new school building. However Issei guess that the opponent may also foresee such method, and they may have a counter-measure against it.

Also there is a limit to his attack, which has powered up, and since he is bad at using demonic-powers, he can't do something like wasting it. If he would have to do it, it will be safer to promote to [Queen] first, that way he could guarantee the power of the attack.

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!" said Issei from the bottom of his heart.

Buchou smiles after hearing that.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

_I will definitely make Buchou win! I won't give Buchou to a jerk like that! _thought Issei as he laid on her lap until Kiba and Koneko-chan got back. Buchou smiled as she took the map when Tatsuya came back in the room.

"Tatsuya can you mark on this map where you put your traps?" asked Buchou as he nodded and marked the map. She looked at the place where he marked and stared in shock.

"How did you place a trap there?"

"Don't worry. I hid my presence so they didn't even know that I set it there."

"But why did you set a trap at Riser's base?" continued to ask as Tatsuya sighed and looked at her.

"Because I have a feeling that you will charge into the enemy base and fight him head on?" answer Tatsuya as Buchou was surprised that he knew what she was planning to do.

"Here" saids Tatsuya as he gives her a piece of paper with a magic-circle on it. She looked on with curiosity as Tatsuya answered her doubt.

"That magic-circle is the way to activate the trap. The trap I placed basically removes the oxygen from the air around Riser, making him unable to use his power of fire, wind and regeneration for only fifteen minutes. It's a pretty powerful spell so use it wisely." explained Tatsuya as Buchou puts the piece of paper in her pocket. Buchou looks at all her peerage members and she nods at them and they nod back at her, signifying that they are about to move.

**Outside the Old School Building**

"Alright!"

Issei raised his spirit in front of the old school building. Next to him was Koneko-chan. She will be his partner for the next plan.

"Okay then, Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Buchou was sending them off at the entrance. Koneko-chan nods at Buchou.

"Yes, I will."

Their target is the gym. They need to win the battle that will be awaits them. The ones that will be heading there is Issei and Koneko-chan. They are not allowed to fail.

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba is getting ready to go by placing his sword to his hip.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia also replies energetically even though she is nervous. Asia's ability to heal is their lifeline. Because of that ability of hers, they are capable of doing things that is a bit recklessly for their strategy. The winning factor is to protect Buchou who is their [King] and also Asia.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

The strongest servant, Akeno-san replies. According to Buchou, the outcome will be decided with her move.

_I will be relying on your ultimate move that is hidden behind that smiling face of yours! _thought Issei as Buchou turns to face Tatsuya who was leaning on the wall. She smiled at him as he looked at her.

"My servants and I will be under your care, Tatsuya. I hope you have the skills many people say you have." said Buchou, only for Tatsuya to give off a creepy smile as she steps forward after she checks everyone.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Riser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phenex with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

All of them replies together and heads off. Tatsuya sighs and vanishes from the area.

_Looks like he didn't like to be called servants. _thought Issei as he, Koneko-chan, and Kiba leaves the old school building.

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

He could hear Asia cheering for them from behind. They raised their hands and wave at her.

_Now, there's no more turning back Hyoudou Issei! I will have to be resolved and move straight ahead! _thought Issei as they ran towards the gym. During their way towards the gym, Kiba leaves them to head to a different direction. It's in their plan for Kiba to leave them at a certain point.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah, you just do that!"

They split up after saying their good byes. Issei knew that he had his job and Kiba had to do his job. He continued towards the gym along with Koneko-chan.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, they couldn't enter from there because they could have been caught. They needed to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. They went there and turn the doorknob, as they were lucky to find it unlocked.

Issei started at the gym because even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing. It's the same with the old school building where it looks like the real thing. They came into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

Issei tried to look at the court from the corner of the platform, but then Koneko-chan mutters.

"…Presence. Enemy."

Before Issei could be shocked at hearing that, a loud voice echoes within the gymnasium.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

A voice of a woman calls out to them. Koneko-chan and Issei shows themselves to them by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court.

The woman with a china dress, the twins and also the loli girl who he almost fought against. He had never thought that he would meet her this quickly. Issei remembers that the woman with the china dress is the [Rook]. The twins are the [Pawns]. And the small girl is also a [Pawn]. Issei know that because they were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to them at the clubroom before they arrived here.

_Three [Pawns] and one [Rook]… We are also a [Pawn] and a [Rook], though their numbers are double of ours. _thought Issei at the grim situation but he knew that this battle could not be avoidable.

"Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!]

The Boost begins.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the [Rook]."

"Yeah!"

Both Koneko-chan and Issei stand in front of their opponent. The china dress woman makes a kung fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her stick.

Lastly, the twin girls grab their chainsaws with a smile

–H_ey, a chainsaw!? _thought Issei as the chainsaws starts while making a dangerous sound.

_Wow! Are you serious!? Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that! _thought Issei with surprise.

"Disassembling time!"

Both of the twins say that happily. Meanwhile Koneko-chan and the china dress woman have already begun their fight a bit further away from us. It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other. Each hit looks powerful since both of them are [Rooks]. Issei thought that Koneko-chan is at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman is also moving swiftly while doing tricky attacks.

The [Pawn] girl spins the stick professionally while making a sound. If his memory is right, Issei thought her name is Mira.

"Split, split, split, split, split!" said the twins as they came running right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the flare. They start to swing them at him as he barely dodged the first strike. He tackles one of the twins with his shoulder and put some distance between them. If it's a simple move like this, then the Boosted Gear won't reset. If he gets too carried away and attack them, the power will return to the original state.

Issei suddenly heard a sound of something being pointed at me from behind.

"Wow!" said Issei as he dodged this attack as the stick passes through my armpit sharply. It's an attack from the girl called Mira. He was pleased with himself that he could dodge it this time. He noticed that his body could move more than he thought. It was because of the tough training with Tatsuya and also because Buchou unsealed some of the power of the [Pawn] pieces inside him.

_I can do this! I can actually do this! I have confidence in my own power. I really have to thank Tatsuya for the tough training. _thought Issei as a chainsaw grazes his cheek. From the pain he felt, it's certainly bleeding. When he looked carefully, his uniform is cut in different places.

[Boost!]

_The second power up! _thought Issei as he continued to dodge attacks from the girls. He dodged the attacks that are coming from above him by moving my body to the side, and he dodged the attacks coming from the side by jumping and ducking down. He guards the attacks of the stick that is coming from the front by crossing his arms!

_Yeah! I overcame all of their attacks! How's that, dammit!? _

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins seem pissed so they start to step on the floor violently.

"…I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl is also irritated that her attacks aren't hitting him effectively.

_Too bad. I also trained like hell as well. I won't be able to face Buchou and the others if I lose instantly! _Issei thought when suddenly.

[Boost!]

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

[Explosion!]

He will fight them in this state. His whole body is getting overflowed with power. He won't waste it even for a bit.

"I will take care of you two first!"

He runs towards one of the twins. The opponents can't react to his movements for a slight moment. She swings her chainsaw after she realizes the situation she is in, but his fist has already reached her and one of the twin [Pawns] went flying with his hit.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!"

The little sister of the girl he just hit aims her chainsaw towards him, but Issei twists his body and hit the girl. The younger sister of the chainsaw twins falls down to the floor.

"Haa!"

The stick girl with a childish face thrust her stick towards me.

"Daa!"

Issei cuts down her stick with his karate chop and hits the girl away who just lost her weapon without a moment to spare!

"Kyaaah!"

The young girl rolls on the floor while making a scream.

"Ku!"

The sound of the china dress woman. When he looks, the china dress woman has her hands on the floor and Koneko-chan is still maintaining her fighting stance. He could tell that Koneko-chan is at an advantage by the looks of it.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Riser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixes her position and makes a negative comment.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once again.

_Fufufu, you won't be able to act in such way any longer. I already accomplished the necessary conditions for activating my ultimate technique. _thought Issei as he prepared to snap his fingers.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

At the same time he snaps his fingers, the chainsaw twins and the stick girl's clothes gets blown away.

_Yes, even their underclothes are blown to pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls are exposed right in front of me. _thought Issei happily as he looked at each girl. All three of them still need some growth but to Issei it was a wonderful feeling. He was laughing loudly as blood bursts out of his nose.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooo!"

Their scream echoes within the gym. All three of them ducks down to the floor and are trying to hide their private parts.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!" said Issei as he didn't have any talent in using his demonic-power so he just used what power he had to create this technique. He was pleased that he was able to strip the girls and that's why he peeled all of the fruits and vegetables with his demonic-powers.

The activation requirement is that he needs to touch his opponents. Then he sends them his demonic-power that is filled with strong imagination and this is the result.

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

The chainsaw twin's starts to bad mouth him while having tears in their eyes. He gladly accepted those words until-.

"...I misjudged you."

Koneko-chan's muttering he heard from far away impales his heart. Then he hears a sound from the transceiver he has on his ear.

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

Buchou's voice. It seems like Koneko-chan also heard it.

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!]

Buchou's order! Issei nods after exchanging a glance with Koneko-chan as they dashed towards the central entrance while ignoring the girls who are down on the floor.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

Riser's servants become shocked by their actions as they watched on.

Koneko-chan and Issei leaves from the central entrance when an instant flash and then a huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a sound.

When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of them gets wiped out.

"Take."

When Issei turns around, he can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity.

[Riser Phenex-sama's two [Pawns] retires!]

"WHAT!?" shouted Issei as Grayfia-san's voice that is the arbiter echoes through the battlefield. All of them including Akeno was shocked to hear that only two were taken out.

_Shit! Two of them got away! Where did they go!? We have to find them _thought Issei when he started to move about when a voice ranged out from his transceiver. Issei immediately knew that this voice was Tatsuya's voice.

"Don't worry about those two. I will deal with them. Continue with the plan." said Tatsuya calmly.

"O-Okay. Good luck Tatsuya" said Issei as he took a deep breath and turned to face Koneko-chan.

"We did it, Koneko-chan." said Issei as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she avoids him.

"…Please don't touch me…"

She says that with a scorn voice and she's glaring at him.

"Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades."

"…Even so, it is a very low technique."

_Oh my. Looks like she hates me for real now… _thought Issei in a sad tone.

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a good attack and although we let 2 escape, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

He could hear Buchou's voice from the transceiver he had in his ears. She sounds somewhat happy. Buchou's plan was to destroy the Gymnasium and along with it, take down a couple of Riser's servants. They needed to have them battle them by making the opponent come into the gym as well. They simply needed to flee after they fight them for a certain time. After that, Akeno-san destroyed the gym with her lightning from the sky.

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

So Buchou and Asia are heading out. Issei and Koneko-chan's next move is to regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court. As they began to head out, a sudden explosive sound is made nearby. When he looks at where the sound came from, he noticed it was the place where Koneko-chan was standing a couple of seconds earlier.

_NO! Could it be… _thought Issei as he stared at the site that exploded.

"…K-Koneko-chan!" said Issei when he suddenly-.

"Take."

An unknown voice. When he looks up, there is a shadow up in the air flying with its wings spread. It's a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. It's Riser's servant. So Riser's servant did this to Koneko-chan. I'm sure that is Riser's [Queen].

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Riser-sama. It's useless to resist."

The magician woman laughs as if she finds it amusing but suddenly stops laughing when she notices a shadow standing in the middle of exploded site. The dust clears and in the middle stood Koneko-chan in a defensive stance. Bits of her clothes were destroyed but she looked fine.

"Koneko-chan! You are alright! But… How?" asked Issei as he went closer to her as she continued to stare at Riser's queen while she looks at her with a shocked look.

"H-How is that possible?! That blast should have defeated you!" stated the queen while Koneko-chan begins brushing the dust of her.

"…. Simple. I used 'Harden'" answered Koneko-chan.

"Harden!? What is that!? I never heard of it before!" replied the queen in shocked tone as Koneko-chan smirks at her. For Issei, it was the first time she smiled in anyway.

"…That's because only my master and I know of this technique…" replied Koneko-chan calmly while Tatsuya looked in amazement. He did notice that she called Tatsuya 'her master' but decided to ignore that comment and focus on the battle. Riser's queen was giving a furious look as she shot another attack only for Koneko-chan to destroy the attack with a punch with her new metallic right arm.

_So this is what Koneko-chan learned. Harden… What a powerful looking ability_ thought Issei as the queen was now was even more pissed of and prepared another attack when Akeno-san interfered.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Riser Phenex-sama's [Queen], Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the "Bomb Queen"?"

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Ise-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"B-But!"

Issei tries to convince her but Akeno-san shows a serious face to him for the first time. He can feel the extreme pressure from her.

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job."

_That's right. I might just be a burden to Akeno-san. I need to focus on what I need to accomplish. _thought Issei as he nodded at her and turned to head to where they had to meet Kiba with Koneko-chan.

"Akeno-san! I will leave this place to you!" shouts Issei as he heads towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for them. Right after that, a violent roar of lightning and explosions echoes from behind them.

**Meanwhile – Tatsuya POV**

"Acho!" sneezed Tatsuya as he leaned against a tree trunk with a sleepy look. He had being doing that ever since he teleported away from the entrance of the old school building.

_Man someone must be talking about me… _thought Tatsuya as he opened his eyes and saw two girls standing in front of him with battle stances. One was wearing a blue qipao that was torn in a couple of places here and there and the other was a girl who was completed naked and also had a couple of scratch marks here and there. Both of them spotted Tatsuya sleeping when they managed to escape the attack from the gym.

After he spotted them, they stood there for a couple of minutes in a very tense atmosphere while Tatsuya continued to wake up and go back to sleep. Tatsuya yawns and sighs as he slowly begins to bring himself up.

"Just to tell you before hand, I don't really like to hit girls but sadly your master only have girls in his peerage so don't expect me to go easy on you two." stated Tatsuya as he pointed at both of them. They continued to stand there while Tatsuya looked at them with a dull expression.

As he they continued to watch each other, Tatsuya sighs and begins to sit back down to go back to his nap when suddenly-.

""Don't sit back down!"" shouted the two girls in unison.

"Why?"

"…Because you are gonna fight us" replied the naked girl as the other girl began to nod her head. Tatsuya sighs and waves his hands.

"Alright, alright… Ummmmm. What's your names again?" asked Tatsuya as both girls sighed in disbelief. They have never met someone as lazy as Tatsuya before. The navy qipao wearing girl steps forward first.

"My name is Xuelan, Riser-sama's [Rook]"

"…My name is Mira, Riser-sama's [Pawn]" replied the other girl. Tatsuya looked on and nodded to them as he pointed to himself.

"And I'm Tatsuya Yukimura, a temporary servant of Rias-Buchou. Pleased to meet both of you. Now before we start to fight…" said Tatsuya as he looked at Mira with a sigh. She looks at him and tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Can't you please wear some clothes?" asked Tatsuya only for her to immediately turn away in embarrassment. She kept glancing at Tatsuya and he noticed that she had blush on her face. Tatsuya sighed and began to take of his hoodie. Both of them looked in curiosity as he held it in his hands and as soon as he took a step forward, he instantly appeared in front of both them while giving them his hoodie.

Both of them had an astonished look on their faces as he held out his hoodie for Mira. Mira slowly turned to look at Tatsuya and saw him looking away and could tell he was trying to not look at her body too much. She wearily but gladly took the hoodie and she slowly began to wear it. Tatsuya turns around and heads back to the original space.

"…T-Thanks" said Mira as Tatsuya glanced back at her with a smile only for Mira to blush a little bit more. Tatsuya stops moving, twists around and shoves his hands down his pocket as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Well… shall we begin this battle?" said Tatsuya only for Xuelan to appear behind him, readying to kick him. Tatsuya smirked and jumped in the air to avoid the kick. He then proceeds to flip backwards and lands behind Xuelan. Xuelan turns around quickly and prepares to punch him only for Tatsuya to dodge the strike. She continues to punch him only for Tatsuya to dodge them all. Mira stood to the side in awe at how quick he was in combat. As she continued to stare at him, she begins to feel something burning in her chest. She snaps out of the thought and charges forward.

_Huh… Xuelan moves very well. Her kicks are accurate and punches are strong. _thought Tatsuya as he saw Mira charging towards him with the corner of his eyes. Tatsuya pulls his right arm out of his pocket and grabs Xuelan's arm and throws her at Mira. They collide and fall to the ground. Tatsuya stood there with a smirk as the two girls begins to slowly stand up.

"Come on. Is this all you got? Xuelan you are known as a [Rook] on par with a [Queen] and Mira, although Riser states that you are the weakest of the group you are pretty strong too." comments Tatsuya as the two girls glares intensely at Tatsuya who was only smirking. He then taunts them only for Mira to charge at him. She reels her arm back and tries to punch him, only for Tatsuya to stop her with his legs. She stares in shock as he brings his leg down causing her to lose balance. He then brings up his other leg and kicks her in the face, sending her flying a few meters.

"Mira!" shouted Xuelan and turns to Tatsuya with a look of anger only for Tatsuya to disappear and appear quickly in front of her. Without a second to spare, he knees her stomach and quickly backs away. Xuelan gets on her knees as she spits a bit of blood. Tatsuya turns to look at Mira who was standing up weakly after getting hit by his attack. He could tell that it was only a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to fight anymore.

She puts all her strength in her legs and begins to charge towards Tatsuya who just sighs. She launches a kick only for Tatsuya to spin around her and kick her hard in the sides. She is launched towards Xuelan as they once again collide and are sent a few meters backwards. They lay on the ground when they notice red colored magic-circle appearing in front of them. They looked past it and saw Tatsuya with hand out in front of him and he smiles at them.

"I had fun fighting you two but it's over. Mira, I will be coming to your hospital room to pick up my hoodie later." said Tatsuya with a smile as he clenched his fist and tornado of fire erupted from the magic-circle burning them alive.

[Riser Phenex-sama's [Pawn] and [Rook] retires!]

The voice of Grayfia rang out around the battlefield. Tatsuya sighs and starts to walk towards the sports ground slowly to help out in the battle if necessary.

**Issei POV**

Issei and Koneko-chan were running to the sports court when Issei stopped as he heard Riser's [Pawn] and [Rook] retires.

_Good job Tatsuya! _thought Issei when another announcement is heard.

[Riser Phenex-sama's three [Pawns] retires.]

_It's the announcement! Three of Riser's [Pawns] were defeated!? _thought Issei as he was still on his way to the destination with Koneko-chan. Akeno-san is battling the [Queen], Buchou and Asia are on their way here and Tatsuya was nowhere to be seen so it must be Kiba.

With this, seven of their pieces have been defeated and that meant that they have nine members left including Riser while they still had seven members left.

—_! Someone grabs his and Koneko-chan's arms while they are on their way to the court! An enemy!?_ thought Issei as both of them were making their stance, but the one who is holding their arm is Kiba. He's putting on a refreshing smile like always.

"Oh, it's you."

"…Senpai…"

"Hey Koneko-chan, Ise-kun."

Kiba is observing the sports court from behind the storage room, which is a blind spot from the court. Issei and Kiba hit their knuckles together. Although Kiba pisses Issei off during their normal school life, he is the most dependable ally in terms of battle.

"I heard the announcement. Was it you who defeated the enemy [Pawns]?"

Kiba nods at his question.

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the [Pawns] that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the [Pawns] to watch my attacks. Seems like Riser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba is smiling, but his eyes aren't. He then turns to look at Koneko-chan who was now panting a little.

"Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

"….I'm sorry Yuuto-senpai. Using Harden depletes my magic-power and stamina faster. I will be ready in moment but what does the defense look like of the area?" asked Koneko-chan as she tried to recover a bit of her strength.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one [Knight], one [Rook], and one [Bishop]. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defense." commented Koneko-chan.

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here." said Kiba. They managed to destroy one of the two path's leading to the enemy's base so it will be natural that they will increase the defense here.

_Looks like the battle at this place will be more intense than the one at the gym._ thought Issei as he tried to remove the nervousness he felt.

"Are you nervous?"

Kiba asks him with a smile causing his face to go red.

"O-Of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you two who has full of battle experience."

Issei has the powerful Boosted Gear and although that will be enough for him to be a threat but he knew that the wielder, him is still a newbie in terms of battle.

Although he was still a newbie, he wanted to fight for Buchou. He wanted to do something for Buchou. He had decided that he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Look."

While Issei tries to make his determination strong, Kiba shows him his hand.

—_! Kiba's hands are shaking._

"Ise-kun, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Ise-kun and Koneko-chan."

_Kiba…has been thinking that much about this match… Like I thought, in terms of battle he's—. _thought Issei as he smiles at Kiba.

"Then let's do a combination that would make the girls get aroused."

"Hahaha! Does it mean that I'm the one who goes from "behind"?"

"Dumbass! If it's sticking in, then it's my job! I mean, no! Die, handsome!"

"…No perverted thoughts both of you" said Koneko-chan in a disgusting tone. While Issei was shocked that he got dragged in his pace he heard a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the [Knight] of Riser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's [Knight]! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There is a woman cladded in armour who is standing at the center of it daringly.

_What a bold female [Knight]! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back! _thought Issei as Kiba who is standing next to me laughs.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a [Knight] and as a swordsman."

After he mutters that out, he leaves from behind the storage room. He then walks straight to the baseball court.

"That idiot." complained Issei as he nodded to Koneko-chan as they both walked out of their hiding spots and followed Kiba.

—_He looks cool. _thought Issei after observing Kiba from his back.

"I'm the [Knight] of Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba."

"I'm the [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou!"

"….[Rook], Koneko Toujou…"

Kiba, Koneko-chan and Issei named themselves to Riser's [Knight], Karlamine. The female knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you three in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

_So we don't have normal sanity, huh. _thought Issei

"But I love idiots like you three. Now then, let's begin."

Karlamine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between [Knights]. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba's aggressive words and Kiba is making a really lively smile.

"Well said! Rias Gremory's [Knight]!"

Karlamine starts to slash as if she is dancing. The swords hit each other making sparks. They both have god speed because they are [Knights].

They started their battle with exchanges of swords that Issei couldn't follow with his eyes. They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed.

_So what am I supposed to do? ...Hmm, I will be killing the tension if I help Kiba._ thought Issei as he saw it was a one on one fight. He looks at Koneko-chan who was just calmly watching the battle

"You two seem bored."

""—!""

When they look at the direction where the voice came from, there is a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face. From the looks of it, Issei could tell this woman was a [Rook]. Then another person came while complaining.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Karlamine was making a bitter face when the [Pawns] were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her [King]? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this."

There is also a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. Issei thinks she is Riser's [Bishop]. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seems like a real princess. The [Bishop] princess looks at him with weird eyes.

"Hmm. So this boy is the [Pawn] that Rias Gremory adores? Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

She then starts to say rude things.

_Ku! She has a bad tongue even though she has a cute face! _thought Issei as he looked over at Koneko-chan who shakes her head.

_So she isn't ready to battle? Then looks like I will have to fight against these two. _thought Issei again as he took his distance from where he was standing and makes a fighting stance against the two.

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear power up starts. Issei had to leave the [Knight] to Kiba, and take care of these two. But the [Bishop] girl just sighs.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabella nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from them after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and is looking at them from a distance.

_Eh!? The drill-roll haired girl isn't fighting!?_

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that [Bishop] going to fight?" asked Issei in a confused manner. This was supposed to be an important fight so Issei wonders why is she deciding to withdraw from the fight.

Hearing that question, Isabella-san the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?" shouted Issei as words slips out of his mouth.

_Seriously, can't you make a better excuse than "watching"!? This is supposed to be an important battle! _thought Issei with a shocked expression as the [Rook], Isabella-san begins to explain.

"She is—. No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Riser-sama's little sister. She became Riser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Riser-sama's actual sister."

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! _thought Issei as he looks at the girl. The bird bastard's sister waves her hand with a smile at him as if she realized that he is in shock to find the truth.

"According to Riser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."." commented Isabella-san with a displeasured look. Issei face palmed himself at the bird guy who is really a perv and also a dumb ass. However Issei could understand how that bird guy felt. He also wanted a little sister in his ideal harem.

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's [Pawn]!"

When he was thinking of that the [Rook] Isabella came forward, a really sharp punch passes through his cheek but luckily, he dodges the attack by instinct.

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabella makes a suspicious move while moving her body. She starts to attack from unpredictable angles and places.

_Is this one of those flicker jabs you see in boxing!? It will definitely hurt if I get hit by it! _thought Issei as all he could do was dodge until —

"…Gah!"

Issei suddenly felt an intense pain in his stomach. A kick. He was too focused on her punches so he didn't pay attention to her legs. He becomes unbalanced, and more punches came at his face. Lots of her flicker jabs hits his face and for Issei, it hurts a lot.

[Boost!]

_Ku! I'm sure that was my fifth boost! This will be enough if my opponent is a [Pawn], but this isn't enough to defeat a [Rook]! _thought Issei as in terms of piece value, [Rook] is the next highest after [Queen]. He knew he won't be able to take her down with half-assed attacks. He crosses his arms to guard against her punches. Her punches are heavy even with his guard on. He steps back when she withdrew her fist. The enemy's attack stops but she is still moving. He won't know when she will attack again.

Issei was glad that he sparred with Tatsuya. That proved to be very useful. That's because it gave him the sense to know when the opponent will stop attacking. Buchou also told him how to run so he was able to dodge the attacks just now. Then the [Rook] Isabella smiles.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you… Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

_Stamina…? Did I do something amazing? _thought Issei as she continued to explain.

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

—_! So that was the reason for the brutal training Tatsuya had been doing. _thought Issei as he finally realized why he was force to run from the morning and even had to carry rocks on his back on the mountain path.

_Buchou! I am able to fight! I am standing! _mentally shouted Issei as he was happy that he could know fight for her. He was now determined not to lose and he decided that he will definitely make Buchou win by defeating this [Rook] in front of him.

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"[Rook] Isabella. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

It happens when he made his resolve. He heard the sound of the wind. When he looks, he witness Kiba's darkness sword dispersing. Even Koneko-chan was shocked to see the Holy Eraser blown away by the enemy [Knight].

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Karlamine's sword is covered in flames but Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead makes a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"—Freeze."

After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword.

_Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold… Chills starts to gather around here. _as Issei felt something like that, Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword. At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

—_I-Ice sword!? _thought Issei as everyone except Kiba and Koneko-chan had a shocked expression.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Karlamine swings her flame sword to the side. She has an impatient look. The instant Karlamine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it makes a sound and breaks and disappears.

However she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Karlamine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning his skin.

"That Karlamine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabella comments, while using her arm to guard her face. Koneko-chan does the same as she looks at the battle with a worried expression.

Kiba's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Kiba still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then says it with a strong voice.

"—Stop."

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"'Replenish Calm'. It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade.

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head at Karlamine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downwards. There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different. From Kiba's words, all of them must be demonic swords.

[Boost!]

—_Here it comes! _thought Issei as he began to form a block of demonic-power on both of his hands.

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

Issei spreads his arms across and put them together. Issei imagines how he will shoot it and then shoot it out by feeling the energy flowing within him. However he needs to hold back a little because it had the power of destroying a whole mountain.

_My special move! "Dragon Shot"! _mentally shouted Issei as he shouted the name of his special move inside himself since the enemy may predict what he is about to do by hearing it. A mass of demonic-power gets released from his hands.

"Guwah!"

He gets pushed back because of its power. He continues to look at the "Dragon Shot" even though he gets myself pushed back . The attack is heading towards his opponent really fast. His target is Riser's [Rook].

Buchou told him that in a "Rating Game", [Rooks] are the most troublesome ones.

Their attacks and defenses get higher. These are the [Rooks] traits and that is what their most terrifying aspect is. It's normal to give the role of [Rook] to someone with high attack and defense, but it is also used in a different way.

You can also give a role of [Rook] to someone with high speed or high demonic-power.

People who fight using demonic-power tends to have weak physical builds so they used the trait to overcome their weakness. So if you give the role of [Rook] to someone with fast legs, they will turn into all-rounder type with fast legs, high defense and high attack.

Furthermore, [Rook] has a special ability similar to the "promotion" of a [Pawn].

—The "Castling".

They can change the position of themselves with the [King] immediately. Buchou told him this is the most troublesome technique. It doesn't do anything after "Checkmate", but swapping the position of the [King] and [Rook] is certainly powerful. Increasing their strong points or covering their weak points is up to the Master. There are so many ways of using the pieces.

_That's why I will take on the [Rook] Isabella. _thought Issei as he continued to watch the attack heading towards the [Rook].

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Riser's [Knight], Karlamine shouts at Isabella who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it. Isabella just dodges his attack. His Dragon Shot that misses the target went far away. It's heading for the tennis court and the next moment—.

The sound of the ground rumbling and a red glow of light and whirlwind hits them. He looks at the Dragon Shot that had hit the tennis court and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

—_It's gone! The tennis court along with the surrounding sports grounds is gone! _thought Issei in shock when he realized it once a gain. His Scared Gear was abnormal.

"Isabella! Defeat that [Pawn]! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

By following the shouts of Karlamine, Riser's [Rook] Isabella locked-on at him.

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use "promotion"! I will take him down before that happens!"

_It's different from before, Isabella! My current attack power is that of a High-class Devil! _thought Issei happily as he watched the enemy came rushing in at him, starting to kick and punch. He guards them, and put strength in his left arm.

"Daa!"

His knuckle went towards Isabella. She crosses her arms and guards, but his heavy blow breaks the guard and sends the masked [Rook] flying.

_Yes! I touched her! I can use it now! _thought Issei as he prepared to snap his fingers.

"Burst! Dress Break!"

That moment, Isabella's clothes gets blown away. Her naked body becomes visible.

_Wow, those are huge oppais! It's really good since her body is tight! I have saved it in my brain's memory! _

"What! What is this!?"

Isabella reacts by hiding her private parts. Without wasting anytime, Issei puts forward the small block of demonic-power that he created with his right hand and shoot it towards the enemy!

"Goooooo!"

The mass of demonic-power that has been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"Ku! With a move like this!"

The waves of demonic-power cover the naked Isabella's body. A big shock-wave spread throughout the area. When it calms down, Isabella who is on the ground starts to get covered with light. She starts to fade away and disappear from this place.

[Reset]

The effect of Boosted Gear runs out. Then—.

[Riser Phenex-sama's [Rook] retires.]

Issei heard the announcement of Grayfia-san.

"Hell yeaaaaaah!" shouted Issei with as he defeated a [Rook]. He was inhaling some air after the fight with Isabella. He noticed that he used quite a lot of stamina and demonic-power. He knows he can shoot it one or two more times before probably fainting again.

Riser's [Knight], Karlamine, smirks after losing Isabella.

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that [Pawn] and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary [Pawn]."

The enemy praises him and he feels a bit happy.

"But it's an awful attack. No, I should say it's a scary attack. B-Blowing away a woman's clothes…"

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologize as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher."

Like that, Kiba apologizes to Karlamine. Issei felt complicated as he was apologizing. He looked over at Koneko-chan who was glaring at him.

Karlamine says it while holding the short sword with the other hand.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

"—!"

Everyone here realizes how Kiba's expression changes after hearing that.

Instantly there is a load of killing intent coming out from Kiba.

_Wow. What killing intent! It feels really cold. My whole body feels cold._

Kiba asks with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

There is killing intent between the two. The killing intents are so strong that it is making Issei shake as well. Even Koneko-chan has a worried expression at the killing intent Kiba was releasing. While they both watched on, someone approaches them while he was feeling nervous at Kiba's change.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Lots of Riser's servant girl's starts to gather. He notices that they are the two [Pawns], one [Bishop], and one [Knight]. The remaining members had all gathered in one place for the big battle.

_What the. Are they trying to pull off a massive battle here!? There are only Koneko-chan, Kiba and I from our group!? _thought Issei as he knew that Akeno-san is probably still fighting the enemy [Queen]. There is still lightning in the sky.

Buchou and Asia are somewhere since he actually had no idea where they were.

"Hey, the [Pawn]-kun over there."

Riser's girl calls him.

"Riser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there."

The girl points very high at the sky. When he looks in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building.

_No matter how I look at it, the person with black wings clearly has a crimson hair! That is Buchou! _

[Ise-san! Can you hear me, Ise-san!?]

Asia's voice comes out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Riser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]

Issei was making a clueless face, and Riser's sister comes to talk to him with a slim grin.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

His sister starts laughing by putting her hand on her mouth where the sound of her laughter went as "Hohoho".

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-san will also come here as soon as she defeats the [Queen]! Kiba will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and…"

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

His sister laughs at his argument with her nose.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Oh really? Then you clearly underestimate the one person who could Riser." stated Issei causing the sister to cock her eyebrow in interest.

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"Our temporary servant, Tatsuya Yukimura!" shouted Issei as she laughed at him.

"Him? He seems strong but I don't sense anything unique coming from him. He will never be able to beat Onii-sama."

"Don't underestimate the 'Hero of the Underworld'!" shouted Issei only for her to blink her eyes many times. She began to slowly open her mouth.

"T-T-T-T-The Hero of the Underworld!? You mean the legendary warrior who fought in the Devil Civil War? That's him!?" shouted the sister as the other members of the peerage began to back away. Riser's sister makes a click with her fingers and the servant Devils surrounds him and Koneko-chan as she prepares to fight.

"We will have to defeat you two as quickly as possible so that we can deal with the Hero then! Mihae, deal with the [Rook] since she is in a weakened state. Karlamine. I will leave that [Knight] boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phenex?"

Karlamine agrees to Riser's sisters words reluctantly.

"Siris."

"Affirmative."

The one who steps forward is a woman with a wild appearance. She is carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight]. Unlike Karlamine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honor of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Siris draws her big sword from her back It's really wide.

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The one who responds to her words are two girls with beast ears. I think they are [Pawns].

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

The two beast girls disappear from his sight and then he receives a blow on his stomach and head.

"Guhaa!"

Without a time to whine, he starts to receive blows in his legs, arms, shoulders, back. He couldn't see their fists because they moved with extreme speed.

"B-Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

The boost starts but the enemy's attack increases more.

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every ten seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Ile and Nel, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight within twenty seconds. Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs! Also don't touch his hands! It seems like that person has a shameless move that blows away clothes by touching his opponents!"

After hearing that, the twins make an expression of fear.

"That's low!"

"Beast!"

_Shut up! What's wrong with it!? What's wrong with obtaining a move that strips down girls naked!?_

"It's vulgar to think with your lower body!"

"What's wrong with thinking with my lower body!? I'm a guy!" replied Issei only for him to know it was pointless talking back to them. He was more shocked Riser's sister as she understands his weakness very well. He turns to look at Koneko-chan who also couldn't move because of attacks being shot out by the other [Bishop].

They are now aiming for his legs as they began to low kicked him in his calves.

He couldn't attack recklessly while the Boosted Gear is doubling his power. He was to run and evade so that he could get the boosts.

"Ouch!"

Another low kick and because of this his legs are shaking because of the pain. With this, he couldn't run away—.

"Guhaa!"

He receives a heavy punch in his face and blood comes out from his mouth and nose. Tears also begins starts to come out because of the pain.

"Ise-kun! Shit!"

When Kiba sees his situation, he holds the sword with two hands and starts slashing so he can defeat Karlamine quickly!

"Karlamine! Hold it for another ten seconds! I know that you can't win against that [Knight]! But we will be able to defeat the Dragon-user shortly! Keep that [Knight] busy!"

Riser's sister laughs with enjoyment.

"…Senpai…!"

Koneko-chan looks at Issei as she now begins to dodge the attacks that were sent out by the [Bishop]. However she couldn't get closer to Issei as the attacks were block her path towards him.

Finally, his legs can't move anymore and so his knee hits the ground. He didn't have any strength left in his legs. He didn't want to faint right now because he will retire if he does. A shock wave shakes the whole field. He looks up because he thought it might be, and it was Buchou and Riser fighting. They are clashing against each other by using their crimson demonic-power and fire demonic-power up in the air.

Riser doesn't even have a scratch while Buchou on the other hand has some parts of her uniform burnt. Issei thinks she is breathing heavily as well.

…_Lose? Us? Buchou is? _thought Issei as he thought what would happen if they lose. He suddenly knew he had to stand up and fight. He had to protect her. He needs to protect the person he admires and that is Buchou. He wants to fight for her.

—_Hey Red Dragon Emperor-san. Answer me if you can hear me. _thought Issei as he begins to shout.

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster!]

His Sacred Gear makes a red light.

_It's not enough. This isn't enough! I want more strength!_

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Geeeeeear!"

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]

The gauntlet makes a sound that he have never heard before, and there is a change to his left arm. The red aura covers his left arm, and it shapes into something. The gauntlet starts to change its shape and form. When the aura disappears, the Boosted Gear—.

"...It changed?"

The gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallization of insane power, changed into a new form. The jewel that is on the hand part of the gauntlet also shows up on his arm. Therefore it has changed the overlook of it.

…_Huh? What is this—? I'm wondering about it, and the jewel sends the information to my head. _thought Issei as he analyzes the information he gets from the jewel. Suddenly he smirks and knows what to do.

"Kibaaaaaa!"

He puts all my strength to his legs and got up. Although he can hear screams coming from various parts of his body, he sprints towards Kiba.

"Koneko-chan! Follow me now!" Issei shouted back to her only for her to nod in amazement and begins to follow him. He turns to face Kiba.

"Release your Sacred Geeeeeear!"

Kiba seems confused at his shout but he put his sword on the ground and howls highly.

"Sword Birth!"

The ground glows, and lots of demonic swords appear. Issei thrusts his fist on the glowing ground and shout.

"Boosted Gear! The second ability!"

With the power Issei increased with his Sacred Gear, he sends the power to the ground with only one target in mind and that is Kiba's ability to create demonic swords.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer.]

The sound of metal rumbling violently echoes through the area. All of the sports court becomes a sea of swords. There are different shapes of swords in various places where the blades are directed towards the sky. The whole area becomes like a display area of demonic swords. All of them are the demonic swords created by Kiba.

The second power, "Boosted Gear Gift". The effect is to send the power that he boosted with the gauntlet to other people or objects and increase its power drastically. He sent his power to Kiba's demonic swords through the ground and this is the result. It increased the power of creating demonic swords and the area around them became a field of blades.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

Riser's servants blurt out their anguish as the many sharp swords that are sticking out from the ground penetrate their bodies. Then their body starts to glow and disappear from the battlefield.

—_They are retiring! _thought Issei.

[Riser Phenex-sama's two [Pawns], two [Knights], and one [Bishop], retires.]

"Yes!" shouted Issei as he made a victory pose after the announcement. With that attack, it took down a large number of their servants.

_I can do it! We can do it! With this new power, "Gift", Buchou, Akeno-san and Kiba's power will increase! Oh yeah! We can even enhance Asia's healing ability! _thought Issei as he could use his new ability to defeat Riser.

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power…"

Kiba looks around at the various demonic swords with an awestruck look. He seems surprised since his ability did more effects than he thought. Koneko-chan stared at the swords with awe.

"Yeah, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen your—"

That instant, a loud explosion was heard and they all looked up to see something heading towards them. Before it crashed on to the ground, it regain it's posture and looks up at the sky.

_It's Akeno-san! _thought Issei as he noticed it was one of the two-Onee-sama's of their school. It looked she was having a hard time against Riser's [Queen].

"Impressive, Priestess of Lightning. I never expected you had a tough defensive."

"Ara ara, thank you for the compliment. It was thanks to the training from our dear friend Tatsuya."

"I see but it looks like you don't have anymore demonic-power left so I could just finish you off." stated Riser's [Queen] as she began to build up her demonic-power only for her to lose concentration due to a sudden attack towards her. They all look at the direction of the attack, only to see Tatsuya with his hands out in front of him.

"Sorry, Bomb Queen. I won't let you defeat anyone else." said Tatsuya as he prepared to summon more magic-circles of fire to attack her. She also prepared to attack him with magic when they heard an explosion coming from the new school building. They all turn to look and what they saw was something that surprised everyone. A barrier was protecting Rias while she was getting healed from Asia and while Riser continued to attack. Riser's [Queen] decided to go help out her [King] instead so leaves the battlefield to help him out.

"Yo. You are late Yukimura!" shouted Issei as they watched her leave to Riser's side.

"It's good to see you Tatsuya-kun."

"…Tatsuya-senpai."

"Hahahahaha. Sorry. I wanted to take my time getting here. Anyway you guys should go help out Rias-Buchou." said Tatsuya only for Issei to look at him with a disappointed look.

"Sorry Tatsuya but I used up all my stamina and demonic-power so I won't be able to properly fight him." explained Issei only for Tatsuya to sigh and place his hand on his shoulder. He looked at Tatsuya curiously when he felt power and energy seeping into his body. He felt his stamina returning and his demonic-power is regenerating.

"I wasn't planning on using my healing abilities in this battle but I will only use it once for you, Hyoudou. Now go a kick that bird guy's ass!" said Tatsuya as Issei nodded and headed towards the new school building with the rest of the members of the peerage while Tatsuya was standing there with a smile when Riser's sister walks towards him.

"So you are the Hero of the Underworld." said Riser's sister.

"And you must be Ruval's younger sister. He told me lots of thing s about you. If I recall, your name is Ravel." replied Tatsuya only for her to look at him with a shocked expression for how much information he has of her.

"The boy with the Boosted Gear will lose against my Onii-sama." stated Ravel proudly when she noticed Tatsuya smirking when he looked at her.

"We will see about that." answered Tatsuya as he turned to stare into the distance.

**Final Battle – Issei POV**

Issei, Koneko-chan and Kiba got into the building and was running through the corridor to get to the rooftop. Along the way, Issei promoted himself to a [Queen] in preparation to face Riser. As they passed numerous doors and classrooms and ran up stairs, they finally reached the door to the rooftop. Issei opens the door vigorously without taking a breath. On the roof, he could see Buchou and Riser confronting each other. A magic barrier covered Buchou and Asia while Riser was standing there relatively unscratched with his [Queen].

"Buchoooooooou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your seeeeeervice!" shouted Issei as everyone's gazes are directed to him. Kiba and Koneko-chan stood behind him with a smile while Akeno-san lands close by them, looking at Buchou with a smile.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Buchou and Asia makes a shout of joy.

"The Dragon-brat, huh. So you managed to make it to here." Riser makes a sound with his tongue. He waves at his [Queen] who flies up into the air. Riser then turns to face him.

"Let's see if you got stronger. You are gonna be my opponent."

"You bet! Ddraig, lets do this! Shiiiine! Over Boost!" shouted Issei as he looked down on his Scared Gear.

**[Hehe. as you wish.] **

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light. The red light shines throughout the entire roof. A deep crimson color aura covers me. Issei could feel overwhelming power surrounding him.

**[Yeah, use it but only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]**

_I know that, Red Dragon-san. I will settle it in 10 seconds! _thought Issei to Ddraig who started to chuckle lightly.

**[That's right. With 10 seconds you will—]**

_Yeah, if I have 10 seconds I can—._

"We can take him down!"

Issei leaps forward while emitting a red aura. His body is equipped with red armour. A plate-armour that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armour has a sharp shape. The gauntlet Issei always have on his left arm also is equipped to his right arm. The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both his arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there is something like rocket booster propulsion.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?"

Riser is shocked. His comment is acute. Issei agrees that he does look like a small red Dragon.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! —If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability is to releases a destructive power for 10 seconds. Once released, he will be invincible for 10 seconds. However, there is a big risk. 10 seconds after unleashing this ability, Issei won't be able to use his Sacred Gear for three days. That's how the red Dragon—Ddraig, explained to him. So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

[X]

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare. Issei lifts a little gap between his hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between his hands and shoots it towards Riser right away. The demonic-power created from the palm of his hand got enormous and went towards Riser.

"It's enormous!'

Since it was so big that it betrayed Riser's prediction, he chooses to evade it instead of taking it.

[IX]

The countdown has already started. He jumps towards the place where Riser will possibly run. The propeller located on the back of the armour releases a demonic-power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed. Since he is coming towards the place he ran to in an insane speed, Riser puts on a shocked face, and he makes a stance while not having any counter measure for it. He punches Riser only for him to guard the attack and slide backwards.

[VIII]

_8 seconds left!_

He prepared to attack Riser only to notice that he became more vigilant than before after seeing his attacks. His body starts to get covered in a rainbow color aura. I can feel his enormous demonic-power with Issei's skin.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Riser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and an intense fire surrounds the roof. Rias, Akeno and Asia begins to create barriers to protect themselves from the intense hear.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Riser who is covered in flames rushes towards him really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of him. The silhouette resembles a gigantic firebird.

**[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by at.]**

_Is that so, Ddraig? But I can't do that. That person is looking. I will stop that attack while Buchou is looking at me! _thought Issei coolly.

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

Issei runs towards him while shouting. The propeller on his back releases fires made up of demonic-power. When both of their fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole rood because of the impact created from their powers clashing. They start to exchange punches. As they traded blows, Riser realized that he felt a bit scared so he smirks.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armour, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

He's saying whatever he feels like but he's right.

[VII]

The serious battle between Devils. Fear struck his whole body. Issei didn't want to experience something scary like this but he pulls out something that he was hiding a section of his gauntlet. His fist hit right into Riser's face with a cross-counter. Riser bends back.

"That won't work on—" Riser begins to say only for him to cough lots of blood out of his mouth. It looks like my hit was critical for Riser. He opens his hand and shows what he was holding onto to Riser.

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Riser is shocked. He could hear gaps coming from the other peerage members and Riser's [Queen] and sister who was floating next to her. Tatsuya is also close by but he is just grinning and watching the battle.

[VI]

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armor, touching it is absolutely foolish—."

That instant, Riser notices the change on his left arm for the first time. If you look at normally you won't be able to notice but if you take a good look then it's very noticeable. The difference between the whole armor and his arm was that looks like it is made up of inorganic material, and my left arm that is continuously giving out a pulse.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

Changing his left arm was the sacrifice needed to use Ddraig's absolute powers. He gave his left arm so he could fight on par with Riser. The gauntlet became a part of his left arm.

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

[V]

The countdown is decreasing while they are talking about useless things.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Riser's eyes changes after hearing what Issei just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Riser's wings turn into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

He rushes towards Issei while the surroundings are engulfed by fire.

_I won't lose! I will not lose!_

[IV]

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

Issei put all his power to the cross he is holding on to and in an instance, their fists collide and there is a flash created by the collision, which blinds his eyes. Issei also could feel the sensation of the things he was wearing disappearing.

When Issei got his sight back he realized the change in him.

–_The armour is gone! _Issei mentally shouted as he was left with his left arm of a Dragon.

_Hey Dragon Emperor! What's the meaning of this!? It hasn't been 10 seconds yet! Why has the armor disappeared!? Wait, are you telling me the price I paid only let me use it this much!?_

**[No. The price you paid to attain my power was enough. But your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You lack training.]**

…_Damn it! I trained that much with everyone and yet I'm lacking it!?_

**[That was nothing compared to the long-life a Devil. A training of Devils means something if you train for dozens of years.]**

_Ah, dammit! I don't need things like that now!? Give me the armor one more time! What do I have to pay this time!? My eyes!? My legs!? I will give you anything!?_

**[Using the second armor in this short time is impossible for you now.]**

…_Is that because I am weak…? Shit, why do I look so uncool at crucial times…?_

As he was talking to Ddraig, he sees Riser still standing and was slowly walking towards him with a look of anger and pain. His clothes were torn and he looks like he received lots of damage thanks to the attack with the cross.

"I praise you for doing this well for a [Pawn]. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost." said Riser as he was about to choke Issei when suddenly a magic circle appeared above him. He looked up at it and noticed it was a magic-circle he never saw before. Then he felt the change in his body. He noticed that his power to regenerate was going away and his ability to use fire was disappearing.

"What!? What is happening to me!? Why am I losing my powers!" shouted Riser in anger when he noticed a piece of paper in Buchou's hand and a smirking look.

"This is checkmate, Riser."

"What did you do Rias!"

"You see someone planted a special trap here on this roof since he managed to hid his presence. By using this trap, it will suck up all the oxygen around you thus making you unable to use your powers. It's over Riser. You can either resign or I can just blast you away with my power of destruction." said Buchou at Riser who was staring at them with anger.

"I…I…resign…" said Riser in anger as Rias lifts the spell and an announcement is heard.

[Riser Phenex-sama resigns. Winner is Rias Gremory-sama]

As the announcement is heard everyone in Rias's peerage began cheering loudly.

"YOSHA!" shouted Issei loudly as he threw his fists in the air. Asia was running to Issei was hugging his back. Koneko-chan and Kiba were high fiving each other while Akeno-san was giggling.

As they were cheering, Riser's [Queen] lands next to Riser.

"Riser-sama…" said the [Queen] only for Riser to turn around and smack her across the face. Everyone was staring in shock even Riser's sister. She held her cheek as Riser begins to shout at her.

"YOU! You are useless! You couldn't defeat any of them. This is your fault. You should be stronger than this!" shouted Riser at her. Riser's sister also lands next to the [Queen] blocking her from Riser.

"Onii-sama! It's not her-"

"And you! You let them go? You let them come here when you should have fought! ARGH!" shouted Riser in anger as he pushed her to the side. He grabs his [Queen]'s neck and was choking her when a sharp punch hit his face. The force of the punch sent him flying towards the sports ground as the force of it created a crater.

Everyone turned to see who punched him and saw it was Tatsuya. Everyone took a few steps back as he was radiating his magic-power and had look of anger. He looks at Riser's [Queen] and clams down a bit. He puts on a smile and touches her red cheek.

"You alright?" asked Tatsuya as she nodded back to him. He then turns back to Riser who was now standing in the middle of the sports field. Once again he radiates his magic-power and has a look of extreme anger on him.

"Normally I don't like to get involved in other people's business but you, Riser Phenex have gone too far. Insulting someone is one thing but hitting a girl is a totally different story and therefore you deserve to be punished!" said Tatsuya as he disappeared instantly and appeared in front of him. He brought his fist as he punched him in face once again. Riser stumbled backwards tried to punch as well only for it to be dodged by Tatsuya who delivered a kick to his stomach. Tatsuya continued to kick and punch him while Riser helplessly took the attacks, as he could not bring his arms up to guard himself. Tatsuya suddenly stops attacking and looks at Riser who was beaten to a pulp with bruises everywhere. He was wobbling and soon fell to the ground face first as he became unconscious. Tatsuya sighs to himself and proceeds to pick him up as he summons a magic-circle under him.

"Riser's [Queen] and sister. I will be bringing him to the hospital where the rest of his peerage is located. Head there whenever you are ready. Hyoudou, Rias-Buchou, everyone. Congratulations on your victory. I have some unfinished business to attend to so I will be taking my leave. See you at school tomorrow." said Tatsuya as the magic-circle glowed and he disappeared without a trace.

**Hospital – Tatsuya POV**

"Doctor, here is the list of patients from Riser Phenex's peerage" said the nurse as she handed the doctor a clipboard with information on each patient. The doctor looked at it and nods her head as she opens the door to the room, only to find someone standing there, carrying an unconscious body. At first she had look of annoyance and was about to speak up until she saw a certain scar over his left eye. She widens her eyes in surprises but soon smirks at him.

"Excuse me sir, what are-" the nurse began to say only for the doctor to silence her.

"Well, it's been while. Tatsuya-kun." said the doctor as Tatsuya looked over at her and smirked.

"Yea. It's been a while Unohana-san." replied Tatsuya with a smile as the doctor, Unohana walked into the room. She was wearing a white lab coat and had her black hair in a braid in front of her. She looked around at the room, which was filled with beds, all of them containing a member of Riser's peerage. She then looks back at Tatsuya and notices he was holding something.

"Tatsuya-kun. What are you holding in your hands?"

"Huh? Oh this? It's Riser Phenex after I beat him to a pulp."

"And why did you do that?" said Unohana in slight anger at Tatsuya's reckless behavior. She knew him for sometime, as she was a fellow comrade and subordinate of his during her time with the group.

"Because he hit his [Queen] in anger so I punished him" said Tatsuya as he laid him down on a spare bed as he looked back at her. She calms down and sighs as she starts to flip over a few papers. She waves the nurse away to get to her work.

"You haven't changed at all Tatsuya-kun. Always fighting. Always being noble."

"Hahaha. Yea I guess so Retsu. I didn't know you became a doctor after you left the group." said Tatsuya as she looked up at him after he called her with her first name.

"Tatsuya-kun. I prefer to be called Dr. Unohana at work and not with my first name."

"Oh come on Retsu. We are old friends so at least me do that."

"Tatsuya-kun I prefer to be called Dr. Unohana at work and not with my first name." repeated Unohana this time with a very dark tone in her voice. Tatsuya backs away a bit and nods his head. She then goes back to smiling.

_Man she still has that scary aura of hers. _thought Tatsuya as Isreel was chuckling to himself.

**[Kukukuku. Still scared of her huh.]**

_Shut up._

Tatsuya sighs and sees Unohana was looking at the paper when the door opens to the room. They both turn to see Riser's sister, Ravel and Riser's [Queen], Yubelluna. They walked quietly into the room and both saw Riser lying on the bed, looking in terrible shape.

"Dr. Unohana. Will they all be alright?" asked Ravel as Unohana smiles and looks at them.

"Yes. They will be all right but some of them such as the [Knight] Karlamine will have to stay a one or two days extra for their wounds to be fully healed." replied Unohana as she looks over at Tatsuya who was looking at all of the wounds carefully.

"Tatsuya-kun. Catch" said Unohana as she threw her clipboard at him. He catches it and begins to look at each member and looks at the injuries. Ravel and Yubelluna was staring at him intently when puts the clipboard down and snaps his fingers. A magic-circle appears above as it summoned a lab coat on Tatsuya.

"It's been a while since we worked together so how about we work together to heal them all."

"Heh. Got it Unohana."

"Okay. You take the patients Mira, Xuelan, Karlamine and Riser. I will heal the rest." said Unohana as Tatsuya nod towards her as he headed towards Xuelan. For Tatsuya using healing magic was easy for him as he was used to healing himself after combat. He immediately healed Xuelan the moment she touched him. After healing her completely, he walked towards Mira and quickly began to heal her.

"…Un…" As he was healing her, she began to stir and opened her eyes lazily.

"W-Where am I?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You are in the hospital." said a familiar voice as she looked and was surprised to see Tatsuya. She was about to get up when Tatsuya pushed her back down and continued to heal her.

"Relax. You're body is pretty sore from our fight."

After a few minutes, her healing was done as he smiled at her causing her to blush slightly and walked towards Karlamine. He looked at her and saw that she was bruised and scratched. The damage she received from Kiba was crudely patched up so Tatsuya decided to completely heal her. After a few minutes of healing her wound and scratches, he removed some of the pain of the wounds that she received with senjutsu and transferred them to him as blood dripped out of his mouth. Yubelluna, who was watching him closely, whipped the blood off him.

"Thanks Yubelluna" said Tatsuya as he smiled at her. She nodded at him with a hint of red on her cheeks. He then proceeded to move to Riser as he prepared large amounts of healing circles and begins to heal him.

**30 minutes later**

"Whew! All done. Riser will have to stay in bed for at least three days before he can move around again." told Unohana as he dispersed his lab coat. During his healing of Riser, some of the girls from his peerage woke up and were watching him heal their master with a worried expression but were happy after he told them so. Ravel and Yubelluna bowed their heads after he healed him.

"Thank you for healing my Onii-sama, Hero."

"Nah. It's all right. Just call me Tatsuya, Ravel-chan."

"T-Then I will gladly call you Tatsuya-sama!" exclaimed Ravel with red cheeks. Tatsuya chuckled little as he turned his attention to Yubelluna. He brought his hand above her cheeks and began to heal it. After a couple of seconds he dropped his hand back down and smiled. Yubelluna stared in surprise.

"Well, I better go now. Unohana, it was nice seeing you again. Maybe you should go visit the others next time."

"Ufufu. Yes it was nice to see you too, Tatsuya-kun. I do meet Grayfia and Sena at times but never the rest of them. I heard they gained some new members."

"Oh really? Maybe we should drop by and say hi to them." said Tatsuya as turned to Ravel and Yubelluna. He got out a piece of paper and threw it at Yubelluna as she caught. They looked at it and saw it was a magic-circle inscribed on it as they looked at Tatsuya.

"If you ever need to talk to me about something, that's the way to contact me." said Tatsuya as a magic-circle appeared below him and transported himself somewhere.

**Meanwhile at the Underworld Cemetery**

Tatsuya was walking through the cemetery with a bundle of flowers in hand. He finally reaches a certain memorial site. He slowly bends down and places the flowers on the as he begins to read the inscription written on the tomb.

"Here lies those who died for the sake of the Underworld. Forever shall they be remembered with their Hero, Tatsuya Yukimura" as he was busy reading it, he sensed couple of energies heading this way. He turned around to see it was Grayfia and Sirzechs bringing flowers to the grave.

"I expected you will be here."

"Sirzechs….. Fia-chan…."

They placed the flower on the tomb and after a moment of silence they turned around and looked at Tatsuya who was looking at the memorial with sadness.

"After we built a memorial site of the Hero of the Underworld, we built another one here to honor those who perished in the war."

Tatsuya was silent as Sirzechs continued.

"These men and women that died on that day all thought you were the Hero. They… saw you as the Hero and you deserve that title."

"Yet I was too weak… I couldn't save them all. I should have been able to save more!" shouted Tatsuya in grief and anger as tears began to drip down from his eyes. Sirzechs and Grayfia were looking at him with a sad expression.

"Tatsu-kun… You did what you could have done. You saved them by bringing peace to the Underworld… That was their dream and you accomplished that dream. And that is enough to convince me that you saved them…" replied Grayfia. Tatsuya looked up at Grayfia only for him to cry even harder as he fell on his knees and continued to cry with Grayfia and Sirzechs staying next to him for the whole time.

**Home**

An hour or two passed after the game and Tatsuya was in front of his home. After crying for quite some time in front of the cemetery, he decided to head home since he was tired. Tatsuya walks in the main entrance and sees a small light coming in from the kitchen. Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head as he walked towards the kitchen

"Hah. What are you idiots do-" said Tatsuya only for him to stop mid sentence when he looked in the kitchen.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" shouted Tatsuya loudly as the three Fallen Angels girls were all naked and only a apron. The first to turn around was Kalawarner.

"Huh? Oh you are home Tatsuya-kun. How do you think we look?" said Kalawarner as she pointed at Raynare and Mittelt as they both turn around with their cheeks blushing bright red.

"T-T-Tatsuya-kun!?"

"T-T-Tatsuya-sama!?"

**[Kukukuku. This is very interesting.]**

"Shut up you stupid Dragon! This isn't interesting! What the heck is going on!? And where is Dohnaseek?" asked Tatsuya as they all pointed on the ground near them. When he looked, he saw Dohnaseek on the ground with blood pouring out of his nose. Tatsuya face-palmed himself when Kalawarner pulled him into the kitchen began to hug his arm. Tatsuya could feel her breasts touching his arms as she began to whisper into his ears.

"How do you feel Tatsuya? Maybe you want some of this." whispered Kalawarner seductively when Tatsuya felt someone pulling him away from her. He saw it was Mittelt who was holding onto his other arm.

"No! I will not give Tatsuya-sama to anyone!" stated Mittelt with red cheeks.

"Oh come on Mittelt. I'm starting to fall for him too so maybe we could share." said Kalawarner with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"NO! I am not giving Tatsuya-kun to both of you" shouted Raynare as she tried to grab Tatsuya away from them only for her to slip onto Tatsuya.

_Oh no… I have a bad feeling! _thought Tatsuya when they both landed on the ground with Raynare on top of him and her lips pressed onto his. After lying like that for a few seconds, Raynare quickly gets up and shyly looks at Tatsuya.

"T-That was my first kiss Tatsuya-kun. You have to treasure it okay?" said Raynare as Tatsuya gulped when he felt two menacing auras surrounding him.

"Tatsuya-sama….!"

"Tatsuya…!"

"GAHHH! Give me a break!" shouted Tatsuya as his life began turn upside down.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story. Sorry it took a while to finish it. School was being annoying. The Riser Arc is done and next is the Excalibur Arc. Get prepared for a couple of new enemy OC characters coming out with one of them is going to have an intense battle with Tatsuya. **

**In this chapter Retsu Unohana makes an appearance from Bleach. I needed a character who could heal people and I didn't want to create a new character so I decided to use her in my story. She will only try to come out whenever the hospital scene comes out or when I want her to come out. Also she was a former member of the organization with the codename of 'Lambda'. **

**Now like I said earlier, I am planning a couple of new enemy OC's (who will be one of the enemies of the series along with the Khaos Brigade) to come out next chapter but I need some ideas for one of the characters. I want this character to be 100% human with a scared gear so if you guys have an idea for a character (Like his name and how he looks) and good scared gear power (with a name of the scared gear and how it looks like) then please write a review on this chapter to tell me or message me. It would be really helpful :) **

**I have moved Ravel from Issei to Tatsuya now because she will slowly appear sometimes with a tsundere attitude towards Tatsuya. Yubelluna, Xuelan, Karlamine and Mira will also appear time to time from now on to disturb Tatsuya.**

**Tatsuya: ****Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel ****OC's** (WIP)

**Issei: ****Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis (WIP)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the eighth chapter of the Life of a Warrior. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Issei POV**

"Unnn…"

Issei could hear a seductive voice coming from close to him. When he looks next to him, the one who is sleeping there, is the crimson haired Onee-sama, Rias-buchou who is his master and is a High-class Devil. She basically forced herself into his home several days ago, and has started living with him. She seems to have come in his bed before he noticed and she happens to be naked.

Issei knew about it. Buchou told him herself that she sleeps naked and she even did the same thing to him when he was sleeping on the infirmary bed at school.

_Kuuuuu! I can feel a soft sensation from the left side of my body! She's sleeping while using me as her hug-pillow! _thought Issei as Buchou's smell stimulated his nose. He could see that her breast is completely touching his left arm and his left hand is completely covered by something that is extremely soft. Issei thought it must be her thighs. His left hand was in a thigh sandwich and it was a wonderful thing for him.

Thanks to that, he is in a situation where he can't move. To be precise, he didn't want to move. He didn't want this wonderful situation to end.

"...Oh, you're awake?"

So Buchou is also awake.

"Y-Yes, I am. When I woke up, it was like this so I didn't know what to do..." said Issei honestly. He had no idea what he should do.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

_That kind of thing happens!? I really can't understand Buchou's feelings!_

Buchou then hugs the left side of his body even stronger.

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

Buchou then kisses him on his cheek. Issei begins to wonder why Buchou adores him so much. Issei felt that Buchou has started to adore him even more after the incident with Raiser. It's true that he is getting a nosebleed every day.

"Umm, Buchou...I'm also a guy...s-so if you say things like that..."

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

Buchou replies with a naughty voice.

"Sure, I'll do anything that will please you."

"—!"

Having her whisper into him with her sexy voice, his mind is about to go somewhere else and then suddenly someone is knocking at his door.

"Ise-san. It's almost time for morning training."

The voice he hears from the other side is Asia's.

_...What timing! I-It was getting to the good part— no, it's not Asia's fault! _thought Issei as he realized it was time for him to do his training. He is still training while Buchou coaches him and Asia supports him by acting like a manager. Tatsuya sometimes helps him out on his training.

"Ise-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. W-Wait a bit! I mean, wait for me downstairs!" stuttered Issei as he didn't want Asia to see this situation. It's already bad enough since Asia has started to have a rivalry towards Buchou ever since Buchou started living here.

Without even knowing what was going through his mind, Buchou puts on a devilish smile.

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and I need to get ready."

"—!"

Buchou says that to Asia who's on the other side of the door_. _

_Buchouuuu! Why are you making it worse!? _thought Issei as he could only imagine Asia being speechless. The bedroom door is opened violently. Asia then sees him, with his upper body up, and Buchou. Asia has teary eyes. She seems really displeased and is making an unpleasant face. Buchou hugs his left arm after seeing Asia's face.

"Good morning Asia."

Buchou smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body.

Then she puts her hand on her clothes. Issei looked with confusion.

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?"

Seems like today will also start with a stimulating situation.

**Tatsuya POV**

_What the hell is going on!? _thought Tatsuya as he turned his head to his left, only to see Raynare sleeping next to him and not only that, she was naked. Every since the kiss they did, she has occasionally sneaked into his room and he always found her sleeping next to him. Of course he didn't mind it because he was used to things like this because a certain Maou would do the same thing to him when he lived in the Underworld but situations like this still do annoy him. The problem is that she has wrapped herself around his arm and it was uncomfortable for him.

_If Hyoudou were here then he would be enjoying this. _thought Tatsuya as he stared at the ceiling.

**[Kukukuku. All guys would enjoy this. You are the only one who doesn't.] **

Isreel replied as he listened to Tatsuya's thought.

_You know this is really uncomfortable right? I never thought she would get this bold…_

**[She's a Fallen Angel. They tend to get very bold and are very seductive.]**

_Yea yea… I know…_

**[So if you had to choose one girl as your girlfriend, whom would you choose?]**

…_WHAT!?_

**[Kukukuku. Come on Tatsuya. If you are going to have a harem, you should have a main girl and then the rest. So out of the girls who like you whom would you choose?] **

_I never said I was going to have a harem! And I would rather not choose one girl._

**[Oh? So you would make everyone your girlfriend. Kukukuku. Bold move Tatsuya. That sounds interesting.]**

_ISREEL! _thought Tatsuya as he stared to frown only to feel a sudden movement coming from his left. He turns and sees Raynare gripping his arm tighter and smiling.

"Unnn… I like you… Tatsuya…" said Raynare in her sleep. Tatsuya hearing this blushed and stared to pat her head with a smile. As she was snuggling in his arm, someone suddenly began to knock on the door.

"Tatsuya-sama, breakfast is ready so please come down." said Mittelt.

"Alright. I got it." said Tatsuya as he sat up on his bed when suddenly a third voice was heard.

"…Huh? It's morning already? Ah, Good Morning Tatsuya!" said Raynare cutely as she hugged him. Tatsuya gulped down a lump of spit, as he knew that Mittelt would barge into the room.

_This is not looking good…_

**[Kukuku. Have fun.]**

_Not helping Isreel… _replied Tatsuya as the door opened suddenly and in came Mittelt wearing only an apron as she stared at the scene in front of her. She saw Tatsuya with a naked Raynare clinging on to him.

"…Raynare? What are you doing with Tatsuya-sama?" replied Mittelt in a very annoyed voice and with an unpleasant face. Raynare smiled widely at her look and began to cling on to him tighter.

"Can't you see what we are doing Mittelt? I was sleeping with him." said Raynare with a mischievously look. Tatsuya rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand as he watched what was going on. Suddenly his right arm was pulled away from him as he saw Mittelt clinging on to him and pulling him away from Raynare.

"NO! Tatsuya-sama is mine as well! I should be allowed to sleep with him as well!" cried Mittelt as she tried desperately to pull him away from Raynare. Raynare seeing this, pulled him back towards her.

"Well right now it's our special moment so stay out of it Mittelt!" cried Raynare as she tried to keep him close to her. Tatsuya had a look of annoyance as both girls were having a tug of war with him.

"Hey, you two. Can you guys plea-" began Tatsuya until both girls turned to him and interrupted him.

""Stay out of this Tatsuya!""

_Ugh. This is getting out of hand…_

**[Kukuku. Having fun partner?]**

_Not helping _thought Tatsuya as he was continued being pulled for a couple of more minutes. Eventually Tatsuya got annoyed at being constantly pulled so he used his magic to make both girls fall asleep for a few minutes as he walked towards his closest to change when Dohnaseek came into the room.

"Hey Tatsuya? Why were the girls scream-… Oh. You have it tough huh?" said Dohnaseek as he looked at the girls who were sleeping on his bed.

"Yea. Today is going to be a long and tiring day."

**Issei's home – Issei POV**

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her things!" said Issei as the other members of the ORC were having a meeting at his home. This was because the old school building was having it's annual cleaning done by Buchou's familiar. Issei was jealous that she and the rest of the members had familiars while he was the only one who didn't have any. Even Asia has one. She has a baby Sprite Dragon called Rassei. So Buchou decided to have a meeting here only for it to crumble by the album mum brought.

"...Ise-senpai's embarrassing past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!"

_It's the worst! An object which holds my embarrassing past! Uwaaaaaah, I want to die! _thought Issei as he remembered what his mum was saying before this.

"One day when you bring lots of girls to our home, I want to show them your album."

She thought that it would end in a dream because he was unpopular with girls but life turned around and it changed into this situation.

"...Small Ise."

_Buchou, I'll be embarrassed if you stare at a picture of me when I was a child like that... _thought Issei as he noticed that she was looking at the photo with her cheeks red.

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..." muttered Buchou.

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!"

Asia grabs Buchou's hand. Her eyes are sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

_Hey, hey. Both of them went to another world... _thought Issei as he heard small laughter coming from one side of the room. He turned to see Tatsuya sitting on the couch reading another one of his albums.

"Yukimura! Don't look at my albums!"

"Oh come on. Let me enjoy this a little bit more. It's pretty nice to see that you lived a normal childhood." said Tatsuya as he continued to flip through the pages. Issei tried to grab it away from him only for Tatsuya to dodge it and move to the other side of the room.

Ever since the Rating Game, Tatsuya has been coming to the clubroom and sat on the corner and listened to their meetings and sometimes giving them advice on certain things and because of that he was asked to be a temporary member of the ORC which he agreed to. That's why he was here today. The Fallen Angels were also temporary members but right now are on an errand for someone.

Next to Tatsuya was Kiba who is also looking at an album with a smile.

"O-Oi, Kiba! You don't look!"

Issei also tried to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodges it smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

_Unnnngh! Don't enjoy iiiiiit! _thought Issei as he tried to take it back again so he jumped at him only for him to dodge it again like it was nothing. He was annoyed at the skill between them as Issei sees Kiba as his rival. Issei also sees Tatsuya as a rival but knows that it will be hard to surpass him.

_But I will definitely surpass Kiba one day! _thought Issei as he spots Kiba staring at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, he seems to have surprised eyes. Issei gets close to him and also look at the page he is staring at. There is a picture of him when he was in kindergarten. There is a photo of him and another boy of his age with someone who seems to be his father. Issei remembers this boy as they used to play a lot together. He went to another country before moving up to first grade because of his parents' work. Issei hasn't seen him since.

_But why did Kiba take an interest in this photo? Don't tell me this boy is Kiba... _thought Issei as Kiba points at the boy's father on the photo. To be more accurate he is pointing at the thing the boy's father is carrying. A sword. Issei thought it's a fake sword, but the boy's father is carrying an old European sword.

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba asks him seriously with a different tone in his voice.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..."

Kiba laughs by himself with his eyes are filled with so much hatred that it made him shiver. Issei looks over at Tatsuya who turned his attention to Kiba as Kiba opens his moth once again.

"This is a Holy Sword."

**Afterschool**

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"All right. I've got this one."

Issei promptly caught the soaring baseball with his gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Ise."

Buchou smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The Occult Research Club were practicing baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing.

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose."

So said Buchou with a firm voice. Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", was closing in. Overall, it is an event where they play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs. Whether or not anyone belongs to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, so they didn't know what it would be. When club member numbers differ, the set up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so they need to make sure they have the reserves. And in conclusion, they were practicing sports likely to arise.

Today happens to be baseball. As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken. Typically, they would spend their time chatting away in the clubroom. Recently, They began to change into their PE uniforms and practice sports. Issei didn't mind doing sports but for someone who trains in the morning, his stamina is drained. Training in the morning, lectures at school, practicing sports and Devil's jobs at night. It's a tough life.

Normally they would be practicing with Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels but for some reason the Fallen Angels have an urgent errand to run again and Tatsuya was nowhere to be seen.

_Damn it. Where the hell is Tatsuya? _thought Issei as Buchou spoke up.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

Well it is natural for the superhuman girl, Koneko-chan, to be the fourth batter. No need to complain about that. Even if they voted on it, Koneko-chan would win.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!"

Buchou was in high spirits. She was so energetic and lively that she was basically on fire.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things." said Akeno-san while giggling.

"I think I understand. My "Onee-sama" hates to lose."

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes."

Issei agreed to what Akeno-san said. As Devils who are fundamentally stronger than humans, on the sports day they will have to hold back. Naturally, they wouldn't have a hard match. On the flip side, they had to learn the rules and features of baseball, which is the reason why Buchou is making them practice.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well." said Buchou. Quite an amazingly strong spirit. That's their Buchou, theory and practicality. Regardless of their superior physiques, it's necessary to practice because they won't know what might happen.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!"

Buchou hits the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!"

The ball went through Asia's legs. Needless to say, Asia's sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes!"

Since the Raiser incident, Buchou started to show a lot of concern about matches. Although they won their match, it was because of help from Tatsuya. She has stated that she wants to get stronger and win her matches without any outside help.

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

Buchou hit the ball to Kiba. Issei knew that it is a piece of cake for Kiba since he's the fastest runner in their group and that he can do pretty much anything.

"..."

Kiba stood there like an idiot and got hit. Issei was bewildered and so Issei shouted at him.

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!"

Issei yelled at Kiba. He then looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Buchou. Buchou caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry."

Kiba sincerely apologized. Buchou was right. This guy has been thinking about something serious lately. Even during discussions in the Occult Research Club, he would look somewhere else and not participate. He even heard that it became a hot topic in his classroom, "A prince in his thoughts." The girls were worried and excited over his expression. Normally he would think that he should die for being handsome but even Issei thought that he was acting strange lately. This guy was always smiling so this was rather unexpected... He started to act strange every since the that club "activity in his home In the Raiser match, his voice harbored some hatred while he spoke to the enemy "Knight". Apparently, Kiba is like this because of "Holy swords". But that's that; for now we have to work hard for the "Ball Tournament".

"Hmmmm..."

Buchou picked up a baseball manual. Buchou tends to read when things come up. Quite a bookworm she is. At home she reads some complicated texts.

"Ara ara. By the way, Ise-kun, did you know?" asked Akeno-san.

"Know what?"

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love."

"...A love manual!?" replied Issei in a shocked expression. He didn't like that at all. He didn't want Buchou to get touched by another man. Seeing him grabbing his head in shock, Akeno-san began to laugh.

"Ufufufu. Ise-kun, you don't have to worry about it. It'll be all right. It's impossible for Buchou to have a lover while you're not around."

"A-are you sure? I'll believe in you. Ahhh, if Buchou were ever to get a boyfriend I would die..."

"If Buchou were in your shoes, she'd be deeply shocked. Ufufufu, it's her first time. You'll be in trouble, Ise-kun."

"?"

Issei didn't understand what Akeno-san was trying to say and he didn't think it was a problem as long as Buchou didn't fall for another man.

"Okay, continuing!"

Buchou swung her bat once, and the training recommenced.

**Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was on the roof of the old school building, watching them practice playing baseball. Usually Tatsuya would also be down there to practice with them but this time he decided to not go because he was tired. As he watched them catch the ball, a small communication magic-circle appeared next to him. He turns to it, touches it and then starts to hear voices of a young girl.

"Ummmmm… Tatsuya-sama? A-Are you there?"

"Huh? Ravel-chan? What's up?"

"Tatsuya-sama!" exclaimed Ravel loudly only for Tatsuya to move his ears away from the magic-circle.

"You didn't need to scream into my ear Ravel-chan. Anyway what's up?

"I-I'm sorry Tatsuya-sama. I… was just excited to talked to you…" mumbled Ravel as Tatsuya couldn't hear the last part.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"N-Nothing! Anyway we have a slight problem and we thought you could help us deal with it."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Well… One of my Onii-sama's [Knight] has left the mansion and is currently in the human world looking for the person who healed her." explained Ravel as Tatsuya sighed. He had a feeling that this [Knight] would start to look for him.

"And you want me to find her and send her back to the Phenex mansion right?"

"Yes… That would be very helpful… Could you do that?" asked Ravel. He could tell that she was worried for this [Knight].

"All right. I will do it."

"You will!? I mean… of course you will since I was the one who asked." said Ravel proudly. Tatsuya could only smile and think how cute she sounded when she was talking to him. He then suddenly remembered something.

"Hey. Ravel-chan. Is Mira there by any chance?"

"Yes. She is here? Why?"

"I just need to talk to her a quick second." said Tatsuya when he heard Ravel calling Mira over and heard the shuffling of the magic-circle. Suddenly a different voice came out from the magic-circle.

"…You wanted to talk to me Tatsuya-sama?" asked Mira.

"Hey Mira. Do you still have my hoodie?"

"…Y-Yes. I'm… wearing it right now."

"You are? …Do you like my hoodie?" asked Tatsuya as he waited for Mira to reply. It took a couple of seconds later when she finally replied.

"…Yes… I like it a lot…" replied Mira shyly. Tatsuya smiled and started to chuckle lightly.

"Haha… All right then. Mira, I will give you my hoodie." replied Tatsuya as silence followed. After a minute or so finally Mira began to speak.

"REALLY!? You will give me your hoodie?" exclaimed Mira excitedly.

"Hahaha yea sure. You like it right so you can have it. I have many hoodie's anyway."

"…Thank you! I will wear it a lot!"

"Hahaha. Okay Mira. I'm gonna hang up now so tell Ravel I will start looking for Karlamine."

"Okay! See you later Tatsuya-sama" replied an excited Mira as Tatsuya hanged up the magic-circle. Tatsuya sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hah. I wonder why she was so excited. It's just a hoodie."

**[Kukuku. You really need to understand the feelings of a woman.]**

"Okay okay. I will try to learn Isreel. And you should learn not to sneak up on people Karlamine." said Tatsuya as turned his head only to find a girl wearing silver armor with bits of her armor looks like a cross of a European knight and Japanese samurai. She wore a headband around her head. She had brown hair with greenish tint on the front and green eyes. She was looking at him with her hand on her broadsword.

"So, you noticed me. Then lets skip the chit chat and get straight to it" she said with smirk as she drew her sword and prepared herself. Tatsuya was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Uhhhh…. What? Get straight to what?"

"I heard from the other members of the peerage that you were the one that healed me. It's a disgrace for a knight such as myself to get healed by anyone and when I heard it was you, my enemy that healed me, I felt disgraced! Therefore I challenge you to a duel! I will defeat you and regain my honor!" Karlamine exclaimed loudly as she prepared to get into her battle stance. Tatsuya was staring at her and sighed.

_Man… She reminds me of Iota. _

**[Agreed.]**

"Sorry Karlamine but I'm going to have to ask you nicely to go back to the Phenex Mansion. Also a cute girl like you might get hurt from fighting me." said Tatsuya only for Karlamine to glare at him angrily with a tint of red.

"Do not call me cute!" said Karlamine as she began to charge towards him with incredible speed. Tatsuya sighed and summon a regular sword. With one swift motion he slashed forward as Karlamine brought her sword down. Both of them went past each other and held their stances.

Suddenly Karlamine's sword cracked into pieces as she dropped to one knee. Tatsuya dispersed his sword as he began to walk towards her.

"Hah. I told you. You won't have a chance against me. Anyway you okay?" asked Tatsuya as he looked at Karlamine only for her to turn around and kneel in front of him with sadness in her eyes.

"You have defeated me in a duel so do what you like with me." said Karlamine. Tatsuya face palmed himself and sat down on the roof and looked at her. He brought his hand close to her forehead and flicked her. She looked up at him as he was smiling at her.

"I'm not going to do anything with you. I'm also a knight like you so I know I have to respect the honor of women. I'm not going to do anything against your will." stated Tatsuya as Karlamine looked at him with surprised eyes. Tatsuya motioned her to give him the hilt of her sword. She hesitantly gave it to him. Tatsuya looked at it and placed his other hand on top of the hilt. When he did so, a magic-circle appeared. Karlamine was surprised to see that the symbol of the magic-circle was Greek. Tatsuya moved his hand away from the hilt and from it came a blade as it began to reform and attached it self to the hilt. Karlamine looked in shock as she saw her broken sword was being reformed. Tatsuya handed the sword back to her as she began to look at it in awe. The new blade was silver in color with flame outlines in the color of bright orange covered the blade.

"How did you do that!? Why did it have a Greek symbol?"

"It's a spell I learned from a Greek God." stated Tatsuya as Karlamine looked in surprise. She didn't expect Tatsuya to know a Greek god.

"The flame outlines on the blade will enhance your fire when you add them to your sword." added Tatsuya as Karlamine touched the blade. She looked at him and bowed her head.

"Thank you so much for this present. I will forever be in your debt and I shall from now on serve you as your knight. Please ask my master to trade-"

"I can't do that since I'm not a devil. Sorry." interrupted Tatsuya as Karlamine had a look of surprise and sadness in her eyes. Tatsuya could tell that she wants to be of some use to him. Tatsuya looked up at the sky and thought for a bit. His mouth then turned to a smile as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Tell you what. If I ever go to the Underworld and need someone to escort me around then I will contact you. How's that sound?" replied Tatsuya with a smile. Hearing this Karlamine immediately lightened up and smiled brightly at him. She began to furiously nod her head in happiness. Tatsuya chuckled lightly as he pats her head only for her to blush from this.

"Well now that's sorted, you should get back to the Mansion. I will contact you whenever I'm going to the Underworld and is in need of escort okay?"

"Okay! Thank you Tatsuya-sama! I shall be waiting for your call!" said Karlamine as she stood up and summoned a magic-circle. She disappeared as she waved at Tatsuya. Tatsuya waved back with a smile until she disappeared. When she disappeared, Tatsuya sighs and turns around and looks up at the sky only for him to find a woman with long wavy purple hair floating above him.

"And why are you here?"

"I came here to pick up Karlamine. Looks like that's done." smirked Yubelluna as she slowly landed in front of him and walked towards him.

"I wasn't informed about that and looks like you have another motive." said Tatsuya as her hand began touching his cheeks. She was smiling at him with a slight blush on her face. She then brought herself in an embrace and was hugging Tatsuya.

"Thank you for protecting me at the Rating Game Tatsuya-kun." whispered Yubelluna as Tatsuya smiled and brought her closer to him, causing her to blush even more. After a few minutes of embracing, both of them let go of each other and Yubelluna prepares a magic-circle under her.

"I will see soon Yube." said Tatsuya, only for Yubelluna to blush again. In an instant she rushed towards him and planted her lips on his. Tatsuya was surprised at the action but accepted it and put his hands on her waist. Yubelluna tried hard not to explore his mouth and after a couple of seconds, they let each other go. Tatsuya smiled at her with a tint of red while Yubelluna was blushing furiously. She quickly went to magic-circle and waved as she disappeared. Tatsuya waved back as he watched her go.

**[Kukukuku. You like her don't you Tatsuya.]**

Isreel began to speak after witnessing the moment. Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head as he jumped off the roof.

"Shut up Isreel. I don't know her enough for me to like her."

**[Kukuku. Then I wonder which girl you are into. Maybe I should start tallying them and calculating each girls love levels.]**

"Don't start something silly Isreel" said Tatsuya as he walked on with the sound of metal clanking was heard across the school.

**Lunch time, the next day – Issei POV**

The "Ball tournament" was approaching. Today Issei knew they would most likely train hard as well. They were informed to go to the clubroom after lunch. Apparently, this would be their last meeting. Buchou sure is serious.

"Clubroom today as well?" asked Matsuda while eating his curry-bread.

"Yeah, training for the tournament."

"Hah... Occult research club practicing to play ball. But... everyone in your club is sporty, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ise. You should be careful. There're bad rumors about you." Motohama said suddenly while fixing his glasses.

"Wha...What are you talking about?"

"The wild beast Ise, playing around with beautiful girls. He's got a hold on Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai. He's forcing them to do evil, sexual acts against their will. "Fufufu. The dignified Ojou-sama is making such a slutty face for me! You pig!". Then you abuse them with words and violence."

"Heeeeeeeey! What the fuck is thaaaaat!?" shouted Issei over these insane rumors.

"There's more. The beast finally set his filthy fangs on the school's mascot, Koneko-chan, who has a loli body. Then he instigated intense sexual intercourse that could easily break her body. He feasted on an underdeveloped body. "Senpai... please stop...". But her words were futile to the beast. His lust for sex then reached the Angel who had just transferred to our school; he attacked Asia-chan on the first day. "I'll teach you about Japanese culture with my special after school lesson". He made the Angel fall down to the abyss at dawn... You took her into your house. The never-ending hell took place in your small room. The brute Ise's hunt for beautiful girls never ends. ...Well something like that."

"...Are you serious? So everyone is seeing me like that?"

Issei made a sweeping look around the class. It may be a mistake but it felt as if there were people looking as if he were a lusting animal.

"Well, we spread those rumors."

"Yeah."

Motohama and Matsuda confessed without remorse. Issei hits them without a word.

"It hurts, you brute!"

"Yeah. Don't take it out on us, you beast!"

"Don't fuck around! Spreading rumors about me?! You guys! Do you really want to die, seriously!?"

"Hm... We'll go crazy with jealousy if we don't do things like this."

"Hahaha! More like our heads are already fucked over!"

"Regret a little! What are you guys trying to do to my school life!?"

"By the way, there's also a rumor about you and Kiba being a gay couple. Also another but with Tatsuya instead."

"The beasts lust for sex finally reached the school princes! We spread those as well."

"It's really popular among some girls."

"Kyaaa! Who's bending down and who's sticking it in?"

"Die! Seriously die!" said Issei as he thought they were the worst friends possible. He looked over at Tatsuya who glanced at him as he began to stand up. He was eating lunch with Raynare, Murayama and Katase. Normally those four would be eating at the roof but they decided they would eat in the classroom since it was easier to head to the clubroom. Issei had to get going to the clubroom so he left after putting his empty lunch box in his bad. He noticed Asia was having her lunch with another girl in the corner. She did tell him that she made a friend.

"Sorry Matsuda and Motohama, I'll leave now for the club room."

"Oh, you're working hard. That's good for you."

"Were you that into sports?"

"Can't help it. Buchou's order. And since I'm training I'll definitely win this."

"Energetic. Until recently you only became hyped up over porn and stuff."

"You really did change. Did you eat something bad? Does your life change when you see real tits?"

"Well, no matter how many times you see real tits, it's always amazing."

"Die!"

"Die!"

_Hmph! Hate me all you want. While you guys are talking crap about me, I'll get to see Buchou's tits! But... did I really change? Really? Well... I did turn into a Devil. _wondered Issei as he walked towards Asia.

"Hey Asia. Finished lunch?"

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling."

The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"B-b-b-boy friend!?" flustered Asia. Issei never seen her like this before. Well, any girl would get flustered if someone calls her close guy friend her "boyfriend".

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out."

"T-t-that's...Auu..."

Asia's face began to turn crimson as Issei looked on with a bit of embarrassment.

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You 're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be... Mufufufu. By the way, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'! So?! Did you enjoy it?!"

"It was you! What do you mean 'combination'!? Don't say things as if we were robots that can combine! It's rude! Well... I do want to do these things, but I can't do something like that to Asia!"

_That's right! I'm the one who has to protect Asia! So I can't do something like that!_

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li... Mugah!"

Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!"

Issei looked with a surprise as he never seen her face so red before. Her eyes were watery as well. Issei wondered if Kiryuu holds some secret that Asia doesn't want him to know.

"Oi Hyoudou, Asia. Let's go to the clubroom." said Tatsuya from the door of the classroom. Issei looked at him and nodded.

"Okay!" exclaimed Asia as she had yet to calm down. Well, discussing things like this is too stimulating for her when you consider where she was raised. Issei thought that if Asia became his girlfriend then he would live a happy life. However, right now, he have stronger feelings of protection for Asia. He couldn't consider his life without Asia any more. Asia's smile became a part of it. Musing about his happy life, they neared the clubroom.

**Clubroom**

When they entered the room, the other members were already there and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well. Issei got shocked when he saw the person sitting on the sofa besides the club members.

"Student President..."

Yes, the person sitting on the sofa is their schools, Kuoh Academy's Student-President-sama. Student President is a beautiful and slender female student, and has a cold and strict atmosphere around her. She is so beautiful that she doesn't look Japanese, but her name is Shitori Souna-senpai. She is my senior who is in third year. At school she is the third most popular. Of course the most popular is Rias-buchou, followed by Akeno-san. She has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person, but she is also quite the beauty. She's more popular amongst female students than male students, and she may be more popular than Rias-buchou and Akeno-san with girls. If he looked carefully, there was one other male student besides Kaichou who is from the student council. Behind them stood the other members of the student council.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

_Isn't this the guy who joined the student council recently as a secretary of the council?_ wondered Issei as Kaichou began to speak quietly to the secretary guy,

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Hyoudou-kun is responding like he is supposed to."

…_..Wh…..what!? By the way she just explained, then that means that the people of the student council are also…? So there were other Devils besides me and the members of the occult research club!?_ thought Issei as Akeno-san explains to him who got really shocked,

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

_H-High-class Devil!? And the house of Sitri!? I'm not actually sure about it, but I know that it's an important house just like Buchou's and the house of Phoenix!_

Issei becomes speechless and really shocked to find out that there was another High-class Devil in this school. Akeno-san then further explained to me.

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at daytime, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

The secretary guy spoke,

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Genshirou Saji. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's [Pawn]."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same [Pawn] as me!"

Issei was a bit happy because there was another [Pawn] besides him and also in the same year as him. The secretary guy, Saji, made an opposite reaction to him and made a sigh.

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same [Pawn] as me…."

"W-What did you say!?"

_This bastard! I was thinking of getting along with him! _thought Issei as he tried to step towards him, only for Tatsuya to hold him back.

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a [Pawn] that consumed 4 pieces of [Pawns]. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

Saji made a provoking comment against him, but Kaichou glared at him sharply.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides…"

Kaichou then looked at him.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Consuming 8 "Pawn" pieces were not just for show."

"8 pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phoenix!? For this guy to beat that Raiser… I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai…"

_What, what? What are they on about? _thought Issei as he was annoyed with the weird look he was getting. He wasn't an animal in the zoo that is doing something weird. Then Kaichou bowed her head down.

"I am sorry Issei Hyoudou-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

Kaichou said it to them while smiling.

"Saji."

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me…"

Saji also bowed his head down at him reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along."

Asia replied back with a big smile. Asia sure is a good child.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!"

Saji grabbed Asia's hand and made an attitude opposite to the one he gave him. Issei took Saji's hands off Asia's, and shook his hand while gripping it hard.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji-kun!?" said Issei with a fake smile. Then he also smiled and held his hand stronger.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blond bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment, which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

They made negative comments against each other.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Buchou and Kaichou both made a sigh while looking at them. Suddenly both Issei and Saji were bonked on the head. They both held their head as they looked up to see Tatsuya looking at them with arms crossed, sighing at them.

"Stop behaving like a bunch of children you two." said Tatsuya as he looked over at Kaichou as he bowed politely.

"It's been a while Sitri-senpai. I thank you for letting the Fallen Angels for attending this school."

"No, It's alright. Although I was weary of you at first but after seeing you help Rias defeat Riser's peerage, I decided to stop being weary of you." said Kaichou as she smiled again.

"Chi. Members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club." said Saji while letting go of his hand. So the members of the student council belong to Kaichou's household and are Kaichou's servants. Kaichou took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice,

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or Devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias."

Issei understood immediately that those words were directed to them, the new Devils which are me, Asia and Saji. In other words she will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So this person loves this school, Kuoh Academy, that much.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time."

Kaichou got up and tried to leave.

"Kaichou. No Souna Sitri-san…..sama. I will be in your care from now."

"Y…yes! Please take care of us!"

Issei bowed his head towards Kaichou and greeted her, and Asia did the same. It's a greeting as a newbie Devil. She is a High-class Devil and also Buchou's acquaintance. Even if her servant is "that", Issei thought it's an obvious thing to do as a new Devil of the Gremory household.

"Yes, let's get along."

Kaichou replied and smiled at them. She then turned to Tatsuya as she began to bow towards him. The other members of the Student Council and the members of the ORC looked on in shock.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Hero of the Underworld so soon. I must thank you for saving my older sister when she was almost about to be killed during the Civil War. She has been wanting to meet you again ever since you saved her."

"Senpai. You don't have to bow towards me. I only did what I was supposed to do. I never expected there would be movies made from it." said Tatsuya as he rubbed his cheeks shyly. The other members of the Student Council looked on in confusion. Issei seeing this, spoke up.

"Yukimura is the Hero of the Underworld who saved the Underworld in Devil Civil War." explained Issei as the other members stared at him in shock. Issei assumed that they all know about that from the look on their faces.

"Anyway Rias, I will be looking forward to the "Ball Tournament"."

Kaichou said to Buchou with a smile, before she left the room.

"Yes, me as well."

Buchou smiled back at her. Issei immediately understood that these two were close. Kaichou left the room after saying that. The other members followed as Tomoe waved towards Tatsuya, only for him to smile and wave back. Once they left the room, Buchou turned to Issei and Asia.

"Ise, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. You will also be able to meet and talk to the other members of the student council who are Devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?"

Buchou said to them while smiling.

"Yes!"

_If Buchou says that, then I will listen to her without complaining! I won't fight even though that guy is a jerk! But for there to be Devils besides us at this school….. Seems like there are more secrets within this school…_

**Ball Tournament**

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]

The PA, which is placed throughout the school ground, was making announcements endlessly. All of the ORC members got changed into their PE uniform and gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match but the club matches were at the end. First of all, there were the class matches. Issei recalled his class is going to compete in baseball. Asia, Tatsuya and Issei had to participate. The practice they did after school wasn't in vain. After that there was a match amongst genders. Then after lunch there was a match between clubs. Issei did some light exercises as a warm up. Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno-san. Koneko-chan was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rulebook for ball games. Tatsuya was taking a nap next Koneko-chan. Mittelt and Raynare were also here as they were also temporary members of the ORC. They were talking about something quietly with red cheeks. Kiba…was still thinking about something. He had been staring at the sky. Buchou went to check the category sports for the club matches…. Buchou came back with a fearless smile.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what are the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodgeball!"

Issei had a bad feeling about this.

**Before the dodgeball**

"Bloo…bloomers."

Issei became shocked after seeing what Asia was wearing. It was not the school's PE uniform shorts but a bloomer. Before the start of the club matches, Asia suddenly disappeared and when Issei thought she came back she was wearing a bloomer. Issei couldn't help but stare at her white legs. Asia was wriggling while making her face red.

"…Ummm…I heard from Kiryuu-san. That the proper uniform for dodge ball is bloomer… An…and also that Ise-san will be happy if I wore this…"

_Ki….Kiryuuuuuuuu! That damn bitch! Why on earth did she teach my cute Asia-chan this wonderful…no I mean shameless thing! Shit! Kiryuu's, also known as "Master-mind", actions are shaking my heart!_

"You don't like it?"

Asia asked him with a shy voice while looking up at him. Issei felt something burst inside him.

"No, no. It's great, Asia. Thank you very much. Thank you very much!"

Issei took Asia's hand and thanked her a lot but Asia herself didn't know what was going on.

"Raise your spirit up, you two."

Buchou was really energetic.

"Osu! I'm getting fired up with Asia's bloomers! Since I'm doing it, I'm not going to lose!"

"Good reply, Ise! I will give you a reward if you work hard!'

…_! Wh…..what! Are you serious, Buchou!? I felt some unknown power flowing within me! _

"Uooooooo! Oppai!" said Issei out loud.

_I definitely can't lose! Buchou's breasts are mine!_

"Gyaaa!"

Issei screamed as Asia stepped on his foot.

"Ise-san how about you hand "that" out to everyone?"

Asia said it with a displeased voice. When he looked she had an unpleasant face. She was in a bad mood. Lately Asia-chan had learned how to use violence against him. She must be at a rebellious age. Just like Asia said, there was something he had that he wanted to give to everyone.

"Everyone! Let's put this as a team!"

What he got out was a headband, which had an embroidery "Occult Research Club" imprinted on it. It was handmade by him.

"Ara, you are well prepared."

The first one to take it from him was Buchou.

"Yes, Ise is more skillful than I thought. It's well made."

"Hehehe. I was secretly practicing."

He was using his spare time to practice making it. After practicing a little every day, he gained a skill for it.

"…It's unexpectedly good." said Koneko-chan as Issei thanked her in his mind.

"Not bad Hyoudou. Didn't know you could do this" said Tatsuya as he takes on while yawning at the same time.

"Ara-ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolize the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-san! That's why I also made it!"

Everyone took them from his hand and put them on their forehead while Tatsuya tied his on his arm. It made him happy. It was worth the effort making them at night. Then he gave one to Kiba who was still acting weird.

"Here Kiba."

"…Ye…yeah. Thanks."

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important."

Issei wondered if he sounded as if he meant something. He seemed like he lost at something.

[Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.]

The announcement, which called for them as their battle was about to start.

**Dodgeball match**

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!"

Issei was shouting at the same time crying while he was dodging incredibly fastballs. The match between clubs that started. The sports we had to do were dodge ball and our first opponent was the baseball club. These guys couldn't hit anyone besides him from their viewpoints.

Buchou. One of the "Two Great Onee-sama". The really popular school idol. Can't aim for her.

Akeno-san. One of the "Two Great Onee-sama". School idol. Can't aim for her.

Asia. The Angel and the number 1 beautiful girl of the second year. And also a Blondie. Can't aim for her.

Koneko-chan. A loli-loli girl who is their school mascot. You feel bad if you hit her.

Kiba. Enemy of every male students in their school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Tatsuya. Another enemy of every male students in their school but he has a threatening demeanor and therefore something terrible might happen if they hit him. Can't aim for him.

Everyone thought "I don't understand why that guy belongs to the occult research club" so all the balls were aimed at Issei. Everyone's killing intent was directed towards Issei.

"Kill Iseeeeee!"

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best! Iseeeeeee, die!"

"Please! Take Hyoudou down! For Rias-oneesama's sake! For Akeno-oneesama's sake!"

"You have to bring Asia-san back to the good side!"

"Die! Right! No, throw at head on!"

"Kill him! Die! There should be only one loli-con, and that is me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten killed if you didn't come out!"

Even the crowds were telling him to die. Issei was pissed of at them crowd. He could hear small chuckles coming from Tatsuya so he was also pissed of at him too.

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Ise! In terms of strategy, this would be "sacrifice"! Ise, this is a chance!"

"Buchouuuu! I will do my best! Shit! I'm not doing this for fun!"

If Buchou was counting on him, then he had to work hard even if that meant using his body as a shield. A ball aimed at him was blocked by Koneko-chan, who then used the ball to take down the opponent in one shot. At this rate they could get 1st place. The only thing left to do was for him to dodge the ball and run. When he was thinking like that, one big built baseball boy came and aimed for Kiba.

"Shit! I don' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

Ooou! That guy had so much hatred towards handsome guys that he aimed for Kiba instead of him.

"What are you doing gazing around for!?"

Issei went towards Kiba while shouting because he was still in his own world. Issei stood in front of him to protect him.

"…Ah. Ise-kun?"

_Ah Ise-kun? My ass! What the heck are you doing!? And the ball came towards me! Can't be helped! I will use my body to stop the ball! _thought Issei when suddenly the ball changed it's direction. The ball came down like a fork-ball and came in to his crotch.

"…!"

_A direct hit… My balls…got crushed by…a ball… Guhaa…_ Issei went down holding his crotch because of the insane pain it gave him. It was a pain only guys knew. The club members came rushing at him while he could hear laughter coming from Tatsuya. Buchou held him up.

"Bu…Buchou…my…balls…"

"I have the ball! You did well Ise! Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my cute Ise!"

_O…Onee-sama… You have really scary eyes… But…seriously my balls… I can't even breath… Auaa auuuuu…_

"Ara ara. Buchou. You are wrong. It seems like a different ball is in a serious condition."

_Th…that's right Akeno-san…_ thought Issei as Buchou seemed to realize the situation and became speechless.

"…! How can this be! Asia, please come over here. I will be in trouble if it gets useless because of a thing like this!"

"Y…yes. Did Ise-san get hurt…?"

"Yes, apparently his important part. Can you heal him behind the building?"

"Important part? I don't really understand but I got it!"

"Koneko. Can you take Ise to a place where there's no one around?"

"…Affirmative."

"B-Buchou… I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much use..."

"It's alright, Ise. You did well. Leave the rest to us."

Buchou patted gently at his cheek with her hand. Someone grabbed him by his collar. He was getting dragged. Of course the one dragging him was Koneko-chan.

"Ise-san! Please keep a hold of yourself!"

Asia was cheering him while following him.

"This is a battle of revenge for Ise!"

Issei could hear Buchou's energetic and mad voice from far away. She sounded as if he had died.

_Aaah, if Buchou gets serious, then it should be all right even without Koneko-chan…_ thought Issei as he retired for the first match temporarily and was dragged behind the gym.

**Behind the Gym**

He was taken behind the gym where there were 0 sights of other people.

"Ise-san, I will start healing. Please show me the place you injured yourself."

…_! I can't do something like that…_

"N…no, I can't…"

"What are you saying!? If you don't show me where you hurt yourself then I can't heal you!"

She seemed really motivated but Issei couldn't. Issei couldn't bring himself to show her down there since it might give her immense shock.

"…Asia…I beg you… Please don't trouble me any more…"

"N…no! I was just trying to help…" said Asia while making a really sad face.

"Asia, don't cry… Can you just use your powers around my hips…? I think it will heal that way…"

Asia has a Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" that can even heal Devils. It's also the lifeline of their group. It has a splendid healing ability and can heal most injuries immediately. He was sure it could also heal "this" damage but he just couldn't show it to her. There was a warm light coming out of her hands. At the same time He could feel the pain disappearing from there.

"…A situation I can't describe by words."

Koneko-chan made a sigh.

"Ise-san. Please rest for a bit."

Issei was lying down and Asia approached him and lifted his head. Then he felt a really soft sensation from his head. He was surprised to see that he was getting a "Thigh pillow".

"Ise-san, you looked really happy when Buchou was doing this to you… Maybe I might not be good enough…"

_That's not true! It's a bloomer, you know? A thigh pillow, you know? It's a dream to get a thigh pillow while a girl is wearing a bloomer!_

"Sob… Thank you. Thank you."

Issei thanked her a lot while shedding tears.

"Ufufufu. Ise-san is thanking a lot today."

[The Occult Research Club wins!]

The good news, which the announcement just made also, reached his ears.

**Afterschool**

It was raining hard outside. They were lucky that it rained after the tournament. There was also a bitter sound, which echoed along with the sound of rain. Buchou just slapped someone. Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Buchou was quite angry. For the ball tournament, the Occult Research Club, got 1st place. Issei, Asia and Koneko-chan went back and obtained 1st place as a whole team. In one of the matches, Tatsuya managed to defeat everyone in an instant. Apparently he was mad because someone tried to aim for him.

_What a scary guy… _thought Issei while looking at Tatsuya, who had a serious expression.

However there was one person who didn't cooperate and that was Kiba. He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Buchou got angry with him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care. Issei would have gotten pissed if Buchou didn't. Even if he got his cheek slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor talked. Because of the sudden change he looked like a totally different person. He was a good-looking guy who always had a refreshing face. Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's nighttime? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

Issei asked him but Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about whom? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Issei begins to say something insane and Kiba calms him down.

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

That's what Issei thought. That's what Issei believed in hard but he rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination. That time, he thought that he had seen his real face.

**At night – Kiba POV**

He was walking without using an umbrella under the heavy rain. He thought it's a good rain that can cool his head off.

—_I had a fight with Buchou._

It was the first time he rebelled against his master who saved his life. It was a failure as "Kiba Yuuto".

However, he had never once forgotten his revenge towards the holy-sword Excalibur. He was just getting senile with the lifestyle at school. He had made comrades, obtained a lifestyle, and received a name. He also received a purpose in life from his master, Rias Gremory.

Until he achieves his purpose, he had never thought that he could continue to live on behalf of his "comrades".

Suddenly Kiba heard a sound of water that is different from the sound of rain. There is a priest in front of him. By hanging a cross around their neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God that he so despise. Kiba didn't care and was prepared to kill him when he noticed a blood patch on his stomach and when he coughs out some blood he falls down.

_Was he attacked by someone? Who? —An enemy?_

"—!"

Sensing an abnormal presence, Kiba created a demonic-sword instantly.

—_It's a killing intent!_

There is a reflection of a metal under the rain, then there's a spark.

When he moves his body towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a long sword that comes to attack him. This person is wearing same clothes as the priest that just died in front of him.

—_A priest. _thought Kiba only weird thing was that he was releasing a large amount of killing intent.

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

Kiba instantly knew the boy priest who is giving a disgusting smile. A white-haired crazy priest, Freed Zelzan. He's the one they fought in the previous incident involving the Fallen-Angels. He is showing the same disgusting smile that is ticking him off like before.

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today." said Kiba with an angry tone, but he simply laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!"

_So he still has his cocky way of talking. Seriously, he really does get on my nerves. I already hate him for being a priest._

When Kiba try to make a demonic-sword in his left hand, the long sword he is wielding starts to emit a holy aura.

—_! That light! That aura! That glow! —How can I forget!_

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

_Yes, the sword he has is the Holy-sword Excalibur itself._

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story and the first part of the Excalibur Arc. This one was more talking oriented but the next two especially the last one will be battle oriented. **

**If anyone still has any idea of a good scared gear power then please tell me. It would help greatly. I already have an idea how he will turn out but I'm still open for ideas. **

**I received a review saying that I should make Issei's harem bigger and I will tell you now but I will be making it better. I am in the process of creating two OC characters that will fall in love with Issei. I just need a name for one of them. I will add them to his list once they come out. I also added Kunou, Isabela and Tsubasa Yura to his harem. As stated in the light novel Kunou has a crush on Issei but this will be expanded after seeing her mother advancing on Tatsuya. Tsubasa Yura has said that she likes guys who gets muddy (Issei) so I will just be expanding that. For Isabela, she had already fallen in love with Issei after her defeat by his hand. It's similar to how Tsubaki Shinra falls for Kiba. **

**Tatsuya: ****Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel ****OC's** (WIP)

**Issei: ****Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura (WIP)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the ninth chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Issei's home – Issei POV**

"Holy-sword Project?"

Buchou nodded at his question.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Buchou and Issei returned to his house after they finished their club activities. Buchou and Asia came into his room, and Buchou had started to tell them about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

_Holy-sword… It's those things that also come up in games and light novels, right? I'm a devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well. _thought Issei as he listen on intently to Buchou as she continued to speak.

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?" asked Issei as he came to a simple conclusion that a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords exists because a Sacred Gear that creates demonic-sword does.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God like the one he possess in his left arm.

_So, there is a sacred utensil that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus-san was also a "Longinus"… _thought Issei as he was discovering the mystery behind the history from out of nowhere. _Talking to a high-class devil can be really shocking. _

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

_Hmmmm. So much stuff that I had no clue about. I'll probably have to remember these things, but lately there is so much stuff that I have to remember, it's hard to keep up…_

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Buchou shook her head at his question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

_Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means._ thought Issei as Buchou's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Buchou said it with sad eyes. Buchou is a devil but she is very kind. Buchou told him that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human's world for too long but Issei believes that's not the case. He thinks that Buchou was a kind woman right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain her kind smile. There are also kind people among the devils and that is his pride of being a devil.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

Buchou wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

The reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards; it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. When Raynare killed Issei, he also wanted to hold a grudge against her but thanks to Tatsuya, that didn't happen. And it happened to him when he was little so his hatred against them must be enormous. Buchou made a big sigh.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

Issei handed the photo to Buchou. Kiba said the sword in this photo is a holy-sword. Buchou's eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives."

_That's what my parents told me. I asked them just in case._

"Except when I was really small, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighborhood."

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

Oh. Buchou started talking to herself. Seems like she found out something. But Buchou thought for a while and…

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal."

After saying that, Buchou started to strip her clothes.

"Bu…Buchou! Why are you taking your clothes off here!?"

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Ise."

"No, no, no! Not that! I mean, why are you taking them off in my room!?"

Issei was eagerly looking at Buchou's body while he was panicking.

_Ngggggggg! No matter how many times I look at them, she has an amazing body! Her boobs bounced after she took her bra off!_

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you."

Buchou answered him as if it was the obvious answer. His nose started to drip lots of blood.

_Ooooooooh! For a girl to say that she wants to sleep with me!_

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Ise-san!"

_Hey, hey, hey, hey! I'm happy to hear that but you can't! Asia can't do that! She shouldn't be copying Buchou!_

"Buchou! You are being a bad influence on Asia! Please put your clothes on!"

Buchou frowned her eyebrows at his words.

"Bad influence? That's a harsh thing to say, Ise. You know that I sleep naked, right? You slept with me a number of times."

This time it was Asia who responded to Buchou's words.

"...Slept together a number of times...? No...Ise-san and Buchou-san...?"

Asia started to shake and get teary eyes because it was a big shock for her. _Ho...hold on! What kind of situation is this!?_

"Asia, hand over Ise for tonight."

"I don't want to... I think I have the right to be spoiled by Ise-san as well. I also want to sleep with Ise-san!"

_Asia! You wanted to sleep with me that much!? I feel a bit complicated but also really happy!_ thought Issei as he could see determination from her even if she had teary eyes. He could tell from what she's said that she won't back down. _Waaaaah! A fight is about to start in my room! Let's not fight!_ thought Issei as both of them glared at each other and there were sparks between them. Issei was trying to breathe in this awkward situation. It's really hard to breathe here.

"Then let's make Ise decide."

Buchou then looked at him. Her eyes were telling him "Choose me". I can feel a force coming from her eyes.

"Ise-san. You will sleep with me, right?"

Asia asked him with sobbing eyes. Issei felt like surrendering to her because she wasn't acting. The person whom Issei won't pick will hold a grudge against him. Issei held his head down because this was the hardest choice he had ever faced.

**Kitchen**

"...Fuuu."

Issei took a breath after he drank a cup of water in the kitchen.

After that he calmed the situation down by choosing to "sleep with both of them". Of course making Buchou wear her nightgown just for today. At that rate, Asia would also have copied her. It seems like Asia will become erotic because of Buchou's influence. Normally Issei would be happy but he needed to protect Asia.

But it might be a bad thing as well. It's something that his small brain can't handle. On the bed, Buchou and Asia were sleeping while he slept between them. It's a situation that he dreamed of but if he thought of laying his hand on Buchou who sleeps on the left side of him, it seems like Asia would get mad at him. If he lay his hand on Asia who sleeps on the right side, then the good will inside him will tell himself not to.

This was killing him as he couldn't lay his hands on them. Issei held his head down with his arms while shedding tears of regrets. Of course Issei couldn't go to sleep because he was getting too excited since there were two bishoujo sleeping next to him. He tried very hard to stop his urge to grope breasts and thighs, and came downstairs when he saw a chance. He was sure the two of them were sleeping peacefully.

Issei continued to hold his head, as he wanted to have sex with both of them. He wished he had a talent for making a harem because then he would have been able to make Buchou and Asia feel pleasured and have them in his grasp! As he thought on, a simulation starts playing in his head…

"_Fufufu. So which girl should I pleasure today?"_

"_Ise-sama! Please pick me! I beg you!"_

"_What are you talking about!? I'm a slut that can't live without master's penis! So please pick me!"_

"_Don't get in my way! Oni-sama! I can't endure it anymore! I beg you! Please come inside me!"_

"_Hahaha! Hey hey give me a break. I only have one body you know? So make a row! So choose the order nicely. Hahaha, what troublesome kittens you are."_

In his head it was perfect but reality is harsh. There was a tear falling down his cheek. After all it was just a hallucinations that he made in his head. He continued to sob and cry until a voice was heard in his head.

**[Hey partner. Sorry to bother you.]**

…_I never expected that you would have started a conversation with me._

The being residing in his left arm, the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear", the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. Issei was able to first talk to him thanks to Tatsuya forcefully waking him up. Later on he rented him the power, Balance Breaker, which is the ultimate power of Sacred Gears. Thanks to that he defeated Raiser Phoenix and succeeded in destroying Buchou's engagement with the cost that his left arm turned into that of a dragon, which is the price for using that power. Now his arm is back to normal because of Buchou and Akeno-san's help but if he doesn't receive the treatment to weaken his dragon power then his arm will revert back to a dragon's arm.

_You didn't even appear since then and didn't even talk back to me when I was calling you!_

**[Don't say that. I won't run away this time. Let's talk a bit.]**

Issei sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Hmph. Coming out of nowhere."

**[Nah, Don't say that.]**

_Did the dragon power inside me become full? Is that the reason why this guy is talking to me… Tomorrow is the day Akeno-san is going to scatter my powers. Gufufu, I can't wait for tomorrow. That is so erotic… I can't stop myself from drooling._

**[Seems like your head is full of things like that as always.]**

Ddraig said it while making a sigh.

"Shut up! I'm at that age! …And what did you want to talk about?"

**[I don't mind talking about the opposite sex.]**

"…You were listening?"

**[Well I am always with you, so I can hear it whether I want to or not.]**

_Is that so? So you can hear everything. And it's even worse because it seems like he can hear my thoughts as well._

**[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils. Your master and friends are the same as well. Especially the love Rias Gremory has towards you is deep… Seems like she adores you a lot.]**

"…Yeah. I don't know why but she adores me a lot."

Issei answered him while blushing. Issei realized that she started to adore him even more after he beat Raiser. Even in front of the other club members, the other servant devils, she hugs me. Issei even gets kissed on the cheek sometimes.

**[Kukuku. You are probably at the age where you should experience that stuff. You should experience that kind of stuff as soon as you can. You won't know when the "white guy" will appear in front of you.]**

"…Hey. I wanted to ask you before but what is that "white guy" you always talk about?"

**[…The white dragon, Vanishing Dragon.]**

…_Va…Vanishing…Dragon? Is it related to Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon? If I remember Ddraig is called "Sekiryuutei". Then the white dragon is…_ thought Issei when Ddraig spoke again

**[You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?]**

"Yeah."

**[That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans. But the Dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.]**

"Why was that?"

**[Hmmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But Dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were Dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.]**

_Wow, Dragon's are such troublesome creatures. They live how they want to._

**[But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid Dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of Dragons and they had a power that rivaled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two Dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two Dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.]**

_Those two are the worst! They are just super troublesome dragons!_

"Why were the two fighting that much?"

**[No idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two Dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war any more!" Like that.]**

…_The groups who are enemies forming an alliance. And the reason for that is a fight between Dragons. It seems complicated._

**[The two Dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between Dragons!] - they responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess.]**

_They seriously are the ultimate and worst Dragons. But I get it now. So those two Dragons are…_

**[In the end the two Dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two Dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels; they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the Dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with Dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.]**

"And those two Dragons are you and the vanishing dragon, huh."

**[Yeah that's right. This time it was you who became my host. And you even became a devil. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?]**

_Hey hey, you possessed me without my permission, so don't go around looking forward to what's going to happen to my life. But, it might be a good idea to convey my dream to him._ Issei cleared his throat, and roared with his strongest voice.

"Listen up Ddraig! I want to get promoted to a high-class devil and become a Harem-king! My dream is to form an army of bishoujo by making lots of girls my personal servant devils!"

Ddraig became speechless for a moment and started laughing.

**[Hahaha! It's also my first time having a host like you as well. Most of the hosts in the past either got too proud of our powers or too terrified of our powers, with none of them living a decent life.]**

"Huh? Am I abnormal? Am I weird?"

**[You are weird but not abnormal. Either way you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of Dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired Dragons, respected Dragons, and feared Dragons. Unwittingly, Dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the Dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the Dragon.]**

"…It sounds like an inconvenient power. So am I going to be targeted by a lot of guys?"

**[To fight strong foes that is attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the Dragon-emperor. But you don't have to be pessimistic. Women would come to you as well.]**

"Are you serious!?"

**[Yeah, I'm serious. All of my hosts were surrounded by the opposite sex. I think you call them popular, right? They didn't have to worry about the opposite sex at all.]**

"Then there are some people who had…se…sse…sex with a girl!?"

**[There was a guy who slept with different woman every night.]**

_Wh…whaaaaat!? My previous senpai's were doing that kind of stuff!? That's so wonderful! Beautiful! U…uhyouuuuuuuuuu!_ He screamed out of joy within himself.

"Uooooooo… Are you serious… You… No, you sir are an amazing Sacred Gear like that!?"

He bowed his head down and spoke to him with respect. He didn't know that this Sacred Gear was an amazing item like that. That information became a light of hope to him.

**[…You are suddenly looking at me with respect and are talking to me with respect… It's certainly my first time having a host like you who changes his attitude like that.]**

"What are you talking about Ddraig-sensei! I'm not in a position to say rude things to you! Aaaah sensei, I will be under your care from now on!"

**[…You seriously are a man who is hard to understand. But certainly it's going to get interesting. Well let us both not get killed by Vanishing Dragon then.]**

"Oh yeah. By the way is the "Vanishing Dragon" strong?"

**[He's strong. To begin with, we had powers that could even dominate God and Maou. It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us.]**

_I get it now. So if I and the guy who possess the "Vanishing Dragon" master how to use our Sacred Gears then we can become that powerful. But to tell the truth I'm not interested in defeating God or Maou. But it might be awesome to become a Maou and gather girls._ thought Issei as he began to layout his future plans. He also slightly hoped that the possessor of "Vanishing Dragon was a girl.

"Either way my current aim is Buchou's oppai[1 3]. With Buchou's oppai, I'm going to…."

**[You are going to grope it?]**

"No, I'm going to suck it!"

**[….]**

Issei said it to him clearly. He didn't know why but the emperor of Dragons became silent. Issei continued on without caring about it.

"The sensation of Buchou's oppai… I can still feel it within my hands. If I get another chance I want to grope it for a whole day! Even Buchou might give it to me as a "treat" for her servant. But that's not enough! Guys have to aim higher! Guys who become satisfied with groping oppai are second rate lechers! That's why I'm going to suck her oppai!"

**[…I …is that so? Well, do your best.]**

Ddraig sounded shocked by his words.

"Ddraig, I will be borrowing your powers!"

**[…Supporting to suck a woman's tits huh… Seems like I went down hard. But that may also be fun. Having a partner like this sometimes might be good.]**

He seemed like he agreed to it even though he made a sigh. He seems to see him at weird times.

"Ou! Let's work together partner!"

**[Yeah, you are right partner.]**

Like this Issei and the Emperor of Dragons made a promise for their new objective at midnight.

**Roof of Tatsuya's Home – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was lying on the roof of his home as he stared at the stars above him in the sky. He sneaked out of his bed a bit past midnight after Mittelt and Raynare sneaked into his room to sleep with him. As Tatsuya watched the stars, he could feel his right hand began to tingle. He brought the right hand in front of him as he saw the jewel appear.

**[Can't sleep?]**

"Yea. I had some things to think about."

**[I'm guessing it's about Kiba and the Holy Sword Project.]**

Isreel spoke up as Tatsuya continued to stare into the sky as he sighed.

"At times he reminds me of myself. How I have a hatred for those who killed my parents and how I vowed for revenge against them like Kiba who vowed revenge against the Holy Swords. "

**[…So you are going to find and kill "her" huh. That's going to be dangerous facing the "Mother of All Monsters"… You might die Tatsuya]**

"Hehehe. Yea I might but I don't have any plans for that. I will find her, kill her and survive."

**[Kukukuku. You are an interesting being Tatsuya. I'm glad that you were one of my descendants.] **

"You are welcome Isreel." said Tatsuya as silence followed. After a few seconds Isreel finally spoke up.

**[So I wonder which of the girls will become your first girlfriend. Kukukuku.]**

"Hah… Isreel is that all you really think about? I told you I'm not going to choose one over the others."

**[Kukuku. I see. This will be interesting. Out of the 3 fallen angels, 6 devil and 2 humans, the girl with highest love level is Raynare followed by Mittelt. As expected by Fallen Angels, they are very seductive.] **

"…Really Isreel!? Are you seriously going to start this!? Hah… Sometimes I hate my life."

**[Kukuku. Don't say that. You have more opportunities of creating children than the average person. The battle for your love will get interesting once those four join in the fray.]**

"AHHHHHH! Don't remind me of those four!" shouted Tatsuya in displeasure as Isreel continued to laugh at Tatsuya. He knew how annoyed he was at those four. Two of them were members of the Shinto Faction while one was a Seraph and the other a Maou.

**[Speaking about a Seraph, what are you going to do about the request from Michael?]**

Isreel changed the topic and due to the change of topic, Tatsuya regained his cool and began to take a deep breath before answering.

"At the moment, nothing. It's not my style interrupting other factions businesses. However if it's true that Kokabiel is trying to do something in this town and if it involves starting a war then I will stop him. Gremory-senpai and Sitri-senpai are not strong enough to take on a cadre of the Grigori."

**[And what about the Excalibur's? Kokabiel stole three of them and Michael is sending two exorcists both with Excaliburs. That makes 5 of the 6 Excalibur's that church possess in one place. Won't that sword of yours react to their holy aura?]**

"If that sword does react immensely then I will have no choice but to use it in battle even if it means that I will have to reveal its identity. We will see what will happen. Anyway I'm going to go back to bed." said Tatsuya as he began to stand up and stretch his arms. He could feel his jewel going back into his body as a chuckle is heard in his mind.

**[Kukukukuku. Have fun]**

Tatsuya sighed as he began to walk towards the window of his home.

**Next day – Issei POV**

To scatter the powers of a dragon is by nullifying it by getting the power taken away by high-level devils. There are a couple of methods to do this, but the easiest and the most certain one is to take it out directly from that person.

The only high-level devils who can do that to him was Buchou and Akeno-san. Both of them take turns at taking out his dragon powers. Today is the day he gets his dragon powers taken out, and is currently in a room on the second floor of the old school building, which is used by Akeno-san. It used to be a classroom, but now there is a tatami on the floor, and it looks like a traditional Japanese room. There are symbols around the room that look like certain casting spells and there are also casting items in the room.

Issei was waiting in the middle of the room with his upper body naked. There's also a magic circle below the place he was sitting. He heard that this was a necessary thing for rituals. There's also a meaning for why he didn't have anything on his upper body, this is required for the ritual. The door opened and someone entered the room. The person who appeared was Akeno-san with a white cloth on. She had her usual ponytail untied as well. Issei always thought that Akeno-san with her hair down looks attractive. She smiled at him once, and then she quietly sat in front of him very sacredly.

"The preparations are done. Now, we shall begin."

_Um…ummmm Akeno-san…? The white cloth that is covering Akeno-san's body is soaked with water…!_ thought Issei as he stared in shock. Her long black hair is also sticking to the cloth and it looks sexy. Not only that Issei could see her skin and nipples. He wonder if his certain "thing" of his is going to change.

"Ara ara. Did something happen? You suddenly became quiet… Is something wrong with what I am wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because I put water onto myself for the ritual. Is it weird?"

Akeno-san started to pat herself on her chest on purpose.

"No, no! You look really great in it!" exclaimed Issei as he couldn't help himself staring at Akeno-san's chest.

_It's just that her see-through clothes are too stimulating for me… Huh? Is it just me or isn't she wearing anything down there as well…? I then looked around her hips… I became speechless. She isn't wearing anything…I think. She doesn't seem to be shy about it and isn't even trying to hide it! It's more like she is enjoying my reaction!_

"Let's start. Ise-kun. Please give me your left-arm."

"Y…yes! I will be in your care!"

"To suck the dragon's energy directly from Ise-kun's finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm. If I do this, your arm would temporary revert back to its original state."

Making an obscene water sound, Akeno-san put his index finger into her mouth.

…_! …Ku, it's a sensation I can't describe with words. I thought about it many times but it feels so amazing inside a girl's mouth! It feels slippery but warm, and the lips feel so soft… Furthermore, my finger is sucked with "Chu-chu" sounds… This sucking dangerously stimulates me! It feels really amazing! Aaaah! Everything is getting pink coloured inside my head! Amazing! This is too amazing! An act that surpasses any "act" in porno videos is happening to me! _thought Issei as Akeno-san was making obscene sounds on purpose while she was sucking his finger. Issei felt that she was enjoying his reaction. Issei on the other hand was extremely happy. He was experiencing the best moment in his life. As that continued Issei could feel that weight in his left hand was disappearing. His left arm was getting relaxed.

"Uheee."

He accidentally slipped his voice because Akeno-san suddenly licked his finger. She started to swirl around his finger with the tip of her tongue. When Issei looked, Akeno-san had a naughty face and it looked like the sadist personality of hers got turned on. His finger that came out of her mouth had a thread of Akeno-san's saliva.

"Ara ara. If you make a cute reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service."

"Se...service?"

"Yes. I also don't think it's a bad thing to adore my kouhai."

Akeno-san started to suck his finger again and put her body closer towards him. By ignoring his confused reaction, she put a smile on and hugged him. Issei could smell the nice smell of her silky black hair and could feel her body directly. He could feel the softness of Akeno-san's body and the sensation her oppai.

There was blood coming out of his nose. Akeno-san whispered into his ears while he was stiff like a rock.

"Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Ise-kun."

"M…me?"

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute junior. But it's different lately. In the fight against the Phoenix last time. I saw you defeat Riser using the power you gained by trading your arm with the dragon inside you. I felt aroused when I saw you fighting like that."

"A…aroused?"

Akeno-san looked directly at his and chuckled.

"Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises… Is this love?"

_Is this love!? Huh, and I am being bullied!? There's sexual bullying like this!? The world is big indeed!_

"But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person…truly sees you… Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Ise-kun."

…_Sin? Me? I will receive any kind of punishment so please let me continue this situation! Huh? Did Akeno-san call Buchou "Rias"? Do they call each other by their names when they are alone? Akeno-san and Buchou seems to know each other longer than the rest of the club members. _Issei continued to wonder when suddenly Akeno-san puts her arms around his neck and she purposely exposed her body.

"Do you want to have an affair with me?"

"A…affair!?"

"Ufufufu. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Buchou and Asia-chan. Exciting, isn't it? A secret between us."

His nosebleed didn't seem to stop; it continued to flow out of his nose.

"I also want to experience at least once. To get devoured by a younger boy with lust. I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once."

_Pl…please stop… To say those finishing blows continuously at me… Huh. "About a good time"…? Does that mean…_

"Akeno-san, are you perhaps…?"

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Ufufu. Ise-kun would be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

"N…no. I also…don't have any experience."

Akeno-san made a shocked expression at his confession.

"Eh? That's a big surprise. I thought that you and Buchou had already…"

"No, no! We haven't! I don't even know if it's all right, if I am her first mate!"

"Ara ara. Is Buchou taking it slow? Then have you done it with Asia-chan?"

"That would be even more impossible!"

Issei couldn't lay his hands on those two especially Asia as he decided to protect her.

"If it's Ise-kun, I thought that Buchou would have given you a "big treat" every night… This is certainly surprising."

_Uuuu…what is that "big treat" you are talking about!? Is it something that relieves all male students sexual desires!?_

"Ise-kun. Don't you want to do it with either of them?"

"I do want to do it! I really do! I'm keeping down my urge to push her down on my bed! But I can't go past the last step and I always end up crying every night! I also want to have sex with Buchou and Asia!" said Issei as he told her his true feelings.

"Poor you…Ara ara. Then both of you are slow at these things… I'm sure you could do it if you were willing to do it… Then it seems like I can't take your purity without her permission."

…_Crap. I was about to be taken? Did I say something unnecessary? Was I able to graduate from being a virgin? Wait! Hold on! Did I make a stupid mistake?_

Suddenly the door opened. When he looked in that direction, he saw Buchou was there staring with angry eyes.

"Akeno. What's the meaning of this?"

Buchou approached them with an unpleasant voice.

"Ufufu. I was just scattering the power of the dragon."

Akeno-san answered unconcernedly. She had her smile on.

"…Is that so? But no matter how you look at it…weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Even if you weren't, there is a limit. Even I haven't…"

"Isn't that because you are taking it slow? It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual."

"…"

"…"

They weren't glaring at each other but Buchou and Akeno-san were looking at each other in the eyes. Issei, feeling the intensity, puts his shirt on quickly and tried not to get close to them. Then Buchou glared at him and pinched his cheek.

"Ise. It seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the Akeno-onee-sama that you admire so much?"

"Wo…wwon. I…"

Issei couldn't speak properly because he had his cheeks pinched but making up an excuse didn't seem manly so he stopped saying anything.

"Then do whatever you want!"

Buchou made an angry face and left the room. She even closed the door violently. Issei was sad that he was yelled by Buchoy when Akeno-san whispered to him when he was confused.

"Jealousy? She sure is cute. Ufufufu. Ise-kun. It seems like you are making progress in your relationship." said Akeno-san as Issei stared at her in confusion.

However he did thought that Buchou looked cute when she made an angry face like Asia.

**Afterschool**

Asia and Issei were on their way home after they finished school and club activities. Usually Buchou would be with them, but today she wasn't. It seems like the incident with Akeno-san was the cause.

"Buchou aren't you going home?"

"I will be going home afterwards. Go home without me."

Issei asked her at the clubroom but not only did she not look at his eyes she didn't even face him.

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us? "

"Hm? Yeah… It seems like I made Buchou angry…"

"…Did you do something?" asked Asia with worried face.

"No, but it's my fault. I will apologize to her afterwards. Asia, you don't have to worry about it."

"…I understand. But it might be my fault. Lately I have been talking back to Buchou-san…" said Asia with an apologetic voice. Asia does look at Buchou as a rival but Issei don't think that's the case. The cause is definitely the thing with him and Akeno-san.

"It's okay. I don't think she is mad at you, Asia. It's my fault."

Issei was confused at how Buchou acted today. He thought she was acting weird. He utterly confused. He couldn't understand a maiden's heart and if he doesn't then his road to a Harem-king is far away. Issei was thinking like this till they reached his house. When Issei tried to open the front door, he felt something bad.

Asia grabbed his hand with her shaking hands. It seems like Asia also felt something unpleasant. Then this is the feeling that can only be felt by devils. There is someone inside his house. Issei imagined his mum in danger in his head and opened the door quickly. He took his shoes off and headed straight off to the kitchen. He was worrying for his mother's safety. He also wondered who found out that he was a Devil. Mum wasn't in the kitchen but he heard laughter from the living room. He went there quickly and saw two unfamiliar girls and mum who was laughing.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

"…Mu…mum?"

Mum looked at him when she realized he was there.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. After Issei found out his mum was safe he took a deep breath and calmed down but he couldn't get rid of his uneasiness. This was because there were two unfamiliar women. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about his age. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful but by the way they behaved even I could tell they were no ordinary people. Both of them were wearing a white robe. Issei wondered if they were a member of the church.

"Hello, Issei Hyoudou-kun." said the woman with chestnut hair as she smiled at him. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. He instantly knew that weapon was the cause of his uneasiness.

"Nice to meet you."

Issei greeted her with a fake smile only for her eyes to change as she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

…_Huh? The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself. No, no. I don't remember you._ Mum gave a photo to him because he looked confused. It's the photo with the holy-sword. Mum pointed at the boy whom he was a friend with when he was small.

"It's this child. Irina Shidou-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked."

…_Excuse me? This girl…is the boy who lived in the neighborhood when I was small and the one I often played with? Eeeeeeeeh!? The boy in the picture! It was a girl!? It wasn't a boy!?_

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion." said Irina as her words sounded like she meant something when Issei realized that she had realized his identity.

**Much Later**

"I'm glad that both of you are safe." said Buchou as Asia and Issei were hugged by her. Irina and the other girl had left my house after talking for 30 minutes. She had come to Japan after a long time. She apparently came here because it's the town she lived in as a child. She said that she went to England because of her parents' work. Issei could tell that, her parents are related to the Church. Asia and Issei tried not to get too involved with them and left the talking to his mum. Especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church so he forced her to do something and made her wait in her room. Issei was prepared to fight if anything happened but luckily nothing happened. After that Buchou returned home with a pale face. After she confirmed their safety, she suddenly hugged them.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mum who is a normal human."

"Both Ise-san and I are safe, Buchou-san."

Buchou hugged him and Asia even tighter and held them like valuable things.

"Aaah, Ise. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity Souna called me in and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them."

Buchou came home late because she had a talk with Kaichou. When she got close to his house, she realized the abnormal presence and came rushing here. Buchou confessed that she thought of the worst when she entered the house and felt the presence of a strong holy power. It seemed like her heart was beating fast.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

_**[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils.]**_

He remembered what Ddraig had told him last night. Buchou gave a sigh of relief and shed a tear after confirming their safety. She must have been extremely worried about them. It was after she had a little rumble with Asia and after she had got mad at me. Both of them thought that they made Buchou mad. Buchou seemed like she was worried about it.

"Buchou-san. I'm also sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Ise-san away from me… I thought that I couldn't win…"

Asia apologized. Buchou smiled and patted Asia's head.

"It's okay."

Buchou then hugged them with love. Issei could feel that he could do naughty things with her now.

"Buchou, oppai."

"Yes, I know Ise. You really are a spoiled child…"

"No."

Asia separated him from Buchou. Buchou made a sigh and continued talking after the three of them had calmed down.

"According to Souna, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?"

Buchou nodded at his question. This was shocking. The devils and Christians are enemies. And the negotiation came from them.

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?"

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed."

Buchou's eyes became sharp and she had a serious face. Something was going to happen. Even Issei, who was new to this "world" could feel that.

**Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was standing on the roof as he watched the two exorcists leave Issei's home. As soon as he felt them entering Issei's house, he decided to head there just in case something bad happens. As he watched them walk away from his home, he could feel his body tingling a little.

_So those two are the exorcists that Michael sent. I feel something strange coming from that Blue haired girl. It looks she is hiding something. Hah. Man my sword is acting up… Looks like it can feel the Excalibur's are close… _thought Tatsuya as he turned around with his hands in his pockets. Tatsuya began walking towards his home while yawning loudly.

_Tomorrow is a meeting between Gremory-senpai and those two exorcists. I should be in the clubroom for it just in case._

**The next day, afterschool – Issei POV**

The members of Gremory group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the two "guests" were sitting. The other members of the group including Issei were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. The Fallen Angels except Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were here. Those two had a staff meeting. Tatsuya was sitting with them and as usual he was sleeping quietly.

_How can he fall asleep when something like this is happening? _wondered Issei as he watched the meeting. Ever since those two came to the clubroom, they couldn't stop but feel something and their instincts as devils were telling them that they were dangerous. Buchou and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face but the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly and with immense hatred. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Irina Shidou.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

_Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?_

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

The one who answered his doubt was Buchou.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina Shidou nodded at Buchou's request.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago." said Irina as she looked at him. Issei was confused at how a super famous sword broke.

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to him. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

The moment Issei looked at it, he felt as if every pore on his body opened and felt something really cold running through his body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. He became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. That is one of them."

All of the members turned around to see Tatsuya had woken up and was pointing at the sword.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If Issei looked carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Issei wondered is she had to have it sealed when Irina took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive. The rope then changed its shape and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. Issei could feel both danger from both of the swords.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Shidou Irina said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to them. Issei was amazed that two of the legendary holy-swords to be here. Then he realized the presence coming nearby.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that he had never seen before. Issei knew he had a grudge against them and thought that Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. Issei knew the worst case would be the start of a battle as Kiba wanted to destroy the Excaliburs.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Buchou continued to talk with the same attitude. The girl with blue hair and a green mesh with scary eyes—her name was Xenovia—continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

While she mentioned the number of Excaliburs in the world, Issei could hear slight laughter coming from Tatsuya but decided to ignore it. Buchou puts her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer as she turned her head towards Raynare and Mittelt. Raynare stood up and cleared her throat as all eyes went on her.

"I am Raynare. I represent the Fallen Angels in this town. I am assuming that both of you believe that the Grigori as a whole is involved in this. However that is not the case. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel has recently gone into hiding. The stealing of Excaliburs is mostly likely for his own purposes of starting a war. Thus believe that he is the main culprit and has nothing to do with the Grigori as a whole." said Raynare as she sat down when she finished. Tatsuya did a thumbs up she smiled and did it back.

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Buchou also smirked at the name. Issei was surprised that a Fallen Angel Leader was here in this town.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Issei wondered if they came here to ask for help but what the two women said clearly betrayed his guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between the fallen-angels and us for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with Kokabiel? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Buchou's eyes. She was quite pissed. An enemy comes all the way to her territory and then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Buchou's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as "If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right?" The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen-Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen-Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Buchou softened her expression and took a breath. They had been talking about complicated stuff that he couldn't follow.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." answered Xenovia.

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the Fallen-Angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. Before Irina Shidou and Xenovia were about to answer, another voice spoke up.

"It's not the two of them."

They all turned around to see Tatsuya sitting there with arms crossed and his eyes closed. He opened them and pointed it at himself.

"I have been also assigned to help out in this mission." said Tatsuya as everyone stared in shock including the two exorcists. Both of them looked at each other as Xenovia glared at him.

"And you are?"

"Tatsuya Yukimura, 2nd year student and a mercenary." replied Tatsuya as Irina looked at him in wonder.

"I didn't hear from the higher ups that there was a mercenary assigned to this mission? Did you, Xenovia?" asked Irina as Xenovia shook her head. Tatsuya watched them and started to chuckle lightly. Both of them turned to look at him with a little irritation on their face.

"Of course. This request didn't come from the higher ups of the Church."

"Then who?" asked Xenovia as Tatsuya pointed at the roof as he smirked.

"Archangel Michael."

Both of the exorcist and members of the ORC stared at him in shock.

_Archangel Michael!? The Leader of the Seraph and Angels!? _thought Issei as Irina began to speak although she spoke in a really shocked way.

"Y-You m-mean to s-say that-"

"Correct. Archangel Michael has asked me to help you two out. He doesn't like losing his precious subordinates." answered Tatsuya as Buchou stood up and pointed at Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya! You are the member of the ORC and therefore I will not allow you to do this!"

"Gremory-senpai, I may be a member but I am a temporary member. Therefore I can do whatever I want. Plus Michael is a good friend of mine so how can I say no to a request that my friend asked me to help?" said Tatsuya as Buchou couldn't say anything back. She sat back down and calmed down. Tatsuya turned around to Xenovia and Irina as he smiled at them.

"Well that's that. It will be nice to work with you two, Xenovia and Irina. If you need anything from me, here is my number." said Tatsuya as he tossed a piece of paper at them. Xenovia caught it and nodded as both of them stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Buchou's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina Shidou also apologized with her hand. They didn't try to accept Buchou's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

said Xenovia. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then we should cut you down this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

Xenovia approached Asia and Issei stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Don't touch her."

Issei said it clearly to Xenovia,

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

_Th…this bitch!?_ thought Issei as he bit his tooth really hard and made a noise with his teeth because of the anger he had towards her.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing.

_Shit! What the heck is with these guys! I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?_

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fucking is!"

_I couldn't stop myself from saying what I held within me. I always... I always wanted to say this to those who are related to God._

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

_Don't screw around… Don't screw around._

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at his provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto…"

Buchou tried to calm him, but Kiba stood in front of him.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the clubroom and a huge sigh was heard from Tatsuya.

**Outside**

_Hmmmm. So how did it turn out like this? _thought Issei as he was standing at the place they were practiced for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from him. Irina Shidou and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping them and their surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at them from outside the barrier except Tatsuya who was standing inside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked erotic. You could see the curves of their bodies. Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Irina Shidou had also turned into the shape of a katana.

While Issei was arguing with the two holy-sword wielders, Kiba came in and it got worse. Buchou also seemed troubled about keeping the situation under control because it was them, her servants who had started the fight. Then Xenovia made a suggestion.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai."

Xenovia accepted Kiba's challenge. She also added that this battle wouldn't be reported to the Church. Apparently they understood their position a little bit, so they made it so that it wouldn't be a problem if it were not a fight for life. The location was the place they practiced for the ball tournament near the old school building. To avoid unnecessary damage and getting noticed by others, Akeno-san put up a barrier for them. Issei was certainly pissed because they were talking shit about Asia but he never thought that it would turn into a battle like this. He was actually going to stop when Buchou came in to stop him.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!"

Buchou's warning reached him.

"Y…yes!" replied Issei but he was trembling because he watched the video "The threat of the holy-swords collection". It seemed like a record of battles between a person wielding a holy-sword and a high-class devil. The devil that was cut by the holy-sword had smoke coming out of the wounds made by the holy-sword. The places that were cut would actually vanish. A devil would be eliminated if they were cut by a holy-sword. Their body will vanish. Kiba on the other hand had activated his Sacred gear and there were several demonic-swords around him.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold.

_That much… Do you hate the Excalibur that much…?_

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Ddraig had said something similar as well. Lots of things will gather, being attracted to the power of a dragon.

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her. Issei sighed at the amount of killing intent he was releasing.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun."

The one standing in front of him was Shidou Irina. The girl with a chestnut colored hair. When he was younger he thought she was a boy but now she is more like a bishoujo.

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked."

She seemed really depressed about it.

"Ummmm Irina Shidou… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle." Issei said his opinion. He was happy that he was able to say the things he wanted to say to the people of the church regarding Asia. Irina looked at him with a pitiful face as a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at him. Issei stared on in confusion as he brought his left hand up.

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on his left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased his power. His Sacred Gear has the ability to double my power every 10 seconds. It's also possible to transfer the boosted power to someone or something. Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing his Sacred Gear.

"…Longinus."

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards him. She came slashing at him. If he gets cut by it then it will give him lots of damage so Issei knew he had to avoid it. Issei sighed as he got on all fours. Everyone looked on in confusion at the unique battle stance.

"Dragon Style: Senkou!" said Issei as he began to evade Irina's katana really quickly by dodging to the sides like a flash of light. The others stared in amazement at the ability and looked at Tatsuya, whom had his arms crossed.

[Boost!]

The power went through his body. Now his power was doubled again. Issei didn't know how much he should boost till. He knew he will use "Dress Break" because he wanted to see her naked. Irina made a suspicious face.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

_Koneko-chan!? Why are you revealing my move to the enemy!?_

Koneko-chan said it while looking at him with rebellious eyes.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

_I'm sorry Koneko-chan. Sorry for being horny!_

"Ise-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-san." said Asia boldly out of the blue. Issei could see Tatsuya face palming himself and shaking his head.

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia said it while making a sigh and looking at him with scornful eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Issei didn't know why but Kiba apologized to her. Kiba created a demonic-sword where he stood and held it. He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a "Knight". "Knights" traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed but Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power. So that's the holy-sword.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

Suddenly the place where he was standing shook and the ground was rumbling. He lost his balance and kneeled on the ground. There were clouds of dust in the surroundings. There was even dirt flying towards his and it went onto his face. Issei wiped the dirt off his face while spitting out the dirt inside his mouth.

Issei couldn't believe his eyes. There was a huge crater in the middle of the training grounds. Xenovia stabbed the ground with her sword, it didn't seem like she had used too much power.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

…"_Excalibur Destruction". So the destructive power was on a different level! Even if it wasn't Kiba's demonic sword, it would get shattered!_ thought Issei as he spotted Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the color of hatred yet. Kiba was trying to break all 7 of them.

[Boost!]

The third boost.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at him and dashed towards him. She closed our distance instantly. Issei went on all fours as he began to dodge her attacks while thinking what he should do. He knew he had to defeat her before he loses his stamina from dodging.

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

Issei stopped his boost and made it so that he could fight with the power he had increased till now.

There was power surging throughout his body. It was his fourth boost, but he could probably take her on with this. Issei went towards Irina while having enough magic power to strip her clothes.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided his tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester_. _

_Chi! She's fast! But I'm not giving up! I don't care even if I am a pervert! I'm going to live strong!_

"It's not over yet!"

Issei started to keep up with Irina's movement.

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual." commented Akeno-san.

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much." added Koneko-chan as they both became amazed at his "power of lecher", and were also shocked. They slowly began to feel an angry aura and turned their heads to see Tatsuya looking at the battle with displeasure. Finally Issei moved to the part where Irina escaped to.

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Irina looked surprised as Issei puts on a lecherous face. He jumped towards her trying to touch her.

Before he reached Irina she ducked down. Issei couldn't stop his body and he went passed Irina, and went through the barrier heading towards where Asia and Koneko-chan were as his hand touched both of their shoulders.

Asia and Koneko-chan's uniform blew off including their underwear. They both became fully naked. Dress Break was a success. Asia's breasts that were still growing and Koneko-chan's loli breasts became fully exposed in front of him.

There was blood coming out of his nose.

"No!"

Asia hid her body because she became too embarrassed. Koneko-chan on the other hand… She still looked emotionless but her body started to shake and then she thrust her fist.

"Ko…Koneko-chan! You have it wrong! This is a mistake! Well it did work! But I still think that even small oppai is important! Huh? What am I saying? That's not it! It's because Irina Shidou dodged it! I wasn't aiming for you and Asia! B…But thank you very much! I will just thank you just in case…"

"…You super lecher!"

"Gufuuuu!"

He received a heavy blow to his stomach and his body felt weird. He noticed that his body flew and it hits the ground with an impact that makes him unable to get up. Irina poked him.

"Ise-kun, are you still alive? I think that it was divine punishment for creating such a move. With this you should have learned that you have to seal lecherous techniques like that. Okay?"

"…No…It's the technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it… I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes… I seriously had a hard time choosing between this move and a move that lets me see through girls' clothes…"

He made a stance against Irina while slowly getting up.

"I'm going to continue fighting until I blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!"

He raised his spirit and went towards her.

"To be able to fight just for those motives! Something is definitely wrong with you!"

"Irina Shidou! Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!"

"Amen! God, lend me the strength to cut down this lecherous devil!"

Irina held the grip of her holy-sword and came rushing towards him. As the other members watch them approaching each other, they noticed Tatsuya got on all fours.

"Dragon Style: Senkou." said Tatsuya as he disappear until to appear in front of Issei with leg in the air. Issei couldn't do anything as he was kicked to the ground. Irina Shidou continued to run towards them with her sword raised above her head. Tatsuya summoned a sword as he slashed the sword out of her grip as it landed on the ground. She stood there in shock as a sword was pointed to her neck.

"Both of you, that's enough. Anymore of this and there will be serious injuries. Oh and Hyoudou." said Tatsuya as he removed the sword from Irina's neck. With his name called, Issei looks up at him. Tatsuya smiled as his eyes began to turn into a glare.

"Use Dragon Style for your own perverted greed again and I will personally kill you" threatened Tatsuya as Issei nodded in fear. Tatsuya then sighed as he dispersed his sword and he summoned his Dragon arm and a normal looking dagger.

"Well I better stop those two now." said Tatsuya as he pointed to Kiba and Xenovia. Kiba made a huge demonic sword as he began to swing it with force while Xenovia made a sigh and prepared to strike back. Just as the swords were about to collide, Tatsuya appeared in front of them. Tatsuya proceeded to punch the huge demonic sword with his dragon arm as it shattered in pieces while he stopped Xenovia's strike with a mere dagger.

"That's enough both of you. Kiba, you think you could have won using that huge sword on her? No and if I didn't stop you, you would have lost. Not only that you lost your cool which is something you must never do if you are a swordsmen. In a nut shell, you are too weak to defeat a Holy Sword." explained Tatsuya as Kiba gritted his teeth in anger. He was about to create another sword when two swords were brought to Kiba's neck. Issei was surprised that those two swords were floating in mid air. Xenovia glared at Kiba and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba called out towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno-san unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over. As Xenovia prepared to leave, she looked at Issei.

"I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

…_What did she just say?_

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

Irina Shidou held her cross and winked at me. She then left the scene. Buchou closed her eyes. Issei knew she didn't like having both him and Kiba defeated.

**Part 8**

"Are you okay?"

Asia put her hand on his face and healed his wound with her Sacred Gear. Asia was wearing the spare uniform she had in the old school building. She was wearing it because he blew her clothes away earlier. The warm green colored light that was made from her hand surrounded him and healed his wound.

"I showed you an uncool side of me, Asia."

I said it to Asia while laughing. But Asia shook her head.

"I'm glad that your wound was minimal after getting hit by Tatsuya-san. I was really scared thinking Ise-san might get punished."

_Aaah. Did I make Asia worry again? I'm making this girl worry a lot._

"I'm sorry for blowing your clothes off."

Issei apologized sincerely but Asia just smiled at him.

"There was a plan that you were thinking about, right Ise-san? I am fine with anything Ise-san does for me."

…_Sob. My eyes got warm. Asia, you believe in me that much! But you know Asia, I wasn't thinking about anything except blowing girls clothes away. Aaaah. Asia's smile is too bright…_

"…You might have won if you did another boost with the Sacred Gear."

Koneko-chan said it while massaging his shoulders. Koneko-chan was also wearing a spare uniform just like Asia.

"…Not knowing it means you lack practice and real battle experience."

_Aaau! You sure hit the spot! I'm sorry for being a lecher!_

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

Issei heard Buchou's voice. When he looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Buchou.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

Issei couldn't look at Buchou's sad face. At the same time he made up his determination.

"Buchou. Don't worry about him. He needs time and I will be watching over him during my mission." said Tatsuya to Buchou as he began to follow the direction Kiba went.

**Train Station – Issei POV**

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

The next day off.

Issei called Kaichou's "Pawn", Saji, in front of the train station. Saji seemed listless. He somehow managed to get in contact with Saji thanks to Buchou.

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?"

The one who was holding onto his shirt and wasn't letting go was Koneko-chan. He met her by coincidence when he was on his way to meet Saji in front of the train station. He tried to run away, but he was caught easily. I'm inferior in terms of physical build against a loli shoujo like always. She didn't seem to like the fact that he tried to run away after he saw her face. So she was not leaving in terms of observation. Issei believed that she has a grudge against him because he blew her clothes away. Issei coughed once and opened his both to speak.

"I'm going to ask Irina Shidou and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Not only Saji, but Koneko-chan also became really shocked that they had circle eyes.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story and the second part of the Excalibur Arc. This one has a little bit of fighting but the main fighting will come soon. **

**If anyone still has any idea of a good scared gear power then please tell me. It would help greatly. I already have an idea how he will turn out but I'm still open for ideas.**

**If anyone is wondering what "Senkou"(閃光) is, it means flash. **

**No changes to the Harems: **

**Tatsuya: ****Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel ****OC's** (WIP)

**Issei: ****Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura (WIP)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is the ninth chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Train Station – Issei POV**

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko-chan held onto him and didn't let him go. When Issei suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, Koneko-chan thought about it and agreed.

"_I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?"_

As expected of Koneko-chan. Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately and Koneko-chan caught him.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!" screamed Saji as Issei noticed the fear he had towards her appearing on his face.

"Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

_Yeah. Buchou is strict but also kind. Is that right? So Kaichou is strict, huh. That's good for you._ thought Issei as he went looking for Irina Shidou and Xenovia inside the town with Koneko-chan and Saji.

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

Koneko-chan nodded at his question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

"_The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels."_

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?" Issei nodded his head with a smile. If that happened, then Kiba would accomplish his revenge and everything would be okay. Then he would continue doing the Devils' job with them with a smile. That's what he thought.

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"…It seems hard." said Koneko-chan.

"Hmmmm yeah."

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members." added Koneko-chan because they both knew that she will definitely disapprove.

"_Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving Angels."_

That's what she would say. She is a high-class Devil after all, so she would be strict about this stuff. When Issei went to rescue Asia, she was against it. He also had to keep it a secret from Asia. She's the type who can't hide things. She'd be bad at lying as well.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

It would be the end if that happened. Issei would have to do something even if he had to risk his life.

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. Saji. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!"

_Now now. Don't cry and stick with me. You can run away if it gets dangerous._

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me."

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

_You are right. But there aren't any other male Devils that I can talk to. I'm depending on you, Saji._

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade." said Koneko-chan with eyes filled with strength. Issei could tell her feelings towards her comrades are very strong.

Twenty minutes after looking for them in the town. It wouldn't be easy to find two women wearing white robes in an undercover mission.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

They found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other. Then they heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when they were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again. Issei went towards both of them even though he was getting a headache. He couldn't believe these two were the girls who came to the clubroom.

**Family Restaurant**

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant.

_Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?_

When they saw them earlier, they looked at them with hungry eyes.

"Ummm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

When Issei asked them, they said "okay" straight away.

"_We sold our souls to the Devils."_

"_This is also to accomplish our mission."_

They were saying something like that while they were on their way here. Issei was worried about his money but Koneko-chan said she would also pay. It's not manly if he made a girl pay but after seeing these two eating Issei would be in deep shit if they didn't pay together. He cursed Kiba because he was going through this.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." said Xenovia.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

Issei said it while holding down his emotions. Issei couldn't talk to them with strong words because then they wouldn't be able to negotiate.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

"""Auu!"""

At that moment Issei, Saji and Koneko-chan got a headache so they were touching their head as well.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

_!_ Issei never thought she would get right to it.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Both of them didn't seem like they were giving them hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling them in this family restaurant, and even if they did battle they were confident that they could beat them with ease.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

Both of them looked surprised at what Issei just said. They were also looking at each other.

Issei swallowed his saliva and waited for their decision. Issei began thinking of things that could go wrong like a three war between the Angels, Fallen-angels and Devils. While he was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

Issei sat there with his mouth open. He didn't expect her to give him permission like that.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia then looked at him. Issei brought up his left arm and stared at it. The being that is residing in his left arm. Sekiryuutei.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Issei got his phone out and called Kiba.

**Few minutes later**

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. They called Kiba to the family restaurant.

_[I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba.]_

When Issei said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs." asked Irina only for Kiba to sharpen his eyes at her words.

"Obviously." he replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Issei thought that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

_Balba. So that's the name of Kiba's enemy._

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the color of a new determination. Looks like just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

Everyone became surprised. Issei never thought that Kiba would have been involved before them.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

_Freed! That shit priest! I remember him very well. He's the crazy priest from the previous incident! He was still in this town!?_ thought Issei as Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts but he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

_Aaah. So you guys also have had problems with him._ thought Issei as he understand that feeling.

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time."

Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed sure is hated by lots of people.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave them her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from oba-sama."

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?"

She told her son's number without his permission.

"_Why don't you call him?"_

She probably gave her his number like that because they were childhood friends.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryuutei" Issei Hyoudou."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked him while giving him a wink. They sent the two of them off, and they all gave out a deep breath.

_It somehow went smoothly._ thought Issei as he himself believed it was a reckless plan, but it was easier than he thought.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked him quietly. He was certainly wondering why he was helping him out with his revenge.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Then Koneko-chan spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

…Koneko-chan's appeal. Even if she wasn't saying it to him, Issei felt his heartbeat go up. If a kohai says that to him, Issei definitely couldn't rebel. Kiba seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

Issei was surprised that Kiba was eager to do this. Koneko-chan smiled because she felt relieved. Issei's heart began beating a bit faster because Koneko-chan looked cute.

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!" said Issei as he was pumped up. He believed that they would be able to destroy Excalibur together. However there was one guy who wasn't that eager to do it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked them while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?" asked Saji as Issei realized that he didn't know what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told them his story. They listened to him silently. Kiba somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba, who managed to escape, met Buchou who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

…What an intense past he had. Asia also had a sad past. But Kiba had been going through a life that was so hard to imagine… Issei couldn't really understand how Kiba felt but he knew it was painful and it was hard to live on without seeking revenge. Buchou said that she made him her servant so he could use his talents on something besides defeating holy-swords.

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

While they were listening to Kiba's past with serious faces, they heard someone crying. It was Saji. He was crying aloud. He had so much tears falling out of his eyes, and was crying so much. He also had a dripping nose.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!" said Saji as he took his hand.

Issei was looking at how much he was talking while Koneko-chan began to take a sip from her drink.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!" continued Saji. Issei felt bad he was dragging him into this but it seemed like it went all right after all.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!" exclaimed Saji. He seemed a bit shy but then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

After hearing Saji's confession, there was something inside Issei that was coming out. Then there were loads of teardrops flowing out of his eyes. Issei almost cried out because he was moved. But he put his hands on his mouth to stop it. He took Saji's hand and said it straight at him,

"Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to grope Buchou's oppai…and then suck it!"

"…!"

After a pause more tear drops were flowing out of Saji's eyes.

"Hyoudouuuu! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is, to touch the High-class Devils oppai… To touch the oppai of your master?"

"Saji. You can touch it. You can touch the High-class Devils oppai… You can touch your master's oppai! I actually groped Buchou's oppai with this hand."

Issei said it while moving my hands. Saji looked at his hand with a shocked face.

"Impossible!? Something like that is possible!? You are not lying, right!?"

"It's not a lie. Master's oppai is far away. But it's not like you can't reach it."

"Sucking it…!? Sucking Ka…Kaichou's oppai… You are talking about the nipple right…? The place where you can suck is the nipple right…?"

"Dumb ass! If you are going to suck oppai, then the nipple is the only thing you can suck! Yes! I'm going to suck the nipple!"

"…!"

Saji started to cry like a man after hearing his strong words.

"Saji! We may be useless [Pawns] if we are just by ourselves. But it's different if it's the two of us. We can fly if it's the two of us! We can fight if it's the two of us! We can do it if it's the two of us! We can make them pregnant and marry them if it's the two of us! Let's have sex with our own masters!"

"Yeah. Yes!"

They took each other's hand and nodded. Comrade. War buddy. Even if Issei used many words, he couldn't explain the relationship between them. At that time Saji and Issei felt something with their spirits and they connected with each other.

"…Ahaha."

"…You are the worst."

Kiba and Koneko-chan who were next to them sighed. If Issei looked around, everyone in the restaurant would be looking at them with weird eyes. Like this the "Excalibur destroying squad" was formed.

**Tatsuya POV**

**[Uhhhh Tatsuya?]**

"Huh? What?"

**[Why are you sitting on a roof of a building outside of the family restaurant were 4 Devils and 2 exorcists were having a meeting?]**

"Because I was watching the city for any Fallen Angel activity and I decided to take a break?"

**[Outside the place where Issei and co. met with the 2 exorcists? Tatsuya you are following them aren't you?]**

"I'm NOT following them."

**[Uh huh. Riiiiight.]**

"Isreel. Shut up." said Tatsuya with an annoyed tone. He had been probing the city for the last three hours or so watching for any suspicious activity when he decided to take a rest on a building. This was when he spotted Issei and co. go in the family restaurant with the 2 exorcist. After half an hour he spotted the two leave while Issei and the co. where talking about something.

**[By the way Tatsuya.]**

"Hmm?"

**[Did you really have to threaten Issei about not using Dragon style for his own perverted greed?]**

"Uhhhhh Yes? Dragon Style is a style of fighting, not for perverted things."

**[You do understand that Issei is an unusually perverted guy who would use any means necessary to do what he wants, right?]**

"Yea I know but I thought he would use it wisely." replied Tatsuya as Isreel face palmed himself in his mind.

**[Tatsuya you are an idiot for assuming that]**

"Shut up Isreel. It's not my fault that he used that for his own greed."

**[It is your fault for teaching him Dragon Style though]**

"So you are saying that it's my fault that I taught him a fighting style that could make him stronger?"

**[Kind of, yes. All I'm saying is that you should have taken in account that he might do something like that and if he did, should have seen that coming]**

Tatsuya stared into the distance as he tried to think how he would reply to Isreel only for him to realize that his Dragon did have a point. Tatsuya sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

**[Kukukuku. Looks like I win]**

"Baka"

**[Kukukuku]**

Isreel's laughter echoed in his head for that entire day.

**Classroom – Issei POV**

A few days later…

Issei was sitting at his desk in his classroom, sighing heavily. Every day the four of them; Issei, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Saji searched for the Excalibur. Their opponent was that shit priest Freed who worked under the Fallen-Angels. Apparently, he was hunting down priests sent by the Church so they wandered around the town dressed in priests' outfits but still couldn't find him. They were wearing the priest outfit that Xenovia gave them that kept their magical power down, but still couldn't encounter him. Issei wanted to find him so Kiba could destroy the Excalibur. At this rate, they would get caught by Buchou and get into deep shit. She had started getting suspicious of them.

"You have a serious face lately, Ise."

Motohama said to him while fixing the position of his glasses.

"Eh? Aaah, yeah kinda. Even I have to think about certain things sometimes."

"Is it that? Were you thinking about groping Rias-senpai's oppai or Himejima-senpai's oppai?"

"I always have a hard time choosing that every day, Motohama. By the way, in terms of size, Buchou wins. Buchou also wins in terms of fullness. But in terms of softness Akeno-san wins… No, Buchou has more meat but Akeno-san's ones has good balance with the oppai and the areola. So it reminds me of something like Yamato Nadeshiko! In terms of having fun, groping Buchou wins. But Akeno-san's oppai is also big."

"If you keep on doing that, you are going to get killed by senpai's worshipers one day, you know? There are many of them at this school."

"Motohama… Oppai is more important than life."

"…That's deep. I felt a shock in my heart."

There was someone pinching his cheek. It's Asia-chan. She seemed like she was in a really bad mood.

"Ahia-khan vhat ar yu duong?"

"…"

Asia was pinching his cheek without saying a word. But it did seem like Asia, because she wasn't pinching him hard. She must have heard everything he just said.

"Damn it! Ise, you Ero-daiou! You have violated the Occult Research Club! And not only that, but you also receive that kind of treatment from Asia-chan! Nuooooooo!"

Matsuda was spitting out his anger at him while holding his head down.

"…We know, Ise. Apparently you link your arms with Rias-senpai and Asia-chan after your club activity, don't you? Are you trying to go home while having two flowers in your arms? You should get blown away to a different dimension and get melted by slimy monsters."

_No,no Motohama. It's not as simple as you say._ thought Issei because Asia and Buchou are competing with each other for some unknown reasons. Issei sometimes feels awkward when he is in the middle of it. Every time that happens, he imagines bad things like _"Can I actually become a Harem King?"_ He is a useless guy because he can't even control a single girl.

"By the way, Ise. What are you going to do about the plan for karaoke and bowling?"

Motohama asked me after he reverted to his usual self. They were planning to play for half a day during the next weekend with the three of them, Asia, and Kiryuu. They had also invited Koneko-chan and Kiba. Asia and Kiryuu were coming. Surprisingly, Koneko-chan was eager to come as well. He thought that she would decline for sure. The problem was Kiba. He had talked to him, but it was this situation.

"Asia and Kiryuu are going. So is Koneko-chan."

"Uooooooooo! Asia-chan and Toujou Koneko-chan! I can put my tension up with this!" shouted Matsuda as he was shedding tears. Issei was smirking a little because he was way ahead of both of them in terms of talking to girls.

There was someone who smacked Matsuda on the head. It was the girl with glasses, Kiryuu.

"I'm sorry for going as well."

She made an unpleasant face.

"Fu. You are just an extra of Asia-chan. We already have a person wearing glasses, and that's Motohama. Well it's alright."

"What's with that attitude, Matsuda? Don't put me in the same group as that perverted glasses. He will just taint our group."

"This woman! Motohama's glasses are special because it can calculate the BWH of girls! He's different from you!"

But Kiryuu just smirked after hearing Matsuda.

"Did you actually think that he is the only one with that ability?"

"""!"""

All of them felt uneasy as Kiryuu looked down at their crotch.

"Hmm I see, I see."

He felt something dangerous so he hid his crotch with both hands. When he looked, Motohama and Matsuda had done the same. After looking at their reactions, Kiryuu's glasses shone.

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference."

_Wh…what a terrifying ability! Then does Kiryuu know the size of all the males' "thingy" in our classroom!? _thought Issei as Kiryuu put her hand on his shoulder and smirked.

"It's okay. Your size is quite big. If it's too big it would put down women, but you still need a certain size for it. Yes, Rias-senpai and Asia would definitely be satisfied."

_Uoooooooo! It's sexual harassment! I'm getting sexually harassed by a girl!_

"Good for you, Asia."

"?"

Asia became confused with Kiryuu's words.

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Hyoudou's thingy…"

Kiryuu whispered into Asia's ear.

"He, hey! Don't tell weird stuff to Asia!"

Issei pulled Asia towards him to guard her.

"Anyway. Then everyone except Kiba-kun is going, right?"

Kiryuu changed her attitude quickly after she realized that she couldn't continue this conversation.

"No, I will try to make Kiba come as well somehow. He did say he would come as well before." said Issei as he was getting pumped for this weekend.

**Roof of Kuoh Academy – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was sitting on the roof, watching Murayama and Katase talking loudly with Raynare and Mittelt. Lately the Fallen Angels of his home are helping Tatsuya in finding Kokabiel. They go in pairs to search for Kokabiel. Today it was Kalawarner-sensei and Dohnaseek-sensei.

"Hey Tatsuya-kun are you free this weekend?" asked Murayama.

"Uhh. Maybe. Why Murayama-chan?" asked Tatsuya as Murayama blushed brightly. She began to fidget a little as she continued to speak.

"Well, Yuuma-chan, Mittelt-chan, Katase and I are planning to go hang out and we thought maybe you would want to come with us."

"Well… I'm meeting an old friend of mine who is visiting me this weekend." replied Tatsuya, only for the girls to put on a displeasured face. Tatsuya smiled and continued to speak.

"But I'm not planning to stay long with him. Just 15 minutes or so. I'm free after that so how about I catch up with you guys?" said Tatsuya as the girls lightened up with bright smiles as Tatsuya began to listen to their plans until the bell rang.

**Afterschool – Issei POV**

They gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing their normal club activity. The crosses they were wearing were fakes. If they were real then they would had gotten injured. They walked around town in these clothes. They walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. Issei seriously wanted to get some leads today.

Time went by quickly and now it was already evening. This action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if the student council caught them.

"Fuu. No progress today as well." said Saji as if he lost interest. Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. Their first meeting was the worst but it seems like they can get along. He's perverted at the same level as him. Issei was thinking like that, but Kiba who was walking in front of them stopped his feet.

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something. That instant he felt chills in his body.

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of them looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword.

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always. So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur. He can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. They took off the priest clothes, revealing their usual uniform. Koneko-chan also took off her sister's outfit. Well, a small sister also looked cute though.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

His power increased. His duty this time was to support. He transferred his power boost to Kiba. He wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but he would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard.

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

_Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji!_

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly. He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying.

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack.

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined his support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if this cuts you, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area.

The holy-sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow. Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare. That was bad. Kiba was going to get killed when suddenly felt weird. Issei looked down timidly, and it was Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan was lifting him up.

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai."

Issei got thrown with a lot of power. He felt like he was an object.

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!"

He got closer to Kiba as he screamed.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

He activated his Sacred Gear as he approached Kiba.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba. There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! "Sword Birth"!"

There were blades coming out around the whole area. The blade came out from the ground and from the light pole. There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic-swords as a platform and moved around freely. Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes.

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic-sword heading towards Freed. Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic-swords as a footpath. There were several demonic-swords coming from every direction.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement.

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared. It meant the holy-sword was moving that fast. Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba.

"It's not working!"

The demonic-swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji. The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance. At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

_Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?_

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

_Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well! So if that is connected to you, you continue to have your power absorbed! And you can't even cut it with a holy-sword! Now I don't feel like fighting against Saji…_

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear.

_Is it the type you can't damage with physical swords? And did he say Dragon-type? That lizard is a Dragon!? I don't understand it, but that's a nice Sacred Gear!_

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to Kaichou and me! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. Issei agreed on the plan. This guy was seriously dangerous. It was better to finish him here. But Kiba put on a complicated expression. He was regretting because he couldn't win with his own power. But Kiba should have also understood that it would be beneficial to finish him off now. Kiba created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that.

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When Issei looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word.

_Balba!? Isn't Balba the guy who Xenovia was talking about? The one who disposed of Kiba and his comrades during the "Holy Sword Project"… Just like the Excaliburs, what a fateful meeting!_

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow.

"Like this! Horyah!"

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone. All of them knew this was bad. They were going to escape.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!" said Freed when suddenly a voice rang out.

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past him with a very fast speed.

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks. It was Xenovia.

"Yaho! Ise-kun.

"Irina!"

Irina was also here as well. The partner's of their cooperation were here. Suddenly an explosion was heard. Issei looked up at where Balba was standing as he saw Tatsuya standing there with his arm out.

"Well, well, well. It's an honor to meet the 'Dragon of the North'." said Balba as Tatsuya continued to glare at them.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light.

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground as the light covered the whole area and blinded their eyes. By the time they regained their sight Freed and Balba were gone.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"He…hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

"Don't worry Hyoudou. I will watch over him."

Everyone was doing whatever he or she felt like. The ones who stayed behind were Issei, Koneko-chan and Saji. They loosened their battle stances and took a breath. Then he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

They turned around after hearing a familiar voice.

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces. Issei turned blue.

**Much Later **

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…"

Buchou didn't have a pleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead.

After the incident with Freed, Buchou and Kaichou took the three of them, Saji, Koneko-chan and Issei, to the nearby park. Then they were forced to do seiza in front of the fountain.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Kaichou was also talking to Saji with a cold expression. Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous. He must have been truly scared.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

Buchou then looked at Koneko-chan.

"Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…"

Koneko-chan told her true feelings. Buchou looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and Issei nodded their heads at the same time. They understood that very well. Issei was acting while thinking that there was a bit of danger involved. So the scale of this case that Buchou imagined and the one he imagined are different.

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

Koneko-chan and Issei bowed our heads. He didn't think she would forgive us with this, but he had to.

When Issei looked at the direction from where the sound was coming from, Saji was there, getting his butt spanked. Issei gulped some spit at the sight.

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behavior."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

Kaichou was covering her hand with demonic-power. He was getting spanked with that hand. It seemed quite painful.

"Hey Ise. Don't look away."

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and Issei replied to Buchou's words.

Buchou pulled them to her and hugged them. He could feel Buchou's warmth.

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

Buchou said it with a gentle voice while she patted him and Koneko-chan's head.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

It looked like Saji's spanking wasn't going to end anytime soon. Looks like making Kaichou pregnant and marrying her is really far away.

"Now Ise. Show me your bottom."

Buchou smiled with her hand covered with a crimson colored aura.

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings."

That day, his ass died.

**Issei's home**

By the time Buchou and Issei arrived home, the sun was setting, it was almost night time. They parted ways with Koneko-chan along their way home. She was apologizing to Buchou until she left. But she seemed like she didn't regret it.

"We are back!"

When Buchou and Issei took their shoes off and were about to walk the hallway, mum showed her face from the kitchen. She then waved her hands at them telling them to come silently. Mum you have a lecherous face. Buchou and Issei looked at each other and went towards the kitchen.

"Come here, Asia-chan."

"Hauu!"

Asia leaped forward as if mum pushed her. Asia was wearing an apron. That's what he thought but it was different. He thought her skin was exposed more than it should have be

… _N…no, this is…!?_ _Asiaaaaaaaaa! What a wonderful…! No, what an indecent appearance!_

"…A friend of mine in our class told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… It's e…embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…"

Asia said it with a red face. There was blood coming out of his nose.

_Asia was trying to kill me…! She had started to become an erotic girl because of Buchou's influence already. Who on earth told her something like this?_

"Asia… Who told you this?"

"Yes, my friend Kiryuu-san. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold… Aauu…"

She's not wearing underwear. Asia told him something that he didn't even ask for. She was definitely becoming an erotic airhead girl.

_Certainly I thought I could see her important part if I looked carefully… No! No! I can't look at Asia with such lecherous eyes!_

"So it's her! That perverted glasses woman!"

_That damn Kiryuu! So she's the main culprit behind all this! …I felt a bit pathetic because there was a part of me saying "Good job mastermind!". But I should warn her. Shit! That Kiryuu! Her plan as a mastermind definitely shows results! She did a good job!_

"Ufufufu. She looks cute in it doesn't she? I'm definitely supporting these things. Aaah, I remember when I was young…"

_Mum!? What are you saying!? You did something like that with dad!? Yeah, you guys definitely are my parents! It's perverted! But I didn't want to hear stories like that about my parents!_

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that."

Buchou said with a regretful voice.

"Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!"

Buchou smirked and Asia replied with a troubled face and teary eyes.

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move."

Buchou turned around and left the scene quickly.

"Wait Rias-san! I will also help!"

Mum went after Buchou.

"Ummm, what's going on? I don't understand the situation…"

Issei put his hand on Asia's shoulder while blood dripped from his nose.

"Asia. Yeah, it looks good on you. I will just say that for now. Thank you. Thank you very much."

I thanked her a couple of times. Asia looked shy as well_._

_Hmmmm, it's only the two of us, so I should say what I wanted to now._

"Asia."

"Y…yes."

"Even if those guys from the Church come, I will protect you. I will drive away anything that scares you."

Issei told Asia his feelings. Asia hugged him silently.

"…Ise-san. I don't regret turning into a Devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God."

"Something important?"

"Ise-san. Buchou-san. Everyone in the club. School friends. Ise-san's Otou-sama and Oka-sama. Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Asia said it in his arms with a small trembling voice. This child was always alone. God didn't help her. Others didn't help her. He will not let Asia be alone. He will never let her be alone again.

"Asia, you aren't alone. I will never let you be alone! We will be with you. Hahaha. It might not be good, but I will always be with Asia. That's why you can't cry. So smile. A smile suits Asia the best!"

"…I'm glad I came to this country. I met with Ise-san. Ise-san… Ise-san…"

Asia put her face in his chest with a sweet voice. So he also hugged her when…

"…!"

His hand stopped. Asia's back was fully exposed. She's only wearing an apron to cover the front, so she had nothing to hide her back.

_Asia-chan, your pretty bottom is exposed! Haaa… Asia's white skin looks so silky. I wanted to grind her skin once, but the "Good Heart" within me stopped myself from it! What should I do!? What can I do!? My hands were shaking because I had lost the place to position it. Her bottom!? Should I grab or fondle her pretty bottom!? I can't do something lik… Actually I want to do it! It feels like Asia will allow me even if she gets shocked about it… No, no. I can't use Asia, who is a person that I have to protect, for my own greed… Aaah, my hands were moving towards her butt…_

"I got kicked out. Rias-san got embarrassed… Ah… Ara ara."

Mum returned and looked at him and Asia with a smirk.

"M...Mum!"

"Oh my. Looks like the old granny got in your way. It's okay you know? The kitchen is also a battlefield. It's not a problem to do it as long as you clean the mess, you know? Aaaah, I really want to see my grandchildren soon."

_Uwaaaaaaaah! I couldn't stay here any longer so I got away from Asia and left the scene! I never expected to feel so…! Feel so…! Embarrassed being caught by my parent in a scene like that!_

"Ise! I have also worn it!"

I heard Buchou's voice, so he turned around when suddenly more blood came out of his nose. Buchou appeared in an even more erotic apron than Asia's. The apron just covered the important parts. It's something that you can just understand that it's an apron.

"Now Asia. We will start cooking with this."

"Y…yes."

Both of them stood in the kitchen. Issei felt like he was losing blood fast.

After that, dad returned from work and he also had blood coming out of his nose. So the father and son sat together and had tissues inside their nostrils.

"Daddy is blessed. All my stress from work disappeared."

"Yeah, me too, dad. Somehow I can forget all the sad things now."

"You have to make both of them your wives, my son. Then both Rias-san and Asia-chan would become my daughters."

"Hahaha. I will do my best Otou-sama."

They had a conversation of father and son while putting on a really happy face.

**Evening**

That night, Buchou, Asia and Issei also slept together. But both Buchou and Issei woke up because of an enormous pressure they had never felt before. Buchou jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window. Asia also got up after feeling something. When he looked down from the window, there was someone looking up.

"…Shitty priest!"

The one who had a sickening and evoking smirk was the white haired priest, Freed. He waved his hands at them.

"…A Fallen Angel."

Buchou said it with a voice filled with hatred and clicked her fingers. She instantly got into her uniform and opened the room's door.

"Yaho! Ise-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

When they got out of the house, the shitty priest talked to them with a weird speech.

"What do you want?" asked Issei but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh. He wondered if the pressure was coming from but he realized that it was coming from somewhere else. That heavy pressure surpassed that of a High-class Devil.

Buchou seemed like she noticed something and looked up. There was someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him. It was a Fallen-Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. He had 10 black wings. It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He smirked after seeing Buchou.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit." said the man as he gave a provocative speech. He could feel hatred coming from his words. Buchou also had a cold face.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

_Kokabiel!? The Kokabiel!? The leader of the Fallen-Angels!? Isn't he the actual guy who appears in the bible and books!? He's so famous! Crap! This is certainly bad! If I looked, Kokabiel was carrying something. I looked carefully…a person? Was he carrying a person?_

"This is a gift."

He then threw the person he was carrying at him.

"Oh!"

Issei reacted immediately and tried to catch it. The one who dropped into his arms was Irina Shidou. She was covered in blood and was breathing heavily. Her whole body was covered in wounds.

"H…hey Irina!" Issei called her only for her to react painfully.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two. There was a third one but he didn't enter my base."

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Kiba, Xenovia and Tatsuya escaped.

"Asia!"

Issei put Irina on the ground, and made Asia heal her. There was a green light coming out of Asia's body, which covered Irina. Irina's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently. She didn't have her Excalibur. Issei wondered a bit as Kokabiel continued to talk without caring about my doubts.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Buchou glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Buchou's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuoh Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

_Wh…what!?_

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent was grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

Buchou made a sound with her tongue. It was proof that Buchou was really pissed.

_What insane plan was he trying to pull!? Isn't Michael an Angel who is the most important next to God? Even someone like me who was new to this World has seen his name in books. He's trying to start a War with someone big like that!? _thought Issei.

"…You battle-freak."

Buchou said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

Kokabiel then looked at him with enormous pressure. His body was shaking unbelievably. Issei then asked with a strong voice.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

_Azazel? I think he was the Governor of the Fallen-Angels. Is he collecting Sacred Gears? _

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

_He was talking nonsense! He was seriously crazy!?_

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

What Freed took out was an Excalibur. He had one of them in each hand. He also had two of them on his hips.

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

So Kokabiel and Balba are together.

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?"

Buchou asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

Freed took out an item to blind us. Our sight was taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed was gone.

"Ise! We are going to the school!"

"Yes!"

A big battle against the leader of the Fallen-Angels was about to start.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story and the third part of the Excalibur Arc. This one had one short battle and more talking. The next chapter will just battle scenes with Kokabiel and some stronger characters. I'm also thinking of revealing a couple of members of the Cero soon before their full member entrance on the Gathering of Young Devils. After the next chapter, it will be a small side story. The information on it will be revealed in the end of the next chapter.**

**I won't be able to write for a while since exams are very close so I wanna focus on it. After the exams though, I will finish as fast possible the next chapter of this story.**

**No changes to the Harems:**

**Tatsuya: ****Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel ****OC's** (WIP)

**Issei: ****Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura (WIP)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


End file.
